Rio: Secretos del Amazonas
by Historias no Contadas
Summary: La Historia de Rio contada de una manera más oscura. El Amazonas oculta secretos Blu, su Familia y otros guacamayos tratarán de sobrevivir al Amazonas, los Humanos, Animales salvajes y a su propia especie. Mientras se crea una revolución en la misma tribu y al mismo tiempo se convierte en un lugar de investigación y experimentación, donde todos saldrán lastimados.
1. Introduccion

**Río: Secretos del Amazonas**

Este FanFiction está basado en las Películas de Río. Está centrada en La Nueva Vida de Blu y su Familia, Enfrentando las nuevas amenazas que oculta el Amazonas y que rodea a la tribu. Así como los secretos de algunos de los Guacamayos de la Tribu, estos secretos regresan poniendo en peligro a las aves, Mientras los Spix y Scarlet tratan de sobrevivir juntos o separados los cambios en sus vidas ya que una Empresa se a adueñado de los pájaros Azules y Rojos arriesgando y jugando con sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo una especie nueva de Guacamayos alterados amenaza a las tribus poniéndolos al borde de la extinción.

(Con la Participacion Especial de Tiagoltd)

(Este FanFic está basado en un rol creado por un grupo de personas especiales)

 **Personajes Principales**

Tylor Blu Gunderson (7/33)

Perla Gunderson (7/33)

Carla Gunderson (7/33)

Bia Gunderson (7/33)

Tiago Gunderson (7/33)

Roberto Spix Guacamayo (7/33)

Dylan Spix Polluelo (6/33)

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo (6/33)

Zelena Spix Polluelo (0/33)

Kol Spix Polluelo (5/33)

Finix Spix Guacamayo (7/33)

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo (7/33)

Charlie Verde Guacamayo (6/33)

 **Personajes Secundarios / Invitados.**

Anton Spix Guacamayo (8/33)

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo (7/33)

Arlo Spix Guacamayo (7/33)

Raúl Spix Guacamayo (7/33)

Flora Spix Guacamayo (6/33)

Rex Spix Guacamayo (6/33)

Carlos Scarlet Guacamayo (6/33

Stefan Spix Guacamayo (5/33)

Tony Spix Polluelo (5/33)

Greg Spix Polluelo (5/33)

Kiara Spix Polluela (5/33)

Mac Verde Guacamayo (4/33)

Louis Tucan (4/33)

Davyna Guacamaya Naranja (4/33)

Zeus Spix Guacamayo (4/33)

Linda Gunderson (4/33)

Nicholas Nolan (4/33)

Rebekah Scarlet Polluela (4/33)

Annie Scarlet Guacamayo (4/33)

Bran Scarlet Guacamayo (3/33)

Sebastian Spix Guacamayo (1/33)

Tulio Monteiro (1/33)

Trevor Anaconda (1/33)

Zero Anaconda (1/33)

Niklaus Anaconda (1/33)

Tom Scarlet Guacamayo (1/33)

Finn Scarlet Guacamayo (1/33)

Barbara Spix Guacamayo (0/33)

Zane Spix Guacamayo (0/33)

Juan Viejo Spix Guacamayo (0/33)

David la pantera (0/33)

(Este FanFiction puede tener mensajes sexuales y mensajes con doble sentido, escenas sangrientas y violentas, parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales)


	2. C1: Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 1: Nueva Vida**

 **(En el Pasado: Río de Janeiro)**

En medio de la ciudad, Blu vuela rápidamente hacia su nido mientras mira a todos los humanos haciendo sus actividades diarias, con unas moras en su pata izquierda al llegar aterriza rápido y grita agitado – "¡Perla!" — mira adentro de su nido y ve a sus tres huevos — "ooh... Que lindos mis pequeños" – Blu sonríe cálidamente –¡les traje algo de comer! " — al decir eso Blu arroja las moras a los huevos y los mira feliz mientras piensa en cuando nacerán sus hijos.

"Blu, amor no creo que todavía coman moras"- dice Perla mientras ríe suavemente y mira feliz de ver a su esposo. Aterriza en el nido y camina hasta quedar frente a Blu.

"en realidad, son para ti... Amor " – Blu estira su pata y le da la mora a Perla sonriendo.

Perla mira las moras, se ven perfectas y están frescas para comerlas —" ¡ooh! Amor, sabía que podías ir a la selva por ellas" – Perla acaricia la mejilla de Blu con su ala.

Blu sonríe nervioso y aparta la mirada —" jeje... Sí amor... Yo fui a la selva, pero luego temí que las moras del lugar estuvieran sucias o con algún químico peligroso".

Perla retira su ala lentamente y solo mira a Blu y suspira – "Blu sé que no es fácil para ti, pero ya no podemos depender de los humanos y… mucho menos de Linda y Tulio" – al decir eso Perla vuela hacia otro árbol dejando a Blu solo en su nido de madera.

Blu mira las moras por unos segundos y triste sale tras de Perla para reparar su error, se pone junto a ella y le dice suavemente —" estas enfadada, amor".

Perla mira el cielo – "no amor…" – se voltea y mira a Blu preocupada — "me preocupa... Muy pronto seremos cinco guacamayos Spix y... " – mira su nido —" tengo miedo de que nuestros hijos no conozcan su hogar."

Blu al escuchar eso agacha la cabeza y dice con una voz triste — "temes que sean como yo...".

Perla responde rápido — "no, Blu... Tú eres la mejor ave, pero si queremos que nuestros hijos crezcan como deben ser, como pájaros libres" — Perla agarra las alas de Blu y lo mira fijamente y suelta una sonrisa—"tenemos que dejar de depender de Linda y Tulio" — Perla besa a Blu en su pico por unos minutos al dejarlo le sonríe y vuela de regreso al nido dejando a Blu solo.

Blu con las palabras de Perla en su cabeza mira a su esposa entrar al nido a cuidar a sus hijos para luego mirar la ciudad. Mientras siente como el viento sopla Blu cierra los ojos, suspira hondo y se dice así mismo con una voz suave — "este es mi nido, es mi familia... Debo hacer lo posible para que esos niños crezcan felices y a salvo. Yo... Yo los protegeré de cualquier peligro" — al decir eso Blu abre los ojos y se queda ahí pensando.

 **(En el presente: el Amazonas 2 semanas después de Río 2, Tribu de Eduardo)**

La selva del amazonas se encontraba en total calma después de lo ocurrió con los leñadores muchos árboles terminaron cortados muchos de ellos eran la fuente de alimento de la tribu de Eduardo la tribu se encontraba en grave peligro de alimentación en estos momentos. Los guacamayos por órdenes de Eduardo salieron en búsqueda de otras reservas sin éxito aún. Mientras en la tribu todos los demás Spix viven felices y tranquilos puesto que no saben lo de los árboles y la familia de Blu ha encontrado su lugar en la tribu. En una parte de la tribu Bia enseña a las aves de su tribu como hacer cubiertos y herramientas para cortar frutas y otras cosas sin tanto esfuerzo.

"escuchen, hoy les enseñare hacer cuchillos necesito ramas y piedras" – dice Bia a muchos guacamayos machos, ellos consiguen los objetos y se los entregan a Bia. Les dibuja planos y les dice cómo hacerlos y utilizarlos, a las hembras de la tribu les ha enseñado hacer vasos y como filtrar el agua para que esté limpia y a iluminar los nidos que están adentro de los troncos de los arboles con luciérnagas.

Mientras Carla les enseña a todos nuevos pasos de baile y como estar sincronizados, ella se ha convertido en la polluela más amada por la tribu ya que sus bailes y sus canciones que canta para todos a enamorado a la tribu entera.

Tiago por su parte no ha tenido mucha suerte es el más amado por los polluelos de la tribu por sus juegos y sus alocadas ideas, pero para los guacamayos lo han tachado de mal ejemplo para sus hijos y Eduardo le ha puesto una guardia personal puesto que Tiago intenta a cualquier costo explorar el amazonas por sí solo.

Mientras tanto en el gran árbol, (un árbol grande y muy ancho su tronco esta enredado con muchos otros árboles donde los guacamayos habían creado una habitación de junta y muchas más) Eduardo, Roberto, Blu y otros guacamayos Spix estaban reunidos con Felipe, Carlos, y otros Scarlet para discutir la unión de sus tribus.

Felipe que se encontraba en un lado de la habitación no puede evitar soltar una risa burlona – "jajaja…. Es bueno jajaja, enserio, Eddy esta vez si te excediste viejo amigo, que te hace pensar que nosotros queremos unirnos con ustedes." – dice con una sonrisa y cruzando sus alas.

Eduardo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, suspiro y dijo – "sé que hemos tenido diferencias, durante todos estos años. Pero creo que es por el bien de todos unir nuestras fuerzas" – el silencio se apodera de la habitación por unos segundos.

Roberto da un paso y agrega – "juntos derrotamos los humanos creo que podemos hacer algo más grande si juntamos nuestras tribus".

"¡no finjan amigos!"- Felipe interrumpe bruscamente y da unos pazos al frente – "todos en este árbol sabemos que lo hacen porque su parte de la comida se está agotando, los humanos talaron muchos árboles, por desgracia eran los suyos y mi tribu… Eddy no creo que quiera racionar su alimento por los pájaros azules"

"debemos perdonar nuestros errores y aceptar nuestras diferencias" – al decir eso Eduardo voltea y mira a Blu – "por el bien de nuestros hijos, Felipe piénsalo la unión de nuestras tribus puede beneficiar a ambas partes." – Eduardo y Felipe se miran serios.

"lo pienso… Eddy, pero no veo ninguna beneficencia con esto, lo lamento amigos, pero también nuestra comida se acaba" – al decir eso Felipe da media vuelta y se retira con sus guardias – "tendrán que seguir buscando".

Blu al ver eso corre y le grita a Felipe – "¡alto! Felipe… por favor, si aceptas nuestra petición podemos protegernos mejor los humanos nos buscan recuerda unidos ganaremos".

Felipe piensa un minuto y se gira a mirar a Blu – "es por eso amigo, recuerdo que tus humanos prometieron cuidarlos, ten fe… seguro que lo harán. Mi decisión no ha cambiado" – Felipe se da media vuelta y camina rápido hacia afuera y sale volando con sus guardias.

Blu mira con tristeza como Felipe se marcha, y piensa como esto afectara a su familia y en lo que dijo Felipe, ¿porque Linda no los ha ayudado?, se gira y ve a Eduardo molesto y a Roberto preocupado.

 **(En la selva)**

En medio de la selva se puede ver a un pequeño guacamayo Spix cubierto con un manto hecho con hojas de árbol de todo tipo, no deja ver su rostro, pero se puede ver sus alas y pico, el polluelo se detiene en frente de un lago y se agacha para beber agua de una hoja. Mientras bebe escucha una rama romperse y sale volando rápidamente a esconderse a un árbol.

El polluelo se oculta entre las hojas y mira a una familia de guacamayos verdes que cuida a sus pequeños, el padre se detiene en el lago y baja a su pequeño que lo tenía en su espalda.

"muy bien niños vengan a beber" – dice el guacamayo verde mientras los polluelos corren al rio y beben agua, la madre le dice al padre – "estamos cerca del lugar, Miguel" – que es el padre le responde – "claro, ya estamos cerca y cuando lleguemos a la tribu de esos pájaros azueles nos ayudaran lo sé, tranquila, amor nos ira bien. Bueno niños apúrense seguiremos sé que estamos cerca" – Miguel agarra a su hijo y su esposa al otro y salen volando.

El polluelo Spix oculto en los arbustos suspira y se tranquiliza por la partida de la familia. Los ve desde abajo por un rato y decide seguirlos.

 **(En la tribu de Eduardo: en el nido de Roberto de la película Río 2)**

Perla se encontraba lavando la fruta con Bia, para que comieran, Perla miro a Bia y sonrió –"me gusta que estés ayudando a toda la tribu tus inventos nos serán muy útiles"

Bia suelta una sonrisa y sigue lavando fruta "no son mis inventos mamá, solo copié los utensilios que teníamos en Rio, todo lo que hice ya lo hicieron los humanos" – Bia mira feliz a su madre.

"eres demasiado modesta, pero no me importa lo que digas para mi eres el ave más inteligente del lugar" – Perla besa a Bia y prepara 5 platos con fruta picada – "bueno sabes dónde están tus hermanos"

Bia acomoda las frutas por tamaños en una mesa de madera que ella hizo —"no lo sé deben estar afuera pero no te preocupes yo también saldré iré a buscarlos" al decir eso Bia camina hacia la salida del nido no si antes de darle un beso a su madre y sale volando.

Perla mira a su hija y dice feliz —"¡no tardes y ve que Tiago no salga de la tribu!".

Justo cuando Bia sale Blu y Roberto entran al nido preocupados, Blu mira a su esposa y corre a abrazarla y le da un beso —"hola amor, te extrañe mucho".

"yo igual amor" – dice coqueta y feliz, pero al mirar la cara de preocupación de Roberto y Blu y se separa de Blu — "que ha pasado, que dijo Felipe del trato" – dice preocupada.

Roberto se acerca a Perla —"no, tal parece que no habrá unión alguna lo que significa que no tendremos su comida" – Perla al escuchar eso su rostro cambia y camina hacia atrás —"no puede hacer esto, Roberto que haremos... Blu... Los niños".

Blu rápidamente la interrumpe—"tranquila amor... ¿Eh? Solo vinimos por unas moras, tu padre ya tiene un plan" – Blu camina hacia la mesa de madera y agarra unas moras. Roberto va su habitación y agarra unas cosas.

Perla lo mira y camina hacia el —"sabes que no tienes que irte" – Suspira – "no es correcto está es tu casa".

Roberto interrumpe a Perla acariciando su mejilla — "para Perla, no es nada. Ustedes son una familia y yo soy solo uno este nido es muy grande para mí. Por favor quédatelo".

Perla sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Blu camina hacia ellos y se prepara con Roberto —"Okey... Listo! Vamos Roberto, tenemos que regresar con Eduardo. "

Roberto asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia la salida con Blu. Perla los detiene.

"¡esperen!, yo iré con ustedes quiero saber qué hará mi padre para resolver esto, necesita un consejo"

"eso es Perly! ¡Necesita toda nuestra ayuda vamos amigos!" – Los tres guacamayos salen volando rápidamente.

Mientras en las orillas de la tribu, Tiago sigilosamente camina entre los arbustos y las plantas para no ser descubierto – "genial, esta es mi oportunidad" – Tiago se prepara para volar toma impulso saca la lengua, pero antes de que salga volando alguien choca con él derribándolo, los dos polluelos ruedan y Tiago termina en el piso boca abajo – "¡hey!, fíjate torpe" – dice Tiago molesto, pero al mirar quien estaba arriba de él descubre que es una chica

"que te pasa T-Bird, ¿alguien te golpeo?" – era Kiara una polluela de plumas claras y ojos morados, se mueve y ayuda a Tiago a levantarse – "todavía eres lento para escuchar quien te sigue".

"porque me sigues Kiara" – Tiago molesto se levanta y se arregla sus plumas.

"jajaja, Ti te vi desde un árbol estas en los límites, sabes que no puedes salir" – dice Kiara burlona.

"¡y!, vienes a detenerme porque necesitaras mejores trucos si quieres detenerme" – dice Tiago burlón y caminando lentamente hacia Kiara para embarrarle lodo en su pico, Tiago sigue caminando, alejándose de la tribu.

"Agh! Eres un inmaduro Tiago, pero no vengo a detenerte" – Kiara vuela hasta Tiago y se pone frente a él – "venimos acompañarte".

"¿acompañarme? ¿Quienes?" – en ese momento dos polluelos aterrizan enfrente de Tiago.

"hola Ty, listos para la aventura" – dice Tony uno de los polluelos, Tiago los mira confundido y luego mira a Kiara.

"Trajiste a Tony y Greg" – Kiara le sonríe a Tiago – "oigan chicos… esta es mi aventura ustedes han podido explorar este lugar, pero ahora es mi turno" – dice Tiago un poco molesto y camina.

"queremos ayudarte" – al escuchar eso Tiago se detiene – "vamos Tiago sabes que cuando somos más es más divertido" – dice Greg riendo –"si, y tú no conoces la selva nosotros sí" – agrega Tony.

"conocemos los lugares donde se juntan los cocodrilos" – dice Kiara, Tiago sonríe al escuchar a sus amigos y voltea a verlos – "okey vamos, pero también iremos con los jaguares" – dice Tiago los cuatro polluelos se juntan y se preparan para salir volando hacia la selva, Tiago estaba feliz pues por fin había salido de la tribu, pero su emoción no duro mucho, Greg que volaba enfrente de Tiago es agarrado por una sombra y desaparece. Kiara, Tony y Tiago se detienen sorprendidos pero la sombra agarra a Tony – "que es eso" – dice Tiago preocupado.

"corre" – grita Kiara y los dos salen volando, pero son agarrados de sus patitas y arrastrados de regreso a la tribu por la sombra, la sombra en realidad era un guacamayo Spix – "vaya, vaya, parece que no entienden" – dice el Spix mirando a los cuatro polluelos que estaban en el piso miran al Spix.

"Raúl…" – dice Kiara agitada por el medo – "pensábamos que eras otro animal" – Kiara mira a Tiago que mira a Raúl molesto. Los cuatro polluelos se levantan, Tiago enojado y triste ve la selva y luego a Raúl.

"lo siento campeón, ordenes de tu abuelo, nunca saldrás a la selva solo..." – dice Raül mirando fijamente a Tiago y con su ala lo empuja suavemente adentro de la tribu.

 **(En el lado norte de la tribu de Eduardo al lado de un río)**

Eduardo junto con otros dos guacamayos miraban el río uno de ellos llamado Antón, se acerca y le dice suavemente —"señor... Por lo menos tenemos agua".

Eduardo gira y mira al guacamayo — "no es momento de bromas, esto es lo que me temía, en este lado de la tribu tampoco hay fruta" — en ese momento aterrizan Blu, Roberto y Perla.

Perla se acerca rápido a Eduardo y lo abraza — "padre, como estas" Eduardo "muy bien mi niña solucionando algunos problemas".

Roberto da unos pasos — "tenemos que extendernos señor, el amazonas es grande podemos encontrar fácilmente, otra fuente de alimentación".

Eduardo mira a todos serio — "es una de las opciones, por desgracia" – con su pata empieza hacer un mapa en el piso, mostrando los lugares con alimento – "nosotros estamos en medio, todos estos valles tienen dueños, el más grande es de Felipe, después de los monos y otros animales".

Blu mira el mapa de Eduardo — "que dicen los demás animales, podríamos negociar tal vez hacer un cambio".

Roberto lo interrumpe — "los monos no entienden, con ellos no se puede razonar".

Perla continúa — "los animales cuando volaba por la selva las nutrias, puercos espines y otros animales habían juntado una gran reserva, si hablamos con ellos".

Eduardo la interrumpe — "podría funcionar, de cualquier forma, más guacamayos se han decidido ayudar, iremos más lejos y es necesario pelearemos con los demás por el alimento".

Al decir eso Eduardo los mira y nota que todos lo miran con asombro Eduardo suspira — "Miren sé que es difícil, pero...".

Perla lo interrumpe —" papa... Mira " dice asombrada

Eduardo voltea la cabeza y en el otro lado de rio La familia de guacamayos verdes los miraba cansados.

Miguel el guacamayo verde baja a su pequeño hijo y mira a Eduardo — "hola amigos, disculpen las molestias, pero tienen comida que nos puedan dar".

Eduardo los miraba serio, mientras que los demás quedaron sorprendidos y esperando la respuesta de Eduardo.

 **(En la tribu de Eduardo)**

Bia camina en búsqueda de sus hermanos, después se un rato decidió ver el lugar de la obra dónde estaban muchos polluelos y otros guacamayos entre ellos Flora una guacamaya azul con plumas claras y muy coqueta, Bia la conoce ya que es una de las amigas de Roberto.

Bia, camina hacia ella – "¡Flora! " – grita para llamar su atención.

Flora voltea y mira a Bia, mientras recogía algunas hojas y rama —"¡Bia! – Sonríe – "no creí verte tan pronto, espectacular tu idea linda, a los niños les encanta" — sigue recogiendo ramas.

Bia sonríe y le ayuda — "si todos me lo dicen, es extraño que no conozcan lagunas herramientas, para sobrevivir".

Flora camina —"¡jajaja! Te sorprenderías cuando vives en la jungla, la verdad es que te pierdes de mucho" – deja las hojas en una esquina.

Bia hace lo mismo y mira hacia arriba muchos guacamayos volando. — "Flora, sabes dónde están mis hermanos, desde la mañana, no los veo".

Flora le sonríe — "al pequeño Tiago no lo he visto pero tu hermana" – señala con su ala a un pequeño valle a lo lejos – "está ahí".

Bia mira mientras se acerca a su hermana con un montón de polluelos más pequeños y de su misma edad. Carla les cantaba a todos, mientras baila al ritmo de la su voz y la canción **(Héroes de David Bowie)** al terminar todos aplauden a Carla y festejan.

Carla hace una reverencia – ""¡gracias! ¡Gracias!" – mientras les sonríe a todos.

Bia vuela hasta su hermana — "Estas exagerado un poco no crees".

Carla mira a Bia — "estoy cantando para todos, sabias que dicen que pocos guacamayos son los que cantan".

Bia mira a todos — "si no me imagino a papá cantando".

Carla sonríe y abraza a su hermana con su ala —"todos estos pequeños me están pidiendo clases, tal vez me puedas ayudar, después de todo, has creado algunos objetos para ellos, podemos enseñarles a bailar y cantar de otra forma".

Bia mira a su hermana y mira a los polluelos, —" debemos preguntar si es lo que quieren, ellos han vivido de esta forma mucho tiempo" – Bia, hablaba y en ese momento noto a un guacamayo joven que veía a Carla, fijamente – "pero si deberías enseñarles lo que sabes".

Carla suspira con mucha felicidad —" esto será increíble!"

El guacamayo joven que veía a Carla y Bia empieza acercarse lentamente. Era un guacamayo con plumas azul fuerte, y con una mirada fría, pero era muy atractivo.

Bia mira al guacamayo joven y mira a su hermana — "¿eeh?, dime qué pasaría si ganarás admiradores".

Carla no notaba al guacamayo que se acercaba por atrás de ella — "eso sería grandioso, no quiero ser famosa, pero sería muy lindo" – Sonríe.

Bia agarra a su hermana y la gira para que mirara al guacamayo. El Guacamayo joven al tener a Carla y Bia enfrente se inclina y hace una reverencia.

"mis señoras, eres el pajarito más talentoso que visto". Dice con una voz elegante.

Carla, se sorprende y se pone nerviosa —" ¿eeh? ¡Gracias!... Gracias por notarlo".

Bia sonríe y mira al guacamayo — "quién eres amigo".

"el guacamayo se levanta" soy Arlo, uno de los jóvenes guacamayos interesado por ocupar el trono de Eduardo y guiar a esta tribu a un futuro mejor, y me fascina el arte" – mira con cariño a Carla – "y tu pequeña tienes talento".

Carla se quedó maravillada por Arlo, pensaba que era un Guacamayo perfecto — "bueno si quieres te puedo enseñar un poco de mi talento, estoy pensando dar... Eeeh?".

"clases!" – dice Bia al ver a Carla impactada por la presencia de Arlo.

"clases! Si eso, jajá" – Carla nerviosa no deja de ver al joven guacamayo.

Arlo, mira a Carla y con entusiasmo —"claro para mí sería un honor, estado esperando mucho para demostrarle a la tribu, lo que hermoso que es mi arte... Hasta entonces" – se inclina y besa el ala de Carla para luego irse volando.

Carla se quedó impactada por lo que paso.

"wow, no sabía que Abu tuviera candidatos para ocupar su puesto "- Bia noto a su hermana enamorada, agarro el ala de Carla —" oye no crees que es muy grande para ti".

Carla reacciona —" claro que sí! Pero... Eso lo hace mejor, nunca un guacamayo joven se fijó en mí, ¿viste cómo me miró? ".

Bia con un tono burlón dice —" técnicamente, ningún guacamayo se fijó en ti, solo éramos 5, hermana".

"lo sé Bia, pero ahora somos más y un guacamayo joven se interesa en mí, debo crecer rápido " — dice Carla desesperada. Bia mira su hermana

"estás loca, vamos con mamá tenemos que comer " – Bia vuela y espera a su hermana que sigue emocionada por lo que paso, y se van juntas.

 **(En el lado norte de la tribu de Eduardo, a lado de un río)**

Eduardo miraba a Roberto y Blu hablando con Miguel y su familia. Mientras el esperaba con Perla y Antón.

Perla se acerca —" ¿estás bien papá?, te pusiste serio de repente ".

Eduardo, no mira a Perla —" ellos no son de por aquí, ¿dónde crees que vienen? "— al decir eso la mira, Perla mira a Miguel.

"no, pueden ser de cualquier lado, pero tienes razón los guacamayos verdes no son comunes aquí" – Perla mira a Blu y piensa que ahora es más confiado, desde que viven en la selva.

Mientras tanto Roberto y Blu interrogan a Miguel para saber más de él y su familia - " vienen de Río de Janeiro " dice Blu.

Miguel los mira a los dos mientras cubre a su hijo pequeño con su ala —" si, venimos buscando un nuevo hogar, en Río se empezó a correr la voz de que... Aquí en el amazonas podemos vivir a salvo los humanos nos cuidan, por eso traje a mi familia"

Blu sonríe y piensa que es buena idea que se quedarán, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Roberto lo interrumpe

"lamentablemente no podemos aceptar a más guacamayos estamos pasando por problemas, lamento decirlo, pero" – Roberto mira a Blu – "los humanos no nos han ayudado ni una vez *mira a Miguel que su cara cambia * tendrán que seguir el amazonas es grande pueden vivir aquí pero no con nosotros".

Miguel con una voz compasiva — "no molestaremos, yo puedo ayudar a su comunidad somos guacamayos" – Roberto escucha las suplicas de Miguel, pero, aun así, no acepta, Blu mira a Miguel y va con Eduardo, un poco molesto, Roberto lo sigue confundido. Eduardo y Perla y los otros guacamayos miran a Blu acercarse.

"señor, quiero su permiso para dejar a esa familia unirse a la tribu." – dice Blu serio mirando a Eduardo, Eduardo mira a Blu enojado —"debes estar bromeando".

Perla defiende a Blu —"no veo cual sea el problema son guacamayos igual que nosotros".

Antón interrumpe a Perla — "los guacamayos verdes no son bienvenidos a la tribu somos Spix no podemos aceptar a cualquier clase".

Perla impresionada responde agresiva —"entonces... Los van a rechazar por su especie" – Blu molesto responde —" con todo respeto, pero ellos no son diferentes a nosotros".

Eduardo los mira y sin decir nada, camina hacia Miguel y su familia al estar enfrente de Miguel, Eduardo con voz seria —" en el norte hay más aves y mucha fruta, no se pueden quedar pasamos por tiempos difíciles".

Miguel al escuchar a Eduardo se pone molesto –"¡no somos de aquí! … si usted no nos acepta nos estará matando" – mira furioso a Eduardo.

Eduardo camina hasta ponerse cara a cara con Miguel y dice suavemente —" bienvenido al amazonas, amigo" – al decir eso ellos se quedan observándose unos minutos —" no los quiero ver aquí, si se atreven a seguirnos los atacaremos "al decir eso Eduardo sale volando rápidamente en dirección a la tribu.

Miguel enojado y confundido miran a los demás, Roberto sigue a Eduardo y Perla va después junto con los otros guacamayos, Blu triste por no poder ayudado a Miguel lo mira y sin más sale volando después.

La esposa de Miguel agarra su ala y lo encamina a la dirección contraria —"ven vamos..." – Miguel furioso solo mira a los Spix para luego agarrar a su familia y desaparecer en la selva.

 **(En la tribu)**

Tiago se encontraba jugando con Kiara con una nuez de Brasil mientras pensaba en cómo salir de la tribu. Kiara nota que Tiago está distraído y arroja la nuez a su cabeza.

Tiago siente el golpe y mira a Kiara molesto mientras se soba la cabeza —"! Hey! " dice con dolor.

Kiara lo mira — "estas distraído, deja de pensar cómo salir de todas formas sales cuando los guardias no miran. Me pregunto por qué tanta inquietud " – dice curiosa y arroja otra nuez.

Tiago detiene la nuez y la arroja —"me interesa explorar todo, ya no salgo de la tribu por los guardias, Abu ha puesto más guardias y todos salen y entran, llevo en cerrado 4 días" – dice un poco desanimado.

Kiara agarra la nuez y la pone bajo su pata – "Tiago te hace falta aprender varias cosas, aquí es todo diferente tienes suerte que Roberto te esté enseñando" – dice cálidamente y compasiva.

Tiago gira los ojos y se da vuelta para luego irse caminando – "Kiara no quiero otra hermana mayor, okey!" – dice burlón.

Kiara vuela rápidamente y se pone enfrente de Tiago – "Tiago es enserio, a mí me gusta estar aquí y es divertido romper las reglas…" – al decir eso agarra el ala de Tiago – "pero no debemos abusar. Te mostrare algo" – dice animada y sonriendo, jala a Tiago hacia un árbol donde los dos vuelan hasta una rama donde se puede ver el lugar donde jugaban y muchos otros polluelos como un patio de diversiones.

Kiara le muestra a Tiago el lugar – "quiero que te fijes en cada uno de los polluelos que piensas cuando los ves" – dice confiada y amable.

Tiago aburrido mira a los polluelos suelta una pequeña sonrisa – "te hace daño juntarte con mi hermana, te está convirtiendo en una nerd" – dice sarcástico y burlón.

Kiara sonríe y se pega a Tiago – "debes concentrarte" – dice juguetona – "observa, cada uno de ellos tienen algo en común y es que son huérfanos o han perdido un familiar" dice un poco seria.

Tiago al escuchar eso se pone un poco serio y los mira a todos.

Mientras Kiara sigue hablando y señalando con su ala a unos polluelos – "un ejemplo es Pablo, *un polluelo que jugaba con unas rocas* perdió a su abuelo y a su padre en las garras de una pantera, vive con su madre" Kiara baja la voz y susurra a Tiago – "cada vez que escucha la palabra pantera se paraliza" – Kiara señala a otro polluelo –"esta Mary, al llegar a la tribu sus papas la abandonaron una noche nadie sabe que paso, a donde fueron" – al decir eso señala a otro polluelo.

Tiago suspira y la interrumpe – "para Kiara ya sé a dónde va todo, Bia hace exactamente lo mismo"- al decir eso se da la vuelta y arroja una rama – "quieres que vea que mi vida es mejor que la de ellos".

Kiara mira a Tiago y camina hasta su lado –"no, solo te quiero enseñar que este lugar a veces puede quitártelo todo" – al decir eso acaricia la cabeza de Tiago – "y no darte cuenta, es mejor que estés un poco tranquilo solo por un momento" dice cálidamente para levantarle el ánimo mientras mira el nido de Raúl que tiene una trampa que se activa al salir de el – "bueno, creo que es tiempo de que le quitemos esa trampa a Raúl podrías lastimarlo o a alguien".

Tiago molesto y reflexivo ve el nido de Raúl y suspira – "está bien, de todas formas, ese amargado no entendería mis juegos"- al decir eso salta de emoción – "tal vez deberíamos ponérselo a los guacamayos Scarlet".

En ese momento Raúl sale de su nido y cae en la trampa, "¡aah!" – Queda colgado pico arriba – "aaah... Tiago!" – grita con fuerza.

Tiago y Kiara miran con dolor y culpa – "ay… tal vez debí quitarla rápido, jeje" – suelta una risa.

Kiara mira a Tiago y a Raúl – "bueno por lo menos la liana es fuerte" – al decir eso la liana se rompe.

Raúl cae, pero antes de llegar al suelo algo lo sostiene – "aaah! ¿Dios… que?" – Raúl mira hacia arriba y ve a Tiago sosteniendo a la liana con su pata y la otra con su pico – "esto no lo tenía planeado" dice mientras sostiene la liana con su pico.

Raúl mira a Tiago y corta la liana y aterriza en el suelo – "muy bien, baja Tiago" – dice un poco molesto.

Tiago suelta la liana y baja con Raúl – "bien, lo lamento" – baja la cabeza – "pero es que… tu nido era perfecto para esa trampa".

Raúl mira serio a Tiago – "eso fue divertido, enserio. Pero no debes hacer eso, ahora estas en problemas Tiago"

Tiago sin prestar tención mira arriba buscando algo. Todos los guacamayos que estaban cerca miran a Raúl.

Raúl lo mira extrañado – "que estás buscando, Tiago"

Tiago mira a Raúl – "emm… es que… yo puse algo más, solo era para divertir a los demás" dice juguetón.

Raúl mira serio a Tiago – "dime que es lo hiciste" – al decir eso un montón de puré de frutas cae encima de Raúl y Tiago y en otros guacamayos que estaba al rededor.

Los polluelos ríen y los guacamayos molestos miran asqueado a Tiago y Raúl. Kiera se tapa el rostro con su ala apenada y preocupada por Tiago.

Raúl se limpia su cara y suspira – "ahora sé dónde fueron las reservas".

Tiago se limpia su cara y come un poco de puré – "¡wow! Esta ¡bueno!... y parece que no te divierte" – dice al ver la cara de Raúl –"vamos debes admitir que fue divertido" – Tiago suelta una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kiara mira preocupada a Tiago, mientras Raúl agarra a Tiago de su hombro — "jovencito estas en problemas" – dice molesto, Tiago voltea lentamente y mira al guacamayo, preocupado y empiezan a susurrar entre ellos, otros miran con desprecio a Tiago. Esta suelta un suspiro y mira triste a Raúl.

 **(En los árboles de nuez de Brasil de los Spix)**

Guacamayos recolectan nueces en pequeñas bolsas, de repente aterriza en una rama Eduardo, Roberto, los dos Guacamayos, Perla y Blu.

Eduardo molesto le dice a Blu —"no quiero que eso se repita".

Blu algo molesto da unos pasos en círculos —"claro que no, porque ustedes los echaron pensé que nuestro lema era juntos en tierra y cielo" – dice mientras ve a Eduardo.

Antón que se encontraba atrás de Eduardo —"ese lema solo sirve para nuestra especie " dice indiferente a Blu.

Perla defendiendo a Blu dice molesta — "¡nuestra especie, ellos son nuestra especie!" — Baja la voz y continúa — "estoy de acuerdo con Blu, no es justo, nunca pensé que harían esto"

Eduardo serio mira a Blu y Perla — "con todo respeto, porque eres mi hija, ustedes no saben nada de la tribu apenas llegaron hace dos semanas, no conocen la historia de este lugar".

Blu mira molesto a Eduardo — "si tiene razón, nosotros apenas llegamos y les enseñamos, lo que, lo que somos capaces de hacer." dice molesto y nervioso.

Antón mira inferior a Blu y con una voz sarcástica —"claro porque todo ha mejorado desde que llegaron aquí, ustedes llegaron con sus cosas humanas y alteraron el orden de aquí. Además, Blu lo único que has hecho tu es dirigirnos contra los leñadores, todo lo demás lo ha hecho tu hija Bia. "

Perla se pone cara a cara con Antón — "él nos ayudó más de lo que crees, sin Blu los humanos no estuvieran cuidando este lugar y posiblemente ya hubieran talado toda esta parte de la arboleda" – dice enojada.

Antón mira a Perla —" y dónde están?, ¡ellos prometieron que nos iban ayudar! Acaso el alimento no es importante".

Eduardo molesto grita – "basta!" – Baja la voz y continua mientras miraba a todos – "lo importante es la tribu, las decisiones que tomo es por el bien de todos…" – suspira – "quiero hablar con Blu asolas".

Antón y el otro guacamayo salen volando, Roberto camina hacia Perla – "vamos Perla, podrías ayudarme a ver mi nuevo nido" – dice mientras sonríe.

Perla agarra las alas de Blu, mira a Roberto – "claro, dame un segundo" – dice con una suave sonrisa, gira a ver a Blu y le da un beso apasionado mientras junta su frente con la suya – "ten paciencia… tranquilo" – dice suavemente y se separa para salir volando con Roberto.

Blu mira a Perla y Roberto irse, gira a ver a Eduardo que estaba viendo la selva, Blu un poco temeroso camina hasta Eduardo y se pone alado suyo –"muy bien… dígame que me va a decir esta vez" dice un poco agresivo y nervioso.

Eduardo sin mirar a Blu responde – "me sorprendiste… Blu" – Eduardo lo mira – "la verdad, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta compasión en ti" mira de nuevo a la selva – "sé que lo que hice estuvo mal".

Blu mira sorprendido a Eduardo – "eeh? ¿Enserio?... entonces porque lo hizo señor, no cree que era justo ayudarlos" – dice más confiado.

Eduardo sigue mirando la selva, reflexivo – "a decir verdad…" – unos segundos de silencio –"no, la tribu es primero Blu," gira para quedar frente a Blu –"eso es algo que debes aprender si quieres ser líder alguna vez".

"yo!... un líder, no pensé que me tuviera en cuenta para ese cargo… señor" – Blu dice nervioso.

"de que estás hablando, claro que te tome en cuenta Blu, eres el esposo de mi hija y he visto tu generosidad varias veces, pienso que eres casi perfecto para sustituirme" – dice Eduardo serio y al final suelta una sonrisa de confianza.

"es un gran honor señor, pero no quita que haya arrojado a una familia de guacamayos verdes, pienso que eso no es dirigir" – Blu dice un poco más serio.

Eduardo ve con credulidad a Blu – "eso era lo mejor para nosotros, parece que no ves la situación, no tenemos alimento, nuestras reservas están contadas, los demás no pueden estar dando vueltas con poca comida todos los días, pero es lo que nos queda" – mira los árboles talados – "hasta que nuestros arboles crezcan de nuevo".

Blu mira los árboles para luego ver a Eduardo – "eso no nos va a detener, podemos ayudar a las demás aves que no sean de nuestra especie y conseguir comida" – dice serio y decidido.

Eduardo mira a Blu – "enserio crees lograrlo…" – Eduardo mira a Blu serio y suspira – "bien, si logras conseguir eso no solo serás mi opción como líder, si no que habrás eliminado a todos los otros candidatos" – al decir eso Eduardo se prepara para volar.

Blu al escuchar lo que dijo Eduardo lo detiene – "¡espere!" – se pone enfrente de el –"hay más candidatos?... como puede ser eso, no soy el único para tu puesto" – dice nervioso y preocupado.

Eduardo lo mira – "tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, ustedes llegaron hace poco Blu. Era obvio que yo necesitaba un sucesor, así que si, hay tres guacamayos más que están dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar, pero… si consigues hacer lo que dices que vas hacer. No importaran ya" – al decir eso Eduardo suelta una sonrisa de confianza y sale volando, dejando a Blu.

Blu impactado por la noticia mira la selva por unos segundos y suspira lentamente una sensación muy similar como aquella vez que se prometió proteger a su familia en el pasado lo invade de nuevo.

 **(En la selva)**

Miguel desanimado camina con su familia por la selva sin rumbo, uno de sus hijos lo jala del ala – "papa… tengo hambre" – dice mientras mira a su padre.

Miguel suspira y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo – "está bien, debe haber algo que comer aquí" – al decir eso camina hacia unos arbustos para buscar moras o algo que comer, no había nada solo un arbusto con un gran hoyo Miguel metió la cabeza descubriendo del otro lado una pequeña montaña de frutas tropicales.

Miguel ríe de felicidad – "¡familia rápido vengan!" – la esposa de Miguel y sus hijos corren rápidamente hacia su padre y miran maravillados la montaña de frutas.

La Esposa de Miguel abraza a su esposo mientras ve como sus hijos se lanzan a la comida – "eres increíble amor" – al decir eso lo besa, y los hijos entre risas y juegos corren a la montaña de frutas y empiezan a comer – "¡mamá!, ¡Papa! ¡Rápido vengan!" dice uno de ellos. Miguel aliviado camina con su esposa hacia la comida.

Mientras en los arboles el polluelo Spix tapado con su manto de hojas mira como la familia de los guacamayos verdes comen y se recarga en el tronco del árbol feliz, por haber ayudado a esa familia. Los mira por un momento y se retira volando del lugar.

 **(En el nuevo nido de Roberto)**

Perla examina el nido de Roberto más pequeño con tres habitaciones y está cerca del rio.

Perla mira feliz el lugar y luego a Roberto – "no está mal para ser un nido de pájaro soltero" – dice sarcástica.

Roberto sonríe y suelta una risa – "creo que cada vez que quieras visitarme deberás avisarme, no quisiera que arruinaras mis citas que tendré con muchas polluelas" – dice coqueto.

Perla suelta una risa – "claro Beto, tal vez consiga una campanilla" – mira todo el lugar – "no es el castillo que tenías pensado".

Roberto camina hasta llegar a su lado y mira el nido también – "lo sé, pero esto es lo real ahora, muchas cosas cambiaron" – mira a Perla – "no es como cuando éramos niños" – mira el piso – "nuestro castillo lo compartes con otro guacamayo".

Perla mira fijamente a Roberto unos segundos y después hacia otro lado.

Roberto nota que la cara de Perla cambio – "pero, tranquila Perliu, es broma! Jaja amo verte con ese suertudo, Blu es uno de mis mejores amigos" – al decir eso camina y arranca unas lianas de la entrada.

Perla lo mira y sin moverse – "yo nunca deje de pensar en ti" – al oír eso Roberto se voltea y la mira – "ni en papá, ese incendio me lo quito todo, todos los días estuve buscándolos, pero nunca los encontré" – Perla empieza a caminar hacia Roberto – "deseaba que mi padre viniera por mí, pero el destino me separo más y más de mi familia hasta que un día… perdí la esperanza de volverlos a ver" dice con una voz débil y con llanto.

Roberto acaricia su mejilla – "yo también te busque Perla, casi pierdo la vida intentándolo, debí seguir… pero pensé que tu quisieras que me quedara con tu padre" – dice con una voz suave.

Perla lo mira – "y siempre te agradeceré por eso" al decir eso un silencio se apodero del lugar y Roberto se acercó poco a poco al rosto de Perla.

Perla baja el ala de Roberto de su rostro – "pero Blu me salvo, él es mi final feliz" – suelta una sonrisa – "y veo que tú eres un buen partido para cualquier guacamaya" – al decir eso se voltea y se limpia las lágrimas.

Roberto desanimado sonríe –"claro Perla. Por eso quiero la campanilla" – dice nervioso.

Perla camina hacia la salida – "pues te la traeré lo prometo" – suelta otra sonrisa y se gira para ver a Roberto – "bueno…. Adiós" – sonríe.

Roberto también sonríe – "adiós, Perla" – dice suavemente.

Perla vuela y grita a lo lejos – "nos vemos pronto Roberto".

Roberto mira a Perla partir y en medio del nido mira la salida y con una voz suave se dice así mismo – "adiós".

 **(En el nido de Blu y Perla)**

Blu aterriza, preocupado de lo que dijo Eduardo, entra al nido y ve a sus hijas cenando.

"¡papá! Qué bueno llegas" – Vía vuela hacia él y lo abraza – "pensé que seguirías hasta el anochecer" dice mientras mira a Blu.

"si pá…" – Carla vuela hacia el – "deben aprender a respetar la hora de la comida" dice mientras las dos jalan a Blu hacia la comida.

Blu sonríe ligeramente – "si, lo siento mis niñas, este día ha sido muy raro para mi" – dice mientras come un pedazo de fruta.

Carla come a lado suyo – "parece que, para todos, mamá y Tiago no aparecen y nosotras tenemos algo que contarte" dice mientras come.

"sí es algo importante" – dice Bia mientras separa la comida para Perla y Tiago.

Blu traga el bocado – "esperen!, como que Tiago no está" dice asustado. En ese momento una voz atrás de ellos dice – "aquí esta Blu."

Blu, Carla y Bia voltean a la entrada del nido y ven a Raúl y Tiago sucios y cubiertos de puré de frutas.

Tiago con la cabeza hacia abajo, la sube lentamente y mira a su familia – "jeje... Hola pa… emm que hay para cenar" dice con una voz nerviosa y una sonrisa.

Blu suspira y mira a Tiago, pensando en que tiene más problemas con los que lidiar.

 **(En la selva)**

La familia de Miguel termina de comer y los pequeños hijos de Miguel juegan unos centímetros adelante.

"niños tengan mucho cuidado" – dice Miguel un poco serio. Mientras que su esposa lo abraza – "tranquilo amor, es bueno que jueguen" – ella los mira.

Miguel junta su cabeza con la de ella, cierra los ojos calmándose y pensando en un lugar mejor para su familia, en eso escucha una rama romperse.

Miguel y su esposa se asustan y rápidamente Miguel se separa de ella y mira un arbusto fijamente por unos segundos y ve que las hojas se mueven – "rápido agarra a los niños" dice serio.

Su esposa le hace caso y abraza a los niños – "niños ¡ssh! Cállense" – los abraza y los polluelos se quedan quitos mientras ven como Miguel se acerca al arbusto.

Miguel con un poco de miedo se acerca lentamente hacia el arbusto y prepara sus garras, agarra con su pata el arbusto y lo abre rápidamente, mostrando sus garras. Solo para ver a un puercoespín.

Miguel se relaja y gira a ver a su familia – "tranquila amor, es un puerco…" – antes de terminar la palabra un guacamayo Scarlet le cae encima con un montón de hojas tapándole el rostro.

La esposa de Miguel grita y abraza sus hijos. Mientras ve aterrada al Scarlet desconocido

Miguel mira que tiene una pata en su cuello y ve que es un guacamayo Scarlet. – "espera!... Por favor, no hacemos nada enserio… ya nos íbamos, solo comíamos algo para el camino".

Mientras Miguel hablaba el guacamayo Scarlet agarra una roca puntiaguda y sin dejar de ver a Miguel presiona su cuello y empieza a golpearlo con la roca en su rostro varias veces salpicando de sangre, todo y a él mismo.

La esposa asustada vuela con sus hijos rápido hacia la selva. Mientras que el guacamayo Scarlet grita y golpea el rostro de Miguel hasta dejar su cabeza desecha, mira la selva y sale volando en dirección a la esposa de Miguel.

Ella volaba si perder de vista a sus hijos, en un momento los agarra y aterriza en un árbol y los esconde en un hueco – "quédense calladitos, ¡shh!" – dice temblorosa y con lágrimas a ver a sus hijos aterrados, pero escucha unos aleteos y sale volando.

Mientras ella volaba buscaba a su alrededor donde esconderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el guacamayo Scarlet le cae encima tirándola a ella y a él.

Al caer ella grita hasta que cae. El guacamayo Scarlet se levanta rápido y se pone las hojas llenas de sangre para seguir tapando su rostro y camina hacia la esposa de Miguel y la jala de sus piernas.

Ella grita –"¡ayuda!... ¡Ayuda!" – y jala todo lo que puede para arrojárselo al guacamayo Scarlet.

El guacamayo se desespera y la agarra del cuello y la arroja al piso azotándola una y otra vez. La esposa solo grita y dice – "¡porque me haces esto! ¡Por qué!" – dice arrastrándose con el rostro todo a sangrentado apenas con razonamiento.

El guacamayo Scarlet, la mira por unos segundos y vuelve agarrar su cabeza la arrastra hasta una roca grande y empieza a estrellarla varias veces, hasta que escucha la cabeza tronar y sigue azotándola y por último agarra una piedra y la deja caer en lo que una vez fue la cabeza de la esposa.

El guacamayo Scarlet cansado se sienta en una piedra y mira lo que hizo y dice a sí mismo –"Bienvenidos al Amazonas" – al decir eso el Scarlet, con la mirada perdida en la selva y suspira. **(Continuara.**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Tyler Blu Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Miguel Verde Guacamayo

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Kiara Spix Polluela

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Flora Spix Guacamaya

Misterioso Spix Polluelo

Greg Spix Polluelo

Tony Spix Polluelo

Antón Spix Guacamayo


	3. C2: Aves a las Afueras de las Tribus

**(En el Amazonas, al Amanecer)**

Los pequeños polluelos hijos del guacamayo verde llamado Miguel salen del árbol donde su madre los puso a salvo, el polluelo mayor, agarra a su hermanito y mira afuera del nido asegurándose de que el **Asesino Scarlet** no los vea, los dos caen desde el árbol hacia el piso. Pues todavía eran muy jóvenes y el mayor no podía cargar al pequeño.

"estas bien?" – dice el mayor preocupado, su hermano solo le responde asentando la cabeza, después de unos minutos los dos salen corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba su padre Miguel, al llegar al lugar donde yacía su padre se quedan petrificados por lo que ven, su padre está muerto y su cabeza destrizada, eso hace que el polluelo mayor vomite y el pequeño de unos pasos hacia atrás impactado con lágrimas al ver el cerebro y el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su padre, sin darse cuenta choca con alguien que estaba atrás de ellos, el pequeño gira rápido y mira al **Asesino Scarlet** directo a los ojos, el pequeño queda impactado, mientras el mayor gira solo para ver como el Scarlet, los mira a los dos.

"hola niños… no se preocupen, no van hacer huérfanos, los llevare con sus padres" – dice el Scarlet, el pequeño polluelo mira las patas ensangrentadas del Scarlet para luego ver como el Scarlet agarra a su pequeño hermano y luego a él bruscamente del cuello y salir volando. El **Asesino Scarlet** vuela rápidamente hasta llegar al rio donde aterriza rápidamente y mete a los dos pequeños en el agua, el Scarlet agitado solo mira como los dos polluelos patalean y luchan por respirar sin éxito, después de unos minutos el Scarlet al ver el cielo siente como los niños dejaron de pelear por sus vidas y se han ahogado, el Scarlet los deja y mira como la corriente se lleva los cuerpos para luego salir volando.

En ese momento en un hueco en algún árbol del Amazonas el pequeño polluelo Spix "Misterioso" despierta bruscamente, agitado y sudando, mirando a su alrededor, poco a poco el pequeño se tranquiliza y mira como los rayos del sol alumbran el hueco donde duerme. El polluelo respira – "otro día más…" – dice con una voz suave.

 **Capitulo 2: Aves a las Afueras de las Tribus**

 **(En la tribu Spix: en el nido de Blu)**

"No sé qué hacer contigo... Tengo muchos problemas ahora y tu no ayudas"—dice Blu molesto, mientras baña a Tiago en el jacuzzi quitándole toda la fruta. Mientras Perla preocupada mira a Blu regañando a Tiago.

"Papa, fue un accidente" — dice Tiago con dolor e incómodo —"Papa tallas muy fuerte, no debes molestarte yo no quería hacer..."

Blu interrumpe a Tiago lavándole la cabeza — "ese es el problema Ty no piensas en las consecuencias," —Blu gira a Tiago y lo mira frente a frente —"estas castigado, Okey… no podrás salir de aquí, querías salir bien conseguiste todo lo contrario" – dice molesto.

"¡espera papa!, no es justo prometiste que saldríamos, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí en el nido! "— Dice Tiago molesto y triste, mientras mira a Blu.

Blu camina dejando a Tiago – "¡no me grites Tiago!, ¿era difícil estar tranquilo jugar con los demás polluelos?, no Tiago. Estas castigado y es todo" — al decir eso sale volando hacia la salida —"y límpiate bien, tienes fruta todavía".

Tiago molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos por la ira y triste patea el agua y piensa en cómo salir de su castigo. Blu molesto vuela hacia Perla. Ella lo mira y pone su ala en su rostro levantando su cabeza.

"Blu, tranquilo… no defiendo a Tiago, le hará bien estar aquí, pero te veo demasiado molesto por un simple juego… ¿pasa algo?" – dice preocupada.

"sabes que la comida se esta acabando… lo que Tiago desperdicio nos hubiera servido" – al decir eso Blu se calma soltando un respiro – "trato de cambiar Perla, ser parte de la tribu de tu padre, es difícil y mas ahora que yo sé que él me tiene confianza" – dice preocupado.

Perla mira a Blu y le da un beso – "sé qué haces tú mayor esfuerzo, pero también debemos cuidar a los niños" – Perla acaricia la cara de Blu – "tengo que irme, iré con Antón y su grupo a buscar mas alimento, Carla fue dar clases de baile a los demás, quiero que los cuides bien Blu" – dice Perla alejándose hacia la salida.

"no te preocupes mamá, yo ayudare a papá a cuidar a Tiago" – dice Bia saliendo de su habitación. Blu mira a su hija y suelta una sonrisa de alivio.

"gracias corazón, nos vemos familia" – grita Perla saliendo del nido. Blu la mira preocupado y espera que regrese a salvo.

"entonces… iras con abu, a ayudar con el problema de la comida" – dice Bia aterrizando al lado de su padre.

"si…" – dice Blu preocupado, gira su cabeza a ver a Tiago – "crees poder con él" – dice serio.

"claro papá, es un tonto, pero es mi hermano menor, tu ve con el abuelo, la tribu te necesita" – dice Bia animando a su padre. Blu feliz le da un beso a su hija y camina a la salida, Blu piensa en Tiago y espera que no haga nada malo en su ausencia.

Bia ve a su padre volar para luego ver a su hermano que se sigue bañando, Bia va a su habitación y agarra un libro con el titulo "mapa del Amazonas", Bia lo agarra y lo mira pensante.

 **(En el Gran Árbol, Nido de Eduardo)**

El gran árbol es un árbol gordo enorme con el tronco hueco y con agujeros por todo este los agujeros eran tan grandes que muchos guacamayos podían entrar. En uno de esos agujeros/nidos se encontraban los 4 capitanes, ellos eran Spix que Eduardo había escogido por sus grandes habilidades y la confianza que les tenia, cada uno de ellos tenía tareas específicas.

Uno era Raúl el Spix mas fuerte de la tribu además de ser el encargado de vigilar a Tiago, él es el Captan de las Defensas Internas es decir que él y los Spix a su cargo defienden a la tribu y protegen a los demás adentro de la tribu los Spix de esta división nunca salen de la tribu.

Antón el guacamayo más rápido de la tribu, es el Capitán de las Defensas Exteriores, él y los Spix a su cargo exploran la selva y defienden a la tribu de los demás animales del Amazonas, ellos siempre están afuera.

Roberto el guacamayo más astuto de la tribu, es el Capitán de Formación, él y los Spix de su división entrenan a los demás Spix y les enseñan como sobrevivir a cualquier situación además de ser los encargados de hablar con los Scarlet.

El ultimo es Zeus el guacamayo mas listo el ese Capitán de Apoyo, él y los Spix a su cargo ayudan a los demás escuadrones, crean los nidos además de que son los encargados de proteger a Eduardo.

Los cuatro se encuentran esperando en el nido a Eduardo que los había situado a una reunión.

"vaya parece que se le hizo tarde a Eduardo" – dice Antón con un tono burlón, Roberto lo mira un poco molesto. En ese momento Eduardo entra en el nido.

"lamento la tardanza, me detuve a ver el amanecer en nuestro hogar" – dice entrando y poniendo se enfrente de ellos y los mira serio – "tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, primero Antón, tú y tu escuadrón deberán ir afuera de la selva por comida, traigan las mas que puedan y regresen antes de anochecer" – dice serio. Antón sonríe – "los demás, sigan en sus posiciones no hay nada nuevo".

"señor, si solo nos reunió para eso, no cree que es una pérdida de tiempo" – dice Zeus cofundado.

"no estamos aquí para eso, los traje aquí para informales que a partir de este momento… Blu será uno de los candidatos para tomar mi puesto, los candidatos serán, Roberto, Blu, Arlo y Antón" en ese orden" – al decir eso todos se sorprenden.

"espere… está diciendo, que esa mascota tiene mas capacidad de ser líder que yo" – dice Antón molesto dando un paso al frente de Eduardo.

"la rozón es obvia, Blu como esposo de mi hija será el que tomara mi lugar… la sabiduría de Blu es única, al conocer a los humanos puede protegernos mas que cualquiera… todos estuvimos cuando llegaron los leñadores" – las palabras de Eduardo resuenan en la mente de todos, que solo pueden ver a su líder mientras piensan en lo que dice.

"eso no prueba nada, aun falta que nos demuestre como es al enfrentar a otras especies y demás peligros… Eduardo no puedes guiarte por una simple apariencia" – en ese momento Eduardo lo interrumpe bruscamente.

"estoy consiente de ello, y es por eso por lo que Blu estará en entrenamiento y bajo mi supervisión. Eso es todo…" – al decir eso les ordena a los capitanes irse.

Antón molesto se queda pensando al ver que Raúl, Zeus se van detiene a Roberto y le susurra en su oído – "dime que opinas al respecto, esa mascota te esta quitando la oportunidad de gobernar" – dice molesto. Roberto lo mira serio.

"Blu es mi amigo… lo único que me importa es servir a Eduardo" – al decir eso Roberto sale volando. Minutos después Antón sale volando para salir con su escuadrón a buscar alimento.

 **(En la Selva)**

El Polluelo Misterioso vuela aterrizando en otra rama donde se encontraban tres nueces de Brasil, el polluelo corta una con su pico y se dispone a comer.

Mientras el pequeño come una sombra pasa arriba de él, seguida de otras tres, el polluelo mira hacia arriba por unos segundos, pero no ve nada y sigue comiendo, pero en eso pasa un guacamayo amarillo y tucanes, cacatúas y otros tipos de pájaros por todos lados rodeando al polluelo.

"hey! ¡Qué pasa, que pasa! – al decir eso agarra su manto y se cubre la cabeza y sale volando a la misma dirección que todos los demás pájaros aterriza unos metros adelante solo para ver que muchas aves de diferentes tipos están haciendo sus nidos y mudándose, el polluelo queda sorprendido.

"¿qué está pasando?... ¿de dónde salió tanta ave?" – se dice así mismo.

¡Oye tú!, - dice un guacamayo amarillo atrás del polluelo, el polluelo se voltea y lo mira.

Wow! ¡Espera eres uno de ellos un guacamayo Spix de los que salen en televisión! – dice el guacamayo amarillo emocionado.

"no… no la verdad" – dice el polluelo nervioso, pero es interrumpido por el guacamayo amarillo.

"claro que sí, son irreconocibles, debes venir conmigo" – al decir eso el guacamayo amarillo abraza a él polluelo con su ala – "seguro, que tus padres estarán preocupados y tal vez eso me dé un boleto adentro de su ¡tribu! – al decir eso el guacamayo cubre al polluelo con su manto y se lo lleva.

"espere no sé de qué está hablando" – dice el polluelo asustado mientras es empujado por el guacamayo amarillo.

"tranquilo, niño no estamos lejos de tu casa, pero hay que ser sigilosos después de todo, todos vinimos para eso" – al decir eso el guacamayo amarillo se lleva al polluelo escondiéndolo de los demás. Todos los pájaros se dirigen a la tribu Spix y Scarlet.

 **(En la Tribu)**

Mientras tanto Carla se encuentra con muchos Spix, ella los guía para crear una nueva corografía de baile. Arlo a unos metros de distancia de Carla y todos los demás guacamayos que están preparando el escenario con flores y muchas decoraciones de la selva. Arlo mira a Carla con una sonrisa cálida, Carla lo nota después de unos segundos.

"tienes mucho talento, Carla enserio no conocía a nadie que cantara con esa misma pasión que tú, estar en la ciudad te hace única aquí pequeña" – dice un guacamayo a lado de Carla.

"gracias, tuve mucha practica en casa" – dice un poco nerviosa – "además tuve que distraerme con algo mi familia a veces me volvía loca" – dice más tranquila, pero sin despegar la mirada de Arlo.

"eres buena Carla, tal vez puedas ser la estrella de nuestra celebración de verano, a todos les gustaste nunca vi algo como lo que hiciste" — dice Flora mientras se acerca a Carla.

"buena idea Flora, podrías ser nuestra nueva princesa, eres nieta de Eduardo creo que sería algo común" — dice el guacamayo.

"¿qué es la celebración de verano?" — dice Carla confundida, Arlo se acerca lentamente.

"es una celebración especial los árboles dan más frutos y una noche específica la tribu se llena de luciérnagas es muy hermoso, posiblemente puedas cantar" — dice con una voz calida y tranquila, Mirando a la pequeña Carla, los ojos de Carla se iluminan al ver al joven guacamayo.

Carla lo mira por un momento y sonríe. Flora los mira y se queda un poco asombrada pues se dio cuenta que Carla se ha enamorado de un guacamayo mayor que ella — "bien, serias la estelar podrías organizar una fiesta como la que hiciste con tus amigos... Eeeh el Amazonas Indomable" — dice Flora robando la atención mientras los demás guacamayos a su alrededor empiezan a volar al norte de la tribu.

"claro sería un honor!" — dice Carla emocionada mientras mira como todos vuelan a una misma dirección — "eh?, ¿qué está pasando?" — dice mirando a todos.

"no lo sé, pero parece que está llamando mucho la atención" – dice Arlo un poco preocupado.

Un segundo de silencio invade a los cuatro guacamayos, Flora gira a mirar a donde van todos — "será mejor ir a ver" — al decir eso sale volando y Carla, Arlo y el otro guacamayo la siguen.

 **(En el nido de Eduardo, en una de sus ramas)**

"Este es el árbol más grande de todos está situado en medio de la tribu y su interior fue construido por todos los guacamayos machos de la tribu desde que llegamos aquí, ahora este tronco se convertirá en el hogar del segundo líder de esta tribu. Esperamos que dure mucho tiempo como la tribu" — dice Eduardo a Blu mientras miran a su alrededor a todos los Spix y la selva.

"Oahu, supongo… que todo este lugar tiene historia" – dice Blu mientras veía todo.

"exacto, no conozco la historia de este lugar antes de nuestra llegada, pero sigue hermoso… ahora este árbol es un símbolo de nuestra unión y tu hogar si serás el nuevo líder" – dice Eduardo.

"quería hablar con usted, sobre eso, lo que dijo me impacto... Señor, supuse que al ser... ¿Eh?, bueno esposo de su hija heredaría la tribu" — dice Blu nervioso y serio.

"no muchacho" — dice mirando la selva —"no te lo dije para no presionarte, antes que tu llegaras, se había llegado a un acuerdo de hacer una serie de pruebas para escoger a mi sucesor" — al decir eso mira a Blu lo nota preocupado — "son 3 candidatos tal vez los conozcas, el primero es un joven guacamayo llamado Arlo, es hijo del guacamayo que encontró este lugar, la gente lo quiere por eso. Su padre nos salvó, el segundo es Antón uno de mis mejores guardias y un guacamayo muy valiente ya lo conociste" — al decir eso Eduardo sonríe.

"Antón es el guardia que estaba en contra de ayudar a ese guacamayo verde... Cree, cree que el aria un gran trabajo" — dice Blu un poco molesto.

"jajaja! Blu, como te dije tu no estuviste aquí en los inicios de este lugar, por algo fueron elegidos, Antón es un gran guardia pongo mi vida en sus alas" — dice Eduardo tratando de clamar a Blu.

"y... Quien es el otro" — dice Blu mientras ve a Eduardo.

"el tercero fue un guacamayo que nos salvó hace tiempo y es alguien que conoces muy bien... Es Roberto" — dice Eduardo, mientras ve a Blu a los ojos —"ahora eres el ultimo candidato son cuatro, debes prepárate, debes demostrar a los demás que puedes..." — antes de que Eduardo pueda terminar la oración Blu lo interrumpe.

"no... No lo lamento, pero yo no tengo lo que se necesita para dirigir a este lugar, yo... Yo vine a decirle que no necesita perder el tiempo conmigo, nunca seré como ellos... Porque soy un ave de ciudad" — al decir eso Blu mira el piso y se queda 3 segundos callado —"no puedo hacer esto, pero le prometo que seguiré cuidando muy bien de Perla" — al decir eso Blu se da media vuelta y camina alejándose de su suegro.

"tienes razón... Eres una mascota, es por eso por lo que yo te nombro mi propio candidato y mi aprendiz" — al decir eso Blu se detiene Eduardo y Blu quedan a espaldas —"nunca te quise porque fueras esposo de mi hija sino porque sabes guiar, eres un pájaro más valiente que todos en la tribu, los demás confían en ti... Yo confío en ti, Blu" — al decir eso Eduardo se gira a Blu y toca su hombro —"no estás obligado, pero sé que no hay nadie más capacitado que tu" — Eduardo le sonríe, Blu animado también sonríe y se gira a verlo con mas confianza.

En eso varias sombras pasan en ellos, llamando su atención, Eduardo camina y ve a la tribu por unos segundos — "vamos, creo que nos necesitan Blu te quiero a mi lado" al decir eso Eduardo sale volando, Blu sale atrás de él.

 **(En el norte de la tribu en el río que será límite de la tribu)**

En la selva el río que separa la tribu de Eduardo con el resto de la selva, su alrededor está repleto de pájaros de diferentes razas y tamaños, muchos guacamayos Spix detienen y discuten con todas las aves que están llegando a la selva. Mientras que otros pájaros tratan de entrar por el aire a la tribu otros guacamayos los derriban y los regresan abajo.

"déjenos pasar!" — dicen muchos pájaros, —"este lugar no les pertenece".

"escuchen! ¡No pueden pasar! ¡Este lugar es nuestro hogar!" — dice Roberto agarrando a sus compañeros y detenido el paso a los otros pájaros.

Carla y Arlo aterrizan en un árbol y ven a todos los pájaros — "¿de dónde salieron tantas aves?" — dice Carla mientras ve a Roberto gritando.

"no tengo idea... Pero si no controlamos esto se volverá un desastre" — dice Arlo mientras se pone en frente de Carla y ve enojado a todos los pájaros.

Roberto no puede soportar tanto ruido, en ese momento Eduardo, Raúl y Blu aterrizan enfrente de Roberto – "¡atrás!" – dice Raúl poniéndose enfrente para dejar que Eduardo y Roberto hablen.

"¿qué está pasando?, ¿quiénes son todas estas aves?" – dice Eduardo viendo serio a Roberto.

"no lo sé, están apareciendo por todos lados y por alguna razón todos quieren vivir aquí" – dice Roberto nervioso y viendo a todos los guardias.

"esto me huele a humanos, tal vez los amigos de su nuevo yerno" – dice Zeus, ayudando a Raúl a detener a todos los pájaros. – "señor no podemos detenerlos a todos" – dice mientras empuja a los pájaros.

"Tenemos que hablar con ellos" – dice Blu mientras ve la conmoción y luego a Eduardo.

"enserio?!... ¿dime que idea tienes?" – dice Eduardo molesto y sarcástico, al decir eso se escucha un gran rugido de Jaguar haciendo que todas las aves se calmen y miren al Jaguar.

"Escuchen todos quiero que se calmen ahora" — grita un guacamayo verde arriba del jugar.

"quien... ¿Quién es él?" — dice Blu sorprendido mientras miraba al guacamayo arriba del jaguar.

"él… son problemas" — dice Eduardo mirando al guacamayo verde serio. El guacamayo verde mira a Eduardo con una sonrisa un poco inquietante. Eduardo lo ignora y mira a las demás aves.

"bien ahora que tenemos toda su atención, solo tengo una pregunta para todos! Díganme que hacen en mi tribu" — grita Eduardo subiéndose a una roca y mirando a todas las aves que lo miran asustados.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Blu impactado por la entrada del misterioso guacamayo verde, se queda mirándolo todo el tiempo, mientras sentía una sensación de miedo dentro de él. El guacamayo verde se baja del jaguar y camina hasta quedar adentro de la tribu, nadie lo detiene al contrario todos se quedan impactados y lo miran. Mientras que el jaguar desaparece en la selva. Eso pone mas nervioso a Blu porque Eduardo no le niega la entrada a ese peculiar guacamayo.

En medio de todos los demás pájaros que han llegado, se encuentran dos jóvenes guacamayos azules, sus ojos son de diferente color cada uno. Miran serios a la tribu de Eduardo.

 **(En el nido de Blu)**

Mientras todos estaban en el norte de la tribu, Bia veía como la tribu estaba tranquila y casi vacía. Entra en el nido y vuela hacia la habitación de Tiago, él se encontraba sentado en el piso aburrido jugando con una araña como si fuera un yoyo.

"te diviertes mucho, verdad" — dice Bia sarcástica mientras ve a Tiago.

"estoy atrapado, con la sábelo todo de la familia, no me divierto" —dice Tiago molesto y sigue jugando con la araña.

"sí, me encanta ver como sufres por tus malos actos, pero tampoco me gusta estar aquí encerrada, así que vendrás conmigo" – al decir eso Bia agarra una liana y se la amarra a Tiago en el cuello haciendo una correa.

"que crees que haces! Bia! No soy un perro" – dice Tiago molesto mira a Bia un segundo y luego sonríe – "la niña perfecta está rompiendo las ordenes de papá" – dice sarcástico y juguetón.

"di lo que quieras Tiago. Pero yo nunca hago nada sin un buen motivo" – al decir eso le enseña el mapa en el libro.

"que… wow!, ¡Bia!, Aprendiste hacer círculos en tus libros, apuesto que papá y mamá estarán orgullosos" – dice Tiago sarcástico.

"eres muy inmaduro, mira estas dos son las tribus. Este libro dice que tenemos alimento de sobra en toda esta área aun sin que tengamos los árboles talados" – dice Bia explicándole a Tiago.

"em si claro, por eso se dividió entre las dos tribus" – dice Tiago mientras juega con un gusano.

"nunca pones atención verdad…" – dice Bia mientras ve a Tiago jugar – "Tiago la comida se acaba, por si no lo notaste la comida está disminuyendo, significa que podríamos morir de hambre, mientras tu desperdicias kilos de fruta en una broma ridícula" – dice un poco molesta por la actitud infantil de Tiago.

"okey, uno ya dije que lo siento, como iba saberlo estamos en la selva, muchos pensarían que una genial broma no causaría problema. Y dos si dices que en tu libro hay comida de sobra aun con la tala entonces no hay problema" – dice Tiago un poco molesto.

"y sigues sin escuchar, estamos sin alimento y según el libro dice que tenemos alimento para una eternidad" – dice Bia mirando a Tiago – "algo o alguien nos está quitando o se roba el alimento y se dónde buscar" – al decir eso vuela hacia la salida jalando la liana lo que hace que Tiago salga volando también.

"es aquí donde te necesito o bueno estas obligado a ir" – dice Bia al aterrizar en la salida de su nido.

"ay!... y porque no vas sola" – dice Tiago tirado en el piso, por los jalones de Bia.

"ambos sabemos que no te quedaras aquí y papá me dejo a cargo, créelo o no lo hago por ti también" – dice Bia levantando a Tiago.

"bien, pero como podría ayudarme esto" – dice Tiago poniendo un gusano en el pico de Bia.

" bueno Tiago, tal vez pueda decir que esto fue idea tuya" – al decir eso Bia sonríe y agarra el gusano para ponerlo en el piso – "ahora vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"esto es mejor que estar aquí atrapado, espero que mamá no llegue" – dice Tiago preparándose para volar.

"no creo salió con otros guacamayos a buscar comida lejos de aquí, debemos ser rápidos aun así" – al decir eso Bia y Tiago salen volando rápidamente.

 **(En la tribu)**

Arlo llevo a Carla adentro de la tribu por su seguridad, aterrizando la deja y se da la vuelta para volver.

"hey!, espera no te pedí que me regresaras aquí, algo está pasando..." — dice Carla preocupada y molesta, mientras agarra el ala de Arlo.

"no podía dejarte ahí, es peligroso son muchos pájaros, pájaros que no conocemos y quieras o no sigues siendo una polluela" – al decir eso Arlo toca el pico de Carla con su garra.

"pero se cuidarme sola, papá está ahí, necesitará ayuda" —dice Carla enfrentado a Arlo.

"sí, y la tiene, conociendo a tu padre no dejaría que estuvieras ahí, así que te quedaras aquí como buena niña y dejaras que ellos arreglen eso, okey… super chica" — dice Arlo tierno y con una voz cálida — "tú también tienes un trabajo mantener a esos pequeños felices los huérfanos de la tribu adoran tu canto, tal vez podamos cuidarlos en lo que se arregla todo" —dice mientras pone una flor en la cabeza de Carla.

"vale, significa que te quedaras conmigo y los pequeños" — dice Carla mientras camina de regreso al escenario donde se encuentran los demás polluelos.

"sí, después de todo alguien tiene que cuidar a los pequeños" — dice Arlo mientras envuelve a Carla en sus alas y camina con ella — "necesitan a alguien que los proteja"—dice burlón.

"jajaja" — Carla se ríe sarcástica y quita las alas de Arlo — "creme que puedo cuidarme mejor que nadie y también..." — Carla no puede terminar su oración, una hermosa voz llama su atención – "escuchas eso... Esa voz" — dice sorprendida.

"si... Es... ¿Es hermosa, de dónde viene?" — dice Arlo viendo a todos lados.

"viene del escenario donde están los niños" — al decir eso Carla mira a Arlo y salen volando hacia el escenario.

Al llegar ahí aterrizan y miran que todos los niños y unos pocos guacamayos hembras están mirando el escenario donde está cantando una guacamaya de plumas naranjas y al final de sus alas tiene plumas verdes.

 **(Canción: Aunque tu no lo sepas - Clara Lago)**

" _aunque tu no lo sepas... me inventado tu nombre."_ — canta la guacamaya, Arlo molesto camina para detenerla, pero Carla lo detiene con su ala, mientras la miraba.

" _me drogué con promesas... y he dormido en los coches"_ — canta la guacamaya mientras ve a los pequeños polluelos.

" _aunque tu no lo entiendas, nunca escribo el remito en un sobre"_ — al decir eso ella mira a Carla a lo lejos, _—"por no dejar mis huellas..."_ — Canta mientras ve a Carla un poco asombrada.

 _"aunque tu no lo sepas, me he acostado a tu espalda y mi cama se queja, fría cuando te marchas, he blindado mi puerta y al llegar la mañana, no me di ni cuenta... de que ya nunca estabas..."_ — canta la guacamaya con más sentimiento.

En ese momento Carla camina y en su mete se ve a ella misma más pequeña en frente de todos viendo a la guacamaya y no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa.

La guacamaya mira a todos y sigue cantado — _"aunque tu no lo sepas, nos decíamos tanto con las manos llenas... cada día más flacos inventamos mareas, tripulábamos barcos... yo encendía con besos... el mar de tus labios"_ — al terminar gacha la cabeza y hace una alabanza.

Unos segundos de silencio se apoderan del lugar y luego se escuchan aplausos y gritos y alabanzas, la guacamaya sonriente agradece a todos y manda besos a los pequeños.

"eso fue sorprendente… ¿porque me detuviste? ella no tiene que estar aquí" — dice Arlo mirando a Carla que no parece reaccionar.

"si ella si merece estar aquí... Yo la conozco" —dice Carla un poco conmovida.

"¿la conoces? Bueno y quien es ella" — dice Arlo mientras ve a la guacamaya de plumas naranjas.

"ella es... Es mi maestra, y mi amiga" — dice Carla mientras ve a la guacamaya que también ve a Carla, pero sigue sonriendo al público.

 **(En la selva, en un valle de árboles de frutas localizado en la frontera de las Tribus Spix y Scarlet)**

Tiago y Bia encuentran un valle lleno de frutas del Amazonas y una pequeña laguna. Los dos hermanos aterrizan en un árbol descubriendo el valle.

"wow! Es increíble, tenías razón Bia" — dice Tiago mirando todo el valle.

"es increíble fue muy fácil... Este lugar está muy cerca de la tribu, no sé cómo nadie lo ha encontrado." — dice Bia sorprendida mientras ve el libro.

"oye, hermanita sé que tuviste razón en todo. Pero la liana me está molestando" — dice Tiago agarrando la soga con su pico y rompiéndola en dos — "la apretaste mucho" — dice aliviado.

"sí lo siento, pero si te escapas o arruinas esto Tiago, te amarrare en un árbol y te dejare ahí" — dice sonriendo y amenazante. Bia cierra su libro y vuela hacia los arbustos de moras.

"mmm... No creo que me dejes comida" — dice Tiago sarcástico y tranquilo, luego vuela arriba del valle cerca de la tierra mientras grita feliz.

"esto es increíble... Moras, nueces, guayabas" — dice Bia volando al rededor del valle y aterriza en medio — lo hicimos, Tiago tal vez vivamos un poco más, con los lugares que tiene este libro" — dice Bia feliz y emocionada.

Tiago aterriza a su lado y ve el libro, sonríe al ver a su hermano feliz pero su sonrisa se borra y se pone serio.

"¿que?" — dice Bia confundida. Al ver que Tiago no responde gira a ver que ve.

Al girar ve a un polluelo Scarlet con un saco hecho con hojas para llevar frutas, que los veía sorprendido. Al ver que no se mueven, el polluelo sale volando rápidamente.

Tiago rápidamente vuela atrás de él y lo alcanza un par de centímetros de donde estaban los dos caen al suelo y Tiago lo abraza para que no se vaya.

"Tiago!, ¿qué haces?" — dice Bia volando hacia ellos, agarra a Tiago y lo quita del otro polluelo.

"él se escapaba, pensé que sabría algo. Este lugar es nuestro" — dice Tiago viendo como su hermana ayuda al polluelo.

"eres un salvaje Tiago" — dice Bia mientras se agacha a ver al polluelo — "hola, ¿cómo estás?, No te haremos daño, bueno ya no, jeje... Como te llamas" — dice Bia con una voz tierna.

"me llamo Antonio" — dice el polluelo asustado — "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"tranquilo, solo venimos a tomar frutas como tú, este valle es de nuestra familia" — dice Bia sonriendo, para engañar al polluelo

"claro, te metiste a nuestro lado de la selva" — dice Tiago confundido.

"son unos mentirosos" — dice Antonio levantados — "este es nuestro lado, el valle pertenece a mi padre, es de mi familia, ustedes los Spix no deben estar aquí".

"bueno no lo sabíamos, pero bueno solo necesitamos algo de comida, la verdad es que nos estamos quedando sin nada que comer de nuestro lado" — dice Bia tratando de convencer a Antonio.

"papá dice que ustedes mienten lo hicieron ahorita, como sé que no lo hacen y quieren quitarme mi comida" — dice Antonio molesto.

"amigo no mentimos tus papás si, solo necesitamos comida tienen mucha de su lado" — dice Tiago mirando Antonio.

"bueno no lo sé… pueden agarrar lo que quieran, pero rápido papá puede regresar" — dice Antonio y le da su saco a Tiago. Un poco molesto

"gracias amigo" — dice Tiago y sale volando para agarrar moras.

"gracias, amigo supongo que este lugar no funciona como creía" — dice Bia mientras ve Antonio.

"porque lo dices" — dice Antonio mirando a Bia.

"estamos en nuestro lado de la selva, este valle está de nuestro lado" — dice Bia mostrándole el libro Antonio — "mira aquí estamos" — dice señalando con su garra el lugar en el libro.

"pues no sé qué es esto, pero es imposible algo que se respeta son los límites, papá encontró este lugar, él sabría si era de los Spix" — dice Antonio mirando a Bia.

"claro que lo sabía, hijo" — dice un guacamayo Scarlet atrás de Bia y Antonio — "que haces con un Spix, Antonio" — dice el guacamayo Scarlet enojado.

De repente dos guacamayos Scarlet aterrizan dónde está Tiago y lo agarran para quitarle el saco con su fruta.

"hey! ¡Que hacen ustedes, eso es mío!" — dice Tiago molesto mientras trata de liberarse de las garras de los Scarlet.

"papá, espera solo quiere comida" — dice Antonio mirando a su padre.

"ooh el pequeño quiere ayudar al enemigo" — dice Felipe aterrizando — "Carlos parece que tu hijo se está aliado con los Spix" – dice burlón.

"vete a casa Antonio, ¡ahora!" — dice Carlos molesto.

Antonio un poco triste mira a Bia y sale volando del lugar.

"muy bien, que tenemos aquí a los nietos de Eddy, se alejaron de su lado de la selva" — dice Felipe mirando a Bia y a Tiago que es soltado por los guacamayos Scarlet a lado de Bia.

"Felipe, ya vimos lo que haces te robas terreno sabes que este valle está de nuestro lado de la selva" — dice Bia molesta.

"sí! Se lo diremos a papá y al abuelo y luego te correrán" — dice Tiago molesto también.

"ooh enserio creen que su abuelo no sabe de la existencia de este valle, Eddy tiene muchas deudas niños, él me lo dio, a cambio de un trato que tuvimos y me dio más alimentos, es por eso por lo que ustedes se están muriendo, Eddy no sabe dirigir su tribu" — dice Felipe intimidando las voces de Bia y Tiago.

"no es verdad, Abu, nunca nos quitaría comida" — dice Tiago molesto.

"tú debes ser T-Bird deja decirte algo, su abuelo tiene muchas deudas conmigo y secretos, es por eso por lo que este lugar me pertenece" — dice Felipe mientras otro guacamayo agarra a Tiago con sus patas y a Bia.

"bien pequeños lamento que no tengan nada más que hacer aquí, pero es mejor que se vallan a buscar comida a otro lado" — dice Felipe mientras come las moras que estaban en el saco – "además tenemos más problemas, para lidiar – dice mirando al norte y vuela en dirección a donde están todos.

Los guacamayos Scarlet, siguen a Felipe, se llevan a Tiago y Bia, mientras ellos tratan de liberarse. El libro de Bia se queda en el valle tirado.

 **(En la tribu)**

Algunos guacamayos Spix están regresando a sus nidos y los pequeños polluelos huérfanos son llevados por otros guacamayos al árbol de Flora. Carla se queda recogido el escenario y guardando los decorativos.

La guacamaya naranja ve a Carla y se acerca por atrás — "pensé que no me reconocerías pequeña" — dice mientras se acerca a Carla.

Carla al escucharla se gira y la mira — "Hola... No creí volver a verte… Davyna" — dice Carla sonríe y la abraza.

"ooh, mi pequeña artista, te extrañe tanto" — dice abrazando a Carla —"mirarte estas un poco más grande, jaja cuando te fuiste de Río pensé que no volvería a verte" — dice Davyna mirando a Carla.

"yo pensé lo mismo, la verdad estoy sorprendida porque te fuiste, sin decir nada y ahora estás aquí, y ¿por qué?" — dice Carla soltando a Davyna.

"mucho se ha hablado de este lugar, desde que salieron en la tele se dice que van a mejorar este lugar, los humanos van a proteger toda está selva, incluso lo llamaron patrimonio de la humanidad, lo que sea que sea eso" — dice Davyna mirando a Carla.

"entonces planeas quedarte, buscas un hogar" — dice Carla analizando todo lo que está pensado.

"quiero un lugar donde este a salvo, solo eso mi corazón, incluso iba hablar con el jefe de esta tribu para que me diera un lugar, puedo ser muy útil" - dice Davyna mirando a Carla y con una voz cálida.

"no tienes que decir nada, yo te daré un nido mi abuelo es dueño de este lugar, lo convenceré de que te quedes Davyna" — dice Carla mientras agarra el ala de Davyna.

"escuchado que eres el ave con la mejor voz de aquí, además te vi con tu novio algo mayor para ti pequeña" — dice Davyna jugando con Carla.

"solo canto como tú me enseñaste, con el corazón y Arlo no es mi novio es... Es un amigo" — dice Carla riendo con Davyna.

"claro, son esos amigos espaciales, recuerda que los hombres aman a las mujeres que cantan, usa tu don y estará bajo tus patas" — dice Davyna mientras camina con Carla.

"jajaja!, espero funcione, que te parece si te enseño tu casa, amiga" — dice Carla mirando a Davyna.

"gracias Carla en serio, eres mi pequeño ángel" — dice Davyna acercándose para darle un beso a Carla en la frente.

Carla feliz de volver a ver a Davyna, las dos salen volando para encontrar un nido vacío. Arlo se queda mirándolas con una mirada seria y un poco molesta.

 **(En el norte de la tribu)**

Eduardo, Roberto, Zeus, Raúl y Blu siguen hablado con los pájaros que se mudaron al norte de la tribu los pájaros escogieron a un tucán llamado Louis, y un guacamayo verde llamado Mac para que hablara por todas las aves.

"lamentamos llegar así pero solo queremos un lugar donde vivir" — dice Mac mirando a todos los Spix.

"son bien venidos a quedarse en el Amazonas, pero no a lado de nuestra tribu, toda esta parte nos pertenece" — dice Eduardo serio.

"no lo entienden, ¿verdad?, ustedes son famosos los humanos se encargarán de ustedes protegerán este lugar" – dice Louis tratando de convencer a Eduardo.

"siento desilusionarte, pero los humanos no han hecho nada por nosotros desde su última visita" – dice Zeus mirando a Louis y luego a ver a Blu. Eduardo se queda pensando en lo que está pasando.

"ooh, claro que los van a cuidar" – dice Mac para luego señalar a Blu – "él es importante para los humanos, tú y tu familia son los que más salen en la caja parlante, todos nosotros sabemos que si vivos a lado de ustedes, los humanos no podrán cazarnos o atrapándonos en jaulas" – dice compasivo.

"bueno… supongo que Linda y Tulio, querrían que los ayudáramos" – dice Blu mirando a Eduardo.

"amigo… no es lo que tus dueños quieran es lo que nuestra tribu necesita" – dice Raül mirando a Blu y luego a Eduardo.

"necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo" – dice Eduardo bruscamente y caminando para alejarse de los pájaros – "Blu, Zeus, Roberto, vengan aquí conmigo" – dice mientras camina y se detiene.

Los tres guacamayos van volando atrás de Eduardo, Raúl se queda con los pájaros a vigilarlos.

Eduardo los ve serio – "tenemos que hacer algo, la comida no alcanza" – dice preocupado.

"podrían ser de ayuda, señor, apuesto que si les pedimos ayuda nos apoyaran. Podríamos conseguir más comida" – dice Roberto tratando de convencer a los demás.

"¿y si no? Ellos quieren sobrevivir podrían quitarnos la comida, matarnos de hambre" – dice Zeus mirando a Roberto.

"no veo cual es el problema, Linda y Tulio nos ayudaran posiblemente lo hacen ahora" – dice Blu.

"no hemos visto a tus humanos Blu, posiblemente ya nos olvidaron, esos pájaros están aquí por una fantasía. No nos ayudaran y tampoco los humanos yo digo que hay que correrlos" – dice Zeus analizando la situación.

"¿cómo lo harás?, se los darás a los jaguares o pelearemos con ellos, arriesgando a todos" – dice Roberto molesto y amenazante.

"sí es posible, si, no haremos que los jaguares se los coman, solo es para espantarlos y que se vallan" – dice Zeus mirando a Roberto.

"no eso no resolverá nada al contrario traerá problemas, ya vieron lo que pudimos hacer con los humanos en la tala de árboles, si podemos unirnos seremos más fuertes" – dice Blu desesperado.

"eso nos costó nuestra comida, te recuerdo que Felipe nos ayudó ese día y ayer nos dio una apuñalada" – dice Zeus enojado.

"podemos volver hablar con él, si nos ve unidos con mas, también querrá estar con nosotros" – dice Blu molesto y poniendo cara a cara con Zeus.

"está bien" – dice Eduardo mirándolos – "Blu y Roberto tienen razón, vamos a dejar que ellos vivan aquí, pero no en la tribu, estarán a unos metros de aquí, eso es lo único que podemos ofrecerles" – al decir eso Blu y Roberto serien un poco – "pero ustedes dos vendrán conmigo para hablar con ellos" – al decir eso Blu y Roberto, caminan de regreso con los pájaros con Eduardo.

En ese momento los guacamayos Sacarle aterrizan enfrente de ellos, para dejar a Bia y Tiago en frente de Blu y Eduardo.

"¿Bia?, ¿Tiago?" – dice Blu confundido mirando a sus hijos y luego a ver a los guacamayos, molesto.

"buenas tardes Spix" – dice Felipe aterrizando en medio de los Scarlet – "veo que tienen cosas que hacer a sí que seré rápido. Eddy diles a tus nietos que se mantengan fuera de nuestra zona" – dice Felipe con una sonrisa burlona.

"creo que me torcí mi ala" – dice Tiago mientras se lame su ala. Blu mira la actitud de Tiago y se molesta un poco.

"¡papa!, Escucha sé que están molestos, pero necesito su atención, Tiago y yo encontramos un valle oculto en nuestra zona, lugares que posiblemente tengan comida"- dice Bia mientras camina y se sube a una roca a lado de Eduardo.

"les dije que se quedaran en el nido, tu estas castigado Tiago" – dice Blu molesto y mirando a Bia y luego a Tiago.

"papá, espera, esto es importante" – dice Tiago un poco triste, Blu lo ignora, Tiago se queda asombrado – "espera me culpas a mi" – dice Tiago molesto y con su vos quebrada.

"yo me los llevo, Blu caminen niños, este lugar no es seguro" – dice Raúl. Tiago molesto mira a su padre y se limpia sus lágrimas y camina con Raúl, Bia triste por como su padre le hablo a Tiago camina a lado de él.

"fui yo quien saco a Tiago del nido" – dice Bia triste para luego salir volando con Raúl y Tiago.

"disculpe señor, continuamos con el plan y otra disculpa Felipe, no volverá a pasar" - dice Blu, mientras piensa en lo que dijo Bia.

"no te preocupes Blu… ahora" – Felipe gira a ver a todos los pájaros – "tiene cosas que hacer" – al decir eso se prepara para salir volando de regreso a su tribu.

"espera Felipe…" – grita Eduardo molesto haciendo que Felipe se detenga – "Blu y Roberto porque no, ayudan a los pájaros a instalarse en la selva y díganle a los demás que apoyen también" – al escuchar Blu y Roberto caminan hacia los demás Spix que comienzan a llevar a los pájaros a unos metros de la tribu Spix y Scarlet.

"esa es tu idea Eddy, vas a compartir tu lado, tu comida con ellos, eres muy generoso" – dice Felipe sarcástico.

"somos generosos dirás, estas aves no comparten nuestro acuerdo Felipe, ellos vivirán aquí y tomarán lo que les plazca, hicimos un acuerdo de que no se meterían a nuestra tribu" – dice Eduardo.

"eres un tonto Eduardo, como se te ocurre invitar a mas pájaros a vivir con nosotros, piensa lo que quieras Eddy, los Scarlet no aceptaremos esto… así que diles a tus nuevos vecinos que, si se meten con mi tribu o nuestra comida, los aplastaremos" – al decir eso Felipe y sus Scarlet, salen volando hacia su tribu.

Eduardo mira a Felipe volar y luego ve a sus Spix ayudando a los pájaros que llegaron, mientras atrás de Eduardo esta Zeus observándolo con una mirada de rabia.

 **(En el nido de Blu)**

Carla se encontraba acostada en la entrada del nido pensando en cómo su maestra había regresado y lo que ella le dijo. De repente ve llegar a Tiago y Bia que aterrizan Tiago molesto va a su habitación.

"dime que paso esta vez" – dice Carla levantándose y viendo a Bia.

"bueno, digamos que papá ya no confía en Tiago, necesita que lo dejemos solo y después iremos a verlo, iré por su libro de cuentos favorito" – dice Bia volando a su habitación.

Carla confundida camina a la habitación de Tiago y ve como su hermano patea moras y mancha su pared.

 **(En la tribu al anochecer)**

Después de hablar con los pájaros y ayudarlos a instalarse en la selva, Roberto y Blu caminan por la tribu y ven que todos lleguen a sus nidos mientras hablan.

"lo que hiciste fue impresionante, conseguiste que los pájaros se quedaran en su lado y que Eduardo lo aceptara" – dice Roberto orgulloso de Blu.

"sí, aunque creo que a Zeus y Antón no les convenció mucho" – dice Blu mirando a Roberto

"con el tiempo se acostumbrarán, estás haciendo grandes cambios aquí, si Eduardo te eligiera nuevo líder. Estaría a tu lado amigo" – dice Roberto estirando su pata.

Blu lo mira y la estrecha – "gracias amigo" – dice feliz.

En eso un guacamayo amarillo llega caminado con el polluelo encapuchado.

"hey! Hola amigos, como están, rayos caminamos mucho, pero llegamos" – dice el guacamayo amarillo cubriendo al polluelo con sus alas.

"amigo… ¿qué haces?, tu lado es al norte no debes estar aquí, suelta al pequeño" – dice Roberto tranquilo mientras otros guacamayos Spix rodean al guacamayo amarillo.

"tra... tranquilos!, tranquilos… no voy a lastimar al pequeño" – al decir eso lo suelta y se lo da a Blu – "¡ven! Somos amigos, solo quiero un nido para vivir, podrían dármelo ya que yo salvé a este pequeño, lo encontré perdido en la selva, mírenlo está sucio y flaco se ve que tiene hambre" – dice el guacamayo nervioso.

"agradecemos su ayuda, pero todos los pájaros que no sean Spix deben estar afuera de la tribu un guardia lo escoltara, ahí encontrara su nido" – dice Roberto serio, mientras le ordena a un guacamayo que se lleve al guacamayo amarillo. El guardia se lo lleva, el guacamayo no se resiste solo mira a Blu y a Roberto desesperado.

Al irse todos regresan tranquilos a sus nidos. Roberto se acerca al pequeño para hablarle.

"hola… tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte dejas que te revise" – le dice al polluelo tiernamente. El pequeño no responde y mira a Roberto, se aparta un poco.

"necesitas ayuda" – dice Blu al mirar al pequeño, pero el polluelo no responde solo se queda asombrado de ver a muchos Spix como él.

"no, no te preocupes, esto es normal siempre encontramos polluelos así, está bien Blu puedes irte a casa" – dice Roberto sonriendo.

Blu suelta una pequeña sonrisa y asienta con la cabeza para salir volando. Roberto mira extrañado al polluelo pues está muy sucio y el manto no es normal para él.

"oye quieres decirme, tu nombre" – dice Roberto amable y cariñoso.

El polluelo mira a todos lados y luego mira a Roberto con ojos llorosos y asustado – "me llamo Dylan" – dice con una voz chillona y nerviosa. Roberto lo mira le sonríe y se lo lleva con los demás polluelos huérfanos.

 **(en el nido de Blu)**

Blu aterriza en su nido relajado y camina directo a la habitación de Tiago al entrar ve que sus tres hijos se encuentran durmiendo juntos, Carla y Bia abrazando a Tiago que está en medio. Blu sonríe y se sale de la habitación y piensa en todo lo que paso hoy. En ese momento llega Perla con un papel en la pata izquierda.

"amor" – dice Blu para luego correr hacia Perla y besarla – "te extrañe te fuiste todo el día" – dice aliviado por su llegada.

"sí, encontrar comida tomo más tiempo del que pensamos, pero lo hicimos" – dice Perla con una sonrisa, pero unos segundos después desaparece.

"que tienes, amor" – dice Blu al mirar a Perla. Ella mira hacia otro lado y luego lo mira para darle el papel y con una voz preocupada dice – "creo que debes ir ver a Linda".

Al decir eso Blu agarra el papel que resulta ser un pedazo de periódico con una foto de una empresa y la foto de Tulio y un texto que dice "La empresa WildLife quita los derechos de los guacamayos Spix salvajes al Dr. Tulio Monteiro. Su dueño Nicholas Nolan estará a cargo de la protección de estas aves.". Blu al leer esto siente como un mal presentimiento lo invade por dentro.

 **(En la noche)**

Los pájaros que habían llegado al Amazonas se preparan para dormir. En un hoyo en el tronco de un árbol se encontraba los guacamayos Azules de ojos bicolor. Uno miraba las estrellas y la belleza de la luna.

"oye Rex… tenemos que dormir" – dice su compañero acomodándose para dormir.

"ya voy, Finix… solo quiero ver la luna y esta tranquilidad" – al decir eso Rex mira a lo lejos al guacamayo amarillo que había llevado a Dylan a la tribu Spix, El guacamayo, camina hasta llegar a un arbusto para orinar quedándose afuera de la vista de todos. Rex lo ignora y se va a dormir.

El guacamayo amarillo mira a su alrededor mientras orinaba, rápidamente alguien lo golpea con un palo en su nuca, era el Asesino Scarlet, al ver al guacamayo amarillo en el piso le tapa el pico para evitar que grite metiéndole una piedra y presionándola fuertemente ahogando al guacamayo, el Asesino mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa gira a ver al guacamayo amarillo – "ssh… descuida… es por tu bien" – susurra para luego golpear al guacamayo con la roca rompiendo su cabeza.

 **(Continuara…)**

 **Personajes Principales**

Tylor Blu Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

"Misterioso" Guacamayo verde

Dylan "Misterioso" Spix Polluelo.

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Fénix Spix Guacamayo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Flora Spix Guacamayo

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Asesino Scarlet

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Davyna Guacamayo Naranja

Carlos Scarlet guacamayo

Louis Tucán

Mac Guacamayo Verde


	4. C3: Aves de Laboratorio

**(En el pasado: en el final de Río 2)**

Un helicóptero suena a lo lejos, Tulio mete algunas cosas al helicóptero mientras Linda con Blu en el brazo se dicen una última despedida antes de dejarlo en el Amazonas.

"bueno mi emplumado amigo, es el momento de que seas un verdadero guacamayo" — al decir eso Blu y Linda juntan sus cabezas y hacen su saludo especial.

"Linda... Tenemos que irnos" — dice Tulio atrás de ella. Linda se limpia unas lágrimas y deja ir a Blu

Blu aterriza en un árbol a lado de Perla y ven como Linda y Tulio suben al helicóptero. Es así como Linda y Blu se despiden para siempre. Al llegar a Rio de Janeiro Tulio y Linda aterrizan en un aeropuerto dónde son entrevistados por muchos reporteros sobre la especie Spix que habían encontrado. Unos guardias de seguridad retiran a todos los reporteros y Linda y Tulio caminan hasta salir del aeropuerto en la salida un carro los espera ellos se suben y se van a su santuario de aves.

"vaya, sí que la gente está un poco loca con todo esto" — dice Tulio agitado, al decir eso mira la ventana.

"sí supongo..." — dice Linda deprimida por la despedida de Blu. Tulio la mira.

"hey... Tranquila, te prometo que cuidaremos a la nueva familia de Blu, te lo prometo" — dice Tulio tomando la mano de Linda.

Linda sonríe y los dos bajan del carro al caminar al santuario de aves unos hombres de traje los esperan en la entrada. Tulio y Linda confundidos caminan más lento hasta llegar enfrente de ellos.

"podemos ayudarles caballeros" - dice Tulio serio a los hombres.

El hombre de medio gira para ver a Tulio y Linda —"buenas tardes señores, soy Nicholas Nolan dueño de la compañía WildLIfe" — dice Nicholas estrechando la mano de Tulio.

"mucho gusto señor Nolan, disculpe a que debemos este gran honor" - dice Tulio contento y sonriendo al señor mientras estrecha su mano.

"bueno, quería conocer a las personas que encontraron a mis mascotas" — dice Nicholas contento y sonriendo a Tulio y Linda.

"¿de qué está hablando?" — dice Linda confundida. Tulio preocupado mira a Linda.

"los guacamayos Spix, son míos toda la especie está bajo mi cuidado desde ahora, gracias por localizarlos, se les dará una merecida recompensa por su trabajo que apuesto que les encantará" — dice Nicholas sarcástico.

"espere, como una especie animal puede pertenecerle, eso rompe las leyes" — dice Tulio exaltado y enojado.

"no rompes ninguna ley, cuando eres el creador de esas aves" — al decir eso muchos hombres salen del santuario de Tulio con todos los papeles de los guacamayos y la investigación de Tulio y Linda. Nicholas se va tras de los hombres.

Tulio y Linda se quedan sorprendidos y tristes por lo que Nicholas les dijo. Ahora el destino de los pájaros está en manos de este hombre.

 **Capitulo 3: Aves de Laboratorio**

 **(En el presente: nido de Blu)**

Bia se había levantado temprano para preparar cócteles de frutas para desayunar con su familia, ya que sabía que todos se irían rápido. Carla que estaba acostada a lado de Tiago se despierta por el ruido de Bia y sale de la habitación de Tiago.

"buenos días, Bia" — dice Carla bostezando y estirándose — "que haces levantada tan temprano y preparando comida" — dice caminando para lavarse la cara en un coco con agua.

"Se me ocurrió preparar la comida para todos, ya que es posible que de nuevo salgamos y no desayunamos" – dice Bia acomodando los cócteles en una mesa para toda su familia.

"espera, que no esos son los cócteles favoritos de Tiago" — dice Carla secándose la cara y mirando los cócteles.

"sí, también quería levantarle el ánimo a Ty, estos días estado peleando mucho con papá y hoy es su gran día en el torneo de fútbol que hará las tribus. Tenemos que ir no se te olvide Carla" — dice Bia dándole unos últimos toques a sus cócteles.

"piensas en todo, nos verdad" — dice Carla sonriéndole a su hermana y mira los cócteles — "no son como los de la ciudad, pero apuesto que le encantarán" —dice Carla abrazando a Bia con un ala.

 **(En la tribu)**

Roberto fue hablar con Flora quien está a cargo de los polluelos huérfanos, para hablar de él pequeño que el guacamayo amarillo había traído.

"hola, Flora" — dice Roberto caminando hacia ella. Flora estaba jugando con dos polluelos con una nuez.

"hola Roberto estas temprano aquí los pequeños esperan que les des su clase de canto" — dice Flora jugando con los polluelos.

"si tal vez pueda esperar, necesito que vengas conmigo tengo algo en uno de los nidos" — dice Roberto con una voz baja y preocupada. Flora al ver la cara de Roberto dejo a los niños jugando y acompaño a Roberto al nido de al lado para ver al pequeño polluelo. Al entrar Flora se queda asombrada al ver al pequeño Dylan con un manto echo de hojas en una esquina con una pequeña montaña de frutas y una mirada de inseguridad, pero serio.

"hola..." — dice Flora acercándose — "dónde lo encontraste" — dice Flora examinado al polluelo.

"no lo encontré, un guacamayo amarillo me lo entrego a mí y a Blu, no sé de dónde lo trajo" — dice Roberto mirando a Flora con el polluelo.

"bien, es uno de los nuestros de eso no hay duda" — dice Flora tocando al polluelo y le quita su manto de hojas — "mírate eres lindo pequeño, quien te enseño hacer esto, ¿estuviste con humanos?, ¿dónde están tus padres?" — dice Flora mirando al pequeño.

"me enseñó un amigo... Los humanos me asustan, papá y mamá... bueno… No sé dónde están, no los conozco" — dice el pequeño Dylan mirando a Flora.

"no te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a cuidar. Ahora come un poco" — dice Flora sonriendo a Dylan y acariciándole su cabeza, ella se para y camina afuera con Roberto dejando a Dylan solo comiendo.

"sabes que no es de aquí, se nota además nunca lo había visto en la tribu" — dice Flora pensando.

"lo sé, crees que sea una mascota, somos los únicos guacamayos Spix, me sorprende que haya sobrevivido solo, como luce parece que... Sus padres lo abandonaron — dice Roberto pensando en Dylan y como pudo sobrevivir.

"tranquilo, yo lo cuidaré ya está aquí, si pasa algo yo te avisare" — dice Flora abrazando a Roberto con su ala.

Roberto le sonríe a Flora y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego sale volando para ver a los pájaros que están en la tribu.

Dylan desde adentro del nido mientras mastica mira a Roberto irse y alcanza a ver el collar que lleva Roberto en su pata izquierda, al verlo sigue comiendo rápidamente y se prepara para escapar.

 **(En la Selva en una Cueva)**

En un lado de la selva en una cueva echa de tierra y raíces de árbol se encuentra el Asesino Scarlet, cortando la cabeza de uno guacamayo verde con una piedra y su pico el asesino tiene cuidado de no quitarse las hojas que ocultan su rostro, al lograr cortar la cabeza del guacamayo, la pone en una montaña de cabezas de Tucanes, Loros, Chiribiquete, Cacatúas y Canarios.

"bueno… amigos, tenemos cosas por hacer" – al decir eso agarra la cabeza de un Tucán – "serán un gran regalo para todos…" – gira ver los cuerpos decapitados y empieza a llevarse los cuerpos uno por uno hacia el norte de la tribu.

 **(En el nido de Blu)**

Carla, Bia y Tiago juegan con la comida. Mientras esperan a sus padres que no han salido de su habitación.

"yo puedo hablar tu perdiste" — dice Tiago con un montón de fruta en su pico mirando a Carla.

"no puedes superarme" — dice Carla también con fruta en su pico. —"debes de contar Bia" — dice Carla poniendo más fruta en su pico.

"jajaja, eso hago tengo la cuenta exacta, Tiago me temo que vas perdiendo"— dice Bia mirando a sus hermanos.

"no puede ser..." — dice Tiago golpeando la mesa con su ala y en ese momento Tiago se empieza ahogar y se tira al piso.

Carla y Bia asustadas van y lo miran agarrando lo — "rayos Tiago!" — dice Carla asustada.

"rápido, déjame tal vez pueda..." — dice Bia, pero es interrumpida por Tiago que escupe todas las frutas y se lanza sobre sus hermanas para jugar con ellas.

"no podrán escapar, hicieron trampa" — dice Tiago haciéndole cosquillas a Carla y Bia.

"Tiago eres un salvaje" —dice Bia entre risas. Mientras los niños jugaban Perla los veía desde su habitación, gira para ver a Blu que seguía mirando el periódico.

"no tienes que ir" — dice Perla caminando hacia Blu con una voz suave.

"debo ir, tal vez algo está pasando que no sabemos y si Linda está en apuros, ella... Ella no nos vendería jamás" — dice Blu mirando a Perla y deprimido.

"vas a ir?, si vas promete que irás con cuidado y te puedo dar un consejo" — dice Perla acariciando la mejilla de Blu — "llévate a Tiago, estos días ha estado inquieto, necesita un tiempo con su padre y tal vez así puedan resolver los problemas" — al decir eso suelta una sonrisa.

Blu mira a Perla fijamente y sonríe igual — "está bien, sé que Tiago no es malo solo un poco inquieto, tal vez podamos hacer algo que le guste o que me hable de esa pequeña con la que juega, Kiara" — Blu camina mientras habla y mira a Carla y Bia persiguiendo a Tiago por todo el nido.

"nuestros pequeños están creciendo, pero todavía son pequeños, Tiago es el más pequeño hablar con su padre es algo que necesita. — dice Perla mientras Blu la abraza.

"bien" — dice Blu y besando a Perla. Mientras Carla y Bia le hacen cosquillas a Tiago — "¡jajaja!, paren, lo siento, jajaja" —dice Tiago mientras patalea.

 **(En la selva, al Norte de las tribus)**

Los pájaros se están hospedando en los árboles, familias enteras de diferentes especies empiezan a formar sus camas con hojas de árbol y a recolectar alimento. Louis la Tacana, Mac el guacamayo verde y otros pájaros están verificando que todo se acomoden y tengan un árbol.

"parece que esta funcionando, podemos vivir bien aquí" – dice Mac alegre y maravillado al ver a todos.

"si, claro, los humanos no nos ayudaran viviendo aquí, nos rodearan y se centraran en los Spix" – dice una cacatua molesto. Mac gira a verlo y nota que todos están preocupados.

"debemos conformarnos con esto por el momento, los Spix no confían, debemos demostrarles que somos buenos y útiles" – dice Louis tratando de calmar a todos.

"exacto, recorrimos un gran camino, unos mas que otros para llegar aquí, confiemos en ese Spix llamado Blu, él es el mas importante mientras él este de muestro lado, todo estará bien" – dice Mac más confiado.

"además el líder puso algunos de los suyos a ayudarnos a colocar nidos para nosotros" – dice Louis ayudando a Mac, los demás empiezan a tener más confianza.

"tienes razón, además esos Spix que vinieron con nosotros parecen que se quedaran con nosotros" – dice un canario señalando con su mirada a Rex el guacamayo Spix con ojos de diferente color, que vuela hacia su nido. Todos lo miran aterrizar en su nido y en él se encontraba Finix el otro Spix con los ojos igual de diferente color.

"ven con ellos de nuestro lado todo estará bien, vayan a seguir acomodando sus nidos" – dice Mac confiado y ve como todos vuelan hacia sus nidos, se gira y va directo con Rex y Finix a terriza en una rama arriba del hoyo que era su nido.

"hola chicos, están cómodos" – dice Mac mirándolos, Finix vuela hacia él.

"claro, gracias es un gran árbol" – dice alegre. Mac lo mira – "oye… se que no me debe de importar, pero ¿Por qué no se han ido con los de su especie los Spix, para eso vinieron aquí? ¿no?" – dice Mac preocupado. Finix mira sus patas y luego a Mac un poco apenado.

"la verdad es que mi compañero y yo, no nos quisimos alejar Mac… pensamos que ustedes nos necesitarían más" – dice Finix cálidamente.

"¿necesitarlos?... claro, pero bueno apenas llevamos un día de conocernos, si quieren irse nadie los criticara" – dice Mac mirando a Finix y luego a Rex. Rex sube con ellos – "lo que Finix, dice es que nosotros somos pájaros de… ciudad igual y fuimos entrenados para curar heridas y otras cosas" – dice Rex animado – "además Mac, ya te agarramos cariño" – dice Rex empujando con su ala el pico de Mac.

"jaja… okey chicos, se los agradezco… si necesitan algo, llámenme" – al decir eso Mac vuela dejándolos solos. Finix y Rex lo miran volar.

"estas seguro que es buena idea quedarnos aquí…" – dice Rex desanimado, borrando la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

"estaremos bien… Rex, oye, este será un nuevo comienzo para nosotros… okey" – dice Finix tomando a Rex de su cara y dándole un pequeño beso en su pico – "ayúdame a terminar el nido" – al decir eso Rex mira el cielo azul pensando con una expresión de alivio y poco a poco vuelve a sonreír.

Mientras Antón y Raúl caminan por la selva buscando nuevos árboles para los nuevos pájaros. Revisan árboles para hacer nuevos nidos.

"son árboles fuertes, los primeros días que llegamos a este lugar, tuvimos ayuda de pájaros carpinteros" — dice Raúl mirando los árboles desde abajo — "¿qué te parece?" — dice Raúl girando a ver Antón.

"supongo que son buenos" — dice Antón aburrido y vuela hacia un árbol y aterriza. Raúl lo sigue y examina el árbol.

"Eduardo quiere ayudar a estas aves" — dice Antón recargándose en el tronco y mirando a Raúl.

"los nidos son pocos, los pájaros que llegaron no pueden vivir apretados, es mejor si les damos una ala" — dice Raúl revisando el árbol.

"¿es en serio?" — dice Antón camino hacia Raúl — "van a dejar que esos pájaros vivan aquí, ¿por qué?! ¡Es por Blu... Verdad! Esa mascota..." Raúl interrumpe Antón

"cuida tus palabras Antón, no olvides que Blu es su hijo, y posiblemente tu futuro líder" — dice Raúl retando a Antón y mirándolo frente a frente.

"creo que se te olvida, que soy uno de los candidatos a ese puesto, si Blu quiere ser líder primero tendrá que vencerme" — al decir eso Antón vuela a otro árbol — "olvidas lo que hice por esta tribu, los he salvado amigo"

Raúl lo mira serio y después lo sigue — "bueno con esa actitud no vas a hacer que las aves. Te apoyen" — al decir eso Raúl mira hacia abajo un líquido rojo que sale de unos arbustos y vuela hacia abajo.

Antón lo sigue y mira el líquido confundido — "eso parece sangre" — al decir eso mira a Raúl y camino hacia el arbusto y al mover las ramas descubre 5 cuerpos destrozados dos tucanes y tres cacatúas despedazados.

"por dios" — dice Raúl mirando los cuerpos sorprendido —"rayos... ¡Parece que los golpearon hasta la muerte o que algo los atacó... Agh! No veo mordidas" — dice mirando asqueado.

"agh!, vámonos tenemos que decirle a Eduardo, sea cual sea el animal que hizo esto, está cerca de la tribu" — dice Antón un poco asqueado y agarrando a Raúl de la espalda.

"bien... Vamos... estoy seguro de que eso no lo hizo un carnívoro" — al decir eso Raúl sale volando hacia la tribu.

Antón mira sorprendido los cuerpos de los pájaros y a lo lejos oculto ente arbustos y rocas ve un ojo. Que lo mira fijamente, Antón extrañado vuela atrás de Raúl.

En el arbusto el Asesino Scarlet con máscara de hojas en su cara mira a Raúl y Antón irse, mientras los veía con una mirada fría, en su pata izquierda apretaba el cuello del cadáver de un pájaro, al verlos el Scarlet respira muy rápido y con odio.

 **(En la Tribu en la Fosa de la Perdición)**

Mientras en la fosa de la perdición, los guacamayos Spix y Scarlet hacen un torneo de fútbol dónde los polluelos juegan, casi todos los guacamayos de amabas tribus van a ver el juego juego, este juego es como una prueba de confianza y amistad. Y los pequeños se preparan para el juego.

"bien están llegando, supongo que ahora somos más" – dice Greg mirando llegar a todos los Scarlet – "están listos chicos" – dice girando para ver a su equipo. Que son Tony, Tiago, Kiara y 7 polluelos mas

Tony que estaba limpiando sus patitas mira a Greg y camina hacia el – "estamos listos, solo falta nuestro jugador estrella" – al decir eso los dos miran a Tiago con Carla que lo arregla para el juego.

"estoy listo Carla, no necesito que me arregles mis plumas" – dice Tiago mirando a su hermana molesto.

"estas de broma, el torneo es lo más importante para la tribu, además Abu estará viendo igual que todos los Scarlet" – dice Carla sacudiendo el pelo de Tiago – "no sé cómo arreglar está parte. Es tu gran día has hablado de esto por días, quiero que te veas bien al menos" – dice Carla mirando a Tiago.

"basta, esto es vergonzoso" – dice Tiago en voz baja – "oye sé que me quieren ayudar, pero puede ser menos horrible" – dice Tiago mirando a su hermana molesto.

"no te ayudamos solo a ti" – dice Bia aterrizando – "solo nos preocupa que arruinas esto" – al decir Bia le arregla las plumas a Tony.

"Bia! ¡Qué haces!" – dice Tony viendo a Bia.

"cállate! No sólo Tiago juega todos ustedes también" – dice Bia mirándolos a todos.

"saben que este es un juego amistoso, vamos contra los Scarlet" – dice Greg señalando con su ala a los 12 polluelos Scarlet que está en el otro lado preparándose.

"Wow Bien supongo que ahora se ven bien, ¡vamos Carla!" – dice Bia saliendo, volando hacia dónde están sus padres.

"suerte hermano" – dice Carla volando atrás de Bia. En ese momento Kiara se acerca a Tiago con una cara burlona.

Tiago mira a sus hermanas irse y sacude su cabeza para luego prepararse para el juego.

"tus hermanas están entusiasmadas hoy" – dice Kiara mirando a Carla y Bia.

"ellas son raras, apenas lo notas" – dice Tiago pareciendo rudo. Kiara le sonríe mientras lo mira como se arregla con una mirada no muy discreta. Greg se acerca con ellos.

"bueno, eso no es lo importante Kiara, es importante no perder amigos, demostrémosles a esos rojitos lo que sabemos hacer" – dice Greg mirando a todos.

"Por favor, yo soy el mejor, amigos" – decir Tiago presumido, Kiara se peina sus plumas y después golpea la espalda de Tiago – "claro que sí, super campeón" – dice burlona y sonriéndole suavemente. Tiago discretamente le devuelve la sonrisa.

Mientras los pequeños se preparaban Flora que cuida a los niños, los llevo a ver el partido – "muy bien pequeños, quiero que se queden tranquilos, el juego va a comenzar" – dice mientras los pequeños juegan y esperan a que inicie el partido. Flora en medio de esto piensa en el pequeño que trajo Roberto y se pregunta de dónde viene.

Bia y Carla aterrizan en medio de Blu y Perla que están esperando ver a Tiago jugar. Perla mira a sus hijas contentas.

"¿cómo está su hermano?" – dice Perla mirando a sus niñas

"bien, limpio y preparado para el juego" – dice sonriendo – "cuando el juego termine te iras papá" – dice Carla mirando a Blu.

"eeh?... Supongo, iré a ver a Linda y ustedes cuidaran a Mamá" – dice Blu mirando y sonriendo a sus hijas, Mientras espera que lo que leyó en el periódico sea falso.

En el lado de los Scarlet se encuentra Felipe con sus dos guardias Annie y Carlos, Felipe mira el lugar de Eduardo que es a lado de él como muestra de amistad entre ambos líderes. Pero el lugar esta vacío solo estaba Zeus como uno de los guardias.

"parece que Eddy, quiere perderse el juego, espero que esto no sea por sus nuevos vecinos" – dice Felipe burlón, mientras bebe agua de un coco.

En un árbol cerca de la fosa Eduardo y Roberto aterrizan para descansar. Eduardo al ver a su tribu tranquila sonríe.

"me gustó ver a mi tribu pacífica y preparando un partido de futbol" – Eduardo al decir eso nota que unas aves se están metiendo a la tribu – "aunque no me agrada la llegada de nuestros nuevos vecinos" – dice un poco molesto.

"estamos vigilando a todos, hay más guardias en el norte, no causaran problemas. Raúl y Antón se encargan de eso, están explorando todo el lado este pero la verdad también tengo mis miedos con estos pájaros" – dice Roberto para calmar a Eduardo.

"bien, supongo que debo ir con todos" – dice Eduardo mirando a Roberto.

En ese momento Raúl y Antón llegan adelante de Eduardo y llaman su atención.

"señor! ¡Señor! Tenemos una emergencia – grita Raúl agitado y asustado

"de que estas hablando" – dice Eduardo serio y alarmado.

"encontramos cuerpos de pájaros en el norte de la tribu, algo los... Destrozo – dice Antón preocupado y mirando a Roberto y Eduardo.

Eduardo al escuchar eso, se preocupa por la tribu, gira a ver a la fosa y piensa en todo lo que dijo Blu – "debemos ocultar esto, Raúl ve con unos de tus cadetes con los demás que nadie se entere y después ve a mover esos cuerpos" – dice serio.

"sí señor" – exclama Raúl y sale volando hacia la fosa

"que hacemos nosotros" – dice Antón mirando a Eduardo

Eduardo mira Antón y Roberto – "ustedes vengan conmigo tenemos que hablar con Felipe" al decir eso los tres guacamayos vuelan hacia la Fosa de la Perdición.

Mientras Tiago y un polluelo Scarlet inician el partido, todos están emocionados apoyando a sus hijos y los demás pequeños. Eduardo aterriza en su lugar a lado de Felipe, Roberto y Antón se ponen atrás de ellos.

"¿estas lista para esto niña?" – dice Tiago retando a la Scarlet. Esta le sonríe a Tiago.

"y tu Spix, estás listo, no te tropieces" – al decir eso un pájaro arroja una nuez.

Tiago mira la nuez caer y la agarra para empezar el partido. Esquivando a todos los polluelos Tiago se dirige a la portería mientras los demás Spix lo animan Tiago arroja la nuez en el aire y da un giro para patear fuertemente la nuez hacia la portería.

Pero antes de que la nuez llegue a la portería un Scarlet la detiene con su pata al detenerla gira y la muestra a todos, los pájaros, los Scarlet enloquecen y lo festejan Tiago lo mira serio, Este solo lo mira y le sonríe guiñándole.

"vamos Tiago! ¡tú puedes hijo! vamos Equipo! Wooo! – grita la familia Gunderson apoyando a Tiago.

Tiago vuela y esquiva mientras escucha a todos festejar, vuela a lado de Kiara – "gran movimiento, pero no es suficiente" – al decir eso vuela debajo de Kiara y trata de cubrirla Kiara un un giro en el aire le quita la nuez al Scarlet.

Kiara vuela y mueve la nuez y la sube a su cabeza – "jajaja muy lento Tiago!" – al decir eso se la da a otro polluelo. Tiago la mira un poco molesto.

Tony se la quita al polluelo y se lleva la nuez, vuela a lado de Tiago - "vamos amigo es nuestra" — dice volando directo hacia la portería.

Tiago siguiendo a Tony vuela de reversa y le enseña la lengua a Kiara para luego seguir jugando. Kiara lo mira y no puede evitar sonreír, pero sigue con el juego.

Mientras los niños jugaban Eduardo mira el partido pensando en lo que dijo Raúl y Antón, gira a ver a su lado derecho a Raúl, llevándose discretamente a unos Spix. Eduardo mira a Felipe que parece disfrutar del partido.

"me sorprende que después de todo lo que nos dijiste, todavía quisieras hacer este partido" – dice Eduardo mirando el partido. Felipe lo mira un poco enojado.

"no lo tomes personal Eddy, nuestro tratado de paz se a mantenido en respeto, aunque tus nietos no lo respeten, yo si, además que se estén muriendo de hambre no significa que no puedan jugar los niños" – dicen sarcástico mirando el partido.

Kiara tenía la nuez, esquiva a todos arroja la nuez en la portería. Pero es detenida por un Scarlet, en eso Tiago le quita la nuez volando abajo del Scarlet poniéndose la nuez en su pico y arrojándola a la portería anotando el primer gol.

"mira tu nieto nos va ganando" – dice Felipe mientras aplaude en medio de los gritos de festejo de los Spix y los abucheos de los Scarlet.

"todavía no es tarde, mi propuesta sigue en pie, se que podemos ayudarnos unos a los otros y sobrevivir" – al escuchar las palabras de Eduardo, Felipe se pone serio.

"eres un hombre admirable Eduardo, pero… no" – Felipe mira a Eduardo – "no estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo, tal vez ahora que tienes a esos pájaros de ciudad ellos te puedan ayudar, esos pájaros no sobrevivirán mucho en la selva" – al escuchar eso Eduardo empieza a sospechar de Felipe.

Una Scarlet seria continúa jugando y trata de quitarle la nuez a Tiago y Kiara, siguiéndolos por todo el estadio. Mientras los demás los veían entre ellos Tony y Greg y los demás jugadores.

Un Scarlet le quita la nuez a Tiago y esquiva a Greg y los demás polluelos Spix llegando a la portería y burlando igual al portero. Todos los Scarlet festejan mientras Eduardo mira serio a Felipe y se pregunta cómo convencerlo. Roberto mira a Felipe, gira a ver a un la copa de un árbol y mira a una cacatua mirando el partido parado en una rama de la copa. Roberto vuela hacia el tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie.

En la portería de los Spix un Scarlet está a punto de meter un gol, agarra la nuez con sus patas esquiva a Tony haciendo que se golpe con Greg, se dirige hacia la portería y patea la nuez fuertemente, Kiara vuela rápidamente pero no logra llegar, antes de que la nuez toque la portería Tiago la agarra con su pico haciendo que todos le aplaudan.

"¡eso es Tiago!" — grita Blu aplaudiendo y mirando a su hijo jugar.

Tiago gira a ver a Blu y sonrió al ver a su padre orgulloso de él, los ojos de Tiago se llenan de ilusión al ver a su padre feliz.

Felipe gira a ver a Roberto – "solo espero, que esos pájaros no se metan con nuestra comida" – dice un poco molesto.

"es parte de la selva, ellos no respetan nuestro trato pueden tomar lo que les plazca" – dice Eduardo mirando el partido.

"si ese es el caso entonces espero que sepan cargar con las consecuencias" – dice Felipe con un tono amenazante – "no lo crees, Eddy" – al decir eso Eduardo se sorprende de la forma de actuar de Felipe.

Roberto llega con el pájaro – "hey, amigo tenemos un acuerdo no puedes estar aquí" – Roberto camina hacia la cacatua que tiene una mirada fría y sin expresión – "vamos te buscare un nido" – al decir eso, Roberto golpea suavemente a la cacatua haciendo que esta caiga, al caer la cacatua tiene en su pata una liana amarrada haciendo que se jale, activando una trampa, Roberto sigue la liana y mira como una piedra grande rueda sima abajo hacia la fosa y atrás de ella cuerpos decapitados de diferentes pájaros. Roberto se queda impactado.

"¡muévanse! ¡Detengan el partido, muévanse!" – grita Roberto con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de todos que miran la piedra caer. Todos empiezan a volar afuera de la fosa, Blu vuela rápidamente y agarra a Tiago y cae junto con el a una de las esquinas de la fosa. La piedra cae en medio de la fosa salpicando todo a su alrededor y dejando en el aire un montón de plumas rojas cayendo.

Nadie salió herido segundos después los cuerpos empiezan a caer en todas partes.

"dios mío..." – dice Perla abrazando a sus hijas tapándole sus ojos con sus alas, Roberto vuela hacia Perla y toma a Carla subiéndola a su espalda – "vámonos de aquí, no mires Carla" – grita Roberto volando lejos de la fosa, todos se empiezan a ir rápidamente con sus hijos, Felipe y Eduardo miran mientras vuelan a todos los cuerpos cayendo y las plumas de color rojo igual a las de los Scarlet, mientras las pirañas brincan y comen los cadáveres que caen en el agua, Eduardo mira a Felipe con una mirada de asombro, Felipe no dice nada solo se va con los suyas a su tribu.

Blu agarra a Tiago abrazándolo con sus alas – "estas bien. Tiago asiente con su cabeza un poco asustado, Blu lo cubre y mira los cuerpos caer – "Tiago, quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras por nada" – Tiago obedece y rápidamente Blu lo sube a su espalda – "No mires hijo" – grita Blu volando rápidamente de regreso a la tribu.

Tiago abre sus ojos un poco solo para ver la fosa llena de cuerpos y un poco de sangre, Tiago rápidamente cierra los ojos de nuevo.

 **(En el pasado en Río de Janeiro en las oficinas de la empresa WildLife: dos días después de Río 2)**

Tulio se encuentra en una oficina grande con vistas a la ciudad esperando al señor Nicholas Nolan, Mientras tanto Tulio piensa en lo que dijo de los Spix, que son pájaros alterados esas palabras rebotan en su cabeza. Escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el señor Nolan entrando.

"señor Monteiro, me alegra que haya venido a mis oficinas, quiere discutir los términos de su recompensa" — dice Nicholas sentándose en una silla enfrente de Tulio. Tulio molesto se sienta enfrente de Nicholas.

"usted, no vine hablar de su dinero y no lo necesitamos, queremos que nos deje la custodia de los pájaros Spix" — dice Tulio serio. Nicholas se rasca la cabeza y se recarga en su silla.

"lo lamento, pero los pájaros son propiedad de la empresa, tranquilo. No les haremos nada a esas criaturas, son nuestro mayor logro" — dice Nicholas sonriendo a Tulio, este se levanta rápidamente y se recarga en la mesa con sus dos manos.

"esos pájaros no les pertenecen son animales... Le pertenecen a la madre naturaleza usted no puede adoptar una especie como suya" — dice Tulio enojado. Nicholas se levanta.

"claro que me pertenecen, mi familia salvo a esas aves" — al decir eso Nicholas camina hacia un cajón y saca un archivo — "puedes verlo por ti mismo" — al decir eso Nicholas le entrega el archivo, Tulio lo abre y mira fotografías de un guacamayo Spix y otro guacamayo de color verde — "los guacamayos Spix se estaban extinguiendo hace 40 años atrás, la empresa WildLife fundada por mi padre se dedica a creación de medicinas pero también para la protección de vida silvestre" — al decir eso Nicholas le sirve un vaso de café — "cuando vimos que los pájaros Spix desaparecían decidimos hacer un pequeño experimento" — al decir eso Nicholas bebé su café.

"crearon más pájaros" — dice Tulio volteando las páginas y ve una foto donde están los Spix en una selva — "liberaron a los pájaros después de crearlos, ¿cómo lo hicieron?" — dice Tulio mirando a Nicholas.

"bueno, con el semen de un guacamayo verde que murió mezclamos el ADN con una guacamaya Spix vieja, lo alteramos un poco, para hacer que los genes de la Spix fueran dominantes y años después, podimos crear una familia que luego se expandió. Los liberamos para ver como se adaptan con los demás. Los resultados fueron extraordinarios, se adaptaron bien y se reprodujeron cómo pudiste ver"— dice Nicholas sentándose a lado de Tulio.

"aun así desaparecieron y de nuevo fueron, por un tiempo una especie extinta" — dice Tulio mirando a Nicholas.

"sí por eso te doy las gracias, encontraste lo que mi padre empezó, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar a esas aves" — dice Nicholas esperando una respuesta de Tulio.

Tulio al ver las fotos y la actitud de Nicholas miro las fotos por última vez y deja el archivo — "te daré los derechos solo si dejas que mi esposa siga cuidando a la tribu.

Nicholas se levanta contento — "por supuesto señor Monteiro, para mi será un honor y no se preocupe sé que nuestros pájaros serán felices" — al decir eso Tulio y Nicholas estrechan sus manos y acompaña a Tulio a la salida. Nicholas observa que Tulio se va y entra de nuevo a la compañía.

Tulio en el auto piensa en lo que dijo Nicholas y piensa si es correcto lo que hizo, y muy en el fondo eso es lo que espera.

 **(En el Presente: En la tribu Spix, en el Árbol de Flora)**

Mientras todos estaban en la fosa, Dylan tomaba un baño en el lago mientras pensaba, si era una buena idea estar en la tribu, y si puede confiar en los Spix. Mientras se bañaba vio una figura moviéndose en un arbusto frente de él. Dylan sale del agua y camina hacia el arbusto con un palo al momento de golpear a la figura ve que es un polluelo y se detiene. El polluelo lo mira.

"ooh, Hola" – dice el polluelo, mirando a Dylan mojado y solo – "estas bien amigo"

"hola... Si, Si" – dice Dylan mirándolo y baja el palo – "soy Dylan"

"Soy Kol, supongo que eres un huérfano, estas perdido" – dice Kol examinando con la mirada a Dylan.

"sí, si supongo" – dice Dylan viendo a Kol que parece ser más confiable que Roberto o Flora.

"entiendo... No hay nadie cuidando todos están viendo un partido, tienes un nido"- dice Kol tratando de ayudar a Dylan. Dylan se queda callado por unos minutos, y piensa que sería mejor estar con Kol que con Roberto.

"no aun no, estoy solo… puedes ayudarme" – dice esperando que Kol lo deje quedarse con él.

"seguro" – exclama Kol feliz y le da una mora a Dylan – "ven, puedes quedarte en mi casa, por el momento, en lo que te vas acostumbrando, no te preocupes yo te cuidare" – dice Kol empezando a caminar.

Dylan sigue a Kol, mira hacia atrás por unos segundos y come la mora y corre para alcanzar a Kol.

 **(En otro lado de la Tribu Spix)**

Todos los Spix están asustados por la horrible escena de la Fosa, se reúnen a rededor de un árbol donde esta Eduardo en una rama, él trata de calmar a sus Spix.

"por favor, quiero que todos se calmen" – grita Eduardo haciendo que todos se calmaran – "lo que paso hoy, fue algo que nunca habíamos visto pero pondremos alas en el asunto y arreglaremos el problema, y lo mas importante encontraremos al responsable de esto" – al decir eso, Zeus y sus aves ayudan a todos a ir de regreso a sus nidos.

Perla le dice a un Spix que se lleve a sus hijos su nido y vuela donde esta Eduardo, Roberto y Blu.

"que paso en la fosa… los niños vieron esos…" – dice Perla aterrada e impactada, Blu la abraza.

"no lo sé, pero como dije trabajaremos en arreglar esto" – dice Eduardo serio tratando de calamar a su hija.

"viste las plumas rojas caer con los cuerpos, parecían plumas de Scarlet, no quiero creer que Felipe haya…" – dice Roberto asustado, pero es interrumpido por Eduardo.

"yo tampoco, pero él igual lo vio y estaba sorprendido, hablare con él mañana… necesito que todos ayuden a calmar a todos, Roberto ve con Flora, puede necesitar ayuda para calmar a los niños" – Roberto asiente y sale volando al nido de Flora – "hija, tu y Blu vayan con los niños, explíquenles lo que paso, ellos no deben temer y Blu quiero que estés listo, puede que los pájaros que llegaron estén metidos en esto también" – dice Eduardo tratando de mantener la firmeza.

"en realidad señor, yo no podre acompañarlo me voy hoy para hablar con Linda y los humanos" – al escuchar eso Eduardo se toca la cara, molesto – "escuche, sé que me necesita, pero tal vez pueda ser más útil si me voy y hablo con los humanos posiblemente pueda solucionar el problema de la comida" – dice Blu, clamando a su suegro. Eduardo lo piensa un minuto y al ver que no hay opción acepta la petición de Blu.

 **(En la Selva)**

Los pájaros que llegaron al Amazonas recolectaban frutas y semillas de todas partes de la selva mientras Fénix revisaba a los niños y ancianos, curando sus heridas y torceduras.

"estarás bien… solo debes de volar más alto, para no golpearte el ala de nuevo" – dice Finix a un pequeño tucán. El pequeño le sonríe y sale corriendo, Louis la tacana que miraba Finix trabajar se acerca a él.

"eres bueno, nunca había visto a un pájaro hacer eso…" – mira las pomadas y bebidas y vendas, que Finix hizo con materiales de la selva – "eres muy impresionante joven, ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser todo esto?" – al escuchar las palabras de Louis, Finix suelta una sonrisa.

"los humanos… yo fui entrenado para cuidar humanos enfermos y aprendí algunas cosas, solo que podía entender… ahora lo ocupo aquí, para ayudar a los demás" – Finix suelta otra sonrisa cálida, Louis lo mira y le acaricia su mejilla en ese instante llega Rex con una hoja grande con trozos de coco con un líquido adentro.

"aquí están las bebidas que me encargaste fue difícil encontrar los ingredientes en especial la fruta" – dice Rex un poco cansado.

"ustedes dos, son asombrosos me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado" – dice Louis alejándose y tomado un coco. Rex la mira y se acerca a Finix.

"me alegra que te lleves bien con todos, tu cara de gruñón ya casi desaparece jaja" – dice burlón, Finix lo mira tratando de no reír.

"que gracioso, debemos aportar algo para estas aves, este lugar es peligroso prefiero estar bien acompañado" – dice Finix haciendo una pomada en un pedazo de hoja.

"sí, lo sé y… es por eso por lo que pensé… que podríamos ir a visitar la tribu de los famosos Spix" – dice Rex con un tono infantil. Finix lo ignora.

"ya hablamos de eso, los Spix no nos dejaran entrar pintaron la raya con nosotros y los suyos" – dice Finix sin verlo.

"lo sé, pero míranos, somo azules ellos pensaran que somos como ellos" – dice Rex emocionado.

"no somos como ellos… y lo sabes" – dice Finix con una mirada y tono más serio – "estamos bien aquí, Rex, además sabes que Mac cuenta con nosotros para cuidar a todas estas aves" – Finix mira a su alrededor.

"vamos, esa no es una buena excusa… sabes que podemos estar en los dos lados si queremos" – Rex se pone serio – "oye, no porque estos Spix sean estrictos significa sean iguales que los de nuestra tribu… ellos son diferentes, podemos conocer a más de nuestra especie" – dice Rex con un tono calmado. Finix escucha las palabras de Rex y piensa un poco.

"ya lo sé… solo… quiero mantener un perfil bajo, está bien Rex…" – en ese instante Finix es interrumpido por un grito que llama la atención de todos. Los dos Spix se miran asustados y vuelan hacia donde fue el grito, al llegar al lugar Finix, Rex y el resto de aves se quedan impactados por lo que ven.

Un montón de cabezas de diferentes pájaros, puestas en forma de montaña, en el piso una cacatua hembra arrastrándose y acariciando una de las cabezas.

"mi vida, mi cielo" – dice levantando la cabeza de una cacatua macho, entre lágrimas con un tono desgarrador. Poco a poco todos empiezan a reconocer a sus familiares entre las cabezas.

"qué diablos… hizo esto" – dice Mac a lado de Finix y Rex, Finix mira a todos y siente como un escalofrió invade su cuerpo.

"donde estarán sus cuerpos" – dice Rex impactado mirando a todos lados.

 **(En el Norte, anocheciendo)**

Mientras todos estaban regresando a sus nidos o estaban con Eduardo, Zeus se queda de guardia revisando la frontera para ver si ningún pájaro se metía a la tribu, las palabras de Eduardo aún sonaban en su cabeza, así como las imágenes de los cuerpos, al mirar abajo ve a unos Spix regresando con comida de pronto alguien lo toma de la espalda y lo arroja hacia el tronco del árbol haciendo que caiga sentado.

"pero qué demonios te pasa…" – al decir eso Zeus se queda impresionado al ver a un Guacamayo Verde el mismo que estaba arriba del jaguar el otro día.

El guacamayo gira y mira a Zeus – "yo diría que nada" – al decir eso suelta una sonrisa fría – "ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zeus" – dice el guacamayo mirando a Zeus, con una mirada fría y seria.

"Charlie... que haces aquí, pensé que te habías ido" – dice Zeus impactado al ver a Charlie con una voz algo quebrada.

"yo pensé lo mismo Zeus" – dice Charlie caminando un poco hacia él – "el lugar creció... Aunque no es como lo deje, se siente el estrés por todas partes" – dice Charlie con una voz burlona – "Recuerdo, que deje este lugar como un paraíso lo deje en buenas alas, pero ja... No lo parece" – al decir eso Charlie le enseña un pedazo de periódico a Zeus donde sale la foto de Blu y la tribu – "Los humanos, saben del lugar, hay pájaros al norte sin contar que la guardia es mala, dime algo Zeus" – Charlie lo levanta y lo mira fijamente – "hay algo que no sepa"

"bueno, Eduardo encontró a su hija es abuelo ahora... nos estamos quedando sin comida... y alguien está matando a los pájaros que llegaron" – dice Zeus nervioso al ver los ojos de Charlie.

"entiendo... Bueno supongo que tengo que dejar mis cosas en mi nido, parece ser que mi familia me necesita de nuevo" – Charlie lo deja y se da la vuelta – "dile a Eduardo que estoy ansioso de que me dé una explicación, me emociona volver" – dice eso ultimo algo furioso para luego salir volando.

Zeus al ver volar a Charlie entra en pánico y empieza a temblar, pues su llegada significa que algo está mal en la tribu y que se avecinan desastres.

En ese mismo mentó en otro lado Bia vuela por la tribu en búsqueda de una flor, aterriza en el piso y corta una flor Lili suavemente y la mira por unos segundos pensando en lo que paso.

"necesitaba un minuto de paz" – dice Bia al escuchar a Antonio aterriza a atrás de Bia y llama su atención al romper una rama, Bia gira y mira a el pequeño Scarlet.

"wow hola... Soy yo Antonio, el chico que tú y tu hermano golpearon" – dice Antonio en voz baja tratando de tranquilizar a Bia

"que haces aquí, se supone que está prohibido que estés aquí" – dice Bia asustada y con voz baja.

"lo sé, solo..." – Antonio saca el libro de Bia – "se te olvido esto, en el valle" – se lo entrega – "aunque no sé qué es" – dice Antonio mirando confundido el libro.

"es un libro..." – dice Bia agarrando el libro – "solo viniste a darme esto" – dice Bia confundida. Antonio mira a Bia y abre su costal y se lo da a ella.

"ten es para tu familia... Después de ver como Felipe los corrió, es posible... Que no sean tan malos" – dice Antonio con un tono deprimido.

"gracias... No tenías que hacerlo" – dice Bia sonriendo

"Bien! me tengo que ir, papa puede sospechar, espero estén bien" – dice Antonio volando hacia la tribu Scarlet

Bia extrañada por lo de Antonio agarra el saco y abre su libro y ve dónde más puede ver alimento para la tribu. Mientras Roberto aterriza en el árbol de Flora, dónde viven los polluelos huérfanos y entra en el nido donde dejo a Dylan, al ver que no se encuentra, rápidamente sale y mira alrededor, preguntándose donde se habrá ido.

 **(En el norte de la tribu)**

En el norte la familia Gunderson se despide de Blu y Tiago que vuelan de regreso a Río de Janeiro para averiguar qué pasa con Linda y Tulio.

"cuídate mucho amor, si pasa algo no te arriesgues. Crees poder cuidar a Tiago" – dice Perla para luego besa a Blu

"si mi amor, no te preocupes" – dice Blu besando a Perla – "estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme" – dice Blu abrazando a Perla.

"no, te preocupes estaré bien, solo cuida a Tiago y tengan mucho cuidado, verás que Linda y Tulio están bien" – dice Perla abrazando fuertemente a Blu. Blu sonríe y abraza fuertemente a Perla.

"Ty en mi habitación deje una batería para mi IPod podrías traérmelo" – dice Carla mientras limpia los googlees de Tiago

"bien, también traeré algo de chocolate, hace tiempo que no cómo uno" – al decir eso Tiago busca Bia – "y Bia? No se despedirá verdad" – dice Tiago con un tono aburrido. Carla le coloca los googlees.

"sí solo se atrasó, listo cabeza dura" – dice Carla sacudiendo el pelo de Tiago – "trata de no arruinarlo vale" – dice Carla un poco triste. Tiago mira a Carla sorprendido y luego sonríe.

"ooh, parece que, si te importo, no te preocupes puse mi araña en tu habitación para que no me olvides" – dice Tiago animando a su hermana.

"que gracioso" – dice Carla seria – "por lo menos estaremos tranquilos" – dice Carla caminando y abrazando a su papá. Perla agarra la barbilla de Tiago y sube su cabeza.

"prométeme que te comportaras, no le des problemas a tu padre" – dice Perla un poco triste. Tiago mira fijamente a su mamá.

"sí mamá, lo haré" – dice Tiago algo aburrido. Perla abraza a su hijo muy fuerte por unos minutos, Tiago le gusta mucho que su madre lo abrace, pero no quiere perder su perfil de chico cool.

"eeeh... Mama! Me estas asfixiando" – dice Tiago separando a su madre.

"está bien" – dice Perla después de darle un beso a Tiago, Perla camina hacia tras y abraza a Carla con su ala.

Blu se coloca su cangurera y mira a Tiago – "listo Tiago" – dice Blu alzando su pata para chocarla con la de Tiago. Tiago choca su pata con la de su padre – "listo papá!" – dice Tiago emocionado.

Bia vuela rápidamente y aterriza – "esperen! ¡Esperen! – grita y abraza a Blu fuertemente – "con cuidado papá" – dice Bia.

"claro" – responde Blu abrazando por unos segundos a Bia le da una flor a su padre – "para que no nos extrañes" – dice Bia mirando a su padre para luego bajarse.

"te perdiste, llegaste tarde... Como siempre" – dice Tiago sacando la lengua burlándose de su hermana

Bia le da un beso en el cachete a Tiago y le en barro lodo en su lengua – "también te extrañaré" – dice Bia caminado y abrazando a Perla.

"agh!, qué asco" – grita Tiago limpiándose la lengua – "bien jugado" – dice Tiago escupiendo el lodo.

Blu abraza a Tiago con su ala y sale volando – "regresaremos mi amor, niñas pórtense bien" – dice Blu volando hacia la selva.

"después me vengare!" – grita Tiago volando hasta llegar a lado de Blu. Perla abraza a Carla y Bia y ve como desaparecen esperando a que regresen sanos y salvos.

 **(En el pasado: 1 semana y 4 días después de Rio 2 en Rio de Janeiro)**

Después de que Tulio hablara con Nicholas del futuro de los Spix decidieron trabajar juntos por el Bien de los guacamayos, Tulio y Linda están en una entrevista para discutir y hacer pública la alianza de la empresa y el santuario de aves.

"tenemos un compromiso con estas aves, el señor Nolan Nicholas y yo estamos preocupados por la vida salvaje, los guacamayos Spix son una de las muchas especies que estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, pero el santuario de aves Blu junto con la empresa WildLife protegeremos a los guacamayos y a todas las aves del mundo" – dice Tulio a los reporteros. Luego estrecha la mano de Nicholas enfrente de todos tomando les una foto.

 _(Presente)_

 _(Nicholas camina en un pasillo, y abre una puerta)_

"las empresas WildLife estamos orgullosos del logro del señor Tulio y su esposa Linda" – al decir eso todos aplauden.

 _(En la habitación donde entro Nicholas, había una jaula con 1 guacamayo Spix y un guacamayo Scarlet, ellos lo miraban fijamente y Nicholas a las aves)_

"mi empresa siempre estuvo dispuesta a brindarle salud a las personas, yo creo que es justo que se la demos también a los animales" – dice Nicholas a los reporteros.

 _(Unos hombres revisan a los guacamayos y les pone una cámara oculta en sus cuerpos. Nicholas lanza una pelota y el guacamayo Spix se la trae)_

"yo no hare esto solo, en este mismo momento les presentare a mi nueva socia para el cuidado de los Spix la señora Linda Gunderson" – al decir eso Nicholas presenta Linda que pasa afrente para finalizar la entrevista los tres se abrazan y saludan a todos frente a las cámaras, Se toma la foto que aparece en los periódicos.

 **(En las Empresas WildLife)**

"serás enviado a esa tribu" – Nicholas habla con el guacamayo azul con alas negras – "esta es la tercera vez que sales, Stefan. Por favor no me decepciones esta vez, los dos" – dice Nicholas mirando a Stefan el Spix y Bran el Scarlet lo baja dejándolo en la ventana – "tienes una misión, mantenme informado en todo momento" – al decir eso el guacamayo lo mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza. Nicholas abre la ventana del edificio y los deja ir.

"seguro que esos pájaros entienden lo que usted dijo" – dice un hombre a lado de Nicholas.

"claro que entienden, para eso fueron creados, esas aves me enseñaran si los Spix y bueno los demás guacamayos, evolucionaron y me traerán algunos para nuestras investigaciones" – al decir eso Nicholas cierra la ventana.

 **(En el Presente: En el Amazonas)**

Stefan y Bran aterrizan en un árbol y mira la selva y su tranquilidad vuela en dirección a la tribu Spix en medio de la noche.

"es agradable salir de esa jaula, hace mucho que no vuelo libre por la selva" – dice Bran sintiendo el aire.

"tienes razón mi compañero, estoy listo para ver a más de mi especie" – dice Stefan un poco emocionado.

"jaja, si claro en lo que nos concierna, esas aves que viven ahí no son más que simples pájaros, se los llevaremos a ese humano y tal vez nos deje en paz, ¿no lo crees?" – dice Bran con un tono burlón.

"exacto, no me importa conocerlos… solo me importa una cosa, mi libertad…" – gira a ver a Bran – "y estamos a punto de conseguirla" – al decir eso los dos Guacamayos vuelan rápidamente hacia las dos tribus…. **(Continuara)**

 **Personajes Principales**

Tyler Blu Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Dylan Spix Polluelo

Kol Spix Polluelo

Finix Spix Guacamayo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Charlie "Misterioso" Verde Guacamayo

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Nicholas Nolan

Linda Monteiro

Tulio Monteiro

Kiara Spix Polluela

Flora Spix Guacamaya

Mac Verde Guacamayo

Louis Tucán

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Stefan Spix Guacamayo

Bran Scarlet Guacamayo

Asesino Scarlet


	5. C4: Un Día Normal Parte 1

**(En la Tribu Spix: En un árbol)**

El pequeño Kol, vuela con un pequeño saco colgando de su espalda. Dirigiéndose a un árbol al lado de donde está su hogar, en este se encuentra Dylan dibujando en unas hojas con lodo y jugo de flores. Kol entra sin hacer ruido y mira a su amigo dibujando.

"ya llegué, tengo tu comida fue difícil... tenemos alimento racionado" - dice Kol dejando la comida a un lado de la cama de hojas de Dylan, al ver que este no reacciona camina hacia él y mira sus dibujos - "que haces amigo".

"dibujar historias, es un hábito que tengo para pasar el tiempo y no sentirme tan solo" - dice Dylan reflexible. Kol preocupado mira los dibujos y agarra uno con una cascada.

"es ... una cascada" - dice Kol asombrado para animar a Dylan.

"sí, una vez soñé con una cascada muy grande y yo volaba arriba de ella muy cerca ... podía sentir el agua ... era genial" - al decir eso Dylan se levantó y va a comer unas moras. Kol sigue mirando los dibujos entre ellos, mira a un guacamayo, pintado con moras azules y sus ojos con jugo de fresas y el otro de mango.

"¿Este es un guacamayo Spix?" - pregunta Kol, Dylan le confirma moviendo su cabeza mientras mastica - "y ... ¿Por qué tiene los ojos de diferente color?" - al escuchar eso, Dylan se acerca a Kol un poco agarra el dibujo y lo mira.

"bueno, mi… alguien, me dijo que, si, veía a un guacamayo azul con ojos diferentes, debía escapar. Decía que son los causantes de mala suerte y la muerte, pero solo aparecen en los sueños ... lo dibujo para nunca olvidarlo" – mira a Kol – "si algún día vez uno es mejor que salgas volando o podría arruinar tu vida" - dice Dylan con un tono serio y burlón. Kol suelta una pequeña risa.

"es una gran historia, pero no creo que sea cierto" - dice Kol sarcástico, mira el dibujo un poco más y piensa que es imposible que se encuentre con un Spix con ojos así.

 **(Al norte de la Tribu Spix y Scarlet)**

Mac se encontraba con un grupo de aves reunidos para discutir lo ocurrido con las cabezas decapitadas que encontraron. Mac escucha las preocupaciones de todos los pájaros que llegaron con él.

"Escuchen, sé que están preocupados por lo que paso ... lo que vimos es nuevo para todos, pero arreglaremos esto ... y viviremos mejor" - grita Mac para darles ánimos a todos entre la multitud estaban Finix y Rex.

"yo tome una decisión... mi familia y yo nos iremos de aquí, ya lo decidimos, preferimos vivir en otro lado de la selva o en otro lugar" - dice una cacatúa mirando a todos con un rostro atemorizado. Después varios pájaros se unen con él.

"todos son libres de irse, nadie los detiene" - al decir eso todos se separan y regresan a sus nidos, Mac se va caminando un poco deprimido y estresado. Finix lo sigue.

"¿Qué harás tú ahora?" - dice Finix caminando a su lado.

"debo descubrir quien corto esas cabezas, y hablar con los Spix sobre todo esto… tal vez logre que podamos entrar a la tribu" - dice sin mirar a Finix - "escucha ... podrías cuidar a los demás, por favor, que nadie salga herido y cuidar a los que se queden con nosotros"- al decir eso Mac vuela hacia la tribu Spix. Finix lo mira pensativo, Rex camina atrás de él.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" - dice Rex mira a su compañero.

"que iría hablar con los Spix… y para mi mala suerte, estoy a cargo de los demás" - dice Finix sin verlo.

"crees que logre averiguar algo" - dice Rex mirando al mismo lugar que Finix.

"no, no lo creo ... tenemos que ayudar a los demás" - dice Finix besando la mejilla de Rex y caminado de regreso con los demás pájaros.

Rex mira a Finix le sonríe al irse mira la selva y vuela en dirección a la tribu. Minutos después Rex llega a la frontera de la tribu, dos guardias le detienen el paso.

"alto ahí amigo ..." – dice uno de los guardias mirando a Rex - "¿eres un Spix?" - Rex los mira y les sonríe - "claro que sí, disculpen ... quisiera vivir aquí" - dice un poco serio, pero soltando una sonrisa de confianza.

 **Capítulo 4: Un Dia Normal Parte 1**

 **(En la Tribu Spix)**

En el gran árbol en la copa del tronco entre las hojas del árbol se encontraban, Eduardo, Perla, Roberto, Antón y Zeus discutiendo sobre los problemas que enfrenta la tribu y lo sucedido en la Fosa.

"por el momento estamos investigando sobre quiénes eran los cuerpos que cayeron en la fosa, y ahora estamos vigilando el perímetro y el interior de la tribu… como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Y eso es porque nunca había pasado algo semejante… hasta ahora" – dice Antón un poco molesto mirando fijamente a Eduardo.

"limpiaron la fosa… Eso es lo importante, no negaremos que lo que sucedió fue algo trágico, pero nadie salió herido, los niños están bien y lo que ahora me preocupa es que los pájaros del norte que llegaron podrían estar heridos" – dice Eduardo mirando a todos y por último a Roberto – "tenemos que asegurarnos de que están bien" – Roberto asiente con la cabeza y hace una reverencia.

"con todo respeto señor, si quiere salvarlos… deberíamos correrlos de aquí, si los cuerpos son de estas aves entonces no están seguros aquí" – dice Antón amablemente.

"es por eso, que vamos a investigar lo que paso Capitán Antón, supongo que lo primero será hablar con Felipe, las plumas rojas que cayeron con los cuerpos eran de Scarlet" – dice Perla seria mirando Antón.

"no sabía que usted le interesara estos asuntos, Perla" – dice Antón un poco molesto y sarcástico. En ese momento llega Arlo con otros Spix aterrizando atrás de todos.

"señor. Está listo, hemos limpiado la fosa por completo, mi Capitán Raúl sigue cuidando a los demás, y yo estoy aquí para brindarle mis servicios en lo que me pida" – dice Arlo orgulloso y sonriendo a Eduardo.

"gracias muchacho" - dice Eduardo mirando a Arlo - "Perla, está muy interesada en los asuntos de la tribu ... después de todo, algún día ella será reina" - dice decisivo y serio. Antón y Zeus al escuchar eso se sorprenden.

"espere un momento ... señor, con todo el respeto ese cargo todavía no lo ha ganado Blu, yo me esforzó lo suficiente para ganar ese lugar, al igual que Roberto y Arlo. No puede dar las cosas por sentadas señor" - al decir eso Antón mira fijamente a Eduardo que solo lo mira con indiferencia. Roberto y Arlo no dicen nada al igual que los demás.

"la decisión que tomo no es al azar ... la verdad es que confió en Blu para guiar este lugar, tiene la inteligencia y la bondad que necesitamos, tal vez no la fuerza, pero si la tienes, tú puedes protegerlo, como me has protegido a mí , Perla y Roberto se aseguraran de guiar a Blu y de proteger y hacerlo fuerte… lo guiaremos todos a tomar buenas decisiones, y en cuanto a ti Arlo "- gira a mirarlo -" todavía eres joven para ocupar el puesto, eres un gran muchacho pero tienes que aprender, para que un día puedas ser igual que tu padre" - Arlo permanece serio para luego soltar una sonrisa cálida y hacer una reverencia.

"no me estoy molestando señor, entiendo su decisión y la respeto, me honró solo con servirlo, y me honraría más servirle a su hijo, hija y nietos" - dice Arlo con un tono caballeroso y feliz. Roberto camina y se pone enfrente de Eduardo y hace una reverencia.

"Yo igual señor, usted ha sido un padre para mí como lo fue con Arlo, ante su hija y usted le puedo asegurar que a donde vayan estaré con ustedes y protegeré nuestro hogar contra toda amenaza" - Roberto mira a Perla y sonrió. Antón ante la escena solo se mantiene serio y furioso por la decisión de Eduardo, pero antes de que pudiera decirse algo, alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

Era el guacamayo verde Charlie que se acercó a todos con una sonrisa fría de mejilla a mejilla - "maravilloso, parece que todos los que quedan aquí siguen fieles ... me enorgulleces Eduardo, se ve que has formado a pájaros leales" - al decir eso gira a ver a Antón y Zeus que lo miran asombrados.

"Charlie ... que es lo que quieres" - dice Eduardo haciendo que Roberto y Arlo y los Spix que venían con él se pusieran en posición de ataque.

"que quiero ... bueno llegue hace tiempo ... ¿recuerdas? y no recibí ni una maldita visita o una celebración de bienvenida y me preguntas que quiero" - dice Charlie burlón y amenazante haciendo que todos se pongan nerviosos - "necesitamos hablar asolas… Ahora "- dice serio.

"no permitiré que se vayan solos" - dice Roberto poniéndose enfrente de Charlie y Eduardo.

"qué bueno verte chico, pero tú sabes que nada se me puede negar" – dice Charlie amenazante.

"está bien…" – Eduardo aparta a Roberto con su ala – "hablaremos en mi nido, por lo mientras dejo a cargo de mis tareas a Perla y Roberto" – dice mirando fijamente a Charlie. Antón al escuchar eso se pone a un más furioso – "Antón… por favor ve con tus tropas y sigan buscando alimento" – dice sin despegar la mirada.

"lo que ordene el líder" – dice Antón con una reverencia y volando bruscamente y rápido del lugar.

"Zeus tú nos acompañaras…" – dice Eduardo mirando a Zeus y luego a Arlo – "chico puedes ir por otros Spix para que vigilen la salida en lo que Charlie y yo hablamos" – Charlie solo sonríe al ver y oír a Eduardo.

"no necesita a otros Spix señor, con gusto yo cuidare la entrada y lo protege…" – dice Arlo siendo interrumpido por Eduardo – "Arlo... eres muy joven para una tarea como esta, haz lo que te dije… y cuida a los niños" – Arlo al escuchar eso se siente un poco ofendido, pero asienta las ordenes de Eduardo y sale volando rápidamente.

"por aquí, viejo amigo" – dice Charlie dándole el paso a Eduardo los dos caminan juntos y Zeus atrás de ellos para luego salir volando en dirección al nido.

Perla se queda pasmada al ver a su padre irse y trata de procesar el poder hacer las tareas de Eduardo. Roberto la mira y sostiene su ala.

 **(En la tribu Spix, A las orillas del Este)**

Carla, vuela en la tribu saludando a todos con unas moras en su pata izquierda y llega a un árbol donde hay un nido oculto con unas ramas, Carla entra y adentro se encuentra Davyna la guacamaya naranja sentada mirando la selva por un hoyo en el tronco.

"Carla, llegaste, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, decoré este lugar muy lindo pero estos nidos están muy descoloridos" – Davyna camina y agarra la comida de Carla.

"lo siento, esto no es Rio, siendo sincera nunca creí volver a verte, no olvides que no eres bienvenida, si sales te expulsaran y te mandaran al otro lado con las demás aves que llegaron" – Carla mira a Davyna y nota que algo le ha pasado a su pequeña alumna que trata de ocultar.

"esas aves me guiaron aquí, la realidad todavía no entiendo este lugar, es extraño para mí, pero me gusta que tu estés aquí, y se ve que tienes cautivados a todos aquí, Carla querida" - Davyna se pavonea enfrente de Carla.

"me enseñaste bien, tanto que puedo sentir cuando mientes, Davyna no soy tonta viniste aquí porque Río ya no es seguro para las aves" - Carla cruza sus alas.

"eso es verdad, vine aquí porque había más protección, tu no lo sabes, pero todos en Río supimos de la llegada de tu familia a este paraíso y con la protección de los humanos, bueno ... sería estúpido no estar aquí, además yo te extrañaba, te enseñé todo lo que sé y cuando te fuiste se me rompió el corazón"- al decir eso Davyna abraza a Carla, Carla la abraza.

"igual a mi… recuerdo que desapareciste… sin decirme nada… la verdad estaba molesta contigo, pero, ahora que estas aquí, quisiera segur pasando tiempo contigo" - Carla y Davyna ríen. Davyna un poco conmovida se limpia sus lágrimas.

"estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cuando me fui, fue por miedo a estar con los humanos… no paso un solo día que no pensara en ti… y en tu familia… pero bueno basta de tristeza, ya vi a tu intrépido galán, el guacamayo guapo joven que estaba a tu lado esa vez" - Davyna le hace cosquillas a Carla.

"jajaja, si su nombre es Arlo es un poco grande, pero es que está guapísimo, se me acercó y ahora somos amigos, pero estos días ha estado ocupado y no lo he visto mucho" - Carla sonríe y se entristece un poco.

"tranquila mi niña, si ese pájaro está contigo es por algo, ahora que estoy aquí puedo ayudarte, pero debes saber que me preocupa que él sea mayor que tu" - Davyna le pone una flor en la cabeza de Carla.

"no es tan grande y yo no soy muy pequeña… de verdad" - Carla le pone una flor también a Davyna.

"mmm ... de acuerdo te enseñare una nueva canción que no solo atrapa a ese guacamayo joven, sino a todos" - al decir eso las dos sonríen y salen del nido, Bajando a la tierra poniéndose a practicar una danza, sin que nadie las vea.

 **(En el norte de la tribu)**

Raúl aseguraba el perímetro y miraba que todos estuvieses seguros mientras hacían sus actividades, niños y hembras lo saludan felices. A lo lejos alcanza a ver a Bia con unos Spix de su escuadrón. El Capitán se acerca para ver qué pasa.

"es importante para mí que me digan un número aproximado de cuantos guacamayos viven en la tribu, ¿pueden?" - dice la pequeña mirando a los Spix quienes al ver un Raúl se ponen firmes.

"descansen" - dice Raúl, haciendo que los Spix se relajen - "Bia ... dime pequeña, que estás haciendo" - dice sonriendo.

"ayudando a manejar este lugar ... puedes decirles a tus aves que hagan les dije" - dice Bia gentilmente.

"hagan lo que pidió la pequeña" - al decir eso los guacamayos salen volando - "escuche que quieres saber cuántos Spix somos, ¿por qué?" - Raúl camina a un lado de Bia.

"Es una forma de llevar el control, así se puede distribuir el alimento mejor" - Raúl se sorprende al escuchar a Bia - "oye Raúl, te pediré otra cosa a ti ..." - Bia gira a verlo - "necesito que me traigas semillas, muchas semillas de las frutas y árboles, planeo plantarlos en la zona que talaron los humanos".

"eso es muy inteligente no esperaba menos de ti" – dice Raúl orgulloso.

"debe ser aburrido para ti estos días ahora que Tiago se fue" – dice Bia con un tono burlón.

"claro que sí, tu hermano es una bomba de tiempo… me alegra tener unos días de descanso y todos parecen descansar de él, aunque los niños se aburren más" – dice mirando a su alrededor – "pero me ordenaron protegerlos a los tres, así que yo nunca descanso" – Raúl rasca el cuello de Bia haciéndole cosquillas, los dos ríen suavemente. De proto dos Spix aterrizan enfrente de Raúl junto con Rex.

"mi Capitán, tenemos a un nuevo guacamayo Spix, dice que se quiere unir a nosotros" – dice uno de los Spix, poniendo a Rex enfrente de Raúl. Este se acerca y lo examina.

"¿de dónde eres mucho?" – dice serio. Rex mira el lugar asombrado.

"bueno, señor… primero déjeme decir wow… este lugar es increíble, me llamo Rex soy un ave de ciudad. Crecí con los humanos y luego ellos me dejaron ir… ahora tengo ganas de comenzar de nuevo, y esperaba que me dejaran entrar aquí" – dice amable y sonriéndole a Raúl.

"por supuesto, cualquier Spix puede entrar aquí, solo necesitamos darte un nido y después tendrás que presentarte con Eduardo. Por el momento no puedes explorar la tribu… hasta que, el líder te autorice" – Raúl mira los ojos de Rex y nota su peculiar diferencia – "puedo preguntarte, ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?" – al escuchar eso Rex suelta una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Heterocromía" – dice Bia llamando la atención de todos – "es una mutación o falla en el ADN, es normal, pero no hay muchos Spix con esa mutación" – Bia se acerca alzando su cabeza para ver mejor los ojos de Rex.

"eres muy lista, la verdad yo nunca supe lo que pasaba con mis ojos… pero me alegra que alguien me diga que es normal, peculiar pero normal" – Rex mira a Raúl y Bia. Raúl ordena a los Spix que lleven a Rex a un nido, los Spix obedecen y se lo llevan – "hasta luego Capitán y hermosa niña" – grita Rex volando con los Spix.

"tal vez, tengas razón Bia… debemos tener un registro de cuantos Spix viven aquí" – dice Raúl mirando a Rex irse – "algo más que pueda hacer por ti pequeña" – al escuchar eso Bia le sonríe.

"claro que sí" – lo mira – "reunirme con el escuadrón de recolectores, vamos a buscar comida" – dice alegre.

 **(En la Tribu Spix: En un árbol)**

Dylan se encontraba en el mismo árbol poniéndose su manto, Kol enfrente de la salida lo mira confundido.

"¿Por qué te cubres con hojas?" – dice Kol.

"me protegen… de los depredadores y peligros" – Dylan se acerca a Kol para salir.

"ya no hay peligro estas a salvo, la tribu está llena de Spix como tú, ya no hay peligro" – dice Kol poniendo su ala en hombro de Dylan.

"siempre hay peligro, Kol… yo, yo… estoy en peligro, cuando regrese te contare lo prometo, lo prometo" – Dylan se pone una capucha de hojas.

"está bien, de todas formas, tengo que ir a entrenar" – Kol se prepara para salir – "oye, ¿Por qué viniste conmigo?" – Kol mira serio a Dylan, este lo mira y suelta un pequeño suspiro.

"porque… se ve que eres bueno, y no confió en los adultos" – al decir eso Dylan sale volando, Kol lo mira por unos segundos y después vuela hacia la otra dirección.

Kol llega a una zona solitaria aterriza en la tierra y mira a su alrededor con una mirada de preocupación. De pronto una guacamaya le cae encima poniéndolo pansa abajo.

"de nuevo con la guardia abajo" – dice Martha una guacamaya joven, mirando al pequeño Kol para luego dejarlo y esperar a que se levante.

"dijiste que estarías aquí temprano, además como puedo verte si estas atrás de mi" – dice Kol molesto mientras se levanta y se limpia.

"le dirás eso al animal que te agarre por la espalda para comerte, no es un juego Kol, muévete rápido" – Martha se acerca a él – "¿tu padre Zeus ha entrenado contigo?".

"no tiene tiempo… además me gusta entrenar contigo" – dice Kol feliz. Martha le sonríe y lo gira y le da una palmada en su espalda.

"tienes suerte de que él sea mi Capitán, rápido quiero flotar, vamos a agilizar tus patas" – al decir eso Martha se levanta un poco del suelo y empieza a soltar pequeños golpes hacia Kol para tratar de hacer que caiga al suelo. Kol esquiva los golpes y se mantiene flotando en el aire.

 **(En la Selva, Alejados de la Tribu)**

Mientras tanto Antón y un guardia que vigilaba la selva encontró una cueva sospechosa donde se escuchaban extraños ruidos. Antón que estaba frente a la cueva pensaba si este era de algún depredador – "bien, dime quieres enseñarme" – dice Antón mirando la cueva

"en este lugar escuche ruidos extraños, estoy muy seguro de que en este sitio encontraremos a esa...Cosa o criatura que esta asesinando a los pájaros" – dice el guardia viendo la entrada de la cueva

"como sabes eso, puede ser que aquí viva un depredador, la cosa que asesino a esos pájaros en la fosa es un Scarlet" – dice Antón serio y mirando al Spix.

"Raúl nos contó de los 5 cuerpos destrozados que tú y él vieron cuando fueron hablar con los pájaros del norte, a mí y a otros compañeros, lo acompañamos a recoger los cuerpos que encontraron, pero al llegar al lugar… estaba limpio no había ni un solo cadáver, esta cueva está muy cerca del lugar puede ser… supuse que usted querría saberlo" – dice el guardia mientras ve a Antón.

"entraré, ten cuidado" – al decir eso Antón y el guardia entran a la cueva, Antón entro primero y al entrar pudieron ver que la cueva tenía pequeños hoyos que alumbraban el interior, y adentro había huesos y pieles en una esquina de la cueva y plumas por todas partes, el lugar apestaba a cadáver – "rayos..." – es lo único que podia decir Antón al ver el horrible lugar.

"No creo que esto sea un depredador grande, para esos cortes de piel es algo más… ¿Deberíamos avisarle al señor Eduardo?" – dice el guardia mirando el lugar aterrado.

Antón ignora al guardia y mira el lugar. Nota como las raíces del árbol que está arriba de la cueva la han dividido en dos, Antón mira por las raíces para saber qué hay del otro lado de la cueva, pero solo ve un pequeño espacio sin nada. Gira su cabeza y en una esquina ve un hueco en el piso lleno de pintura roja, Antón mete su garra y se quedó pensando unos segundos – "¡no! Lo hare yo" – al decir eso Antón sale corriendo del lugar y vuela hacia un árbol.

"muy bien, señor" – dice el guardia volando tras de Antón y aterriza en el árbol.

"escucha amigo, esto es peligroso, creo que Eduardo lo tomará mejor si se lo digo yo" – dice Antón mirando serio al guardia.

"Am... De acuerdo señor, tenga mucho cuidado, vigilare el perímetro" – al decir eso el guardia sale volando hacia la tribu.

Antón impactado por lo que vio solo puede pensar en qué clase de animal hizo eso, ve la pintura en su garra y sonríe nervioso – "ya te tengo... Seas lo que seas, ya te tengo" – se dice así mismo y se queda en el árbol sentado.

 **(En la frontera de la Tribu Spix y Scarlet)**

Arriba del Árbol de nueces de Brasil que divide el terreno de los Spix y Scarlet en su copa, se encontraba Perla, Roberto y dos Spix esperando la llegada de Felipe. Este llega segundos después con su ala derecha Carlos, dos Scarlet más.

"bueno… que tenemos aquí, Eddy solicita una junta rápida conmigo y que es lo que me encuentro a su hija y a Boberto" – dice Felipe con un tono burlón.

"mi padre no pudo venir, tuvo otros asuntos… yo represento a los Spix, en su ausencia" – dice Perla seria.

"ya veo… me alegro por ti Perla, pero no creo que sepas cómo funcionan las cosas o una reunión" – dice Felipe.

"no vinimos aquí para que critiques nuestro liderazgo, queremos saber qué fue lo que paso en la fosa de perdición" – Perla.

"que paso… bueno eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber también, fue muy aterrador para los niños. Me imagino que ustedes están investigando al igual que nosotros" – Felipe.

"exacto. Todos vimos las plumas color rojo caer con los cadáveres, imaginamos que estas involucrado. Después de todo a los Scarlet no les gusta que haya pájaros en el norte" – Perla.

"están culpándonos acaso Spix" – dice molesto – "les recuerdo que los Scarlet estábamos presentes cuando eso paso, no tendría sentido hacer algo así enfrente de los niños. Nosotros no somos asesinos, puede que no me agrade la idea de que pájaros desconocidos coman nuestra comida… pero somos más listos, no se atrevan a culpar a mi tribu de una cosa así" – dice con un tono amenazador. Roberto da un paso al frente.

"eso nos deja aún más en peligro a todos. Si ustedes no lo hicieron eso significa que algo lo hizo y no solo eso… si no que está viviendo entre nosotros" – al escuchar eso todos se quedan callados y pensativos.

"Felipe… solicito amablemente una cooperación para investigar esto, no tenemos que cruzar la tribu del otro solo reportar lo que veamos en ambos lados, no podemos arriesgar a nuestras familias" – dice Perla con un tono compasivo.

Felipe los mira mientras piensa, su mirada refleja una enorme molestia – "de acuerdo, pondré a uno de los míos a que les reporte lo que encontremos en todo momento, con una condición. Cuando hayamos encontrado a lo que sea que esté haciendo esto… me dejen encargarme de él" – dice amenazante. Perla asiente con la cabeza y estrecha su pata con la de Felipe para luego separarse y regresar a sus respectivas tribus.

Roberto detiene a Felipe agarrando su ala – "esta actitud que estas tomando me está empezando a molestar… piensa Felipe, por favor" – al decir eso los dos se miran un momento – "sabes bien que todos podemos vivir unidos sin fronteras" – susurra Roberto. Felipe jala su ala rápidamente.

"eso jamás… los Spix y Scarlet nunca podremos estar juntos, que nuestra amistad no te confunda, Roberto" – susurra Felipe y luego sale volando con sus compañeros hacia su tribu.

Roberto con una mirada preocupada, ve como Felipe se aleja y se pregunta porque este está molesto con los Spix. Minutos después todos regresan a la tribu, y arriba en una rama enzima en donde estaban todos en la reunión se encuentra Dylan mirando el cielo y pensando en todo lo que escucho.

 **(En el nido de Davyna)**

El joven Arlo vuela con un costal con poca comida, al mirar hacia abajo ve a Davyna y Carla practicando una danza. Arlo aterriza unos centímetros delante de ellas y las mira, sonríe a ver a Carla y se preocupa al ver a Davyna. Carla al momento de hacer un giro lo mira y se pone un poco seria y nerviosa, sonríe y vuela hacia él.

"cuanto tiempo llevas ahí" – dice Carla avergonzada.

"un rato, no debes avergonzarte pequeña, eres una gran bailarina… además me gusta verte bailar" – dice Arlo con una sonrisa y un tono elegante que solo hace que Carla se avergüence más. Davyna se acerca a los dos y agarra el saco.

"te agradezco que consigas alimento para mí, sé que te pongo en peligro prometo compasártelo" – dice Davyna.

"no se preocupe, es amiga de la señorita Carla, es mi deber proteger a sus amigos y a ella" – Carla no deja de mirar al joven guacamayo. Davyna lo nota y se aleja lentamente.

"gracias… por ser amable con ella, sé que esto no va con las reglas, pero ya veré como solucionarlo" – Carla.

"no hay problema, de todas formas, tu abuelo está ocupado en otros asuntos" – dice Arlo un poco molesto.

"¿estás bien?" – Carla empieza a caminar con Arlo.

"he dedicado mi vida a que Eduardo, note que existo y que puedo llegar a ser uno de los Capitanes y un pájaro muy fuerte" – Arlo mira el cielo – "pero nunca lo hace".

"lo eres…" – Carla piensa unos segundos – "oye, no tienes que probar nada, eres fuerte y valiente no necesitas la aprobación de mi abuelo para sentirlo" – dice más decidida.

Arlo suelta una pequeña sonrisa – "acompáñame" – al decir eso los dos salen volando hacia la copa de un árbol, donde pueden ver a todos los Spix volando y viviendo tranquilamente – "¿Qué ves princesa Carla?" – dice Arlo aterrizando. Carla aterriza a su lado y mira la hermosa vista.

"veo la tribu…" – dice confundida.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos aquí, todavía yo no había nacido pero mi destino era proteger este lugar, por una razón" – Arlo mira a Carla – "mi padre fue quien encontró este lugar, guio con Eduardo a todos los Spix hasta aquí… fue difícil, pero reconstruimos este lugar, hicimos los nidos… y mi padre se convirtió en el Capitán de Formación, enseñándoles a los demás como sobrevivir en su nuevo hogar, además mi padre fue el Spix que logro sellar un trato con las panteras y otros animales para respetar esta aria y formo la frontera entre las tribus Scarlet y Spix… todos amaban a mi padre al igual que yo… Eduardo lo veía con admiración y respeto. Cuando tenía tu edad, él solía llevarme a sus reuniones, todos lo miraban con respeto… eso es lo que yo quiero, mi padre era el mejor, pero yo por más que me esfuerzo no puedo ser como él" – Arlo mira la tribu, reflexivo mientras Carla asombrada, se acerca a él y toma su ala.

"Arlo ... no tienes que ser igual que tu padre" - Carla gira a Arlo tomándolo de las alas - "tu padre era increíble, pero no tienes que serlo, debes ser tú, por lo que me dijiste. No debes remplazarlo, sino que vivas y protejas lo que él construyo, aun si no lo aprueban aun si mi abuelo no lo aprueba o te ignora" - las palabras de Carla suenan en la cabeza de Arlo -" se quiere ser tu padre, debes defender la tribu"- Arlo se queda asombrado, rápidamente abraza a Carla levantándola.

"gracias super chica" - dice feliz y emocionado, Carla esta asombrada y nerviosa, pero abraza Arlo esperando que nunca la suelte. Arlo la baja y se limpia una pequeña lagrima - "necesitaba los consejos de alguien como tú, entiendo lo que me dijiste Carla, protegeré este lugar sin esperar nada a cambio, excepto de ti sí, espero que tengas confianza y que por lo menos tú me des fuerza"- Carla emocionada asiente con su cabeza y sonríe. Arlo al verla le da un beso en su mejilla y se va volando - "tengo cosas que hacer, gracias super chica" - grita alejándose.

Carla asombrada solo se toca su mejilla mientras estas se ponen rojas y sueltas un gran grito de alegría. Abajo recargada en el tronco esta Davyna que al escuchar toda la conversación piensa en cómo ayudar a su pequeña aprendiz, en eso mira hacia arriba y ve cómo un pequeño bulto de hojas que se mueve y salta entre los árboles, eso la extraña un poco pero no le da importancia.

 **(En la zona de entrenamiento de Kol)**

Rex mira que el nido que le asignaron no tiene nada nuevo para él, el lugar era cómodo y tenía una cama donde podía dormir, Rex al ver la tranquilidad del lugar y de los Spix Decidir volar un poco. A pocos metros de donde vive se encuentra con Martha y Kol, Rex se detiene para mirar cómo se entrenan a los polluelos de este lugar.

"debes cubrirte, se mas rápido" - grita Martha mientras trata de arañar a Kol. Kol está agitado, pero no se da por vencido. Martha golpea levemente la frente de Kol haciendo que caiga, ella aterriza y mira al pequeño tratando de levantarse.

"dame un minuto" - dice Kol agitado y cansado. Martha lo mira mientras piensa en cómo hacerlo más fuerte. De pronto a un lado de ella aterriza un Spix, él dice que tiene que ir con Flora a entrenar a más polluelos, el Spix se va dejándola.

"Okey, Kol tengo que irme, quieres acompañarme debes entrenar con los demás niños" - Martha ayuda a levantar a Kol, este se aleja enojado consigo mismo.

"no, está bien, entrenare aquí por mi propia cuenta" - dice mirando a otro lado. Martha se acerca y acaricia su cabeza.

"muy bien, necesito que te llenes de tierra y lodo y practiques tu camuflaje, cuando vuelva tratare de encontrarte, si lo hago ... deberás invitarme unas nueces" - dice haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño polluelo.

"jajaja, está bien jajaja" - grita Kol riendo. Martha lo mira un rato y después sale volando - "volveré pronto" - grita al volar. Kol la mira irse para luego, comenzar a ponerse tierra y arrancar unas hojas sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él embrujándolo, quedando boca abajo.

"miren a quien encuentre, el raro de la tribu, como estas bobo" - dice un Bruno burlándose de Kol al igual que los otros dos que lo acompañan.

"¡Déjame en paz, Bruno!" - grita Kol en el piso. Los polluelos empiezan a rodearlo.

"oye, Kol que haces aquí solo, hablas con los insectos, apuesto que ni ellos quieren hablar contigo" - dice uno de los polluelos - "si, Kol por eso estas juntando hojas y tierra quieres ser un gusano" - dice Gustavo.

"aunque ya eres uno, no importa que seas hijo de un Capitán eres un cobarde y débil, como una mariposa" - dice Bruno volteando a Kol, aplastando sus alas. Kol suelta un grito - "cállate mariposa y besa mi pata" - Bruno pone su pata en la cara de Kol.

Kol no sabía cómo salir de esta, solo juntar el coraje tratando de quitarse a Bruno de enzima, De pronto una mora golpea el rostro de Bruno, llamando la atención de los tres polluelos que molestaban a Kol, al frente esta Rex caminando hacia ellos.

"justo en los ojos, niños quieren dejar a ese pequeño en paz e irse de aquí" - dice Rex serio.

"¿tú quién eres?" – dice Bruno extrañado – "sí que pasa si no queremos" – dice Gustavo recibiendo un pequeño golpe de una piedra pequeña haciendo que los polluelos se cubran su pico del dolor.

"los golpeare, y como no soy de aquí, sus padres nunca me encontraran y tampoco a ustedes ya que me los llevare conmigo" – dice más serio haciendo que los tres polluelos salgan volando asustados. Kol se sienta y se soba sus alas – "¿estás bien niño?" – dice Rex poniéndose atrás de Kol.

"creo que si" – dice Kol deprimido, gira a ver Rex y rápidamente ve sus ojos de diferente color recordando la historia que le conto Dylan, Kol se arrastra un poco alejándose – "eres un Spix de ojos de color" – dice asustado.

Rex se queda un poco sorprendido, pero sonríe tratando de tranquilizar a Kol – "wow, oye, tranquilo soy tu amigo… no te hare daño, si te asustan mis ojos es solo una alteración natural no es nada infeccioso… soy amigable, enserio" – dice tranquilo.

"pero… me dijeron que aves como tú, son malas" – Kol se empieza a calmar.

"no es verdad, soy como tu un Spix con color de ojos diferentes, nada más, te prometo que yo no te hare daño, jamás… solo quiero ayudarte…" – Rex estira su ala manteniendo su sonrisa. Kol lo mira desconfiado unos segundos, pero al final le da su ala y Rex levanta al pequeño polluelo – "ves… soy normal, soy como tú, me llamo Rex" – Kol examina a Rex.

"soy Kol… pensé que los Spix como tu solo aparecían en sueños" – dice Kol haciendo que Rex suelte una pequeña risa.

"¿Quién te conto todo eso?, es falso, soy normal y acabo de llegar a la tribu viviré a uno metros de aquí, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme Kol" – Rex.

"claro, lo pensare… oye ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, estarás en problemas" – dice el pequeño un poco tímido.

"nunca me agradaron los brabucones, odio la violencia hacia un inocente… escuche que eres el hijo de un Capitán, desde este momento le ofrezco mi protección mi pequeño lord" – Rex hace una reverencia.

"no soy un lord, y ya tengo a Martha que es la teniente de mi padre, ella cuida de mí, pero gracias… me agrado conocerlo" – dice despidiéndose y empezando a caminar.

"está bien, Kol de todas formas si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme" – Rex sonríe y se va volando. Kol lo mira y se va también hacia su nido.

 **(En el gran Árbol)**

Perla, habla con todos los Spix sobre las raciones de comida que son escasas y muy tardías, los Spix llevan horas trayendo poca comida de otros lugares. Mientras Roberto ayuda a Perla a darles a los demás sus raciones.

"Está haciendo algo para que esto mejore" - dice una Spix preocupada. Perla la mira y agarra sus alas.

"por supuesto, estamos viendo cómo solucionar esto" - Perla trata de calmar a toda la tribu, Flora se acerca a ella.

"un día duro, ¿eh? Escucha Perla, sé que estas ocupada hoy, pero si puedes ir mañana con los pequeños polluelos a hablar de las cosas de la ciudad" – dice gentilmente.

"me encantaría" - dice Perla emocionada, Flora la abraza y se va volando, Roberto se acerca a Perla mientras ve cómo se aleja Flora.

"esto no funciona, el escuadrón de recolección de Antón no puede seguir haciendo viajes largos y regresar con poca comida, debemos pensar en algo" - dice Roberto en vos baja.

"lo sé, Antón está buscando alimento, cuando crees que mi padre termine de hablar con ese guacamayo verde" - dice Perla cansada mirando el hoyo en el árbol donde está Eduardo con Charlie.

"Han estado todo el día ahí dentro, no te preocupes Eduardo está bien" - al decir eso Roberto se va para seguir racionando la comida que traen los demás.

"espera, Roberto, pero ... ¿Quién es él?" - dice Perla, Roberto se detiene y se gira.

"él es Charlie, y es dueño de este lugar" - al decir eso Roberto se va. Perla se queda sorprendida.

Mientras adentro del nido de Eduardo, Zeus y un guacamayo cuidan la entrada del nido mientras miran a Charlie y Eduardo hablando.

"aunque no lo creas me gusta lo que hiciste con el lugar, es genial, solo mira esto" - Charlie alza un coco con su ala - "un coco como vaso para tomar agua, y luciérnagas en los nidos, sacos hechos con hojas para llevar a cabo una comida en un viaje "- dice Charlie con un tono burlón.

"me alegra que te gusté, bueno ahora que te dije todo lo que paso y tú me dijiste donde has estado todo este tiempo, solo queda algo más ... ¿Qué haces aquí?" - dice Eduardo serio.

"que hago aquí ... jajaja, jajaja, jajaja" - Charlie comienza a reír sin control Eduardo y los dos guardias se mantienen serios - "perdón ... jaja, perdón es solo que parece que no aprestaste atención" - suelta un suspiro para relajarse - "si ... vine porque no me agrado ver nuestro lugar secreto, el que tú y Jonathan prometieron mantener en secreto ... y no lo está" - Charlie mira furioso a Eduardo -" lamento la muerte de Jonathan pero eso no cambia nada ... debiste evitar que los humanos los encontraran, ese era el trato y ahora ... ".

"y ahora que ..." - dice Eduardo alzando la vos - "¿Crees que tienes poder? ¿Crees que puedes sacarnos de aquí a todos?" - Zeus y el otro Spix se preparan para atacar.

"me ofendes…" – dice asombrado – "estoy ofendido Eduardo, yo… yo no los voy a sacar, que crees que soy un moustro, no, no, son mis aves como pueden trabajar si están muertos. Yo iba decir ahora que estoy aquí, tendré que salvar este lugar y poner orden, darles alimento, resolver el conflicto con los Scarlet y los pájaros del norte y matar al animal que asesino a los pájaros en la fosa. Eso… es lo que hace un líder" – Charlie se levanta y se acerca a Eduardo – "tú crees ser el líder… no lo olvides, ambos sabemos quién es el verdadero líder aquí" – al decir eso Charlie camina a la salida – "ay Eduardo, me alegro mucho hablar contigo y aunque no me hablaste de tus tres nietos, ya se quiénes son, Carla la nueva polluela que aman todos, Bia la inteligente creadora de estos… increíbles cocos vasos y el pequeño Tiago el salvaje y descontrolado, espero conocerlos pronto. Amo a los niños" – al decir eso Charlie se prepara para salir.

"no te atrevas acercarte a mis nietos" – dice Eduardo furioso rápidamente Charlie rasguña el rostro del Spix que estaba de guardia haciendo que caiga de dolor.

"¡No!, me amenaces, escúchame Eduardo te voy a dar una semana para que arregles todo, los pájaros del norte yo me encargo, pero lo demás… bueno, de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar el liderazgo… entendido" – Charlie gira a ver al Spix – "no te preocupes, sobrevivirás la herida no es tan profunda" – al decir eso sale volando.

Zeus ayuda al otro Spix – "necesitamos ayuda" – grita haciendo que lleguen Roberto, Perla y otros Spix – "llévenlo con Flora ella sabrá cómo ayudarlo" – dos Spix ayudan a Zeus a llevarse al Spix herido. Perla entra a ver a su padre, que se encuentra furioso e inmóvil.

"papá" – dice Perla acercándose – "estas bien Eduardo" – dice Roberto acercándose igual.

"escucha Roberto, necesito que pongas a un equipo a vigilar a Charlie, lo quiero fuera de aquí, necesito que empiecen a buscar a ese animal que mato a esos pájaros en la fosa, ¡ahora!" – grita Eduardo molesto, haciendo que Perla y Roberto se asusten. De pronto Eduardo cae desmayado, Roberto lo agarra de su cabeza rápido evitando que se golpe.

Rápidamente Roberto sale corriendo a pedir ayuda, Perla se queda con su padre, asustada suelta unas lágrimas mientras acaricia el rostro de su padre – "¡Padre!" – grita minutos después muchos Spix van a su ayuda.

 **(En el Este de la Tribu)**

Mientras Raúl, Bia y otros Spix están arriba de unos árboles mirando la selva impaciente, Bia sostiene su libro con su pata izquierda y mira la selva un poco preocupada. De pronto de la selva comienzan a llegar muchos Spix con sacos de hojas llenos de frutas pequeñas y otros con un par de frutas grandes. Al ver eso todos festejan y aplauden. Un Spix aterriza en la rama donde esta Bia y Raúl.

"parece que tenías razón pequeña, el valle que nos dijiste está lleno de frutas… tendremos comida" – al decir eso todos festejan y se abrazan los Spix llevan la fruta a la tribu.

"lo hiciste bien, Bia" – dice Raúl orgulloso, estira su pata y Bia choca su pata con la de Raúl. Bia mira su libro y le da un beso para luego ver a sus compañeros irse contentos con su comida.

 **(En el nido de Zeus)**

Kol se encuentra acostado en su habitación mirando el dibujo que Dylan había hecho del guacamayo de ojos Bicolor. En eso aterriza Zeus haciendo que Kol se ponga en alerta y deje el dibujo, Kol va y mira a su padre exhausto.

"papá… que tal tu día..." – dice el pequeño feliz. Zeus acaricia la cabeza de Kol.

"estuvo cansado, mucha basura… estoy harto de esta situación" – dice Zeus molesto – "tengo que irme hacer guardia" – al decir eso Zeus alcanza a ver el dibujo en la habitación de Kol – "¿Qué es eso?" – Zeus agarra el dibujo lo mira mientras se acerca a Kol.

"es un dibujo… así se llama, ¿te gusta?" – dice Kol un poco tímido. Zeus mira serio a Kol.

"esto es lo que hiciste todo el día" – arroja el dibujo – "aprendiendo cosas de humanos con la nieta de Eduardo, ella puede hacer eso porque es mujer, tú eres un hombre debes aprender a pelear a ser rápido" – Zeus golpea un poco la cabeza de Kol. Kol entre cierra los ojos al sentir los golpes y empujones de su padre.

"lo hice… pregúntale a Martha, estoy mejorando" – dice un poco asustado.

"¡no me mienta!" – Zeus agarra a Kol de su ala bruscamente – "crees que no me entere de tu conflicto con los polluelos que te molestaron, te dejaste humillar por esos babosos" – dice gritando en el oído de Kol.

"eran tres, no pude… papá por favor me lastimas" – al escuchar eso Zeus arroja a Kol.

"estoy harto de ti, cuando será el día que hagas algo útil, solo te la pasa haciendo cosas raras, y apuesto que hay más en ese lugar, en el nido a lado del nuestro, está lleno de cosas raras. Pero escúchame cuando vuelva voy a revisar ese nido y por cada cosa rara que encuentre será una hora más de entrenamiento, a ver si así se te quita lo raro" – al decir eso Zeus se va – "¡y cuidado con que salgas porque lo sabré!" – es lo último que grita. Kol agitado por el miedo espera unos segundos y vuela hacia el árbol donde esta Dylan.

Dylan se encuentra en el nido haciendo un saco de hoja y guardando sus cosas esperando el momento de escapar, rápidamente aterriza Kol agitado y asustado, haciendo que Dylan se asuste un poco.

"¿estás bien?" – dice Dylan confundido. Kol agarra todas las cosas de Dylan y algunos objetos suyos de humanos que coleccionaba.

"debes irte ahora, mi… mi padre, está un poco molesto conmigo, no puede encontrarte o te regresara con Flora" – Kol mente todo en dos sacos se pone uno y le da el otro a Dylan. Dylan nota asustado a Kol y eso le preocupa un poco.

"espera y ¿A dónde vamos?" – dice Dylan asombrado.

"descuida, conozco un lugar donde estarás a salvo" – dice Kol mirando a Dylan.

Minutos después Rex en su nido empieza hacer una pequeña cama para Dylan. Mientras Kol trata de calmarlo.

"es Spix bicolor, ellos traen problemas, son malos, son malos… te dije que te alejaras de ellos, que te alejaras de ellos" – dice Dylan nervioso.

"lo sé, pero él es diferente es mi amigo ... yo confío en él, no pasa nada, solo por esta noche" - dice Kol haciendo que Dylan se tranquilice un poco.

"Es verdad pequeño, todo lo que escuchaste de los bicolor son mentiras, y además suena imposible" - Rex terminó la cama de Dylan - "listo, te servirá por esta noche, tienes suerte no creo que mi compañero duerma conmigo hoy" - Rex suelta una pequeña risa.

Dylan se acerca a la cama y la acaricia mientras mira el lugar, Kol jala a Rex y lo aleja hacia la salida.

"gracias por esto, sé que apenas te conozco, pero es mi único amigo y necesito ponerlo en salvo, no confía en los adultos, así que hablar con él es un poco difícil, perdón solo por esta noche" - dice Kol nervioso y ansioso.

"no te preocupes, te dije que podías confiar en mí, lo cuidare hasta que se vayan" - Dylan escucha la conversación de Rex y Kol y se siente un poco culpable por abandonar a Kol.

"gracias, bueno debo irme, los verás mañana, te veré mañana" - dice mirando a Dylan, este le sonríe. Kol se prepara para volar, pero es detenido por Rex.

"espera, Kol ... seguro que estas bien, estas nervioso y te ves asustado" - dice Rex preocupado.

"sí, estoy bien ... debo irme" - Kol sale volando rápidamente. Rex lo mira alejarse preocupado.

 **(En la selva a centímetros de la cueva del Asesino Scarlet)**

En el anochecer el Asesino Scarlet arrastra los cuerpos de una pareja de guacamayos amarillos. Se escucha la respiración sobre las hojas que cubren su rostro. Rápidamente deja los cuerpos caer y mira la entrada de su cueva. Ahí se encuentra Antón con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente. Los dos se miran por unos segundos.

"vaya, así que eras tú ... estoy sorprendido nunca pensé que un Scarlet fuera el artista de la masacre que hay adentro de esa cueva" - señala la cueva con su ala - "apesto que tu hiciste lo de la fosa" - al escuchar eso el Asesino camina lentamente hacia Antón - "alto ... no creerás que vine aquí sin un seguro ..." - al decir eso el Asesino se detiene - "escucha ... si no regreso a la tribu en ... 20 minutos, uno de mis cadetes les dirá a todos donde está tu pequeño escondite, además…" – a lo lejos se escucha los aleteos de un Spix alejándose – "ahora ya saben de ti" - el Scarlet molesto solo lo mira y respira - "bien… que bueno que nos entendimos, porque tengo un trabajo para ti, socio" - al decir eso Antón le sonríe al asesino y este gira su cabeza confundido.

 **(En el nido de Rex, en la media Noche)**

Rex y Dylan se encuentran dormidos en sus camas. Dylan despierta y mira la luna para luego ver a Rex que estaba dormido, agarra sus cosas y camina sin hacer ruido.

"te vas a ir ..." - al escuchar eso Dylan se detiene - "te vas ... en la noche y no te despedirás de él ... sé lo debes, él ... él solo quiere un amigo" - dice Rex serio. Dylan se pone un poco triste y traga un de saliva para ocultar su dolor.

"Kol es mi amigo ... mi único amigo, es la primera ave en la que confió en mi vida, por eso no me puedo... podría ponerlo en peligro... este lugar no es seguro" - dice Dylan sin mirar a Rex.

"¿de qué estás escapando? ¿Por qué no es seguro aquí?" - Rex.

"dile a Kol, que lo siento ... que dejo mis dibujos y me lleve uno de sus objetos, tal vez regrese para visitarlo ..." - dice Dylan caminando a la salida.

"oye ... si hay algo ... que te de miedo, dime y te protegeré" - dice Rex preocupado.

"no, gracias" - Dylan se prepara para volar - "¿Por qué no?" - dice Rex.

"porque todos los que están conmigo ... se mueren" - al decir eso Dylan sale volando. Rex lo mira irse y piensa que esta tribu tiene demasiados problemas.

Minutos después al llegar a la selva, no tan lejos de la tribu Dylan agarra unas cuantas nueces de Brasil de un árbol, en ese momento escucha un sonido, como si alguien se hubiera caído al rio, Dylan se oculta en un arbusto y ve entre las hojas al Asesino Scarlet lavándose el cuerpo, Dylan se queda en el arbusto y no hace ningún ruido, El Scarlet se quita poco a poco su máscara de lianas y hojas, Dylan tratando de ver el rostro del Scarlet, rompe una rama y se mete rápido en el arbusto, el Scarlet mira a su alrededor y camina lentamente hacia el ruido con un palo en su pata, Dylan se tapa el pico y escucha cómo se acerca el guacamayo. El ruido se detiene por unos minutos Dylan siente que el guacamayo Scarlet se ha ido y sale lentamente del arbusto, agarra una nuez y camina silenciosamente.

Pero el Scarlet le cae encima - "¡aaah! ¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor!, no vi nada… no vi nada" - grita Dylan asustado, El Scarlet lo gira y le pone su pata en el pico, Dylan aterrado mira al guacamayo Scarlet y como su cuerpo gotea un líquido rojo alcanzado ver plumas azules en sus alas, para luego mirar los ojos del Asesino solo puede ver una mirada fría y sin expresión.

"no debiste estar aquí" - dice el Scarlet para luego caminar con Dylan arrastrándolo, Dylan empieza a gritar y a llorar, trata de liberarse, empieza a atacar al Scarlet mordiendo su pata - "¡ya basta!" - grita el Scarlet pisando fuertemente el rostro de Dylan con su pata, agarra una roca y lo golpea fuertemente, Dylan se desmaya y sangra de su frente, el Scarlet lo mira y al ver que respira se lo lleva volando hacia su cueva.

 **(Al Dia Siguiente)**

El sol alumbra el Amazonas y a la tribu. Perla duerme abrazando a Bia y Carla de pronto un grito hace que Perla se despierte rápidamente - "que pasa" - grita Bia y Carla. Perla vuela rápidamente - "quédense aquí y no salgan" - grita Perla. Volando rápidamente se da cuenta de que el grito vino del norte, hay muchas guardias de un lado y del otro los pájaros del norte están adentro de la tribu y en posición de ataque, Perla al llegar se mete entre todos los Spix mira hacia abajo en el suelo están dos cacatúas y Louis la tucán y enfrente de ellos estaban amarrados y tirados pansa abajo tres Spix, Perla rápidamente reconoció Flora como una de las rehenes, pero a los otros dos Spix no los reconoció aunque uno se le hace conocido (eran Finix y Stefan). Roberto llega y aterriza enfrente de Louis y los rehenes.

"¿Qué significa eso Louis?, teníamos un trato" - grita Roberto. Todos los Spix esperan para atacar.

"eso también lo creía pero ustedes ... son unos malditos mentirosos y asesinos" - grita Louis con lágrimas en los ojos - "bueno ya no más, ahora nos toca a nosotros" - al decir eso las cacatúas pone su pata en los cuellos de Stefan y Flora y Louis se pone en medio agarrando el cuello de Finix - "tú decide Spix, nos dan el lugar o nos empezamos a matar todos ... tú eliges" - al escuchar eso Roberto se queda impresionado. Todos esperan para atacarse, Roberto mira a los rehenes y piensa en qué debe hacer ... **(Continuara)**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Blu Tyler Gunderson *

Perla Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson *

 **Personajes Secundarios / Invitados**

Kol Spix Polluelo

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Dylan Spix Polluelo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Charlie Verde Guacamayo

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Asesino Scarlet

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Martha Spix Guacamaya

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Davyna Naranja Guacamaya

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Mac Verde Guacamayo

Fénix Spix Guacamayo

Bruno Spix Polluelo

Gustavo Spix Polluelo

Louis Tucán


	6. C5: Un Día Normal Parte 2

"eso también yo lo creía pero ustedes… son unos malditos mentirosos, asesinos" – grita Louis con lágrimas en los ojos – "bueno ya no más, ahora nos toca a nosotros" – al decir eso las cacatúas ponen sus patas en los cuellos de Stefan y Flora y Louis se pone en medio agarrando el cuello de Finix – "tú decides Spix, o nos dan el lugar o nos empezamos a matar todos… tú eliges" – al escuchar eso Roberto se queda impresionado. Todos esperan para atacarse, Roberto mira a los rehenes y piensa en que debe hacer…

 **(Un Dia Antes en la Mañana: En Rondinea)**

Blu dormía en un árbol plácidamente despertándose al ver el sol, suelta un gran bostezo y se levanta – "ya es de día... Buenos días Tiago" – gira a ver a Tiago, solo para darse cuenta de que este no estaba haciendo que Blu entrara en pánico – "¡Tiago!, Tiago!" – grita Blu saliendo, volando del nido, desesperado busca a su hijo. Blu mira a Tiago en un restaurante, se relaja y baja con su hijo. Tiago que estaba en una mesa comía hot cake, que había dejado algún humano.

"extrañaba esta comida" – dice Tiago abrazando un vaso y bebiendo – "¡ew! ¡Esto sabe horrible!" – exclama Tiago mira el vaso unos segundos y vuelve a beber – "mmm, el segundo es mejor" – al decir eso sigue comiendo. Blu aterriza y mira enojado a Tiago.

"Tiago... Que estás haciendo" – dice Blu mirando todo el desastre y vigilando que nadie los vea.

"estoy desayunando, la señora de al lado dejo un sándwich, podemos comerlo" – dice Tiago emocionado mirando la otra mesa.

"hijo no podemos quitar la comida a las personas, está mal" – al decir eso Blu le quita el vaso a Tiago – "y estas bebiendo, ¿café?" – Blu mira a Tiago que lo mira confundido – "El café es dañino para ti, vamos te llevare a comer moras o algo" – dice Blu arrojando el vaso de café al piso.

"no robamos... Mamá no me deja tomar café, o algo humano" – Tiago al ver la indiferencia de su padre corre a detenerlo – "¡papá! Espera... Mamá no está, solo por hoy, podríamos comer algo diferente" – al decir eso Tiago le pone a Blu un pedazo de hot cake enfrente y sonríe.

Blu al ver el hot cake le da hambre – "no... ¡No! Perla quiere que cambie y cambiare no regresaremos a esto" – al decir eso Blu arroja el hot cake – "ahora a volar, tenemos que ir con Linda" – al decir eso Blu sale volando. Tiago al ver que su padre se va y que siegue tratándolo como un niño pequeño patea la comida y sale atrás de Blu.

 **(En el Amazonas: En el Norte de la Tribu)**

"debo descubrir que cosa hizo eso de las cabezas, y hablar con los Spix tal vez ellos sepan algo" – dice sin mirar a Finix – "escucha… podrías cuidar a los demás, por favor ve que nadie salga herido y ve cuanto se van a quedar con nosotros" – dice volando hacia la tribu Spix. Finix lo mira pensativo, Rex camina atrás de él.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" – dice Rex mirando a su compañero.

"que iría hablar con los Spix" – dice Finix sin verlo.

"crees que logre averiguar algo" – dice Rex mirando al mismo lugar que Finix.

"no, no lo creo… tenemos que ayudar a los demás" – dice Finix besando la mejilla de Rex y caminado de regreso con los demás.

Rex mira a Finix y le sonríe al irse mira la selva y vuela en dirección a la tribu. Finix camina con la mirada hacia abajo pensando en si es buena idea quedarse en el Amazonas o buscar otro lugar, gira su cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que Rex se ha ido volando a la tribu de los Spix, eso lo confunde un poco, pero conociendo a su novio, no se preocupa.

Minutos después Finix revisa la vista de algunos pájaros, les revisa las alas a otros, piernas, colas incluso le revisa los picos. Mientras revisa a una cacatua puede oír a lo lejos una discusión entre Louis la tacana y cuatro familias de diferentes pájaros que prenden vuelo para alejarse del Amazonas.

"no se vayan, por favor todos nosotros llegamos aquí juntos, debemos permanecer unidos" – dice Louis desesperada.

"lo lamento Louis. Pero esto es lo último, seamos sinceros los Spix y Scarlet nunca nos dejaran quedarnos aquí" – al decir eso algunos se van volando.

"este lugar no les pertenece, aquí los humanos no nos pueden casar estaremos salvo" – grita tratando de detenerlos.

"eso mismo le dije a mi esposo para que llegáramos aquí, ahora él esta muerto y yo aquí, si los humanos protegen este lugar será solo para los Spix, no vale la pena quedarse a que te maten" – dice una canaria volando. Louis dolida por la partida de sus compañeros camina acercándose a Finix.

"sabes a donde fue Mac" – dice triste, Finix la mira unos segundos y termina de revisar a una cacatua.

"fue hablar con los Spix, tratara de convencerlos de que nos dejen entrar" – Finix termina de revisar a la cacatua para luego caminar hacia su nido.

"y tu porque no estas con los Spix, eres azul te ves como ellos" – dice Louis haciendo que Finix se detenga.

"yo no soy como ellos…" – Louis lo mira extrañada – "voy por algunas plantas medicinales a mi nido, si te hace sentir mejor los Spix están en peligro igual, la cosa que le corto la cabeza a esos pájaros seguramente se la cortara a ellos" – dice Finix indiferente, volando hacia su nido. Aterriza en una rama y camina hacia su nido al entrar agarra una planta que estaba al lado de la salida.

"son plantas medicas… me sorprende que un Spix sepa de esas cosas" – dice Stefan recargado al fondo del nido, Finix al escuchar la voz sale volando rapidamente, pero es detenido por Bran el Scarlet que se para enfrente de él.

"a dónde vas Spix" – dice Bran sonriendo. Finix lo mira furioso, rapidamente lo examina y nota la cámara oculta en su pecho. Finix se tranquiliza y gira a ver su nido, Stefan sale del nido comiendo una mora.

"perdón, enserio solo queríamos comer algo…" – Stefan mira a Finix y nota sus ojos bicolores – "lindos ojos… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?" – al decir eso Stefan y Bran se llevan a Finix. Finix solo los mira molesto.

 **Capitulo 5: Un Dia Normal Parte 2**

 **(En la Tribu Scarlet)**

Felipe se encontraba a lado de una pequeña laguna con sus cuatro Scarlet de más confianza, Annie, Tom, Carlos y Diego. Ellos formaban su escuadrón personal pero también son los que le ayudan a Felipe tomar decisiones para el futuro de la tribu. Todos se encontraban ahí para discutir los últimos eventos ocurridos en la fosa.

"Felipe, Eduardo nos convocó a una reunión para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la fosa" – dice Carlos mirando a Felipe. Este solo mira su reflejo en la laguna.

"era de esperarse… esos cuerpos cayeron sorprendiéndonos a todos, que hay de las plumas rojas, que cayeron al mismo tiempo" – dice Felipe sin mirarlos.

"un equipo fue ayudar a los Spix a limpiar la fosa, sabemos que son plumas rojas de los nuestros… voy a ser un conteo, visitaremos cada nido y familias que viven en la tribu, para ver si alguien sabe algo" – dice Anna firme.

"por el momento nuestras aves están tranquilas y parece que ningún polluelo tiene algún trauma o secuela por lo sucedido" – dice Tom.

"eso es bueno" – Felipe se gira – "nos estamos enfrentando a una nueva era, los humanos están mas cerca, pájaros amenazan nuestras familias y nuestro alimento, vamos a poner mas seguridad en el norte y proteger nuestras reservas de alimento".

"con todo respeto Felipe, no creo que sea ese el problema" – dice Anna interrumpiendo a Felipe – "sabemos que los Spix no mataron a esos pájaros, me preocupa que o quien lo hizo y las plumas que cayeron… son demasiadas como para que fuera uno de los nuestros, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar la junta para juntarnos con los Spix y solucionar este problema" – dice seria.

"no nos uniremos con los Spix, el alimento es poco y Eduardo trajo pájaros de afuera, no voy a arriesgar a ninguno… además tenemos otros problemas" – dice eso un poco preocupado.

Todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos – "Felipe, no me cansare de decírtelo, hay otro modo… un modo de hacer todo diferente…" – al decir eso Anna camina alejándose.

Felipe la mira serio – "Carlos prepárate, tu y Tom y otro Scarlet me acompañaran a la reunión de Eduardo. Diego quiero que prepares ya sabes que…" – al decir eso Diego un poco triste asiente con la cabeza y sale volando. Carlos se acerca a Felipe.

"¿esto terminara algún día?, no podemos seguir alimentándolos para siempre" – dice furioso.

"sabes que no hay de otra… es el trato y maldito de Eddy nos pago con sus valles llenos de alimentos. No piensas en eso, mejor ve con el pequeño Antonio… pasa un tiempo con tu hijo antes de irnos" – dice Felipe mirando a Diego irse para luego irse con Tom hacia la frontera de las tribus.

 **(En otro lado de la tribu Scarlet)**

Antonio pelea con otro Polluelo llamado Alan como forma de entrenamiento. Alan trata de golpear a Antonio con sus patas, pero Antonio es muy rápido y esquiva todos los golpes, para luego volar rapidamente por debajo de Alan y soltarle un golpe en una de sus alas, haciendo que Alan caiga, pero este se levanta rapidamente y golpea con su cabeza el estomago de Antonio haciendo que los dos rueden, Alan que da arriba de Antonio. Este se balacea y pateando el trasero de Alan se lo quita de encima.

"estas mejorando" – dice Antonio un poco agitado, Alan no responde, vuela y agarra un ala de Antonio arrastrándolo unos centímetros. Antonio vuela y queda a lado de Alan abrazándolo, haciendo que los dos vuelvan a rodar, pero ahora Antonio arriba de Alan con su pata en el cuello de este. Alan agitado golpea la pata de Antonio haciendo que este lo libere.

"estas loco, Antony" – dice Alan entre gemidos de dolor mientras se soba el cuello.

"no es así… se llama supervivencia" – Antonio agitado se peina las plumas de su cabeza y de sus alas.

"yo creo que es suficiente por hoy" – dice Carlos mirando a los dos polluelos, Antonio camina hacia su padre emocionado para luego saltar y abrazarlo. Carlos abraza su hijo fuertemente. Minutos después los dos caminan entre todos los Scarlet.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora padre?, ¿convenciste a Felipe de ayudar a los Spix?" – Antonio camina a lado de su padre.

"lamentablemente no, parece ser que, aunque confié en mi o en otros… no nos dice todo" – mira a su hijo – "debemos ser mas cuidadosos Antonio, ahora con las aves en el norte, el odio se acumulara mas en nosotros necesito que estés alerta y que estés preparado para cualquier cosa" – dice preocupado. Antonio suelta una sonrisa de confianza.

"no te preocupes, sabes que me sé defender" – Antonio mira la cara de preocupación de su padre – "oye papá, descuida nada pasara, si podemos sobrevivir a los humanos hasta llegar aquí, podremos mantener seguro este lugar también" – el pequeño Scarlet le regala una sonrisa a su padre dándole confianza. Este le da un beso en su mejilla.

"muy bien, debo irme… tenemos una junta, arreglare lo de los Spix, después de todo Anna y Tom están de mi lado, convenceré a Felipe de una forma u otra" – al decir eso sacude la cabeza de Antonio y sale volando de regreso.

Antonio orgulloso de su padre lo mira irse perdiéndolo entre todos los Scarlet que vuelan en diferentes direcciones. El pequeño gira su mirada para todos lados contento de ver a todos los Scarlet felices y tranquilos. Al dirigir su mirada a la copa de un árbol se da cuenta que una pequeña polluela lo observa sin ninguna expresión solo lo mira con sus ojos azules muy penetrantes y un poco fríos, Antonio la mira serio igual por un rato para luego regresar con sus amigos.

 **(En el Norte de las Tribus)**

En las orillas de la frontera con los Spix, Mac se encontraba hablando con unos Spix sobre la situación. Atrás de el aterriza Louis y un guacamayo Amarillo llamado Erick, los dos miran a Mac hablando con los guardias. Después de unos segundos este regresa caminando hacia ellos.

"alguna novedad Mac" – dice Louis seria mirando los guardias.

"lamentablemente no, los Spix se niegan a darnos ayuda, dicen que lo que podemos hacer es no salir de nuestros nidos" – dice Mac.

"esto es una mierda amigo, es claro que no nos van a ayudar" – dice Erick enojado.

"hablaste con el Spix de la tele, él nos prometió protección" – Louis.

"eso trate, Blu esta afuera y el otro Spix Roberto no esta disponible parece que también ellos tienen problema" – al decir eso los tres pájaros se miran decepcionados – "escuchen, no los voy a defraudar. Pero si no tenemos otra opción creo que es mejor irnos de este lugar y empezar de nuevo en otro lado de la selva".

"espera, espera, eso es imposible recuerda todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para llegar aquí, no podemos darnos por vencidos" – dice Erick asustado.

"lo sé, y por eso creo que es necesario tomar una decisión, ya llegamos hasta aquí, podemos probar suerte en otro lugar no tenemos que volver a la ciudad… es por el bien de los demás" – Mac los mira decidido y confiado.

"muchos vinieron por que pensaron que esta era la tierra prometida, los humanos van a proteger el lugar" – dice Louis tratando de convencer a Mac.

"entiendo, pero seamos sinceros… sabemos que solo van a proteger a los Spix, lo discutiremos luego, seguiré intentando llegar un acuerdo con los Spix, regresen y vean si Finix necesita ayuda, lo deje a cargo de la salud de todos" – Mac camina de regreso con los Spix.

"se fue… lo vieron alejarse con un Spix y un Scarlet… debe de haber llegado aun acuerdo sin nosotros…" – dice Erick molesto.

"averígüenlo, Finix estuvo con nosotros y le preocupamos, además… es mi amigo, no nos dejaría solos" – Mac camina hacia la frontera de los Spix. Louis y Erick lo miran por unos minutos y después se van.

"tenemos razón… no podemos abandonar este lugar sin pelear, se lo debemos a los que fallecieron para llegar aquí" – dice Erick molesto susurrando a Louis.

"lo sé, ya convenceré a Mac, mientras veamos si consigue algo con los Spix" – Louis y Erick vuelan de regreso con los demás pájaros.

En la selva alejados de todos, aterrizan Stefan Finix y Bran. Estos ponen a Finix contra un árbol. Stefan mira a Finix analizándolo en especial su ojo.

"bueno, ya estamos lejos… creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Stefan y él es mi compañero Scarlet, venimos a hablar con los Spix de la tribu que esta serca de aquí, esperamos que nos puedas brindar un poco de información" – dice con un tono caballeroso. Pero Finix no responde y solo los observa y ve la manera de como escapar.

"no seas descortés muchacho… solo queremos ver si podríamos ser aceptados" – dice Bran intimidante.

"sí ese es el caso, no debieron tomarme a mí como rehén, yo no soy de esa tribu… no tengo familia en ese lugar, si quieren entrar solo deben de caminar prácticamente dejan pasar a cualquier ave azul" – mira a Bran – "tu no podrás entrar… pero puedes entrar con los rojos, ellos te aceptaran" – Finix los mira molesto.

"eso es muy amable de tu parte chico, pues ya está. Creo que tenemos hogar, y yo que pensaba que tenía que amenazar a alguien" – dice Stefan con un tono burlón, pero sin perder la vista en Finix – "Bran porque no vas a confirmar lo que dijo el chico yo me quedare a darle las gracias".

"me quitas la diversión… bueno no importa, veré como está el terreno, volveré en un momento" – al decir eso Bran vuela rapidamente. Mientras Stefan y Finix se miran fijamente, Finix puede notar en la mirada de Stefan una crueldad y frialdad, pero no era nada a lo que ya estuviera acostumbrado.

"bueno, ahora que estamos solos espero que no escapes Ojo de Halcón" – dice Stefan sorprendiendo un poco a Finix.

"no sé de qué hablas" – Finix.

"ya basta, yo te conozco… y conozco a los de tu especie… los ojos de Alcón así los conocen en el reino animal. Ustedes son una alteración por el ser humano un error que nunca debió existir" – Stefan mira Finix y nota como se prepara para escapar.

"sí sabes de nosotros… entonces ya debiste cruzarte con mi tribu alguna vez, sabes que como aves de laboratorio no somos normales" – Finix.

"lo sé, bueno no todo, la verdad es que solo me crucé con un par de los tuyos, pero aprendí algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que tú en este momento escuchas, ves y oyes todo a tu alrededor como si fueras un halcón, todo gracias a ese ojo derecho que tienes… es retorcido saber que eres un experimento de laboratorio igual que yo" – sonríe.

"entonces… a ti que te hicieron los humanos..." – Finix.

"no soy tan fantástico como tú, solo soy un poco mas listo que el promedio de los de mi especie, por eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudar a los míos y Bran ayudara a los suyos… pero no me conviene que estés aquí… eres una mutación, y por eso te dejare ir" – Finix mira extrañado a Stefan – "la cámara que tengo envía una señal a un laboratorio que están construyendo los humanos en esta selva. Ellos ya saben de tu existencia… vendrán por ti, es mejor que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión y te entregue… créeme no querrás estar en un laboratorio" – dice serio.

"supongo que no… creo que es un trato justo, de todas formas, ya tenía pensado irme…" – al escuchar eso Stefan le da espacio a Finix dejando que este camine para irse – "ojalá nunca tenga que volverte a ver" – Finix se gira – "oye… una pregunta, ¿Qué le harán a los Spix de esta tribu?" – dice Finix sin ninguna emoción.

"que te importa muchacho… eres libre, no te preocupes leí en un periódico que van a proteger este lugar, así que estarán bien" – Stefan suelta una pequeña risa para luego volver estar serio. Finix lo mira con odio, quiere destrozar a esta ave, pero sabe que es mejor escapar de este lugar y buscar un nuevo hogar lejos de problemas, sin mas sale volando en dirección a la tribu para buscar a Rex e irse del Amazonas.

Mientras en la cámara en el pecho de Stefan se puede ver como Finix vuela, Nicholas que miro todo lo sucedido en una Tablet esta sorprendido, manteniendo su mano derecha en su boca.

"esto no puede ser… es imposible" – se dice así mismo mirando el cielo.

"señor. Ya esta listo el hospital tiene que entrar a mirar las locaciones" – dice una mujer con traje. Nicholas la mira por uno segundo y después camina con ella hacia el edificio.

El hospital del Amazonas está en función y se encuentra en un área selvática con poco acceso sin embargo muchos humanos ya empezaron a trabajar en el, para atender a los animales, Nicholas Nolan mira el edificio en funcionamiento a su lado izquierdo un hombre está hablando por teléfono, llama su atención.

"señor, Nolan, lo felicito los árboles que mando a colocar en el área que fue talada, va a llegar muy pronto y serán puestos en sus respectivos lugares, rindieran frutos para las aves" – el hombre se va dejándolo a el y a la mujer.

"¿mando a poner arboles de frutos?… lo que no entiendo, es porque tanto interés por estos pájaros al grado de poner un hospital de animales" – dice la mujer. Nicholas solo mira hacia adelante.

"buena pregunta querida, pero no lo hago por los guacamayos Spix" – los dos caminan por el pacillo, todo se ve normal un simple hospital de animales que ya se estaba poniendo a trabajar. El edificio tenía dos ascensores, uno de ellos era solo para personas específicas, Nicholas y la mujer se meten y Nicholas mete una llave y aprieta un botón con un piso extra hasta abajo donde hay dos guardias y un gran pasillo con diferentes habitaciones donde hacen experimentos con los animales – "como puedes ver, el hospital es una fachada, oculta nuestro interés verdadero, salvar a la especie humana, sabes que tienen estos animales en común"- la mujer sorprendida por el lugar, niega con la cabeza – "te lo diré, mi padre hace mucho tiempo, salvo a los guacamayos Spix, lo que no sabes es que no solo los salvo, los hizo más… inteligentes a las aves comunes" – al decir eso pone la Tablet en frente de la mujer – "esta pequeña cámara está en los dos guacamayos que crie, Bran y Stefan y desde que llegaron con los demás guacamayos que encontró el doctor Monteiro, me han estado mandando fotos y videos de lo que hacen esas aves" – los dos entran a una habitación con muchos televisores, Nicholas los enciende y enciende su computadora – "el resultado, es fascinante" – en las pantallas se pueden ver fotos y videos de la tribu de los pájaros, Bran sobre volando la Tribu Spix.

"esto es… increíble" – dice la mujer fascinada – "que planea hacer con esto" – mira a Nicholas.

"estas aves podrían ser la clave para acabar con las enfermedades mentales, Estocolmo, Obsesión Compulsiva, Esquizofrenia, todas curadas con la sangre de estos guacamayos, también podemos elevar el coeficiente intelectual de una persona normal, por eso las vigilo para ver que más reacciones tienen" – los dos miran los monitores.

"increíble Nolan, puede que esto funcione, aun así, no podemos vigilarlos a todos" – al escuchar eso Nolan sonríe.

"tienes razón… pero eso está a punto de cambiar créeme, esos pájaros serán nuestra salvación… quieran o no, pero eso no es lo importante" – al decir eso Nicholas pone el video de Stefan hablando con Finix. Los dos lo miran y la mujer al ver el ojo de Finix se queda extrañada.

"¿Qué clase de ave es esa?" – dice la mujer.

"no tengo idea, pero… bueno, supongo que es el resultado de algún experimento… y Stefan lo dejo ir" – dice un poco molesto – "diles a los sembradores que necesito esos árboles cuanto antes" – la mujer sale de la habitación.

Al irse Nicholas se queda observando el video y piensa en que podría servirle esos pájaros con ojos coloridos.

 **(En Mato Grosso)**

Blu y Tiago sobrevuelan una de las ciudades, están a punto de cruzar al otro estado vecino. Blu mira el lugar y piensa en como dirigir a la tribu, que pasaría si hace algo mal, que pasara si nadie lo sigue y como afectara esto a su familia. Al pensar eso ultimo mira a Tiago.

Tiago volaba entre los carros mirando las cosas de los humanos. Un niño saca su mano para darle una galleta a Tiago, este lo mira volado rapidamente hacia la mano del niño y toma la galleta con su pico manteniendo su vuelo frente al niño. Tiago le sonríe y vuela de regreso con Blu.

"no debes comer galletas Tiago, no son buenas para nosotros" – dice Blu. Tiago gira sus ojos y mira a su padre.

"papá, hemos comido cosas peores. Oye… que tal si vamos por una malteada o unos emparedados" – dice volando alrededor de Blu.

"no, no estamos bien debemos ir con Linda por eso no hemos descansado, tenemos que regresar al Amazonas lo antes posible" – dice Blu serio. Tiago al escuchar a su padre lo mira extrañado y vuela a su lado.

"antes no te importaba la tribu, odiabas ese lugar…" – mira a otro lado – "antes eras mas divertido y menos gruñón" – dice el polluelo en voz baja. Tiago se come su galleta mientras espera que el aburrido tiempo con su padre termine. Blu lo mira y se queda pensando en una forma para hacer que su hijo lo entienda y que él pueda entender a su hijo.

 **(En la frontera de la Tribu Spix y Scarlet)**

Arriba del Árbol de nueces de Brasil que divide el terreno de los Spix y Scarlet en su copa, se encontraba Perla, Roberto y dos Spix esperando la llegada de Felipe. Este llega segundo Carlos, Felipe y dos Scarlet. Felipe camina al frente de Perla.

"bueno… que tenemos aquí, Eddy solicita una junta rápida conmigo y que es lo que me encuentro a su hija y a Boberto" – dice Felipe con un tono burlón. Carlos mira a su líder y piensa la forma de hacer que las dos tribus se ayuden.

 **(En la Tribu Scarlet)**

Los polluelos Scarlet se encontraban entrenando entre ellos. Antonio entrenaba de nuevo con Alan, este atacaba a Antonio mientras este esquivaba los ataques. Otros polluelos hacían lo mismo.

"entonces tu padre va a hacer lo posible para unirnos con los Spix" – dice Alan agitado – "es raro, eso nunca pasara" – Alan suelta un golpe con su ala, Antony agarra su ala y la arroja al otro lado.

"se mas rápido… La verdad, espero que lo logre deberíamos ayudarnos es necesario, la selva esta llena de depredadores y si las tribus se unen, no tendremos tantas muertes" – Antonio detiene los golpes de Alan.

"¿tu crees?, como lo veo yo no hará la gran diferencia, las serpientes se comen a los nuestros apuesto que igual a algunos Spix… que diferencia haría estar unidos" – dice agitado. Antony refecciona las palabras de su amigo.

"Alan tiene razón, Antonio crees que los Spix nos ayuden con los demás animales, nos odian… y Felipe odia a los Spix, una alianza nunca sucederá"- dice Sara una pequeña polluela que entrenaba con otro polluelo – "porque crees que entrenamos".

"cuando llegaron los leñadores todos fueron ayudar… estábamos ahí al igual que los Spix…" – Antonio.

"era por la selva… es diferente, además Felipe ayudo porque sabía que, si no lo hacíamos, estaríamos como ellos… sin comida" – al decir eso Sara sigue entrenando.

Antonio mira Alan un poco disgustado – "tranquilo Antony… Felipe tendrá sus razones para no ayudar a los Spix" – dice Alan, pero Antonio no le pone atención pues mira en la copa de un árbol entre las hojas estaba la misma polluela mirándolo. Antonio vuela hacia ella rapidamente, aterrizando en el lugar donde estaba, pero había desaparecido.

"¿quieres saber la verdad?" – dice la polluela arriba de una rama enfrente de Antonio – "eres el polluelo que llego hace 4 meses… y aun no saben en donde se metieron tu y tu padre" – dice la polluela caminando entre las hojas.

"¿y tu si sabes?" – dice Antonio siguiendo a la polluela con la mirada, pero es difícil ya que la perdía entre las hojas.

"claro que no" – dice atrás de Antonio, asustándolo un poco – "nadie sabe lo que paso en este lugar… y es inútil investigar…" – la polluela gira alrededor de Antonio – "si quieres saber que paso necesitas conocer a los Spix" – al decir eso la polluela se pone enfrente de Antonio.

"de acuerdo… como conozco a los Spix" – dice Antonio nervioso.

"habla con tu amiguita… la niña de los libros, ella es hija de la hija de Eduardo, habla con ella y te dirán lo que quieres saber" – al decir eso la polluela vuela.

"espera… cual es tu nombre" – grita Antonio.

"soy Rebekah, y ahora trabajas para mi" – al decir eso Rebekah desaparece entre los Scarlet.

Antonio la mira y luego mira a su amigo Alan peinado sus alas. Mientras piensa en quien era esa polluela y que secretos guardan los Scarlet.

 **(En el Sur de la Tribu Scarlet)**

Los guardias de Felipe, Anna y Diego caminan con 10 Scarlet alejándose de la tribu, los 10 Scarlet arrastran todos juntos un bulto hecho de hojas grande pero muy pesado. Anna analiza el alrededor para saber que están solos, Diego los detiene a todos y mira al frente.

"es aquí…" – dice Diego girando para mirar a sus compañeros – "este es el punto, ahora recuerden lo que debemos hacer, todos están dispuestos a continuar" – dice Diego con un poco de miedo.

"sí, estamos listos" – dice un Scarlet. Anna se acerca a uno de los Scarlet y se separan un poco – "están seguros de lo que van a hacer" – dice triste.

"lo estamos Anna… Felipe prometió cuidar a nuestras familias e hijos… esto lo hacemos sabiendo que estarán a salvo…" – Anna al escuchar las palabras de el Scarlet su rostro se llena de culpa. Escucha un ruido y todos giran a ver a tres anacondas llegando y poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

"oye… si esto no funciona, prométeme que encontraran al responsable de la masacre de la fosa de la perdición" – dice el Scarlet. Anna mueve su cabeza respondiendo que sí. Diego se pone al frente de las anacondas y los Scarlet ponen el saco grande hecho de hojas a un lado de él.

"hola… ssss Scarlet, nos alegra que estén aquí" – dice Trevor.

"quien será el afortunado tributo de este mes… ssss" – dice Klaus.

"tenemos algo nuevo. Esperamos que pueda ser de su agrado…" – al decir eso Diego abre el manto revelando los cuerpos de los pájaros muertos que cayeron en la fosa – "espero que esto, nos libere del pago de esta semana… y que nos dejen vivir tranquilos un mes más".

Una anaconda jala el saco y los tres lo miran examinando los cuerpos – "esto es una burla... son muchos cuerpos, pero saben que ese no es el trato" – dice Zero.

"basta… Zero, hay que darles un punto por traer los cuerpos hasta acá. De acuerdo sss Scarlet, aceptaremos los cuerpos y por hoy solo queremos a 3 de ustedes… vengan… y esto acabara" – dice Trevor mirando amenazantemente a los Scarlet. Diego traga saliva al igual que todos, pero es inevitable 3 Scarlet caminan a las anacondas entre ellos el Scarlet que hablo con Anna.

"bien sss… con esto cerramos el tributo del mes. Por cierto, díganle a Eduardo que sus nuevos vecinos del norte no comparten este trato… así que haremos con ellos lo que nos plazca… ya se pueden ir" – dice Trevor. Diego, Anna y los 7 Scarlet regresan a la tribu volando rapidamente sin mirar a sus compañeros. Las anacondas miran sus tributos fijamente y se preparan para comer. Los 3 Scarlet aceptan su destino.

 **(En el Norte de la Tribu Spix)**

El Capitán Antón aterriza a lado de uno de sus guardias – "estoy aquí, cual es el maldito problema…" – dice molesto.

"señor… ¿Qué le sucede, algún problema en la junta con Eduardo?" – dice Spix.

"la misma basura de siempre… quiere poner a Blu y a su hija a cargo de la tribu, esos dos no sabrán dirigir el lugar… y mucho menos ahora que Charlie esta de regreso… ese maldito…" – respira – "de alguna forma debemos parar todo este problema" – dice serio y en vos baja.

"no se preocupe, el escuadrón esta con usted, cualquier cosa solo de la orden" – Antón le sonríe orgulloso a su compañero – "pero señor… hay un problema… mas bien uno de los problemas de Blu esta en la frontera. Quiere hablar con algún Capitán" – Antón al escuchar eso mira abajo y ve a Mac esperando parado de pie frente a dos Spix de su unidad.

"pensé que Roberto y Blu habían solucionado eso, pero parece que ni eso pueden hacer" – Antón lo mira pensativo – "que hacemos señor. Llamamos a Roberto" – dice el Spix – "no.… no, no, yo me encargo" – al decir eso Antón baja hasta llega en medio de sus Spix – "¿Qué deseas Guacamayo verde?" – dice serio.

"buenas tardes Capitán, esperaba que viniera alguno de los Spix con los que llegamos a un acuerdo, pero me informan que esta ocupados. Así que me dirijo hacia usted para informarles sobre un incidente, el día de ayer encontramos cabezas de varios de nuestros compañeros… parias como si… se las hubieran arrancado a mordidas o golpes… pido por favor que nos puedan dar protección" – dice Mac serio y nervioso.

"como me apena su perdida, pero… esta es la selva, aquí esta lleno de depredares, lo que paso no sabría decirte que lo provoco, pero no te preocupes lo investigaremos" – dice Antón un poco molesto, pero con una sonrisa.

"eso significa que nos protegerán…" – dice emocionado.

"no, no eso es imposible solo tenemos tiempo para proteger nuestra tribu y ustedes no pueden entrar, pero como te dije, veremos que pasa y con suerte les diremos como cuidarse" – dice contento.

"no parece…estoy aquí por un trato si usted nos brinda protección nosotros les ayudaremos con la comida es algo que nos hace falta…".

"lo sé, pero no es posible tendrán que defenderse solos" – dice Antón más molesto. Mac nota eso.

"quiero hablar con el señor Roberto… dígale que lo estaré esperando todo el día si es necesario" – Mac da unos paso atrás y se cruza de alas y mira indiferente a Antón. Antón se gira con una sonrisa llena de rabia, se limpia su cara con su ala y piensa un momento.

Rapidamente Antón vuela hacia Mac pescándolo de su garganta. El guacamayo verde lucha por su vida tratando de respirar mientras mira asustado a Antón. Pero este solo aprieta mas el cuello del ave tan fuerte y con mucho odio hasta matarlo. Los Spix que estaban ahí solo miran indiferentes, al ver que Antón a matado a Mac, los Spix se acercan.

Antón agitado, deja a Mac y mira a sus Spix – "quiero que lo arrojen en algún lado, no lo quiero cerca de los suyos o de la tribu" – al decir eso dos Spix se llevan el cuerpo.

En ese momento llega otro Spix un poco asustado – "¡Capitán, Capitán!, encontré algo que creo que le interesara, es una cueva" – Antón mira al Spix – "de acuerdo, muéstrame" – gira a otro Spix – "regresa a la tribu y ve que nadie noté que me fui" – al decir eso los 3 vuela a sus respectivos lados. En unos arbustos se encontraba Eric el Guacamayo Amarillo un poco asustado y asombrado pues vio lo que sucedió con Mac, espera unos minutos a que todos se vallan y regresa con los suyos a informarles.

 **(En la tribu Spix)**

En la tribu Finix logro pasar la frontera y busca a Rex sigilosamente. Momentos después lo encuentra, estaba con Kol, Finix no entendía que pasaba solo veía como su compañero le ofrecía protección a ese polluelo para luego ser rechazado por este. Finix se detiene un momento para ver a su alrededor y ver a las familias Spix y sus vidas tranquilas, a los polluelos jugar y ser entrenados, al igual que los Spix jóvenes como él y Rex y cree que tal vez este lugar pueda ser adecuado y que él podría vivir feliz con Rex, ya que este parecía estar contento ahí. Finix mira a Rex unos segundos mas y vuela de regreso con los pájaros del norte.

 **(Brasil: Goiás)**

Blu y Tiago se acercan a Rio de Jaenero, se encuentran Goiânia es un municipio de Brasil, capital del estado de Goiás. Blu que se encuentra comiendo un durazno mientras piensa en la deliciosa comida de los humanos, al girar ve a Tiago pateando piedras arriba de una casa, Blu vuela hacia él con otro durazno, aterrizando atrás de él.

"Tiago… te traje un durazno, puede que tengas hambre no hemos parado de volar" – Blu le acerca el durazno, pero Tiago solo patea las rocas y no le contesta ni lo mira. Blu mira a Tiago y camina hacia otro lado.

"no cofias en mí, verdad" – dice Tiago molesto, Blu lo escucha y se gira a verlo, Tiago mira el piso – "crees que lo arruinare verdad, piensas que no me tomo este viaje enserio" – Tiago mira a Blu enojado.

"hijo confió en ti, pero no puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras y pensar que no habrá consecuencias, confió que este viaje pueda ayudarte a que estés un poco más tranquilo al regresar a casa" – Blu trata de tranquilizar a Tiago.

"eso no te da derecho de culparme de cosas que no hice" – dice en vos baja, pero Blu lo escucha

"que estás diciendo Tiago" – dice molesto y caminando hacia su hijo.

"¡no me gusta que me culpes de cosas que no hice!, cuando Bia y yo fuimos al territorio de los Scarlet, me culpaste y castigaste, sin saber que paso, fue Bia quien me convenció a ir, pero me culpaste a mi" – dice gritando y mirando molesto a Blu

"bueno… considerando que desde que llegamos a la tribu, estas más alocado que antes que querías que creyera, bolas de lodo en los nidos, ataques de arañas casi me da un infarto y Raúl lo llenaste de frutas, les enseñaste a los demás niños amarrar a los demás con las lianas, tengo motivos, muchos padres me dicen que eres un mal ejemplo" – cuando Blu alza la vos Tiago gira la cabeza y con pucheros trata de no llorar.

"yo hice… hice más divertido ese lugar" – mira a Blu – "mamá dijo que ahí, podríamos ser aves, porque tenemos que tener reglas"- Tiago empieza a caminar alejándose de Blu – "solo quería una disculpa" – al decir eso se sienta en la esquina de la casa, Blu suspira.

"se acabó el descanso vámonos, entre más rápido llegamos a Rio, más pronto volveremos al Amazonas y no estoy jugando te quiero volando ¡ya!" – Blu sale volando y espera a Tiago en el aire, que después de unos segundos, vuela sin esperar a Blu. Blu lo alcanza y vuelan juntos.

 **(En la Selva: Al anochecer)**

Stefan espera a Bran arriba de un árbol, mientras él veía a los pájaros del norte que se reúnen. Bran aterriza a lado de su compañero.

"bueno, los Scarlet son una tribu tranquila no veo nada sospechoso… voy a entrar cuando estés listo" – dice Bran sin tener respuesta de su compañero.

"curioso… los pájaros del norte se están juntando, hoy tuve una plática con nuestro amigo... parece que se fue… eso espero" – dice Stefan serio y pensativo.

"¡que rayos te pasa!, las ordenes eran que le lleváramos a cualquier pájaro Spix que encontráramos" – dice Bran exaltado, Stefan gira a verlo y ve a una cacatua atrás de Bran.

Otra cacatua aterriza atrás de Stefan, rodeándolos, los dos guacamayos miran a las cacatúas sorprendidos, Bran se prepara para atacar, pero Stefan lo detiene. Las cacatúas se llevan a los guacamayos con todos los pájaros y lo ponen ante Louis y Erick. Todos los pájaros los miran con desconfianza y odio. Stefan mira a su alrededor y sonríe.

"wow… me gusta, enserio ustedes se ven asombrosos, Tucanes, Cacatúas, Guacamayos, canarios, Carpinteros incluso Colibrís, estamos asombrados nunca vi a tantas aves reunidas" – ríe.

"ustedes… son de esas tribus, las tribus llenas de mentirosos y asesinos" – dice Erick caminando, quedando cara a cara con Stefan – "¡estas aves son las mismas que vimos en las noticias, diciendo que eran un milagro!, ¡ahora sabemos que eso es mentira... estas aves asesinaron a Mac!" – al gritar eso todos los pájaros se asombran y otros lloran – "¡el ave que nos junto a todos, nos trajo hasta aquí, el ayudo a cada uno de los presentes y estas aves le quitaron la vida, por su egoísmo, su crueldad ante nosotros!. Mac tenia un sueño y era que todos viviéramos aquí… yo les pregunto… ¿Qué haremos con estos asesinos?" – al terminar el silencio invade el lugar.

"estoy muy decepcionada con ustedes Spix… pensé que teníamos un acuerdo" – dice Louis triste.

"de acuerdo nos atraparon… y nos van a matar… pero si me preguntan a mí, no es un buen plan, cuando los demás de los nuestros se enteren de nuestra muerte, vendrán aquí por ustedes… imagínense los dos estamos vigilándolos para que estuvieran seguros… y ustedes nos capturaron" – dice Stefan confiado. Bran se queda callado y le sigue la corriente a su compañero.

"eso es algo… que nosotros no comenzamos" – dice Louis con odio – "llévenselos al nido donde dormía Finix" – al decir eso las cacatúas se los llevan al nido de Finix.

"hablando de él, ¿adónde esta?, un canario dijo que ellos se lo llevaron, posiblemente se fue con los suyos… con los Spix" – susurra Erick a Louis. En ese momento Finix aterriza en el lugar.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" – dice Finix, mirando asombrado a todos. Louis se acerca a él.

"¿Dónde estabas Finix?, recuerdas que Mac te puso a cargo, debiste a ver cuidado a todos…" – dice Louis molesta.

"de que estas hablando… yo fui a ver a los Spix, quería ver si son aves de confianza" – dice molesto.

"¡amigo!" – grita Stefan al fondo siendo sujetado por la cacatua – "te dije que te fueras… ahora estarás involucrado" – al escuchar eso todos los pájaros rodean a Finix. Este un poco asustado y molesto, los mira a todos.

"Louis… sabes que no soy así… soy amigo de Mac" – dice sin obtener respuesta.

"Mac te dejo a cargo de todos nosotros y decidiste irte. Ahora mas de los nuestros desaparecieron en lo que te fuiste… solo para ir con los tuyos, ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas con ellos?" – dice Erick. Finix mas molesto mira a todos y al ver que no tiene otra salida se prepara para escapar.

"por favor Erick… no me hagas hacer…".

"eso, compañeros muestrales, muestrales a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer" – dice Stefan poniendo la cámara de su pecho enfocando a Finix. Al otro lado de la cámara se encontraba Nicholas mirando atento todo lo que pasaba.

Finix mira la cámara y piensa que, si escapa, les mostrara a todos que no es un pájaro normal y los humanos estarían tras de él y Rex. Finix respira y se calma levantando sus alas – "me rindo… pero yo no estoy con los Spix" – dice molesto. Erick se acerca a él.

"Mac confiaba en ti… y lo traicionaste, pero no te preocupes aun nos puedes ayudar a vengar su muerte…" – Finix se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de Erick, para luego ser golpeado fuertemente en el rostro con una piedra desmayándolo.

 **(A las afueras de la Tribu Spix)**

Flora y otro Spix se encontraban recolectando nueces de Brasil para los polluelos.

"date prisa esta oscureciendo y los niños necesitan comida… aunque sea un poco" – dice Flora juntando pocas nueces.

"esta bien… aunque no tenemos mucho será difícil alimentarnos…" – un guacamayo verde le cae encima al Spix tapando su pico.

"que dices no puedo escucharte" – dice Flora girando y ve al guacamayo, sin darse cuenta de que atrás de ella estaba Erick, quien le tapa el pico para evitar que grite.

"si yo fuera tú, me callaría, si es que quieres vivir" – al decir eso se llevan a Flora al norte como otra rehén. Erick camina hacia el guacamayo verde y juntos le rompen el cuello al Spix que acompañaba a Flora, para luego regresar con los demás.

 **(En la tribu Scarlet)**

Felipe mira la luna mientras medita, Carlos aterriza a su lado.

"esta todo listo… no parece a ver peligro y todos están descansando, la guardia está bien, Diego, Anna y yo la haremos toda la noche" – dice Carlos mirando a su líder.

"bien…" – dice Felipe un poco cansado. Carlos lo mira y se prepara para irse – "se que quieres trabajar con los Spix… la verdad es que, aunque no lo parezca trabajamos juntos, llevas aquí meses Carlos, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y confió en ti casi todo, pero una alianza con ellos… es algo que no sé si pueda permitir".

"con todo respeto amigo, no veo porque no… ustedes son vecinos, jugamos un partido de futbol por unas nueces y les regresaste su lado de ese árbol… pareciera que ustedes fueran amigos… mas tu con ese Spix Roberto" – dice Carlos enfrentando a su líder.

"ese partido, es un símbolo de convivencia… algo que acordamos… para mantener la paz. Sabes del trato que tenemos con las anacondas" – Felipe mira a Carlos – "¿sabes porque esas… cosas solo se comen a 6 de nosotros y nunca a los Spix?" – Carlos agacha la mirada – "te lo diré… porque vivimos en una selva llena de depredadores, las anacondas alejan a los demás depredadores de las tribus y nos protegen, a cambio pidieron que cada mes se les diera 6 de los nuestros o los Spix, aceptamos y ellos han sido tan buenos de incluso no pedir su parte en meses, incluso a veces nos dejaban vivir un año o cinco sin pedirnos su comida… pero tarde o temprano vienen y yo debo de pagarles, sabes cuantos muertos están en mi memoria… cuantos Scarlet han dejado a sus familias… les prometí a todos, que cuidaría a sus hijos a sus esposas, por eso todos viven felices… esto lo mantenemos oculto para la mitad de la tribu, incluso esto lo sabe solo Eduardo y dos de sus Capitanes, son pocos los que dan sus vidas por este lugar… no voy a darles el alimento, la protección de las familias de los que dieron sus vidas por este lugar…" – la voz de Felipe se quiebra.

"no… no lo entiendo, como es que Eduardo permite esto" – dice Carlos asombrado.

"es porque hicimos un trato… porque crees que se mueren de hambre, por que crees que cuando vino su pequeña nieta genio a reclamar su terreno, no pudo hacer nada… simple Eduardo me dio el control de toda la comida en el área, ellos son dueños de una pequeña parte, pero lo demás es mi… a cambio ellos mantenían afuera a los humanos y mantendrían a fuera a un guacamayo verde llamado Charlie… ese era el trato. Y rompieron la mitad de ese trato… todo por su yerno… ahora te pregunto… amigo, ¿debería darle nuestro alimento?" – Carlos no responde, solo puede tragar saliva y agachar la cabeza – "yo se que no soy perfecto… pero hago lo que puedo… ahora vete… ve con Antonio y descansa que mañana será otro día…" – al decir eso Felipe sigue mirando la luna. Carlos se va volando mientras piensa en todo lo que dijo Felipe.

 **(En Río de Janeiro: De noche)**

Blu y Tiago llegan a Rio ya que no se han detenido, desde Goiás, Blu tiene a Tiago en la espalda durmiendo, Blu al ver el gran cristo redentor sonríe pues ya se siente en casa vuela en dirección hacia su viejo hogar. Tiago abre los ojos y ve que han llegado a su destino.

"llegamos papá" – dice Tiago bostezado y tallándose los ojos

"sí, ya llegamos" – Blu aterriza en su nido antiguo, los dos miran su hogar abandonado y con polvo, Tiago vuela a su vieja habitación y ve sus dibujos y comida podrida que dejo. Mientras Blu mira la habitación de Perla y piensa que es posible regresar, en ese momento Blu ve a Linda en la cocina de la casa y decide volar hacia ella. Tiago aun molesto con Blu lo deja que se vaya solo y se mete a la habitación de Carla para buscar baterías para su iPod.

Blu se queda en la ventana de Linda y se queda mirándola como prepara chocolate caliente, Blu hace un graznido llamando su atención. Los ojos de Linda se iluminan.

"Blu… Blu!" corre Linda abrazar a Blu – "mi emplumado amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Perla?" – de alguna manera Blu con su sonrisa le pude decir a Linda que todo está bien y que vino solo de visita – "me alegra que estés aquí, enserio me alegra" – al decir eso Linda ve a Tiago que aterriza en la ventana con dos baterías de IPod en su pata – "¡ooh!... Tiago pequeño, como estas, que alegría que estén los dos aquí, temía lo peor siempre, les preparare chocolate caliente a los dos, sé que les gusta, más a ti Tiago" – Tiago sonríe y vuela hacia la mesa de la cocina, Blu también y camina hasta quedar en enfrente de Linda, saca de su cangurera el pedazo de periódico donde dice lo que sucedió con la empresa WildLife, Blu llama la atención de Linda y pone su pata en el pedazo de periódico.

Linda mira a Blu y mira el periódico, su sonrisa desaparece – "así que… por eso has venido" – Linda puede ver la cara preocupada de Blu, le da una taza de chocolate a Tiago y agarra a Blu – "sabes que yo nunca los voy a dejar, lo que está pasando es algo muy grande para los dos" – al decir eso Linda se lleva a Blu a su computadora y le muestra lo que la empresa WildLife tiene planeado para su especie – "mira Blu, lo que la empresa quiere hacer con ustedes es protegerlos, van a cuidar de ustedes y de la selva, no les faltara nada, tendrán todo, protección, alimento, podrán vivir felices además están poniendo un hospital de animales en el amazonas para cuidar a todas las especies y a ustedes" – Linda le sonríe a Blu, Blu al ver las fotos que muestran a los humanos sembrando árboles y dando alimento a las aves, se tranquiliza un poco, pues sabe que la tribu está en peligro de alimentación – "y sabes que es lo mejor Blu" – al decir eso Linda le enseña a Blu una credencial con su foto y el logo de la empresa WildLife – "yo trabajare en ese hospital, me iré al amazonas contigo, Tulio y Fernando se quedaran aquí porque aquí está la empresa y el santuario pero yo iré al amazonas, para cuidarte y cuidar a Perla y los niños" – Blu al escuchar las palabras de Linda pone su cabeza en el pecho de Linda y esta lo abraza, de nuevo Blu se siente protegido y sabe que todo va a mejorar – "el presidente de la empresa Nicholas Nolan es un hombre listo, dice que los guacamayos Spix pueden ser las aves más listas y creo que tiene razón… tu siempre me has entendido Blu, sé que me entiendes" – dice Linda abrazando a Blu, Tiago los mira desde la cocina mientras bebe su chocolate, gira a ver la ventana y mira la luna.

"buenas noches mamá" – dice en voz baja y sonriendo, esperando ver a su madre y hermanas de nuevo.

 **(En la tribu Scarlet: Al Amanecer)**

Felipe se despierta y sale de su nido mirando el sol – "ooh Scarlet" – grita Erick llamando la atención de Felipe y de todos los Scarlet que se despertaban y salían de sus nidos.

Erick junto con una la mitad de los pájaros del Norte esta listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Dos guacamayos tienen como rehenes a Diego, Bran y Anna, Erick sostiene el cuello de Bran – "baja tenemos que hablar" – grita. Felipe y otros Scarlet bajan poniéndose enfrente de Erick y los rehenes.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" – dice furioso. Erick sonríe y pone su pata en el cuello de Bran – "esto es venganza… ustedes deciden Scarlet, o se van de aquí y nos dan el lugar o todos nos matamos" – Al escuchar eso Felipe siento como un escalofrió invade su cuerpo

Mientras en la tribu Spix sucede lo mismo, Roberto y Felipe deben tomar una decisión antes de empezar una pelea… **(Continuara)**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Tyler Blu Gunderson

Perla Gunderson*

Carla Gunderson*

Bia Gunderson*

Tiago Gunderson

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Finix Spix Guacamayo

Stefan Spix Guacamayo

Bran Scarlet Guacamayo

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Carlos Scarlet Guacamayo

Rebekah Scarlet Polluela

Linda Gunderson

Nicholas Nolan

Mac Guacamayo Verde

Louis Tucán

Erick Guacamayo Amarillo

Alan Scarlet Polluelo

Diego Scarlet Guacamayo

Anna Scarlet Guacamaya

Flora Spix Guacamaya

Trevor Anaconda


	7. C6: Lo que Perdimos en el Fuego

**(En la Mañana: En Rio de Janeiro)**

Blu y Tiago desayunan en la cocina mientras Linda prepara sus cosas para irse al Amazonas, Fernando arregla a Blu y Tiago cepillándolos en lo que comen – "bueno chicos, están más decentes ahora, menos salvajes" – dice Fernando levantándose y dejando a Blu y Tiago solos en la cocina. Blu mira a Tiago comer.

"Tiago… Tiago, lo siento hijo…" – dice Blu arrepentido. Acaricia la cabeza de su hijo.

"está bien, no importa" – dice Tiago furioso, alejándose de su padre, pero en eso Blu lo detiene agarrándolo del ala.

"no, no está bien, lo siento Tiago, tenías razón te culpe injustamente, me guie por lo que dijeron los demás y me olvide de ti… lo lamento no volverá pasar hijo, pero… tú también tienes que entender Tiago que no puedes seguir haciendo las cosas sin pensar, debes madurar un poco hijo" – Blu acaricia el pico de Tiago.

"lo intento… no puedo, soy como soy, pero lo intento" – Tiago mira la ciudad – "pero podemos comer unos cuantos dulces en el camino" – gira a ver a su padre. Blu piensa un segundo y sonríe. Tiago al ver esto suelta una risa y agarra las baterías de Carla – "ten no hay que olvidar esto, me lo pidió Carla, quiere su música y en el Amazonas no hay luz" – Blu mete las baterías del IPod de Carla en su cangurera.

"bien, Tiago vamos por los dulces y luego a casa" – Blu y Tiago beben su chocolate caliente al mismo tiempo.

Linda entra a la cocina y se recarga en la mesa enfrente de ellos – "muy bien amigos, los veré en unos días" – Linda mete en la cangurera de Blu un rastreador – "esto me asegurara que llegaran a salvo al amazonas, ¿están listos?" – al decir eso Blu se pone su cangurera y Tiago sus lentes de aviador – "eso es todo" – dice Linda animada agarra a Blu y Tiago y los lleva a la ventana – "saluden a Carla, Bia y Perla por mi" – al decir eso Linda los libera y los ve volar – "adiós de nuevo mi emplumado amigo" – los mira desapareciendo poco a poco, se mete a su casa y en su computadora, se puede ver una foto del hospital para aves que se encuentra en el Amazonas.

 **(En el Amazonas)**

En el hospital una chica miraba por los monitores de Bran y Stefan y nota que no pude visualizar nada – "que diablos, se cayó la señal" – dice confundida. En ese momento un hombre entra a la habitación donde está la mujer – "oye Amanda, ya llegaron los arboles que pidieron Nicholas" - Amanda se levanta y firma unas formas – "¿Por qué me avisas?, empiecen a sembrar los queremos para hoy" – al decir eso ve al hombre irse y vuelve a mirar las cámaras.

Mientras en la tribu Spix. Todos estaban reunidos cara a cara con los pájaros del norte. Roberto como cabeza de los Spix miran fijamente a Louis, luego a Finix y Stefan y se pregunta quienes serán ellos, pero su mayor preocupación era Flora que se veía aterrada.

Al mismo tiempo los Scarlets estaban en la misma situación Felipe miraba a Diego y Annie que eran sus principales preocupaciones y le llamaba la atención Bran que estaba en medio sujetado del cuello boca abajo por Erick, Felipe respiraba.

Carlos se acerca a un Scarlet y le susurra – "empieza a sacar los niños al punto de reunión y pide ayuda a otros" – el Scarlet asiente y se va discretamente sin llamar la atención.

Raúl, Zeus y su escuadrón rodean a Roberto y los Pájaros del Norte – "atacamos…" – dice Zeus preparado para dar la señal.

"no, espera a que Roberto pueda sacar a los nuestros… no queremos matar a nadie" – al decir eso Antón aterriza a su lado.

"dilo por ti… mi escuadrón y yo mataremos a esos malditos tan pronto y dejen a Flora" – Raúl gira a ver Antón, y nota algo diferente en su mirada, integrado se concentra en el problema – "que alguien vaya a reunir a los polluelos, los quiero fuera de esto" – al decir eso un Spix sale volando discretamente, dejando caer una hoja que solo Finix nota y la sigue hasta caer.

"entonces… Spix que decides" – dice Louis apretando el cuello de Finix.

"espera… esperen todos… ¿están seguros de que esto es lo que quieren? Nosotros nunca queríamos lastimarlos, esa no fue nuestra intención… esto se puede evitar… no tienen que hacerlo" – dice Felipe mirando a Erick que estruja el cuello de Bran.

"nosotros no queríamos esto ustedes empezaron…" – dice Erick furioso – "negándonos la ayuda y el alimento… pero sobre todo asesinando al ave que nos juntó… Mac y otros más" – dice Louis, con tristeza.

No fuimos nosotros… no somos asesinos" – dice Roberto tratando de calmar a Louis.

"no les creemos" – Louis mira a su alrededor, en el fondo ella no quiere comenzar una guerra – "váyanse… es su última oportunidad" – Roberto piensa en como calmar la situación, mientras una aterrada Perla mira la escena entre la multitud.

"olvídalo, nunca entregare este lugar… pero… eso no significa que no podemos compartir, libera a mis compañeros y podrán vivir aquí… podremos hacer que esto funcione" – dice Felipe estirando su ala para estrecharla con la de Erick. Este escucha a Felipe razonando su posición al mirar a su alrededor ve a todos los Scarlet y entre todos a lo lejos apartado sobre una rama estaba el Asesino Scarlet con una cabeza de un tucán en su pata derecha, mirando a Erick. Quien al verlo se queda asombrado y lo hace enfurecer.

"mientes…" – dice suavemente, rapidamente le entierra un palo en el cuello de Diego matándolo, el guacamayo que lo sostiene le rompe el cuello a Diego para rematarlo.

"¡No!" – grita Felipe iniciando una guerra entre los Scarlet con los pájaros del Norte, Carlos golpea al guacamayo que tenía como rehén a Annie liberándola para luego romperle las alas y ayudar a sus compañeros. Felipe pelea en el aire con Erick, en un momento logra rasgarle el rostro con su pata, pero eso no evita que Erick siga luchando.

Los Spix escuchan los gritos y ruidos de los Scarlets y pájaros peleando, haciendo que todos se pongan mas nerviosos. Louis mira a Roberto y con una lagrima brotando de su ojo – "lo lamento" – dice con dolor, pero antes que haga algo Finix se levanta y golpea a Louis en el estómago tirándola al piso. Los pájaros del norte empiezan a pelear con los Spix, Stefan aprovecha para ocultarse y tratar de liberarse de las lianas que lo sujetan. Roberto levanta a Finix y lo libera al igual que Flora – "estas bien" – grita Roberto mirando a Flora ella asienta con su cabeza – "vete Flora cuida a los niños" – grita Roberto mirando a Flora volar entre todo el caos, al girarse se da cuenta que Finix y Stefan han desaparecido, no le da mucha importancia y comienza a pelar a lado de sus compañeros.

 **(En el nido de Blu)**

Bia y Carla un poco asustadas escuchan el escándalo que hay afuera y las dos se ocultan en la habitación de Carla que es la más alta del árbol.

"¿Qué pasa haya fuera?" – dice Bia un poco asustada.

"no lo sé, solo quédate conmigo" – dice Carla poniendo a su hermana atrás de ella. Las dos miran la entrada del nido, asustadas de que entrara algún extraño. Perla aterriza.

"¡niñas!" – grita haciendo que las dos pequeñas bajen – "mamá ¿Qué paso?" – dice Bia – "¿estas bien?" – pregunta Carla – "estoy bien, pero debemos irnos ahora" – Perla trata de mantener la calma.

"Perla, no te preocupes los cubriré hasta llegar al nido de Flora, ahí es el punto de reunión para juntar a todos los pequeños, vámonos ya" – dice un Spix cubriendo a la familia Gunderson. Perla carga a Bia y el otro Spix a Carla y se van rapidamente.

"¡niñas, pase lo que pase, no se asusten, estaremos bien" – grita Perla. Mientras Bia y Carla veían una escena terrorífica de la tribu, pájaros y Spix siendo azotados y golpeados, algunos Spix ya hacían en el piso sangrando. Los gritos de desesperación hacen que Bia se cubra en la espalda de su madre. Carla mantiene la vista y mira como un Spix le rompe el cuello a una cacatua.

 **(En la tribu Scarlet)**

Antonio junto a todos los polluelos son escoltados afuera de la tribu Scarlet cerca del mismo lugar donde están los polluelos Spix. Antonio ve el rostro de los niños y escucha los chillidos, gira a ver a su amigo Alan que esta aterrado, Antonio agarra el ala de Alan denle seguridad y calmándolo.

En otra parte Felipe pelea a muerte con Erick el guacamayo amarillo, Felipe logra rasgarle el rostro a Erick haciendo que este pierda la vista, rapidamente toma una piedra y empieza a golpear con esta al guacamayo amarillo, Felipe tenia mucha ira y dolor. Al final agarra a Erick de su cuello presionándolo fuertemente hasta romper su garganta, al escuchar el crujido Felipe se tranquiliza un poco solo para mirar a su familia peleando con otros pájaros. La ira de Felipe crese.

(En la tribu Spix)

Eduardo que estaba en su cama, se levanta un poco cansado, escucha los gritos y al llegar a la entrada de su nido tiene una gran vista del toda la masacre que azoto su hogar. Eduardo mira a Spix y pájaros muertos por todos lados, peleas en tierra, aire y adentro de los nidos… una imagen aterradora, el viejo Spix camina hacia atrás impactado.

"no… no ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... yo no quería esto" – dice con gran dolor y arrepentimiento, cubriendo su rostro con sus alas. De pronto escucha una vos, mira la entrada y ve la figura de su hija Perla que se acerca hacia él – Perla…

 **Capitulo 6: Lo que Perdimos en el Fuego**

 **(En el Pasado: En la selva en Minas Gerais)**

Hace mucho en una de las zonas selváticas del estado brasileño, había una tribu de pájaros de diferentes especies que convivían en paz. Entre ellas los Spix que convivían tranquilamente con las demás aves, aquí no había un líder si no un consejero que ayudaba a todos con algunos problemas, su nombre era Oscar un Spix viejo pero capaz de ayudar a todos.

Él se encontraba caminando con Coral otra Spix – "me encantan estos días soleados, son tan relajantes" – dice el viejo.

"sí son pacíficos" – dice mirando a su alrededor. Al llegar a una laguna se encuentran con muchos pájaros reunidos tomando agua y con un joven Eduardo con otros dos Spix llamados Saul y Jonatan. Eduardo gira a ver al anciano y sonríe.

"bien, me gusta lo que veo, un hombre maduro, listo y afortunado, ¿estas listo para tu boda Eduardo?" – dice orgulloso.

"claro Oscar… esperado mucho para esto, al fin Sofia, esta lista y espero que no se arrepienta" – Eduardo respira y calma sus nervios.

"claro que sí" – Oscar pone su ala en el hombro de Eduardo – "les deseo lo mejor, solo trata de hacerla feliz… recuerda que ella ha sufrido mucho" – Eduardo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Oscar se retira y se va con los demás pájaros.

Eduardo se queda con sus amigos – "¿creen que sea bueno?… Sofia, me dejo vivir con ella, es la primera vez desde que estamos casados, no quiero aturdirla" – dice nervioso.

"oye amigo… estarán bien, ustedes se aman mucho y tu has cambiado mucho, te has calmado y todos hemos madurado" – dice Jonatan mirando a todos.

"Jonatan tiene razón… estamos contigo, yo sentía lo mismo cuando me case con Azul… al principio no nos conocíamos del todo, pero eso es lo que hace interesante un matrimonio" – dice Saul golpeando la espalda de Eduardo suavemente.

"ella esta lista… Eduardo, soy su amiga y sé que los dos están listos, ya es tiempo que dejemos atrás el pasado" – dice Coral un poco seria. Eduardo sonríe por el apoyo de sus compañeros y camina hacia el nido de Sofia, sus amigos se quedan atrás y lo miran.

"tranquilo, Jonatan algún día encontraras a tu hembra… podría ser una de las ranas del lago" – dice Saul burlón, Jonatan lo empuja jugando – "tarado" – dice riendo. Coral mira a Eduardo irse, deseando que su matrimonio funcione.

 **(En el nido de Sofia)**

Sofia mira la madera de su nido mientras pensaba – "así está bien" – dice una voz de una joven Spix, mirando a Sofia, esta ve sus plumas y le sonríe a la Spix.

"gracias Mimi, tu siempre me ayudas a verme bien, sin ti estará horrible" – dice Sofia mirando la madera.

"oye Sofia" – la gira – "tranquila, estas bien… se que es duro, pero te mereces ser feliz… a ya afuera tienes a muchos que te aman y si no estás segura… no tienes que vivir con Eduardo" – dice Mimi animando a Sofia. En ese momento Eduardo entra al nido.

"hola chicas… perdón si interrumpo…" – dice nervioso. Sofia le pide a Mimi que se marche y esta los deja solos – "gracias, por darme una oportunidad" – Eduardo se acerca a Sofia y le da una flor – "es tu favorita, he esperado mucho que me dejaras vivir contigo".

"lo sé, aunque no lo parezca estoy feliz que estés conmigo, te amo Eduardo… pero lo que paso con mi hermana, todavía me afecta y no me deja dormir… por las noches" – dice alejándose de él.

"lo sé, yo estoy igual" – Sofia gira a ver a Eduardo – "yo paso cada día pensando en tu hermana, en lo que sucedió… igual que tu me arrepiento por lo que hice y daría lo que fuera para cambiarlo, pero también se que es una mancha que nunca podremos olvidar" – acaricia la mejilla de Sofia.

"y ¿Qué podemos hacer?" – dice Sofia un poco triste.

"ser buenos… ayudar a los demás, difundir la fe entre nuestra especie para que nada como lo que paso vuelva a ocurrir, cuidarnos entre nosotros y ser las mejores aves que podemos ser… así horadaremos a tu hermana y los demás incluso a nuestros hijos… trataremos de hacer un mundo mejor" – Eduardo agarra las alas de Sofia y lentamente se acerca para besarla. Los dos se besan apasionadamente dejando ver su amor entre ellos, al final juntan sus frentes y se miran.

"eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida…" – Sofia se separa de Eduardo y mira la salida – "puedo hacerlo… se que puedo tener fe… y seremos la mejor parte de nosotros siempre" – Eduardo la abraza cubriéndola desde la espalda – "prométemelo Eduardo, aunque yo no esté… que siempre serás la mejor ave que puedas ser" – dice mirando la selva. Eduardo piensa unos segundos.

"lo prometo amor" – dice cálidamente,

 **(En el Presente: En el gran Árbol)**

"¡padre! ¡padre!" – grita Perla. Eduardo escucha la voz de su hija mientras va recuperando la conciencia, al abrir sus ojos suelta una lagrima al ver el parecido que tiene Perla con Sofia.

"hija… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ve por las niñas, salgan de aquí" – dice tratando de levantarse.

"no, no, escucha… ellas están bien… están siendo llevadas con los demás niños por Spix" – Perla agarra el rostro de su padre – "yo vine por ti, vámonos podemos irnos juntos" – dice tratando de levantar a Eduardo.

Eduardo la detiene y acaricia la cara de su hija – "ay amor… daría lo que fuera, por solucionar esto… me volví a equivocar" – dice Eduardo arremetido y con una voz débil. Perla sabe que su padre no podrá irse y decide quedarse con él.

Mientras Carla y Bia siendo escoltadas por dos Spix vuelan por los arboles evitando el área de pelea lo cual es imposible ya que la pelea se esparció por toda la tribu – "sigan adelante, no se detengan y no miren atrás" – dice el Spix que las cubría al frente. De pronto una cacatua agarra al Spix que cubría a las niñas por la parte de atrás desapareciendo los dos.

Carla suelta un grito y el Spix agarra a las dos niñas y las pone en un arbusto – "quédense aquí iré a asegurar el área, si no vuelvo sigan derecho y cúbranse" – dice arrojándoles lodo y hojas para luego salir volando. Carla y Bia se cubren de lodo una a la otra.

"cuando termine iras a donde dijo y te quedaras ahí Bia" – dice Carla cubriendo a su hermana, Bia la detiene.

"espera… ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas a ir?" – dice agitada.

"voy por una amiga" – dice Carla cubriéndose de tierra – "es una vieja amiga y no la voy a dejar" – dice lista para salir, pero Bia la detiene de nuevo.

"espera, es peligroso… de seguro ira al refugio, no hagas una locura" – dice Bia asustada.

"¡no lo creo! Ella no es una Spix" – al escuchar eso Bia se asombra y se petrifica, Carla nota eso y gira a ver que ve su hermana, un guacamayo cubierto de lodo con hojas en todo su cuerpo y rostro las mira fijamente por unos segundos, se limpia la cara, revelando que era Arlo.

"niñas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – dice preocupado y revisándolas. Las pequeñas se relajan.

"estamos bien… Arlo como va todo" – dice Carla asustada.

"nada bien super chica, todo es un desastre, no es momento para hablar, debemos ir con Flora y luego regresare por su abuelo" – dice cargando a Bia. En ese momento otro Spix con camuflaje aterriza con ellos.

"yo te ayudo" – dice quitándose el lodo, era Mimi que le sonríe a sus sobrinas.

"tía Mimi" – grita Carla, abrazándola – "bien, vámonos" – dice Arlo poniéndose a Bia en su espalda.

"espera… no tu no vienes con nosotros" – dice Carla deteniendo a Arlo – "sabes donde esta Davyna, tienes que ir por ella".

"Carla mi misión es cuidar de tu familia no de una guacamaya naranja" – dice molesto.

"te lo suplico… ve por ella, por favor… ponla salvo, te lo ruego, no quiero perderla de nuevo" – Arlo al ver los ojos lloroso de Carla no puede resistirse y le da a Bia a Mimi.

"señorita Mimi, ¿usted cree poder con las niñas?" – Arlo las cubre a las tres con musgo y hojas.

"claro que si" – Mimi carga a sus dos sobrinas – "ve con cuidado chico" – dice orgullosa de Arlo.

"igualmente ustedes" – Arlo mira a Carla, esta le sonríe y Arlo igual le regala una sonrisa para luego salir volando. Mimi se lleva a Bia y Carla rapidamente. Bia mira a su hermana y se siente inútil por no poder ayudar a su familia.

 **(En el nido de Davyna)**

Davyna estaba en su Árbol mirando el caos y al ver a pájaros de otras razas afuera de su hogar sabe que una guerra se acaba de desatar, Davyna recuerda lo que le dijo Carla del camuflaje y se cubre con pintura de frutas y tierra y lianas y algunas flores quedando un poco irreconocible agarra una piedra y sale volando hacia los dos pájaros que estaban afuera de su nido.

"hola amigos, que sucede ya vencieron a los Spix" – dice llamando la atención de los dos pájaros.

"no, pero estamos a punto, ¿Quién eres tú?" – dice el pájaro mirando alrededor.

"la amiga de una polluela Spix" – al decir eso golpea fuertemente a los dos pájaros dejándolos inconscientes, para luego ir a buscar a Carla.

 **(En algún lugar en la Tribu Spix)**

En medio de todo el desastre, Kol y Zeus se encontraban escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles, se dirigían al nido de Flora donde todos los niños estaban. Zeus miraba a su alrededor esperando que nadie los viera. Kol miraba a su padre muy preocupado.

"padre... papá, no hay nadie" – dice mientras a lo lejos escucha los gritos y la pelea – "papá, yo puedo llegar solo, el punto de reunión no está lejos, puedes ir a ayudar" – al escuchar eso Zeus se detiene y suelta un suspiro.

"cállate..." – dice en vos baja – "sé que necesitan mi ayuda, pero... no te voy a dejar solo es peligroso... además no creo que puedas llegar" – dice vuelo hacia otra rama. Kol se queda callado y un poco molesto, pero sigue a su padre.

Al llegar a la otra rama, Zeus mira a su alrededor, pero sin darse cuenta unos guacamayos jalan a Kol y lo bajan estrellándolo con el piso. Zeus gira rapidamente al oír el grito de su hijo.

"¡papá!" – grita Kol. Zeus se queda congelado unos segundos solo puede ver a su hijo caer con el otro guacamayo. En ese momento de distracción otros dos guacamayos atacan a Zeus por la espalda empujándolo y haciendo que caiga. Zeus cae al piso presa del pánico.

"miren, amigos encontramos a otros Spix... ¿otra familia acaso?" – dice un Guacamayo con un tono desquiciado – "jajaja... sí" – dice el guacamayo que sostiene a Kol, poniendo su pata en un ala y con la otra apretando la cabeza del niño – "una linda familia... que dices niño ¿a dónde iban a ir?" – Kol trata de aguantar el dolor, que siente en su cabeza.

Zeus se levanta y mira a su hijo y a los guacamayos – "muy bien... deben calmarse..." – al decir eso Zeus vuela hacia uno de los guacamayos poniendo su pata en el cuello de este, haciendo un giro y rompiéndoselo en el proceso.

"hijo de... vamos por él" – dos guacamayos lanzan hacia Zeus, estos pelean con el Spix, Zeus no puede con los dos y es sometido recibiendo una gran paliza.

Kol con esfuerzos trata de liberarse del guacamayo que lo tiene preso, mientras mira como golpean a su padre enfrente de él – "¡mierda!" - dice al sentirme inútil.

"jajaja" – ríe el ave presionando la cabeza de Kol contra el piso – "no seas mal educado, deja que tu padre aprenda una lección... después te enseñaremos a respetar a ti" – dice acercando su rostro al del pequeño mientras ven como los dos guacamayos golpean a Zeus salvajemente.

Sigilosamente Martha vuela hacia el guacamayo que tiene a Kol y choca con él, liberando a Kol y al mismo tiempo entierro un palo en el estómago del pájaro – "estoy harta de romper cuellos... malditos idiotas" – dice furiosa, al ver que el guacamayo a muerto se acerca a Kol y lo levanta – "¿estás bien niño?" – dice sonriendo.

"sí estoy bien..." dice Kol algo adolorido y con una pequeña cortada en el lado derecho de su cabeza – "debemos ayudar a mi papá" – al decir eso los dos giran a ver a los guacamayos. Estos ponen a Zeus golpeado como rehén, uno coloca su pata en su cuello

"¡no se muevan! o se muere... creme que lo vamos a matar" – dice molesto – "solo mátalo compañero, son solo una hembra y un niño, jajaja" – dice el otro preparado para atacar.

"soy más rápida de lo que crees... déjenlo en paz... ¡Kol vete!" – Martha se prepara para atacar.

"No.… ellos te lastimaran..." – Kol se prepara también.

"¡esto no es un entrenamiento Kol! ¡vete ahora!" – grita Martha molesta,

"¡No! ¡voy a ayudarte a detener a estos malditos!" – grita el pequeño sin mirar a su maestra.

"el pequeño tiene agallas... lo reconozco... pero matare a su padre y luego a ustedes dos... solo recuerden que nosotros no empezamos esto" – al decir eso el guacamayo gira su pata, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo Rex, toma una roca con sus patas y los golpea rapidamente en sus nucas desmayando a los dos guacamayos. Rex mira a Kol y se acerca a él.

"Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?" – dice con un tono caballeroso.

"¡Rex! ¿qué haces aquí?" – dice preocupado, Martha analiza a Rex, sabe que no es de la tribu.

"Protegerlo" – Mira a los guacamayos – "casi mueren" – mira a Kol – "¿estas herido mi señor?" – Rex se acerca a revisar a Kol, pero Martha pone al pequeño atrás de ella.

"¿quién eres?" dice seria.

"me llamo Rex, guacamayo azul, amigo y protector de Kol y está herido" – dice Rex mirando fijamente a Martha.

Kol los ignora y va con Zeus – "¡papá!... ¡papa!" – grita un poco triste y asustado.

"no te preocupes... esto no es nada... debes irte ahora" – dice Zeus adolorido y acostándose en el piso pico arriba. Martha y Rex se acercan a ver a Zeus.

"¿puedes curarlo?" – dice Martha, Kol mira a su amigo.

"Si lo básico, mi compañero es médico" – Rex.

"¿dónde está tu compañero?" - Martha revisa a Zeus.

"no lo he visto desde ayer" – Rex se prepara para curar a Zeus.

"Rex... debes salvarlo... por favor" – Kol con la vos quebrada le suplica a su amigo, Rex se motiva – "de acuerdo" – Rex sale a buscar unas plantas.

"iré a vigilar, mientras lo curas, debe ser rápido estamos muy expuestos aquí - Martha sale volando hacia un árbol.

Rex regresa con unas plantas, lianas y un poco de agua en medio coco – "bien eh, no te mueras, por favor" – dice nervioso, Rex comienza a curar a Zeus. Esta mira a Rex curándolo, los golpes que recibió lo han mareado, al ver el ojo de Rex se asombra un poco – "mierda..." - dice en vos baja, mira a Kol y piensa como es que su hijo conoce a un Guacamayo Bicolor.

 **(En el Pasado: En la selva en Minas Gerais)**

La tribu de los pájaros iba de maravilla los Spix habían conseguido un hogar cálido y lleno de frutas donde vivir, Eduardo un poco mas grande entrena con otros pájaros las enseñanzas de Oscar como sobrevivir a la selva. Los pájaros aprenden a camuflarse, a liberarse de trampas como lianas, lluvias de lodo y de depredadores. Eduardo descansa un poco acostándose en el piso.

"es duro el entrenamiento de Oscar, ¿verdad?" – dice Jonatan aterrizando a lado de Eduardo.

"es horrible… pero debo admitir que funciona hemos logrado tener menos bajas de aves" – Eduardo se levanta y camina con su amigo – "pero eso no quita que sea doloroso" – dice sobando sus alas.

"lo sé, Oscar era un ave de ciudad, su dueño era militar, no se que significa eso pero que, de él, aprendió toda esta basura" – dice Jonatan, los dos llegan a donde están todas las aves y sus familias jugando con sus hijos. A lo lejos estaba Sofia hablando con Coral mientras veían a sus hijos Roberto y Perla jugar.

"bueno sea lo que sea vale la pena por esto" – Eduardo llega con su esposa y le da un beso, mientras Jonatan y Coral se saludan – "hola amor, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" – dice Eduardo coqueto.

"mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí" – dice Sofia besando a su esposo apasionadamente.

Los pequeños polluelos Roberto y Perla se acercan a sus padres – "¡papá! Que bueno que estas aquí, Roberto y yo queremos ir a jugar a los charcos de lodo, ¿podemos ir?" – dice Perla subiéndose a las alas de su padre.

"sí mamá, queremos terminar una guerra pendiente" – Roberto mira a su madre Coral, esta lo cubre con su ala.

"bueno, no sé, tenemos cosas que hacer, la verdad no sé si podamos ir a vigilarlos" – dice Coral mirando a Eduardo, Este extrañado la mira confundido pues no sabe a lo que Coral se refiere – "recuerda que debemos ir a vigilar el lado turista, los humanos están campando demasiado cerca y además parece que algunas aves se les hace gracioso molestar a los humanos" – dice Coral mirando seria a Eduardo.

"¡ah! Cierto… bueno lamento pequeños, pero no creo que puedan ir, además el tío Jonatan también está ocupado" – Eduardo mira junto con los niños a Jonatan a lo lejos platicando y riendo con una Spix.

"¡agh! Las mujeres son aburridas yo nunca estaré con alguna" – dice Roberto enseñándole la lengua a Perla – "¿así, Beto?" – dice Perla lanzándose sobre Roberto, los dos empiezan a seguirse.

"bueno, si quieren yo puedo cuidarlos, necesitan ver eso además no me gusta estar serca de los humanos" – dice Sofia mirando a su esposo y amiga.

"¿estas segura Sofy? Estos niños pueden ser tremendos" – Coral mira como Roberto le pone fruta al pico de Perla.

"claro que puedo… no tardara mucho, estaremos bien" – Sofia mira a su esposo y los dos juntan sus cabezas.

"volveré pronto" – la besa – "te traeré algo de comer" – grita Eduardo volando junto con Coral. Sofia mira a su esposo unos segundos y después se lleva a los niños a jugar.

"quien lo diría que tendríamos polluelos, la verdad yo nunca me vi con hijos" – dice Coral volando a lado de Eduardo.

"díselo a Saul, él tubo dos y decidió irse a Rio de Janeiro, espero que este bien hace tiempo que no lo veo" – Eduardo desaparece entre la selva junto a su compañera. Minutos después los dos llegan junto con cacatúas y canarios a uno de los campamentos mas cercanos al su hogar, ahí todos son testigos de como unos colibrís, pájaros carpinteros y guacamayos de diferente color, asustan y roban comida a los humanos. Eduardo y los demás están algo molestos, esperan a que los humanos se vayan para minutos después acercarse con los pájaros que molestaron a los humanos. Todos se reúnen en la copa de un árbol.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?" – les grita una cacatua a los pájaros.

"es nuestro territorio, los humanos están muy cerca de nuestro hogar, si no los ahuyentamos nos van a encontrar y capturar" – dice un pájaro molesto.

"lo que van a hacer es iniciar una guerra" – dice Coral – "los humanos no se asustan fácilmente" – un colibrí se acerca a Coral.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – al decir eso rapidamente Oscar aparece entre todos.

"porque sabemos como son… los humanos son mas grandes, mas fuertes y más numerosos, no digo que debemos dejar que tomen lo que quieran, pero debemos ser más listos" – Oscar se acerca a los pájaros que molestaron a los humanos – "ustedes que piensan que harán cuando se molesten por lo que hicieron" – cuando Oscar dice eso a lo lejos todos los pájaros reunidos en la copa escuchan un grito.

"¡malditas aves! ¡las voy a matar a todas se los juro, no me van a arruinar el campamento" – al decir eso el hombre saca un encendedor y prende una rama seca – "si… a ver que les parece esto" – en ese momento un guardabosques lo detiene y apaga la rama.

"¡oiga! No quiera pasarse de listo señor, esta prohibido encender fuego fuera del área autorizada".

"estas aves arruinaron ¡mi campamento!"

"contrólese, tendrá que venir conmigo me parece que no esta en sus cinco sentidos" – dice el oficial viendo la botella que cargaba el hombre.

"no necesito su permiso… puedo estar aquí sí quiero…" – al decir eso el hombre mira el lugar y se va – "malditas aves… deberían prohibirlas a ellas, ya no puedo emborracharme y comer a gusto por su culpa… regresare con más fuego" – balbucea el hombre mientras se aleja. El guardabosques lo sigue de cerca y se va del lugar. Las aves miran impresionadas por lo que paso.

"ves… hijo este no es nuestro mundo… debemos adaptarnos a eso" – al decir eso Oscar y la mayoría de los pájaros se van de regreso a su hogar solo se queda el colibrí al que le hablo Oscar y Eduardo que se quedo pensativo y asombrado. Fue en ese momento en la que Eduardo se dio cuenta que los humanos eran un peligro constante.

 **(En el Presente: En la Tribu Spix)**

Roberto pelaba fuertemente con los pájaros del norte, mientras golpeaba hasta desmayar a un tucán giro a ver a su alrededor y vio como los pájaros de norte ya habían lastimado a varios de los suyos a lo lejos ve a Raúl y se acerca a él.

"¡debemos acabar con esto, necesitamos llevarlos lejos de aquí!" – grita Roberto mientras ayuda a sostener a un guacamayo verde que atacaba a Raúl. Este lo golpea con una roca y lo desmaya.

"¡tu crees! ¡todos están protegiendo el oeste de la tribu ahí es donde están los niños! ¡Antón alejo a muchos con su escuadrón, pero no fueron muchos necesitamos más!" – grita Raúl volando para seguir luchando. En ese momento Stefan aterriza en frente de Roberto.

"¡yo se como ayudar! ¡puedo guiar a muchos pájaros lejos de aquí, conozco donde ahí un nido de cocodrilos es arriesgado y cruel pero solo necesito a un grupo de Spix rápidos para esquivar a los cocodrilos!" – dice Stefan. Roberto lo piensa unos segundos al ver que ya no son muchos pájaros decide aceptar la propuesta de Stefan.

"de acuerdo, ¡Raúl, dale a este Spix un par de tus aves, los guiara hasta los cocodrilos!" – Raúl golpea a un pájaro.

"de acuerdo" – al decir eso Stefan vuela con Raúl. Roberto mira a todos los Spix al ver que ya solo quedan puros guerreros decide hacer la siguiente fase.

"¡Okey amigos volemos hacia la tribu Scarlet!" – al gritar eso todos los Spix vuelan hacia el sur y Stefan y 10 Spix al este los pájaros del norte los siguen para continuar matando a los Spix.

Al irse todos, el lugar se queda vacío con todos los cuerpos de pájaros muertos o desmayados, entre los cuerpos se levanta Louis que había permanecido quieta, al ver que todos se van aprovecha para escapar, pero rapidamente Charlie vuela hacia ella enterrando un palo delgado en su garganta, Louis aguándose trata de liberarse de Charlie, pero este no le presta atención, solo mira el lugar destruido.

"vaya Eduardo… parece que te encargaste de los pájaros después de todo" – gira a ver a Louis y al ver que esta muerta, Charlie la suelta y camina hacia un guacamayo de su mismo color desmayado – "pero creo que todavía te falta aprender ciertas cosas" – al decir eso agarra el cuello del guacamayo verde y lo rompe, Charlie siente una satisfacción al ori el crujido del cuello rompiéndose y continúa haciendo lo mismo con todos los pájaros desmayados.

 **(Tribu Scarlet)**

Los Scarlet al igual que los Spix seguían peleando por su tribu. Carlos mira hacia el norte y ve que los Spix se dirigen hacia ellos – "¡Felipe, los Spix vienen hacia acá con mas pájaros!" – grita a Felipe que estrangulaba a una cacatua. Felipe mira al mismo lugar que Carlos.

"así que ese es el plan…" – Felipe mira a su alrededor y al ver que también quedan pocos pájaros del norte peleando decide apoyar el plan de Roberto – "¡Scarlet hacia la tribu Spix!" – grita el líder haciendo que todos los Scarlet vayan hacia los Spix, los pájaros del norte los siguen. En el aire Felipe y Roberto van a la cabeza de sus respectivas tropas se miran fijamente al estar tan cerca de chocar los azules y rojos, Felipe le sonríe a Roberto y este le regresa la sonrisa de confianza haciendo que los Spix ataquen a todos los pájaros que perseguían a los Scarlet y los Scarlet atacan a los que perseguían a los Spix. Juntos Spix y Scarlets pelean para deshacerse de los pájaros del norte para siempre.

 **(En la Cueva del Asesino Scarlet)**

El pequeño Dylan despierta confundido en una cueva desconocida húmeda y con un olor desagradable, se toca su frente para sentir una pequeña herida en su frente y un dolor fuerte en su pico, Dylan recuerda lo que paso, recuerda al Asesino que lo trajo aquí al otro lado de la cueva escucha que alguien entra el pequeño se pone alerta pegándose a la pared, las raíces que tiene al frente como rejas le impide saber quien es en un principio pero poco a poco que se va acercando se da cuenta que el que entro era el Asesino Scarlet, que lo mira directamente a los ojos, Dylan quiere ver su rostro pero el montón de hojas y lianas le impide saber quién es.

"¿Quién eres?" – dice el pequeño con miedo y una vos aguda, pero el Asesino no responde solo lo mira – "quiero irme… te prometo que no volveré, jamás te lo aseguro, déjame ir, déjame ir" – suplica el polluelo casi rompiendo en llanto.

Alguien mas entra la cueva llamando la atención del Asesino, era Antón con dos de sus aves – "hola viejo socio, hice lo que me dijiste… bueno no me dijiste nada pero matar a esas asquerosas aves que llegaron del norte fue placentero" – Antón se acerca cara a cara al Scarlet – "imagino que tienes lo que pedí…" – el Asesino no responde, Antón lo ignora y camina hacia las raíces solo para ver a Dylan tembloroso y asustado, Antón lo mira un par de segundos – "este no es… ¡te dije que quería a uno de los hijos de Blu y Perla! Pensé que irías por la niña lista, ya que el pequeño no está… pero me traes a este… niño que no vale nada" – el Asesino ignora a Antón y molesto camina hasta quedar a lado de uno de los Spix de Antón.

"te estoy hablando maldito Scarlet" – grita Antón haciendo que el Asesino muerda el cuello de uno de los Spix, el Asesino le arranca un trozo de carne para luego cuando el Spix caiga al piso entierre una de sus garras en el ojo del guacamayo. Los gritos de dolor del Spix asustan un poco a Antón y aterran a Dylan haciendo que este se orine y empiece a llorar. Los gritos comienzan a parar el Spix esta muerto, el Asesino mira desafiante a Antón.

"entiendo… okey, yo exagere… me disculpo" – Antón sale de la cueva con su guardia que queda, el Scarlet lo sigue con la mirada – "nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie… tráeme a uno de los hijos de Blu y yo no diré nada a la tribu, tarda mas y muy pronto todos estaremos encima de ti" – al decir eso Antón sale volando de regreso a la Tribu. El Asesino Scarlet lo mira irse y entra a la cueva y se queda callado uno segundos, gira a ver al pequeño polluelo que lo mira con terror, el Asesino corre rapidamente hacia las raíces y las golpea girando fuertemente haciendo que Dylan grite igual aterrado y tirándose al piso y cubriéndose con sus alas el rostro llorando sin parar.

"voy… a… matarlos a todos…" – dice el Asesino mientras mira a Dylan llorar después de unos minutos el Asesino sale volando rapidamente de la cueva dejando a Dylan solo y aterrado el polluelo se tira al piso llorando y abrazándose el mismo.

 **(En el Pasado: En la selva en Minas Gerais en la noche)**

Eduardo y su familia dormían tranquilamente Perla estaba acostada en medio de sus padres, la selva estaba silenciosa y tranquila un poco de humo sale de un arbusto de pronto una llama envuelve al arbusto subiendo por el tronco de un árbol la llama se extiende por toda la tierra. Los pájaros dormidos no notan el humo o el fuego este va creciendo rápido haciendo que los demás animales empiecen a correr. Un grito de dolor despierta a la familia de Eduardo, este se levanta rapidamente y se asoma hacia afuera solo para ver el hogar de las aves cubierto de fuego, Eduardo esta asombrado corre por su familia.

"¡Sofia, vámonos!" – grita desesperado Eduardo toma a su hija y la sube a su espalda y vuela Sofia lo sigue saliendo del nido, miran la destrucción algunas aves gritan agonistas al ser quemadas vivas y otras vuela hacia arriba para oír del fuego, aunque el humo no les permite seguir. Sofia mientras volaba desesperada con su familia se encuentra con Mimi que los alcanza agitada.

"todos se están reuniendo al suroeste de la selva lejos del fuego, eso me dijo Jonatan" – grita Mimi agitada.

"¿Dónde esta Jonatan?" – grita Sofia asustada.

"él se quedo ayudando a Coral, se quedo atrapada con Roberto en su nido" – al escuchar eso Sofia regresa y vuela ayudar a su amiga, Eduardo rapidamente la detiene.

"¡que haces! ¡no podemos hacer nada, debemos irnos amor!" – grita Eduardo.

"¡no la voy a abandonar y menos a su hijo! ¡recuerda lo que hicimos hace mucho tiempo Eduardo!" – al decir eso Sofia hace que Eduardo se detenga y la mire preocupado – "no es momento, saca a Perla de este humo y calor yo estaré bien, ella es mas importante… vete ahora" – Sofia le da un beso pequeño a Eduardo y sale volando hacia la selva. Eduardo rapidamente vuela con Mimi hacia donde están los demás.

Mientras Sofia mira a lo lejos a Jonatan volando y rompiendo la corteza del árbol quemada para hacer una salida para Coral y Roberto ya que su entrada la tapa una rama grande con fuego – "¿Dónde esta ella?" – dice Sofia.

"esta adentro" – Jonatan estaba desesperado golpeaba las ramas con fuego y las rompía con dolor – "¡Coral resiste!" – grita logrando hacer un pequeño hoyo, los dos se asoman, buscando a su amiga, Coral se asoma igual débil y tosiendo.

"mi hijo se desmayó… Roberto se desmayó, necesito que se lo lleven" – grita desesperada.

"tranquila Coral, los sacaremos a los dos, seguiré rompiendo" – Jonatan golpea las ramas. Sofia le ayuda y hacen el hoyo un poco más grande.

"¡no, para! Es inútil… y lo saben" – al decir eso Jonatan se detiene y suelta unas lágrimas – "llévense a Roberto, ya no hay tiempo" – al decir eso, Corla carga a Roberto y lo pasa por el hoyo y se lo da a Jonatan – "llévatelo, y cuídalo mucho… dile que lo amo" – Jonatan mira a Coral y se lleva a Roberto, Sofia triste mira a su amiga y sale volando atrás de Jonatan, en medio del humo y el fuego Sofia se pierde.

"¡Jonatan!" – grita desesperada – "¡Jonatan!" – vuela sin rumbo. Jonatan nota la desaparición de Sofia y comienza a buscarla – "¡Sofia!" – grita desesperado regresa para buscarlo, mira al pequeño Roberto desmayado y decide seguir alejándose del humo.

Mientras Eduardo y Mimi caminaban cansados por el humo hacia donde están todos – "ya casi llegamos" – grita Mimi emocionada. Eduardo que llevaba a su hija bajo su ala, trata de caminar y ver, pero la ceniza no lo dejaba.

"tranquila… mi pequeña ya casi llegamos" – cuando dice eso un Guacamayo azul los golpea separando a Perla de su padre y perdiéndolos en la ceniza – "¡no! ¡Perla!" – grita desesperado – "¡Perla!" – grita a lo lejos se escucha la vos de Perla – "¡Papa!" – Eduardo sigue los gritos que se alejan de el sin darse cuenta de la enorme rama encendida que le cae en frente haciendo que Eduardo salga rodando y caiga cansado por el calor para al final desmayarse.

Minutos después Eduardo despierta lleno de ceniza a lado de Jonatan y todos los Spix que lograron salir del fuego están con él lejos de las llamas – "Perla…" – dice confundido – "Jonatan, ¿Dónde esta Perla?... ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?" – Jonatan no tiene palabras, gira a ver a su amigo.

"no están… no pudimos encontrarlas… desaparecieron en la ceniza… Coral tampoco lo logro" – dice triste y con lágrimas.

Eduardo desorientado mira a su alrededor, a todos los Spix llenos de ceniza entre ellos al pequeño Roberto dormido – "no… no, no…" – Eduardo rompe en llanto – "Jonatan no" – Jonatan abraza la cabeza de Eduardo para agar su llanto – "¡no mi hija, no!" – Eduardo llora a mares devastado, los Spix reunidos miran hacia arriba helicópteros volando a la zona del incendio arrojando baldes de agua para apagar el fuego.

 **(En el Presente: En el gran Árbol)**

Eduardo mira su tribu destrozada mientras recuerda ese fatídico día en donde lo perdió todo, ahora parece que se repite de nuevo – "voy con Roberto" – dice el ave mayor – "necesitaran toda la ayuda posible" – Perla lo detiene un momento.

"espera… yo iré contigo, ¿seguro que estas bien?" – dice Perla preocupada.

"estoy bien amor… recuerda, que soy el líder" – al decir eso Eduardo besa a su hija en la frente y emprende vuelo hacia donde están todos, Perla lo sigue orgullosa de su padre.

 **(En las orillas de la Tribu Spix cerca de la frontera con los Scarlet)**

Van caminando Zeus que es llevado con la ayuda de Martha y Rex mientras Kol camina adelante vigilando que no haya peligro.

"¡despejado!" – grita Kol mirando hacia la selva.

"descansemos un rato" – dice Martha a Rex, bajando a Zeus poco a poco – "el nido de Flora no está lejos pero no creo que pueda aguantar el viaje..." – Martha mira a Zeus – "corremos mucho riesgo" – gira a ver a Rex – "¿eres de ellos... de los pájaros del norte?" – Rex suspira.

"Soy de los Spix, no sé porque su afán de pelear por clases que no servirán para nada. Todos somos aves, somos de la misma cadena" – dice Rex serio mirando el desastre.

"tienes razón, muchos pensamos como tú, pero ahora ya no importa... son ellos o nosotros... y me alegra que hayas llegado" – Martha sonríe amigable a Rex, este le regresa el gesto.

"Martha... disculpa, pero necesito hablar con Rex…" – dice Kol caminando hacia ellos.

"claro, no se alejen mucho" – Martha va a asegurar la zona. Kol y Rex se alejan un poco.

"Si mi señor" – Rex sonríe al pequeño.

"oye... gracias por venir, pero no me digas señor, te dije que no soy un Lord" dice en vos baja.

"Lo lamento, es la costumbre que tengo, o más bien el respeto a los que me gusta proteger, mi señor" – dice Rex carismático.

"gracias, pero no es necesario puedes hablarme normal…" – Kol suspira – "Rex la verdad quiero que me digas ¿dónde esta Dylan?, lo deje contigo ¿dónde está?" – dice el polluelo preocupado.

"él... Tuvo que hacer unas cosas, corregir unos errores, estará bien, espero, personalmente lo buscaré si es necesario, pero por ahora necesita algo de tiempo, espacio" – Rex trata de no deprimir a Kol.

"¿escapo?... de verdad... pensé que estaría bien aquí" – Kol mira el piso deprimido.

"oye, oye" – le levanta la cabeza – "cabeza arriba, fuerte, él estará cómodo, hay muchas aves que tardan en adaptarse, mi compañero es uno de ellos, Dylan igual, pero se adaptará, por favor... Kol".

"no estoy triste... estoy pensando que era mejor, digo mira alrededor, tenía la razón este lugar no es seguro, ahora lo que me preocupa es mi padre" – al decir eso se acerca a Zeus.

"mi compañero lo salvaría, él es bueno para estas cosas" – Rex va detrás del niño.

"oigan vengan a ver esto... síganme" – al decir eso Martha lleva a todos a una cueva echa de tierra arriba de ella había un árbol hueco. Los cuatro Spix entran al lugar – "no creo que Zeus pueda llegar... necesita descansar, nos quedaremos aquí... y lo cuidaremos" – Martha y Rex dejan a Zeus acostado, esta camina hacia Kol – "estará bien... recuerda que eres su hijo, debes ser fuerte" – dice animando al niño.

"bien..." – Kol sonríe, para luego mirar la cueva – "es un lugar grande..." – camina más adentro de la cueva – "esto es pura tierra y raíces" – grita al llegar al fondo.

"es un sitio interesante, le veo un buen futuro" – dice Rex asombrado.

"Rex..." – Finix aterriza algo adolorido – "aléjate de ellos" – dice serio, poniendo a alerta a Martha.

"ahora vuelvo mi señor" – Rex va con Finix – "¿Qué te pasa?, '¿dónde estabas?" – dice un poco molesto.

"sobreviviendo de una guerra que no nos pertenece" – al decir eso jala a Rex llevándolo lejos – "nos vamos de aquí".

"no entiendes, este es un buen sitio, y ahora tengo a quien proteger" – Rex señala a Kol – "él es mi señor, y debo protegerlo a cualquier costo" – dice serio.

"acordaste que ya no servirías a nadie, nos vamos de aquí, no nos involucraron en una guerra que no nos pertenece, míralos, no aceptaban a nadie, menos a nosotros y eso que somos Spix" – Finix esta furioso. Rex mira el lugar.

"lo siento, sabes que no tuve hermanos, mi hermano que hubiera tenido no sobrevivió al huevo, le tengo un aprecio a ese chico por que sé que la necesita" – dice Rex girándose y caminado hacia Kol.

"debes superar lo que perdiste, sé que deseas un hermano, pero él no es de tu sangre entiende" – dice Finix más tranquilo.

"podemos ayudar a esta parvada, aportar algo" – Rex se gira retando a Finix.

"no te encariñes, si él nos encuentra, podría matar esta parvada en días, no lo hagas" – Finix vuelve alterarse.

"ya me cansé de seguir escapando de él, sobre todo de ella, da miedo lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no vemos a los nuestros, podemos empezar bien aquí, los dos, con estas cosas podemos mejorar" – Rex.

"¿usaste el ojo? Los condenas a todos, es momento de irse" – Finix vuelve a jalar a Rex – "ellos no darían la vida por ti" – dice furioso.

Rex arto de la actitud de Finix lo empuja – "pero yo si a ellos, a mi señor… lo lamento Finix, si quieres irte... Hazlo ya, sigue siendo un cobarde de Zane, sigue teniéndole miedo a River, yo ya no les tengo miedo, no quiero retroceder más" – Rex regresa con Martha y Kol.

"yo pensé que esto duraría mucho" – Finix mira a su compañero unos segundos – "ten cuidado, estas aves se matan por lo que sea, están peor que los nuestros" – dice volando hacia el sur. Rex mira como su amigo se aleja.

"Idiota..." – dice ante la actitud de Finix.

"¿es tu compañero?" – dice Kol asombrado pues los dos tiene el mismo ojo de diferente color.

"Si, su nombre es Finix, es un buen médico, pero un gran imbécil" – mira a Kol y sonríe – "volverá, siempre lo hace" -al decir eso Rex entra a la cueva. Kol mira a Rex y luego a fuera en la selva los gritos cada vez son menos la pelea parece cesar, el pequeño polluelo espera que los suyos se encuentren bien.

 **(En el nido de Flora)**

Todos los polluelos tristes, preocupados y con miedo se miran unos a los otros esperando que la guerra logre parar, el escuadrón entero de Zeus protege la zona y Flora cuida a los polluelos. Entre todos se encontraba Carla que no dejaba de preocuparse por su maestra Davyna. Por su parte Bia se encontraba platicando con Kiara.

"esto ya ha tardado demasiado… espero que estén bien" – dice Kiara, al ver que Bia se encuentra pensativa toma su ala – "¿estás bien amiga?".

"si, es solo que… quisiera ayudar, me siento demasiado inútil… quiero proteger la tribu" – Bia preocupada mira a su hermana. En ese momento una pequeña roca golpea a Bia llamando su a tención y la de Kiara. Las chicas miran hacia la copa de un árbol donde las hojas se mueven en dirección contraria al viento, Bia sonríe – "acompáñame" – al decir eso las dos vuelan hacia la copa y se encuentran con Antonio y Rebekah.

"sabía que lo entenderías, Bia" – dice Antonio contento, mira a Kiara – "quien es ella…"

"es una amiga… se llamas Kiara" – al escuchar Kiara sonríe – "y quien es tu amiga".

"¡oh! Ella es Rebekah… una… ¿amiga?" – dice Antonio mirando a Rebekah.

"claro que soy amiga, y no solo de Antony si no de todos… Bia estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte ayuda" – dice Rebekah seria.

"a mi… pero en que…" – Bia mira confundida a Rebekah.

"a difundir la verdad… quieres saber porque se están muriendo de hambre y quieres salvar a tu tribu… te necesito" – al escuchar eso, Bia y Kiara se quedan sorprendidas, Antonio solo las mira un poco preocupado. Bia mira a Rebekah y acepta moviendo su cabeza.

 _ **(Recomendación: Leer con la música: In the House, In a Heartbeat - John Murphy)**_

 **(En la frontera de las Tribus)**

Los Spix y los Scarlet han vencido a todos los pájaros del norte, los Spix se llevan a los desmayados de uno en uno lejos para que no vuelvan a la tribu y los Scarlet se encargan de los muertos.

"los equipos ya están trabajando, costara limpiar el lugar… pero no hemos tenido muchas bajas" – dice Raúl caminado con Roberto hacia donde esta Felipe.

"esas son buenas noticias, hare el reporte para Eduardo" – al decir eso los dos se detiene ante Felipe.

"bueno parece que lo logramos… el plan de emergencia nunca falla" – dice Felipe mirando el alrededor.

"si… y eso es porque trabajamos juntos… si seguimos así podríamos cambiar las cosas" – dice serio.

"no me molestes Roberto, no les ayudare con la comida".

"yo no hablo de eso, hablo de cambiar todo el sistema que tenemos… escucha sé que es difícil por lo que hacen…" – dice Roberto refiriéndose a las anacondas – "pero estoy aquí, para decirte que eso puede cambiar…" – dice Roberto suplicando.

"¿cómo lo vas a cambiar?" – al decir eso un Spix y un Scarlet aterrizan – "capitanes vimos a unos humanos, están limpiando la zona donde talaron los arboles" – dice el Spix.

"y están poniendo tierra y sembrando nuevos árboles" – dice el Scarlet. Al escuchar eso Roberto le sonríe a Felipe – "yo no cambiare las cosas… nuestro futuro líder si, él tiene muchas cosas que nosotros no"

Blu y Tiago juegan en el aire mientras entran al Amazonas a punto de tomar un barco para descansar sus alas.

 _"es inteligente, audaz, amable y sabe hablar con los humanos"_

Stefan ríe con los 10 Spix que fueron a deshacerse de algunos pájaros y perderlos en la selva. Están felices porque llevan comida para sus familias.

"eres muy listo amigo" – dice un Spix. Stefan poco a poco se queda atrás.

"oye amigo, ¿ya estas mejor de tu ala? Debemos llegar a la tribu" – dice otro.

"no se preocupen… estaré bien" – dice soltando una sonrisa, de pronto un humano dispara una red atrapa 5 Spix los otros 5 Spix les cae una jaula – "y ustedes también..." – dice Stefan sonriendo y volando de regreso a la tribu.

"Stefan nos dio 10 especímenes, regresamos al laboratorio" – dice un humano llevándose a las aves.

" _y los humanos nos vienen a salvar, Blu los metió en ese trato, los humanos no solo nos protegerán a nosotros sino también a ustedes"_

Rex en la cueva llena un montón de cocos con una pomada medicinal hecha por el, Martha vuela trayéndole cosas, mientras Kol cuida a su padre.

"van a cambiar muchas cosas por aquí Felipe"

Los Scarlet le dan los cadáveres de los pájaros a las Anacondas.

Mientras que Antón unos metros alejados de la tribu ordena a su escuadrón a ejecutar a todos los pájaros desmayados sin que los demás capitanes o la tribu se den cuenta.

"solo te pido… que nos ayudes también… por favor amigo" – al decir eso Roberto estira su pata. Felipe piensa por unos minutos gira a ver a Carlos, este asiente con la cabeza haciendo que Felipe estreche su pata con la de Roberto.

"trato hecho…" – los dos Sonríen. Charlie se acerca aplaudiendo.

"bravo, bravo… mi querido Roberto y Felipe se ve que han madurado mucho" – dice Charlie sarcástico y sonriendo. Felipe al ver a Charlie rapidamente se pone furioso con Roberto.

"teníamos un acuerdo Roberto…" – dice rabioso.

"Felipe… él a penas acaba de llegar…" – dice Roberto nervioso.

"asi es llegue… y vine a poner orden a las cosas…" – antes de que pueda terminar de hablar Charlie es golpeado en la cabeza por Perla con una roca desmayándolo. Perla tira la roca, y Eduardo camina hacia Felipe.

"el trato no se ha roto… él es todo tuyo" – Felipe mira asombrado a Eduardo y luego mira a Charlie tirado en el piso, Perla mira a Roberto. Todos los Spix y Scarlet se juntan alrededor de ellos... **(Continuara…)**

* * *

 **Centrado en Eduardo**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Tylor Blu Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Dylan Spix Polluelo

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Kol Spix Polluelo

Finix Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Charlie Verde Guacamayo

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Carlos Scarlet Guacamayo

Davyna Naranja Guacamaya

Stefan Spix Guacamayo

Coral Spix Guacamaya

Arlo Joven Spix

Asesino Scarlet

Raul Spix Guacamyo

Martha Spix Guacamayo

Rebekah Scarlet Polluela

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Jonatan Spix Guacamayo

Sofia Spix Guacamaya

Linda Gunderson

Kiara Spix Polluela


	8. C7: Un Spix Muy Valiente

**(Al Dia Siguiente: Al Amanecer En el Hospital en el Amazonas de la Empresa WildLife)**

Nicholas ve en su laptop lo que capta las cámaras de Bran y Stefan. En la cámara de Bran puede visualizar a los Spix y Scarlet reuniéndose en la cueva de Rex. En la cámara de Stefan puede ver como este ayuda a los suyos a repartirse la comida. Nicholas sentado solo puede ver atento mientras espera a que otros hombres y mujeres empiecen a llenar la sala donde se encuentra.

Entran a la sala y todos se sientan en una larga mesa, Nicholas se encontraba al frente de todos, se gira a mirar a sus compañeros – "caballeros… damas… hace años nuestra compañía ha ayudado a las personas, nuestros avances en la medicina son impresionantes" – Nicholas sonríe y los mira contento – "me siento honrado de manejar esta compañía, Los pájaros Spix que encontró el profesor Monteiro han sido impresionantes pero no solo ellos" – Nicholas les muestra los videos y fotos de los Scarlet en una pantalla atrás de él – "los guacamayos Scarlet... son otra especie increíble durante los pocos días que llevamos aquí sabemos que estas aves han formado cierto lazo de... protección entre ellos, el caso más reciente es este" – Nicholas cambia a un video donde muestra a los Scarlet y Spix matando y peleando con los pájaros de ciudad – "es impresionante... aniquilación total... de diferentes pájaros, aunque a veces se atacan entre ellos" – muestra una foto donde sale Arlo con otro Scarlet tirado en el piso – "aún no tenemos idea de lo que les pasa a estas aves pero les puedo decir que son los pájaros más listos que hemos visto en la tierra... las dos aves que envié ahora están con ellos y parece que se adaptaron bien" – muestra los videos en vivo.

"Stefan nos trajo 10 Spix ayer, vamos a empezar a analizarlos y estudiar su comportamiento, para ver porque son tan hostiles" – dice un hombre.

"perfecto, quiero que me digan todo sobre estas aves, me interesa saber si estas aves pueden ayudarnos en la mejora de nuestras medicinas" – dice Nicholas.

"yo creo que hay que vigilarlos mejor" – dice Amanda alzando un poco la voz – "esos pájaros Spix y Scarlet, no son normales fueron creados por humanos para evitar su extinción, pero creo que hicimos algo peor, estas aves matan si se meten en su territorio y son muy listas podrían ser una amenaza para las demás especies, propongo que reforcemos la seguridad y tengamos un conteo exacto de cuantos especímenes contamos de cada raza" – Todos escuchan atentos a Amanda.

"ya hicimos algo Amanda, ya hay cuidadores en todo el Amazonas, tienen indicaciones de que, si ven a uno de estos pájaros salir, los hagan regresar… estas aves nunca saldrán del Amazonas, además pusimos trampas en algunos lugares para traerlas al laboratorio" – dice uno de los hombres.

"me parece perfecto, pero debemos tener cuidado, la Doctora Linda Monteiro, vendrá y vigilara a estas aves debemos asegurarnos de que no se entere de las investigaciones, ¿ya pusimos los arboles en la zona donde talaron?" – todos asientan con la cabeza – "bien, eso nos ayudara, bueno tomare los consejos de Amanda, quiero que me digan cuantos Spix y Scarlet tenemos, quiero una lista y una muestra de cada una de las aves. Eso es todo" – al decir eso todos se retiran de la sala, Amanda va a hacer los preparativos para curar a los Spix y Scarlet. Nicholas gira de nuevo a su computadora, en ese momento le entra una llamada, Nicholas contesta – "bueno… Doctora Monteiro, si… si claro, nos alegra mucho que ya se encuentre aquí con nosotros… aja… si, enviare a alguien a recogerla, nos vemos pronto… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" – al decir eso ultimo Nicholas mira las cámaras nuevamente.

 **Capitulo 7: Un Spix Muy Valiente**

 **(En la Frontera Entre las Tribus, en la Cueva de Rex)**

Todos los Spix y Scarlet se habían juntado en la cueva donde estaban Rex, pues Kol y Martha les habían avisado a todos que el guacamayo de ojos bicolor era una especie de médico, provocando que Rex tuviera a muchos Guacamayos que curar. Kol ayudaba a Rex a ponerles la pomada que Rex hizo a los Guacamayos con heridas pequeñas, mientras él ayudaba a los más graves.

Afuera Eduardo, Raúl, Carlos y Annie se encontraban arriba de un árbol mirando como todos se ayudaban y se ponían las pomadas que Rex hizo.

"estoy impresionado con ese chico… no sabía que había uno de los nuestros que podía hacer algo como esto" – dice Eduardo mirando a todos.

"eso es porque, no es de los nuestros, llego hace dos días antes de la guerra, se llama Rex y es una Spix de ciudad" – dice Raúl.

"eso lo explica… cuando salga de esa cueva quiero conocerlo en persona" – al decir eso los Spix giran a ver a Carlos y Annie – "bueno, espero que no haya problemas entre nosotros, ¿Por qué Felipe no se encuentra aquí?, curando sus heridas" – Eduardo.

"esta bien, Felipe no recibió muchos golpes, además con el regalo que le diste… no estará aquí un buen rato, Felipe quiere hacer que Charlie hable, no nos conviene a nadie su regreso" – dice Annie seria.

"espero que con todo esto que vivimos juntos podamos empezar a trabajar juntos" – dice Raúl.

"eso espero compañero… por el bien de nuestras familias" – dice Carlos sonriendo. Eduardo le regresa la sonrisa para luego girar a ver a lo lejos a su hija con sus nietas, Roberto y Mimi.

"Tía Mimi, no se que decirte, muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hijas" – dice Perla poniendo a Carla y Bia debajo de ella.

"era lo menos que podía hacer, recuerda que somos familia y yo no podía dejar a mis lindos angelitos" – dice agarrando a Bia y dándole dos besos.

"a mi igual me alegra, que nos cuidaras tía Mimi" – dice Bia riendo y alejándose de Mimi. Carla no prestaba atención a su familia pues seguía angustiada por el paradero de Davyna y de Arlo. De pronto ve que el joven Spix aterriza a unos metros a donde están ellos.

"discúlpenme familia" – dice Carla volando hacia Arlo. Todos giran a ver a Arlo.

"¿Quién es él?" – dice Perla asombrada.

"el es Arlo, es teniente de Raúl es un chico prodigio es muy ágil y rápido, y de buen corazón.

"parece que es amigo de Carla" – Perla se calma un poco.

"es algo más, es como fan de mi hermana, él siempre va a escucharla cantar" – dice Bia alarmando un poco a Perla que decide ir con él y Carla. Bia mira a su madre y luego gira hacia otro lado y ve a Antonio, Rebekah, Kiara, Tony y Greg que la llaman, Bia camina hacia ellos.

"¡como puede ser que no la encontraras!" – dice Carla alterada.

"lo lamento, super chica… pero busqué por todos lados, no estaba en su nido, pero encontré a dos pájaros desmayados, parece que se defendió y escapo. Perdóname" – dice Arlo arrepentido.

"no… no, está bien… gracias" – Carla sonríe haciendo que Arlo sonría igual.

"disculpen, hola soy la madre de Carla, un placer conocerte" – dice Perla estrechando su pata con Arlo.

"el placer es todo mío… reina Perla" – dice Arlo caballerosamente.

Mientras Kol al ver que todos estaban ocupados se escabulle entre todos y sale volando hacia el nido de Rex pasa arriba de Bia y todos.

"¿Quién es él?" – dice Bia mirando a Kol alejándose.

"él es Kol, el hijo del Capitán Zeus uno de los mas grandes Capitanes de la tribu" – dice Kiara.

"no debe ser tan bueno para salir muy herido" – dice Rebekah sarcástica.

"Te equivocas, Zeus nos salvo de los cazadores, es un Spix muy valiente y su hijo Kol es uno de los pocos polluelos desconocidos, ya que solo es entrenado por su padre y su teniente, no se le permite jugar mucho además dicen que el chico es un poco extraño" – dice Tony haciendo que Bia tenga más curiosidad sobre Kol.

 **(En el nido de Rex)**

El pequeño Kol aterriza en el nido y ve la cama de Dylan, se acerca a ella lentamente mirándola triste, a lado de esta había un dibujo, era el dibujo de la cascada. Kol al ver el dibujo se molesta un poco con Dylan por a verse ido, Kol vuela afuera furioso hasta llegar a un rio donde empieza arrojar rocas.

Furioso patea la tierra y hace bolas el dibujo y lo arroja hacia un arbusto atrás de él. Kol se detiene y mira el agua moverse, se limpia unas pocas lagrimas y va a buscar el dibujo, atraviesa el otro lado del arbusto y encuentra el dibujo, pero antes de tomarlo ve el manto de Dylan tirado y roto, lo recoge y lo mira asustado, mira al frente y ve unas plumas azules y rojas y en la tierra un poco de sangre. Kol siente un escalofrió y regresa rapidamente a la cueva con el manto de hojas.

 **(En el Pasado: Laboratorio de investigación de WildLife)**

En un laboratorio donde se llevaba a cabo un experimento con pájaros, a dentro de una bóveda donde hay muchas razas de aves encerradas en jaulas, se encontraba un joven delgado y temeroso Spix llamado Zeus, con una guacamaya blanca llamada Skala. Zeus había sido capturado y no sabía cuándo lo liberarían. Skala lo ve caminando mientras ella está sentada en una esquina de la jaula de acero.

"quieres calmarte... Todas las mañanas son lo mismo contigo" – dice molesta al ver el miedo de Zeus.

"lo siento, perdón, lo lamento, es que cada día escucho sonidos raros y esos sonidos me asustan, no puedo estar tranquilo" – Zeus sigue caminando en círculos en la jaula. Skala gira la cabeza ignorándolo.

"cómo quieras... Será mejor que aceptes tu destinó amigo nadie sale de aquí sin su permiso" – dice refiriéndose a los humanos, en ese momento ven cómo un humano con una bata se lleva a un pájaro – "mira ahí va otro" – dice sin sorpresa.

"¿qué crees que nos hagan?" – dice Zeus aterrado mirando cómo se llevan al pájaro, la puerta se cierra.

"no lo sé… ya sé fue..." – los dos guacamayos se sientan frente a frente, Skala sin expresión solo mira a Zeus – "y… ¿haya afuera ahí más pájaros como tú?" – Zeus triste escucha las palabras de su compañera y mira a otro lado.

"No sé… creo que no, siempre estado solo y parece que aquí, soy el único guacamayo azul" – Skala, piensa por un momento y gira a ver a los demás pájaros para ver si es verdad.

"tienes razón eres el único guacamayo azul, tal vez es por eso por lo que estas con vida… siéntete afortunado" – dice molesta. Zeus solo agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos, esperando su destino, pero en ese momento un ruido llama la atención de todos los pájaros de la habitación. En el ducto de aire se escuchan golpes un pájaro de color verde sale del ducto, agitado recupera su aliento. El guacamayo verde era Charlie, que venía a salvar a todos los pájaros de las instalaciones, Charlie con sus garras abre las puertas de cada uno de los pájaros.

"¡todos deben salir ahora, solo tenemos poco tiempo!" – les grita a los pájaros que vuelan por todo el lugar.

Skala sorprendida mira a todos lados pues los demás pájaros empiezan ayudar a Charlie a liberar a los demás, Charlie se para enfrente de Skala y los libera – "¿de donde eres?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" – dice Skala sorprendida.

"señorita… soy su salvación" – Charlie mira a lo lejos a Zeus que asustado se queda al fondo de la jaula – "hey... chico eres un... ¿Spix?".

"¿un qué?" – dice Zeus confundido y aterrado – "rayos, adiós es tú problema" – dice Skala dejándolos y volando hacia una ventana para ayudar a los demás pájaros abrirla.

"¿eres muy temeroso no?... Amigo esta es tu salida y sí quieres vivir y no ser abierto con un cuchillo, tienes que venir conmigo" – dice Charlie con una voz cálida estirando su ala a Zeus.

Zeus dudoso mira el ala de Charlie, el ruido de las alarmas y los pájaros tratando de abrir las ventanas lo ponen más nervioso – "estas seguro que estaremos bien" – dice con miedo.

"tú no eres como los Spix que conozco, pero conozco pocos… tienes miedo, yo también... pero si no salimos de aquí esos hombres seguirán matando y consiguieran lo que quieren" – al decir eso Charlie abraza a Zeus – "y eso no lo voy a permitir" – los dos salen volando hacia la ventana que los demás pájaros abrieron todos empiezan a salir del lugar.

Charlie ve como todos vuelan hacia su liberad orgulloso sonríe, una sonrisa poco confiable pero generosa, Skala abraza a Charlie por la espalada – "gracias" – dice entre lágrimas, Charlie la abraza y después se separan, Skala vuela rápidamente hacia su libertad.

Zeus se queda a lado del guacamayo verde viendo como todos se van – "oye chico, haya afuera es peligroso... busca a los tuyos" – dice sonriéndole a Zeus y volando lejos del laboratorio.

"¿Y tú, a donde irás?" – grita Zeus volando atrás de Charlie alejándose del laboratorio.

"no sé, pero si quieres saber dónde hay más como tu... búscalos tengo entendido que ustedes están extintos" – grita Charlie desaparecido entre los pájaros.

Zeus aun con miedo vuela pensando, suspirando, sintiendo sus alas revivir de nuevo, sin saber que lo espera, solo reza para que nada malo le pase. Mientras Charlie volando rápido entre los arboles con una mirada seria en su rostro, preguntándose si lo que hizo valió la pena.

 **(En el Presente: Arriba de un crucero)**

Blu y Tiago se encontraban arriba de un barco que llevaba a muchos turistas celebrando una boda. Blu mira a los humanos festejando y bebiendo mientras pensaba en su esposa Perla y en cuanto la extrañaba. Después de unos segundos gira a buscar a su hijo, vuela arriba del techo del barco y en una esquina encuentra muchos dulces y trozos de comida. Tiago aterriza con una lata de soda y gira a ver a su padre un poco exhausto.

"jeje... genial" – dice el pequeño polluelo, girando a ver a su padre – "¡papá! Dime que piensas, ¡tuvimos suerte de estar en una boda!" – grita emocionado, arrojando un chocolate a Blu – "hay muchas cosas geniales... incluso tienen fresas con crema" – Tiago se prepara para volar. Pero es detenido por Blu poniendo su pata en la cola de Tiago.

"¡no! No.… escucha... es increíble, pero... tenemos que irnos, antes que anochezca" – Blu se come el chocolate.

"pero todavía es temprano... la tribu ya no está muy lejos" – agarra la lata – "podemos llevar esto, ¿por lo menos?" – dice Tiago.

"claro..." – Blu sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo, le da la cangurera para luego caminar a la orilla de barco para mirar en donde se encuentran. Tiago guarda sus dulces y la lata, mira a las personas y se despide de la comida.

"okey, vámonos" – dice Tiago un poco deprimido.

"tranquilo, sabes que regresaremos en el invierno" – Al decir eso los dos salen volando hacia la selva en dirección a la tribu, mientras volaban adentrándose a la selva Blu alcanza a mirar algunos hombres explorando la selva, estos llevaban un uniforme con el logo de la empresa WildLife. Blu sonrie pues sabe que Linda los está cuidando.

"¡Papa! Recuerdas a donde estamos, si quieres yo te puedo guiar" – Tiago ríe volando alrededor de Blu mientras gira.

"no.… gracias T-bird, Roberto me mostro la ruta, además he estado explorando un poco la selva con tu madre también" – dice Blu pensativo.

"¡has salido! ¡sin mí! Prometiste dejarme conocer la selva, podemos empezar ahora" – dice mientras sigue girando.

"si… pero si ya estamos explorando, puedes ver que la selva no tiene nada especial afuera o adentro de la tribu, hijo... solo hay arañas... cocodrilos... monos... otros animales peligrosos" – Blu empieza a preocupase un poco, pero me mantengo firme.

"¡espera!" – se pone enfrente de Blu – "esto no es nada... lo increíble de la selva, es eso la aventura, podemos ir a molestar a los monos como venganza por quitarte tus cosas hace mucho recuerdas" – dice volando un poco hacia adelante buscando un mono.

"no, no... está bien, no quiero problemas con los monos" – dice Blu acercándose un poco a Tiago.

"bueno... podemos buscar a los jabalís y pintarles el trasero" – Tiago suelta una risa sin mirar a su padre.

"no, yo… suena peligroso, Tiago" – dice un poco a avergonzado, por el miedo.

"bueno, podemos buscar una tarántula, Max está muy solo en el árbol, me dijo que le buscara un amigo" – Tiago gira a mirar Blu.

"¡no! Tiago... no me gustan las arañas..." – grita Blu impulsado por el miedo, provocando un silencio incomodo por varios segundos. Tiago asombrado poco a poco se deprime.

"papá" – Tiago mira el miedo de Blu en su rostro – "¿todavía le tienes miedo al Amazonas?" – dice serio Blu mira a su hijo triste por a verle gritado, y está furioso consigo mismo – "yo..." – En ese momento los dos Spix escuchan el ruido de un ave cerca de ellos – "¿que fue eso? ..." – Blu mira a su hijo y decide volar hacia el ruido.

Aterrizando y escondiéndose en un arbusto, los dos ven una trama de red colgante que tiene atrapado a Finix que lucha por salir – "wow... ¿quién es?" – dice Blu asombrado. Tiago miro la trampa y a Finix

"debemos ayudarlo..." – dice sin tener respuesta de su padre. Blu todavía asombrado, se pregunta porque hay una trampa para aves en el Amazonas y donde están los protectores que Linda le había dicho. Tiago al ver que su padre no haría nada vuela hacia la trampa aterrizando arriba de esta y mirando a Finix.

"si te mueves tanto te lastimaras" – Tiago le sonrie a Finix, este deja de luchar con la red y mira al niño.

"lo sé... Solo que no puedo creer que cayera en esta trampa barata" – dice molesto mirando como liberarse.

"¡wow!" – Tiago se acerca al rostro de Finix colgando en la red – "tienes los ojos raros, ¡es increíble!" – dice asombrado con ganas de tocar los ojos de Finix.

"¿pues sacarme? Por favor…" – Finix se siente un poco intimidado por la actitud de Tiago.

"¡Tiago! ¡oye! ¡baja de ahí!" – grita Blu a bajo mirando alrededor por si viene algún cazador.

"¡es uno de los nuestros! está atrapado..." – grita Tiago – "él es mi papá, conoce a muchos humanos, ¿tú también eres un ave de ciudad?" – dice burlón y sonriente.

"Si, es una trampa básica, solo que, al caer, el peso hizo que mi ala se lastimara, necesitaré alas extras para liberarme, por favor" – dice Finix un poco molesto pues él no quería tener relación con ningún Spix.

"okey... eres muy serio" – vuela hacia la cuerda que sujeta la red – "mmm... nosotros vamos a nuestra tribu, aquí muy cerca... ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas?" – Tiago mira la red. En ese momento Blu vuela hacia su hijo.

"Tiago que haces, es peligro" – Blu mira a Finix – "hola... tranquilo, te vamos a bajar" – dice nervioso.

"Yo los conozco, a ambos, un poco" – dice Finix extrañado. Tiago suelta una risa.

"está bien, hijo ayúdame a morder sus redes" – al decir eso, los dos se mantienen en el aire y muerden la red rompiéndola poco a poco – "cuando puedas pasar subirás a mi espalda amigo...".

"Gracias..." – Finix reconoce a Blu de los periódicos.

"nos conoces, debe ser por la TV, muchos nos conocer por eso" – dice Tiago alejándose para que Blu cargue a Finix. Lo que dijo Tiago le confirma las identidades de los dos.

"solo... Libérenme ya por favor" – dice fastidiado. Blu logra hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que Finix salga y suba a su espalda. Los tres vuelan unos metros lejos de la trampa, Blu aterriza y deja a Finix en la tierra recargado en un árbol.

"listo... estarás seguro aquí" – dice Blu. Finix revisa su ala y piensa que ahora está comprometido con ellos.

"Gracias por su ayuda... y por la tuya igual enano, su tribu debe quedar cerca, ¿nos vamos ya?" – dice levantándose. Tiago mira serio a Finix por llamarlo enano y piensa que debieron dejarlo en el árbol.

"estas bien... ¿te duele mucho tu ala?" – Blu mira un poco extrañado a su nuevo compañero – "tu no eres de la tribu... ¿de dónde eres?".

"duele, pero no hubo fractura, sanara pronto, y soy un Spix, ¿que con eso no es suficiente para ser de la misma parvada donde otros Spix viven?" – dice molesto.

"nunca te hemos visto en nuestra tribu, recordaríamos a un Spix con ojos raros" – Tiago mira a Finix controlando sus ganas de tocar los ojos de este.

"es adelante, caminen, será mejor" – Finix camina sin decir nada más. Blu se pregunta quien será este extraño. Mientras Tiago saca dos chocolates de la cangurera de Blu.

"está bien..." – mira a Tiago –"oye... tienes razón, tengo miedo... pero voy a cambiar... te lo prometo hijo… solo dame tiempo" – al decir eso Blu camina adelantándose – "yo ir al frente... hasta que te recuperes" – dice sin más. Finix lo deja y mira a su alrededor.

Tiago camina a lado de Blu, mirando al extraño y luego sus dos chocolates, suspira y va con Finix – "¡toma!" – estira su pata, Finix recibe el chocolate – "esto siempre me anima cuando me lastimo y si te aburres…" – Tiago pone el chocolate en su pico y camina tratando de no tirarlo – "puedes hacer esto" – dice alejándose de Finix.

"Eso solo lo haría un futbolista, ¿acaso lo eres?" – Finix suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

"claro... es parte de nosotros" – Tiago y Blu dejan a Finix atrás – "date prisa ojos raros".

Finix mira el chocolate y luego a Tiago, pensando en lo sucedido en la tribu y con los pájaros del norte, pero sobre todo en Rex, pero aun así Finix no piensa involucrarse con estos Spix, solo los guiara a la tribu y se ira.

 **(En la Cueva de Rex)**

Todos los Scarlet y Spix se organizan afuera y adentro de la cueva, Los guacamayos que han salido ilesos del combate han hecho camas adentro de la cueva en forma de hileras afuera también han puesto camas, pero alrededor de la cueva. Rex se encontraba adentro de la cueva, cansado y un poco fastidiado – "ya casi… tranquilos, voy a ayudarlos" – dice agotado a un Scarlet que tenía el ala muy lastimada.

Martha que se encontraba afuera de la cueva ayudaba a Rex a colocar la pomada en las heridas de todos sus compañeros. Ella gira a ver a su alrededor y ve a muchos con heridas muy profundas, Martha va hacia Rex – "todavía, quedan muchos, me temo que no podemos curar a todos, ya pedí ayuda a los que se encuentran ilesos, pero las heridas profundas... dime que tienes algún plan" – dice preocupada.

"no, yo no sé como ayudarlos, solo aprendí esto, nunca curar heridas profundas" – dice Rex preocupado. Mientras escuchaba los quejidos de todos los guacamayos.

"oye, calma veré que podemos hacer" – ella vuela hacia donde se encontraba Eduardo. En ese momento Bia se acerca a Rex – "¿tú eres el creador de esta pomada?, la verdad estoy muy impresionada, no sabía que pudieras hacer esto" – Bia sonrie, haciendo que Rex soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

"hola niña, esta es la segunda vez que te veo, no es mucho solo es una pomada común, aunque no sirve mucho para estos tipos de situaciones" – dice agarrando otro coco con pomada.

"sí lo noto Rex, pero estudiando esta pomada, creo saber cuál es la receta, tal vez me puedas dar la receta para ayudarte hacer más" – Bia lo sigue. Rex suspira.

"oye… no creo que debas estar aquí, hay muchos heridos, podría causarte algún tipo de trauma" – Rex se inclina a la altura de Bia.

"oye, sé que esto es encono para todos, pero necesito ayudar en algo, no voy a aplicar la pomada sola a fabricarla... Rex ayúdame por favor, además te ayudara a concentrarte en los más heridos" – dice Bia rogando. Rex lo piensa unos segundos.

"hojas de plátano, hierbas de lado sur de la tribu y flores, también podrías traer comida para los heridos" – Rex sonrie.

"claro, no te preocupes nos haremos cargo" – al decir eso, camina hacia la salida de la cueva donde estaban Antonio, Kiara, Tony y Greg. Rex ve a los niños y sonrie al ver que ayudan a los suyos.

Kol aterriza en un árbol y mira a todos, entra a la cueva con el manto de Dylan en su pata y camina hacia Rex, toca su espalda – "¿oye podemos hablar?" – dice Kol serio.

"claro… ¿Qué deseas mi señor?" – dice Rex cálidamente.

"no me digas señor." – Kol enojado, le muestra el manto de Dylan - "encontré esto 5 metros afuera de tu nido, es de Dylan, lo sé... dijiste que se había ido ileso" - dice un poco molesto.

"Kol… escucha, él me dijo que necesitaba irse, no podía detenerlo… dijo que él estaría bien y regresaría" – dice tratando de calmar al pequeño polluelo.

"pues no lo hizo... algo paso, en el mismo lugar donde encontré el manto, había sangre, así que iré a buscarlo" – Kol sale volando. Rapidamente Rex lo detiene agarrándolo de la cola.

"¿tu solo? Kol no es seguro salir solo ahora, además ¿crees encontrarlo?" – Rex.

"¡si!" – se separa - "¡no tengo a nadie más, papá está herido y Martha y tu están salvando las vidas de los demás... yo tengo que hacerlo solo... como hijo de un Capitán!" – grita molesto, dejando un poco sorprendido a Rex – "Rex... por favor... no te voy a arriesgar, todos te necesitan... quédate... es una orden" – Kol al decir eso sale volando hacia la selva. Rex lo mira y se queda pensando un momento para tomar una decisión o proteger a Kol o curar a más Guacamayos.

 **(En el pasado: En el Amazonas)**

En el pasado, un Zeus más confiado y más ágil; se mueve entre la selva aterrizando en un árbol. Ha pasado tiempo desde que Charlie lo salvo de ese laboratorio, pero Zeus sigue teniendo miedo de todo lo que lo rodea, pero ahora lo esconde, dos sombras se mueven atrás de él sin que él se dé cuenta. Zeus limpia su cara, pero en ese momento Raúl aterriza atrás de él, asustándolo.

"mira que tenemos aquí...uno de los nuestros, amigo... sí que te vez fatal" – dice Raúl, con un tono burlón, Zeus sin contestar mira a todos lados para ver como escapar, Raúl analiza a Zeus, delgado, tembloroso y una mirada que refleja pánico – "eres mudo... ¡oiga jefe! tengo a un mudo" – grita Raúl, en eso Eduardo aterriza atrás de Zeus, este choca con su pecho y Zeus entra en pánico.

"muchacho... date media vuelta..." – Eduardo con su tono de voz serio, intimida más a Zeus que con miedo hace caso a la orden de Eduardo y gira a verlo directo a los ojos – "¿quién eres?" – Zeus sin poder reaccionar trata de calmarse.

"me llamo Zeus… señor…" – traga saliva, Eduardo sonríe para que Zeus tenga más confianza – "¿de dónde eres Zeus?" – dice Eduardo mirando a Raúl – "de ningún lugar, ando por aquí, por haya, en todos lados" – al decir eso Zeus se queda callado y observa a Eduardo y Raúl que se miran por un rato y luego lo miran a él.

"ven con nosotros..." – dice Eduardo suavemente y vuela, Zeus indeciso solo lo ve volar hasta que Raúl lo empuja levemente y los dos salen volando tras Eduardo.

"felicidades, hoy es tu día de suerte" – dice Raúl con un tono más amistoso, Zeus se relaja y los tres vuelan por una hora hasta llegar a la tribu Spix, Zeus queda asombrado pues el lugar es hermoso y los guacamayos Spix vuelan por todos lados, haciendo sus nidos o jugando, el sol ilumina el lugar y el agua brilla, Zeus no puede evitar sonreír.

"desde hace tiempo, vamos buscando a los nuestros... supongo que esta es la primera vez que ves a dos aves Spix como tu o a más" – dice Eduardo volando a lado de Zeus que solo puede ver el lugar asombrado.

"pensé que era el único, llevo años volando solo por todos lados… nunca vi a alguien como yo" – Zeus mira a Eduardo y a lo lejos a muchos polluelos volando.

"te entiendo... igual que mucho de los nuestros, pero por eso te traemos aquí nuestra tribu ¡Raúl! Déjanos" - al decir eso Eduardo y Zeus aterrizan en un árbol y Raúl desaparece entre los demás Spix – "este lugar es nuestro santuario, como te dije estamos buscando a más... pero no se te obliga a quedarte, si quieres estar aquí eres bienvenido, tendrás un nido, comida tal vez familia... pero si no, nadie te detendrá..." – Eduardo y Zeus miran la tribu.

"espera, me estas aceptando en su hogar… sin condiciones" – dice Zeus asombrado.

"sé que es difícil confiar, pero así es, juntos somos más fuertes además busco guerreros y tu pareces un guacamayo fuerte, pero como te dije la decisión es tuya" – Eduardo le arroja una mora a Zeus, Zeus la agarra y piensa en aceptar la propuesta de Eduardo. Pero en ese momento aterriza a lado de ellos Charlie que se inclina ante Eduardo.

"Señor Eddy..." – Charlie mira a Eduardo y luego a Zeus y sonríe – "no sabía que teníamos nuevos reclutas" – Zeus y Charlie se miran, Zeus siente un mal presentimiento al ver a Charlie.

"deja de decirme Eddy, Charlie" – Eduardo mira a Zeus – "él es Charlie es mi teniente, cualquier cosa puedes pedírselo" – Zeus escucha las palabras de Eduardo, pero al ver a Charlie se siente intimidado, suelta una sonrisa ligera y asiente con su cabeza.

"lamento si mi presencia lo aturdió… señor solicito su permiso para que me dé la oportunidad de convencer a nuestro querido invitado de que le dé una oportunidad a nuestro hogar, usted encargase de los asuntos pendientes" – dice Charlie con un tono elegante y amable camina a lado de Zeus y mira a Eduardo.

"muy bien Charlie no lo atosigues, nos vemos amigo" – dice Eduardo antes de salir volando hacia los demás Spix, Zeus al ver el comportamiento de Charlie se relaja un poco y camina con él.

"parece que tú también has encontrado este lugar, me alegra volver a verte… amigo" – dice Zeus calmado y estirando su ala.

"muy bien, compañero déjame decirte que no pensé volverte a ver, aquí has crecido, ¿quieres contarme que has hecho?" – dice Charlie con una sonrisa un poco fría.

"no mucho estado, volando por todos lados apenas encontré este lugar… y tu salvaste a todos esa ves en el laboratorio, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Zeus y Charlie se alejan poco a poco de la vista de todos.

"estoy aquí, porque no tengo otro lugar y estos pájaros me deben la vida, así que voy a utilizarlos para conseguir lo que quiero… y por eso te necesito a ti" – el tono de voz de Charlie cambia al de siempre frio y cruel y su mirada igual, Zeus vuelve a sentir que algo está mal y camina con miedo.

"yo no pensaba que cobrabas tu ayuda" – dice Zeus con miedo y mirando a otro lado, Charlie lo abraza – "si… y adivina que… tú también me debes un favor" – al decir eso Charlie empuja a Zeus del árbol haciendo que caiga, aterriza en frente de él y lo mira decepcionado.

Zeus con miedo se arrastra hasta un tronco y mira a Charlie – "que quieres de mí, yo no tengo nada, no soy nadie" – al decir eso Zeus se cubre con sus alas

"lo se… eso es lo que me decepciona" – Charlie se agacha a la altura de Zeus – "cuando te salve, tenía la fe de que te convirtieras en un ave valiente, pero sigues siendo el mismo cobarde… ya no más… no voy a lastimarte Zeus, solo quiero tu ayuda, para proteger este lugar, ya que yo… me voy a ir de aquí" – Charlie extiende su ala y levanta a Zeus, Zeus confundido y aterrado mira a Charlie.

"como piensas que yo puedo ayudarte" – dice Zeus con miedo, Charlie sonríe y toca el hombro de Zeus.

"fácil… te convertiré en un héroe" – sonríe, mientras que Zeus lo mira y piensa como saldrá de esta situación. Charlie ríe fríamente y piensa en como transformar a este cobarde en un ave valiente.

 **(En el Presente: En la cueva del Asesino Scarlet)**

El pequeño Dylan escarbaba en la tierra entre las raíces que forman barrotes que lo tienen atrapado para poder salir por abajo pero apenas y logra ablandar la tierra, escucha un ruido y acomoda la tierra en su lugar y corre al fondo de la cueva, mira aterrado la entrada de la cueva, era el Asesino Scarlet molesto al entrar patea los cuerpos y las piedras y grita mientras camina a todos lados de la cueva, Dylan aterrado solo lo mira sin hacer ruido.

"¡los odio! ¡los odio! ¡los odio!" – grita furioso mientras arroja todo lo que encuentra después de unos minutos se relaja y recupera su aliento. El Scarlet mira a Dylan molesto – "sigues aquí..." – empieza caminar hacia él, Dylan aterrado se levanta y se pega a la pared – "porque no te mueres..." – el Scarlet pega su cabeza en las raíces.

Dylan solo lo mira y busca algo que usar para defenderse, el Scarlet acerca su oído y escucha los gemidos de Dylan su miedo hace que sonría – "jajaja... jajaja... jajaja jajajaja" – el Scarlet mira a Dylan, temblando – "lo lamento debes creer que estoy loco... si... perdóname" – en ese momento gira a ver la cueva – "mira este lugar, da asco, estos pájaros muertos no me sirven" – al decir eso el Scarlet empieza agarrar los cuerpos de los pájaros y arrojarlos a la selva, lo hace hasta que la cueva queda bacía. Dylan solo mira y suelta unas lágrimas.

"listo así por lo menos tendré más espacio" – se acerca de nuevo y aun escucha la respiración y los quejidos de Dylan al tratar de no llorar, el Scarlet agacha su cabeza – "sabes yo nunca he matado niños... pienso que son muy fáciles sus cuerpos tan frágiles, es decir mírate podría romperte tus patitas o tu cuello eso... si... pero no, no soy un asesino todo lo hago por un motivo" – al decir eso el asesino le acerca un coco lleno de fruta a Dylan – "pero te soy sincero adoro ver esa cara que tienes y tus gemidos al no tratar de llorar, todos lo hacen… pero contigo tengo problemas..." – con su ala mete el coco en las raíces y se aparta un poco mira a Dylan con una sonrisa y espera a que coma.

Dylan ve la fruta – "entonces... no vas a matarme... porque yo... yo te prometo que no le diré a nadie de este lugar, lo juro, lo juro" – Dylan tragando saliva.

"no puedo hacer eso, debes entender que esto me pone en una situación difícil, créeme yo no mato niños, pero sabes demasiado, entonces mira, creo que ahogarte o romperte el cuello será lo más rápido te prometo que quiero que te duela lo menos posible" – con un tono gentil el Scarlet trata de tranquilizar a Dylan y sigue esperando a que coma – "come... come... ¡COME!" – grita y golpea las raíces, Dylan se acerca con miedo y se sienta y se acerca el coco para comer.

"okey... okey" – agarra una fruta y la muerde lentamente – "esta rica…" – Dylan temblando, mira fijamente al Scarlet y sigue comiendo – "créeme no le diré a nadie, no sé ni como llegue me iré lejos nadie me volveré a ver aquí" – con una voz quebrada trata de razonar con el Asesino.

"niño...vamos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar... soy sincero porque creo que es malo darte esperanzas" – el Scarlet mete su ala entre las raíces y acaricia la cabeza del pequeño – "me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño... tímido, tierno y a veces yo tartamudeaba, me gusta tu forma de hablar, si te hace sentir mejor, voy a matar también a él que te trajo aquí, ese Spix debe morir" – el Asesino sonríe y acaricia el pico de Dylan, camina a la salida de la cueva.

"no tienes que matar... me... te puedo ayudar... sí dices que soy como tu… puedes ser bueno de nuevo... así mi vida o mi muerte no será tan mala" – Dylan suplicando se acerca a las raíces.

"muy buen intento niño eres listo, las lágrimas de niños son muy efectivas, pero yo no siento nada y tu muerte no será en vano pues me dará valor" – el Scarlet vuela – "ya que no serás el único niño que matare" – se dice así mismo desapareciendo en la selva.

Dylan al ver que sale el Scarlet se limpia la cara y su pico y continúa escarbando la tierra desesperado comiendo gusanos y al mismo tiempo haciendo un hoyo para escapar.

 **(En la selva al Oeste del Amazonas)**

Kol volaba a través de la selva muy cerca del suelo, siguiendo el rastro de lo que parecían gotas de sangre seca que encontraba poco a poco en la tierra y las hojas caídas. Él ya se encontraba lejos de la tribu. El pequeño sin darse cuenta pierde el rastro entre unos arbustos y un árbol, Kol aterriza en este mirando a su alrededor.

"rayos!" – dice furioso, aterriza en la tierra para buscar más de cerca. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien atrás de él, lo estaba siguiendo. Era una serpiente que se deslizaba ágilmente entre los arbustos hasta llegar al pequeño polluelo, levantando su cabeza y se prepara para morderlo y tragarlo. Pero antes de que la serpiente pueda atacar, aparece Rex que rapidamente agarra a Kol y lo aleja de la serpiente volando muy alto y aterrizando metros lejos de ella, perdiéndola.

Kol sin entender lo que paso se aparta de Rex y lo mira molesto – "¿qué haces aquí?, ¿porque nunca me escuchas?" – dice el pequeño molesto y confundido.

"estabas a punto de morir… me alegro no haberte escuchado o estarías muerto" – dice Rex un poco agotado. Kol suspira y aterriza en la tierra y sigue buscando pistas, pero ha perdido el rastro.

"¿Por qué me odias?" – Rex camina atrás del niño. Kol se detiene y gira a ver a Rex.

"no te odio Rex, es solo... que no estoy acostumbrado a que me den mucha importancia" – dice un poco desolado – "y bueno... tú tienes tus propios problemas" – Kol sigue buscando.

"sí, pero eso puede esperar… deje a Martha y a la pequeña Bia a cargo de curar a los Spix y Scarlet… no podía dejarlo solo mi señor" – dice Rex con un tono suave y pensativo.

"¿por qué no? Ya lo he hecho antes... soy fuerte, además no entiendo porque soy tu señor, no eres de la tribu, ni siquiera estas en algún escuadrón, dime ¿por qué soy importante para ti?" – Kol camina hacia Rex un poco exaltado.

"porque te veo como un hermano… me identifique contigo, desde el momento que te vi, supe que necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera… pude ver tu desesperación Kol" – dice preocupado.

"pero solo nos conocemos hace dos días, además eso no explica lo de señor" – dice el pequeño más calmado.

"eso es cosa mi… lo usamos para proteger a alguien apreciado" – Rex.

"¿usamos? hablas de tu tribu... ¿dónde están?" - camina adelante pues algo ha llamado su atención, en la tierra entre unas hojas había una pluma azul del tamaño de las de Kol, pero más claras.

"eso no importa lo que importa es que vamos a encontrar a tu amigo, te lo prometo" – dice Rex más animado.

"gracias… bueno, puede ayudarme con esto" - Kol le da la pluma a Rex - "¿crees que sea de él?" – Rex la mira y la huele por unos segundos.

"puede ser… vamos mi señor" – al decir eso Rex sale volando – "sigues con lo de señor" – dice Kol riendo. Los dos vuelan sin darse cuenta de que se dirigen a la cueva del Asesino Scarlet

 **(En el pasado: En la Tribu Spix)**

En el gran árbol se encuentra Eduardo a sus lados Raúl y Antón y en frente de él se encontraba Zeus firme con una sonrisa de orgullo, los dos estaban firmes viéndose, bajo el gran árbol, esperando a Zeus pues iba ser nombrado el nuevo capitán de una nueva división. Rodeándolos había algunos Spix que se convertirían en el nuevo escuadrón de Zeus.

"¡Zeus! Por decisión de la tribu y los dos Capitanes de la corte que están aquí presentes, estamos orgullosos de decirte que decidimos que te unas como el tercer Capitán de la corte..." – Eduardo con su ala levanta a Zeus. Que se encontraba haciendo una reverencia.

"yo acepto con todo gusto, mi señor" – Zeus orgulloso le sonríe a Eduardo – "en ese caso Zeus de ahora en adelante serás el Capitán de Apoyo de mi tribu, con el título del guacamayo más valiente" – Eduardo le pinta el rostro a Zeus con jugo de frutas rojas – "estarás a cargo de darles valentía a todos sin importar las circunstancias" – Eduardo sonríe al igual que Zeus. Eduardo le da una suave palmada en su hombro – "muy proto, te mandare a tu teniente y al resto de tus pájaros, bajo tu cargo. Eso es todo, prepárense para la fiesta a tu honor" – Eduardo vuela hacia su nido.

"¿tendré un teniente?" – dice Zeus asombrado – "todos tenemos un teniente" – Raúl camina hacia Zeus – "solo tú y Eduardo no tienen, Charlie dejo una vacante como teniente de Eduardo... tranquilo fue bueno que te desasieras de ese maldito" – Raúl va con los demás. Zeus se queda pensando en lo que dijo Raúl.

"porque no vas con tu familia amigo, no querrás perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo" – dice Antón con un tono burlón para luego irse también con los suyos.

"De acuerdo..." – Zeus sale volando hacia su nido donde lo espera Amy su esposa, adentro de un hueco en un árbol, acariciando un huevo qué estaba en una cama hecha con hojas. Ella sale y vuela hacía una rama – "otro día..." – dice Amy esperando que su esposo regrese.

Zeus aterriza en la misma rama donde está su esposa, camina hacia ella – "perdona la demora, ¿me perdí de algo?" – dice atrás de Amy acariciando su espalda.

"aun no, pero estuviste apunto" – al decir eso Amy se da la vuelta y besa a Zeus apasionadamente – "y que te dijo Eduardo ¿lo lograste?" – acaricia su mejilla.

"Si, formare parte de sus Capitanes y un nuevo teniente… no quieres ser tu" – dice besando a su esposa.

"basta, ahora que puedes estar libre tal vez trates de pensar un nombre para nuestro hijo, yo tengo algunos en mente" – Amy agarra y corta una rama con moras.

"enserio, tal vez debamos ponerle mi nombre o el de tu padre" – dice Zeus comiendo unas moras.

"serian nombres particulares... a mí me gusta Kol, significa guerrero" – dice mirando su nido

"suena mal… no me gusta, suena muy tonto" – dice Zeus aparentando ser gracioso, Amy mueve la cabeza y le da la rama de moras, camina evadiéndolo.

"tendría más sentido si te interesaras, no tengo tiempo para esto, sabes quisiera que regresaras a ser el chico tierno del que me enamore" – Amy sale volando.

"¿a dónde iras?" – dice Zeus – "iré con Antón, recuerda que soy su teniente" – al decir eso sale volando. Zeus ve a su esposa volar y piensa en lo que dijo Amy, al mirar la selva recuerda como era él antes.

 **(Al anochecer)**

Antón vuela a través de los arboles 6 guacamayos lo siguen entre ellos Amy, todos aterrizan en el suelo, los Spix miran 5 manzanos – "es genial son perfectas" – Antón señala 4 guacamayos – "ustedes, empiecen agarrar las manzanas que puedan y llévenlas a la tribu Amy estarás a cargo del conteo" – Antón mira el lugar esperando que ningún depredador venga.

"sí Antón" – todos se ponen a trabajar, Amy mira a sus compañeros volar y arrancar manzanas de los árboles, ella al verlos recuerda a su esposo y no puede evitar ponerse un poco desanimada para distraerse decide ayudar y vuela hacia ellos, pero es detenida por Antón.

"oye... ¿estás bien?, sé que es difícil pedirte que te separes de tu huevo más cuando está a punto de romperse" – dice sonriendo para animar a Amy.

"estoy bien, solo que Zeus no está mucho en casa y no demuestra mucha atención al huevo, pero estoy bien, sé que va a cambiar" – Amy mira a Antón que la mira ingenua y con una sonrisa burlona.

"oye... Zeus está pasando por un momento de fama se le pasara, además es el ave más exigente que conozco, no te preocupes por él o por lo que digan lo demás" – al decir eso acaricia la cabeza de Amy.

"espera... que dicen los demás de él" – Amy un poco seria – "nada importante, es algo normal cuando alguien se hace importante corren rumores y cosas, pero dicen... que Charlie provoco el accidente de nuestros compañeros y que Zeus ayudo. La historia toma fuerza cuando fue el único que salió beneficiario, pero como te digo son rumores, pasara" – al escuchar las palabras de Antón, Amy se queda pensando en lo que paso y una posibilidad.

"sí, claro..." – dice con una sonrisa ligera, en ese momento los dos escuchan un grito de uno de sus compañeros, Antón vuela rápido hacia el grito al igual que Amy.

Amy ve a un Spix tirado en un tronco, se acerca a él – "que paso" – al agarrar a su compañero Amy ve que su ala fue arrancada – "depredadores..." – trata de parar el sangrado ve hacia arriba y ve a Antón – "ten cuidado!" – grita Amy, mirando a todos lados.

Antón ve unos arbustos cerca de ellos, vuela hacia los arbustos y ve a dos panteras comiendo a 3 de sus Spix – "malditos gatos" – vuela hacia uno y con su pico muerde su ojo y sale volando las panteras lo siguen – "¡hey! malditos vengan" – vuela alejándolos de Amy y del otro guacamayo, desapareciendo entre la selva.

Amy mira a Antón y trato de salvar al guacamayo, ve a otro Spix – "¡oye!, tu ve por ayuda ahora!" – grita al Spix que, al ver la sangre tarda de reaccionar, pero sale volando hacia la tribu.

Amy ve que se va – "descuida... te voy a salvar" – al mirar al guacamayo Amy se da cuenta que había muerto, suspira y se aleja de él, se queda pensando en ir ayudar a Antón, pero en eso escucha un rugido de una pantera detrás de ella, gira su cabeza y al ver a la pantera preparada para atacarla ella se prepara para volar pero sus alas están llenas de sangre impidiéndole volar – "... perfecto..." – Amy se queda mirando a la pantera y traga saliva.

 **(Mientras en el nido de Zeus)**

Zeus en su nido mirando a su hijo y piensa en su esposa – "Kol es un buen nombre... Fuerte y valiente espero que seas así" – Zeus gira y ve las estrellas y la luna muy brillante, de repente un grito llama su atención.

"¡Zeus! – era el Spix que Amy había enviado por ayuda – "Cállate que aturdes el huevo" – dice Zeus enojado.

"lo siento señor... pero es su esposa está en peligro con otro de nuestros compañeros, debe ir por ella" – al escuchar eso Zeus siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo – "¿y que esperamos?!" – Zeus sale volando – "¡guíame rápido!" – mira al Spix.

"está en el este, a lado de 5 manzanos está cerca solo vuele derecho por esa dirección, debo ir con Eduardo por más refuerzos" – el Spix sale volando hacia el nido de Eduardo, Zeus sale volando en la dirección.

Momentos después Zeus llega al lugar, pero se encontraba vacío y tranquilo, mira un rastro de sangre y plumas azules – "¿Amy...?" – mira el guacamayo muerto y Zeus siente un miedo muy profundo – "¿Hola...?" – dice con una vos miedosa y se mueve lentamente tembloroso.

Amy escondida en el hueco de un tronco, trato de llamar la atención de Zeus golpeando una roca para que se acercara, Zeus la escucha y con miedo se acerca, Zeus mira a Amy la oscuridad le cubre su cuerpo – "Ahí estas..." – Zeus agarra la cara de Amy y la besa después la mira, Amy con una mirada cansada lo mira – "tranquilo estoy bien..." – Zeus mira que Amy ya no tiene plumas en su ala derecha y su pata está rota y sangrando, Zeus aterrado se queda congelado – "Zeus... ¿tienes miedo?" – dice Amy mirando asombrada a su esposo.

"No... Para nada... Solo veré como sacarte de esta..." – dice con una vos quebrada – "lo podemos hacer juntos... Antón alejo a las panteras, pero uno está cerca" – Amy se recarga en Zeus – "caminaremos antes de que vuelva" – Amy voltea a ver a todos lados.

"Es peligroso... No podemos arriesgarnos... encontraremos un lugar para escondernos" – dice aterrado y mirando a todos lados alarmado. Amy lo mira extrañada, en ese momento un rugido de pantera – "¡Zeus ahora!" – Amy jala a Zeus que camina con miedo rápido – "si podemos corazón..." – grita Amy para darle ánimos a Zeus.

"No podemos..." – Zeus tropieza y se queda en el suelo aterrado – "él tiene la ventaja nosotros no.…" – Amy enojada por la actitud de Zeus, lo jala con su pata sana – "estoy harta, tenemos que irnos, lo lograremos solo no escuches" – al decir eso Amy mira atrás de ellos y ve a la pantera asechándolos, ve a Zeus aterrado y la pantera apunto de atacar, mira su ala y su pata y con lágrimas corre hacia la pantera, Zeus reacciona y mira a su esposa – "que estás haciendo Amy" – grita aterrado al ver a Amy correr hacia la pantera.

"¡corre! tienes a Kol! no nos puede perder a los dos" – se pone enfrente de la pantera a unos cuantos metros – "yo la detendré" – la pantera mira a Amy – "No... ¡Amy vuelve aquí!" – dice con vos quebrada – "por favor… yo puedo llevarte" – Zeus llora.

"es tarde... quiero que corras, Zeus si dejas a Kol solo, nunca te lo perdonare... y no quiero que veas esto... por favor vete…" – Amy con lágrimas y enojo mira a la pantera.

"Lo lamento…" – dice Zeus volando rápidamente aterrado a través de los árboles, Amy sigue viendo a la pantera – "perdóname Kol, quisiera tener fuerzas para ir contigo" – Amy besa una rosa y la arroja al mismo tiempo la pantera se le lanza en sima, Zeus solo puede escuchar el rugido y el ruido de la pantera comiéndose a su esposa, pero el solo ve hacia delante volando hacia la tribu.

Antón arriba de un árbol ve a Zeus volar, mira hacia donde estaba Amy solo para escuchar a la pantera mordiendo y comiendo, agacha la cabeza y vuela hacia la tribu.

Eduardo con otros guacamayos vuelan hacia donde estaban todos, Zeus arriba de ellos mira como vuelan hacia ese lugar, con vergüenza se tapa la cara el arrepentimiento lo invade, vuela hacia su nido, donde se encontraba Flora que había ayudado al nacimiento de su hijo, Zeus al llegar ve a Flora cargando a su hijo tan pequeño y frágil – "hola Zeus, tu pequeño nació hace unos segundos… y es una hermosura, es un pequeño hombre" – Flora se mueve para dejar que Zeus vea a su pequeño polluelo de plumas claras y oscuras en sus alas y cola – "felicidades Zeus" – Flora le da al pequeño en las alas de Zeus, él solo lo mira con coraje hacia sí mismo.

"Eres lo último de ella... Fui cobarde al dejarla ahí..." – Acaricia al polluelo – "Pero tú no serás débil, lo prometo... Kol" – Zeus mira a su hijo mientras piensa en su esposa y oculta su arrepentimiento.

 **(En el Presente: En el Oeste de la Selva)**

Rex y Kol se iban acercando más a la cueva del asesino Scarlet. Los dos aterrizan en una rama y vigilan su alrededor. Kol mira hacia atrás, pues siente que alguien lo vigila.

El Asesino Scarlet, silencioso mira a Rex y a Kol entre las hojas de los árboles. El Asesino mira a Kol y rapidamente sale volando hacia arriba. Rex olfatea todo a su alrededor.

"¿cómo haces eso?… puedes oler a los demás" – Kol mira extrañado a Rex. Este sonrie.

"digamos que tengo, mi olfato muy desarrollado" – Rex sonrie – "como un perro" – dice picando a Kol en sus costillas haciéndole cosquillas.

Kol ríe alejándose un poco – "basta, debemos avanzar…" – Rapidamente Kol es agarrado por el Asesino, subiéndolo hacia el cielo para luego ver su rostro - "no eres tú..." - dice apretando el cuello del pequeño. Kol patalea desesperado por aire.

"Hey déjalo idiota!" – Rex vuela rápido quedando frente al Asesino y Kol – "Bájalo, o te juro que te lastimare" – dice furioso – "Rex... ¡ayúdame! – gime Kol con dolor.

"Eres rápido... tú no eres de la tribu de Eduardo..." - mira a Kol - "¿lo quieres?" - al decir eso el Asesino, con su otra pata agarra el ala derecha de Kol y la tuerce fracturándola. Kol grita con dolor - "ve por el" – suelta a Kol. Rapidamente Rex vuela hacia Kol para agarrarlo.

"¡Mi señor!" – Rex vuela en picada lo más rápido posible para agarrar a Kol – "¡no te dejaré morir hoy!" – grita desesperado. Kol mira a Rex entre lagrimas estira su ala para agarrar a Rex.

"¡Morirá hoy!" – el Asesino vuela hasta quedar a lado golpeando a Rex en su cara - "lo veras morir" – sonrie.

"No, ¡te veré morir a ti" – el ojo de Rex de color amarillo se mueve rapidamente y golpea muy fuerte el estómago del Asesino haciendo que este se aleje. Rex vuela y agarra a Kol antes de que toque el suelo – "Te tengo..." – dice asustado y agarrando cuidadosamente a Kol.

"Rex ¿que fue eso?" – Kol trata de mover su ala - "mi ala me duele mucho" – dice entre llanto.

"shh" – Rex lleva a Kol entre los árboles, oculto entre los arbustos – "no puedo explicarlo ahorita, escóndete y encentrare una manera de detenerlo, luego vendré por ti" – Rex sale volando, buscando al Asesino. Rex aterriza y mira a su alrededor.

"que mierda eres tú" – dice el Asesino haciendo que Rex gire y el Asesino rasgue el estómago de Rex haciendo una cortada poco profunda. Rex reacciona y se lanza mordiendo el cuello del Asesino - "¡Soy un guardián!" – Al sentir la mordida el Scarlet pone su cara arriba de la de Rex y con la parte de debajo de su pico golpea su ojo haciendo que se separen.

"Y si voy a morir, será contigo idiota" – Rex rasga el ala derecha del Asesino, haciendo que la herida del estómago crezca un poco más, el dolor se vuelve insoportable y hace que Rex caiga débil al suelo, apretando su herida.

El Asesino suelta un grito y cubre su ala herida – "jajaja... jajaja... ¡Crees que puedes escapar de mí, que puedes invadir mis tierras! ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Todo esto me pertenece! ¡Yo haré que todos lo entiendan!" – dice acercándose y agarrando el cráneo de Rex y prestándolo contra el suelo.

"Tal vez... Pero moriré protegiendo a mi elegido..." – Rex se cubre el estómago y con su ojo lastimado no puede defenderse, siente como su cabeza es presionada y suelta un pequeño grito.

Kol rápidamente vuela hacia el Asesino y lo golpea con una roca afilada rasgando su mejilla, haciendo que se aleje de Rex - "¡déjalo en paz!" - grita cubriendo a Rex.

"Mi señor... Debías escapar... Tu vales más que yo" – dice con dolor.

El asesino se cubre el rostro cubierto de hojas, se gira para que no vieren su cara, el mira su ala cubierto con un poco de su sangre - "oh ja oh ja" - dice asombro y con miedo - "ya están muertos y no hay nada que los proteja" - al decir eso este vuela hacia dirección a la tribu. Kol se relaja un poco al ver que el Asesino se va, gira a ver si ala lastimada que no deja de temblar del dolor. Kol mira a su amigo tirado en el piso.

"... Maldito..." – Rex trata de levantarse, pero se le es imposible – "Así que esto es dolor, diablos..." – dice quedando pansa abajo.

" Rex... ¿estás bien? Dime qué hago yo... yo te necesito ayudar " – dice asustado al ver el estado de su amigo.

" No mi señor... Debes curarte tu..." – respira – "Esa ala debe curarse, yo no valgo nada, Kol" – dice con dolor.

"Rex basta, ya por favor... es... es una orden, okey, te ordenó que no te rindas" – dice el pequeño llorando.

"A la orden mi señor" – Rex se levanta un poco – "Vamos a ese árbol, tiene un hueco para ocultarnos, puede que sirva para curarte la herida " – al Intentar caminar Rex cae, poco a poco está perdiendo la conciencia.

"no, ¡Rex! – Kol asustado lo mueve - "¡Rex!" - suelta algunas lágrimas. Kol estaba desesperado miraba a su alrededor buscando ayuda estaban lejos de la tribu, en lo único que él podía pensar era en la culpa, pues había metido a Rex en esta situación. El pequeño llora sin parar suplicando que alguien los fuera ayudar.

 **(En la Cueva de Rex)**

En una de las camas de hojas al fondo de la cueva se encontraba Zeus que había despertado de su desmayo, Zeus mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que la guerra había terminado y que había logrado engañar a todos una vez más.

"hola viejo amigo" – dice Antón que caminaba hacia Zeus – "parece que los pájaros del norte te dieron duro" – Zeus se pone alerta por unos segundos, pero luego se relaja.

"sí, todavía estoy un poco cansado… ¿Dónde está Kol?" – dice en voz baja.

"no te preocupes… tu pequeño descendiente está bien… deberías preocuparte por ti" – al escuchar eso Zeus se pone un poco nervioso – "yo se quien eres en verdad… Zeus, un vil cobarde que trabajaba para Charlie… digo trabajaba porque Eduardo acaba de entregarlo a los Scarlet… y como vez soy el único amigo que te queda" – Antón sonrie – "ahora quiero que hagas algo por mi porque vamos a hacer un gran cambio en la tribu… y tu mi amigo… serás de nuevo el verdugo" – Zeus estaba aterrado por las palabras y la mirada de Antón, al sentirse acorralado Zeus acepta moviendo la cabeza… **(Continuara…)**

* * *

 **Centrado en**

Kol Spix Polluelo

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Tylor Blu Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Dylan Spix Polluelo

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Kol Spix Polluelo

Finix Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo*

Charlie Verde Guacamayo

 **Personajes Secundarios**

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Asesino Scarlet

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Kiara Spix Polluela

Carlos Scarlet Guacamayo

Martha Spix Guacamaya

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Amy Spix Guacamaya

Annie Scarlet Guacamya

Rebekah Scarlet Polluela

Nicholas Nolan

Andrea Alomar


	9. C8: Azul o Rojo

**(En la cueva de Rex)**

Todos los guacamayos de la tribu que están afuera de la cueva están ayudando a sus compañeros heridos en la batalla, desgraciadamente los más heridos están muriendo poco a poco. Han dividido a los heridos de gravedad del lado izquierda y los que tienen heridas menores en el lado derecho. Eduardo, Roberto, Perla y Annie miran a los heridos de gravedad. Pensando en como salvar a sus compañeros.

"no hay nada, que hacer, temo que morirán… esto me molesta" – dice Eduardo sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar.

"esto no pasaría si el guacamayo medico no se hubiera escapado" – dice Annie un poco molesta.

"él no es de los nuestros… la verdad es que solo son pocos los que lo conocen… Raúl, Zeus, Martha y Bia" – dice Roberto mirando a Perla. Ella gira a ver a la cueva ya que sus dos hijas se encuentran adentro ayudando a los heridos.

Mientras adentro de la cueva. Greg, Tony y otros polluelos hacen la pomada medicinal que Bia les había enseñado, Antonio, Carla, Martha y otros Guacamayos ayudan a llevar la pomada y ponérsela a sus compañeros. Bia supervisa todo el movimiento organizando a todos. Ella ve a su hermana y camina hacia ella.

"hoy va a ser un día largo" – dice llamando la atención de Carla. Esta mira a su hermana.

"si… eso creo" – Carla mira a su alrededor con preocupación.

"oye… ¿Cómo tomo mamá tu relación con el teniente Arlo?" – dice Bia. Carla la mira por unos segundos y suspira.

"bueno, supongo que bien, aunque dice que es mayor para mi… y tiene razón Davyna me dijo lo mismo, es solo que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad no se me hacen interesantes… Arlo tiene algo que me hace sentir… segura conmigo y protegida… además que amo su tono de voz suena muy cálida" – Bia sonrie al ver a su hermana enamorada – "pero, supongo que tengo que esperar un poco más, mientras nadie dice que no puedo estar junto a él aprendiendo" – al decir eso suelta una risa.

"claro, Carla… además él se ve que también, esta interesado en ti, tal vez esta esperando lo mismo a que crezcas un poco más… aun así él siempre será mayor que tu" – Bia le da unos cocos con pomada a Martha que pasa frente de ellas.

"no me importa, esto es mejor que lo que teníamos antes… cuando éramos solo cinco, siempre tuve miedo de lo que Tulio haría para reproducir más de nosotros" – Carla siente un escalofrió.

"si, yo estaba igual… ¿y a todo esto donde esta él?" – Bia se queda pensando un momento en su padre y su hermano.

"Arlo, salió con otros a limpiar nidos y el lugar además de que él está ayudándome a buscar a Davyna. Ella no aparecido desde ayer, temo que algo le haya pasado" – Carla vuelve a estar preocupada y piensa en una manera de escapar para buscar a Davyna ella misma – "pero se que la encontrara, mejor dime hermana ¿tienes alguien que tu ames?" – al escuchar eso Bia, se sorprende un poco ya que nunca había pensado en una relación amorosa con algún chico, mas que en uno. Bia se queda sin palabras.

"yo…" – antes que pudiera responder afuera se escucha un gran ruido alertando a todos los guacamayos adentro de la cueva. Carla y Bia se miran y vuelan hacia afuera rapidamente buscando a su madre y su abuelo. Todos los Spix y Scarlet se quedan mirando a una mujer con el uniforme de exploración con el logo de la empresa WildLife.

Perla abraza a sus hijas y les da un beso – "esperen aquí" – Perla confiando que la misión de Blu fue un éxito vuela hacia la mujer enfrente de todos, ella aterriza en el brazo de la mujer y la mira fijamente. La mujer estira su otro brazo y acaricia a Perla haciendo que todos se calmen un poco.

"eso es mi niña… eres tan hermosa" – le dice a Perla, mientras agarra un radio – "señor, estamos en el punto del accidente, comenzaremos a curar a los guacamayos" – al escuchar eso Perla sonrie girando a ver a todos. Los Spix y Scarlet estaban asombrados, pero entre todos el más asombrado era Eduardo que una vez mas se da cuenta que Blu es la mejor opción para ocupar su lugar.

 **(En el Hospital para Animales)**

Nicholas escucha las palabras de la mujer a través de su radio – "entendido, continúen, los quiero a todos sanos. Necesitamos ganarnos su confianza, trátelos con el mayor cuidado posible y quiero una lista de cuantos Spix y Scarlet tenemos exactamente igual quiero saber cuantas bajas hubo y por último consígueme la muestra de cada uno de esos guacamayos. Y dense prisa que el día se va" – Nicholas cuelga el radio y gira a ver los expedientes de la familia de Blu con fotos de Tiago, Bia y Carla y sus historiales médicos.

"señor… disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero ya llego la Doctora Monteiro" – dice una mujer, haciendo que Nicholas se levante y camina hasta la recepción del hospital donde lo esperaba Linda sentada, al verlo esta se levanta y Nicholas estira su mano y la estrecha con Linda.

"Doctora Linda Monteiro… Bienvenida al Amazonas, tenemos mucho que trabajar con nuestros pájaros" – Nicholas sonrie haciendo que Linda sonría.

"en cantada Sr. Nicholas Nolan… y dígame por donde empezamos" – al decir eso Nicholas y Linda van hacia una puerta mientras conversan.

 **(En la cueva de Rex)**

Stefan mira como los humanos empiezan a sacar camillas y mesas para los pájaros de las tribus, y logra ver a Perla colgada del brazo de una mujer siendo ella la primera en ser revisada y después otros guacamayos gravemente heridos, pero él fija su mirada a Perla, la mira con asombro para luego sonreír – "parece que el destino nos vuelve a reunir… Perla" – Stefan mira a Eduardo volando hacia él.

 **Capítulo 8: Azul o Rojo**

 **(En la Selva)**

Blu, Tiago y Finix se encontraban más cerca de la tribu, Blu usaba una brújula para saber hacia dónde caminaban manteniéndose en el noroeste. Blu se mantenía a lado de Finix mientras veía a su hijo buscando insectos, Blu trataba de prepararse por cualquier susto que Tiago le decidiera dar – "No.… pasa nada" – se dice tratando de clamarse. Mientras Tiago buscando una tarántula, salta a unos arbustos y luego vuela a las copas de los árboles, buscando algún compañero para su mascota arácnida.

"papá, cuando seas líder podrías quitar la regla de no explorar solo, el Amazonas, no encuentro ninguna araña y ya casi llegamos. Quiero explorar la selva más a fondo" – dice volando a otra copa de árbol, encontrándose un mono comiendo – "¡Mono!" – grita Tiago espantando al mono y persiguiéndolo mientras ríe. Blu y Finix se detiene.

"¡Tiago!" – grita Blu viendo a su hijo persiguiendo al mono enfrente de él y Finix - "¡no te alejes! no... ¡déjalo en paz!" - dice asustado mientras veía a Tiago agarrando la cola del mono.

"jaja... se llama venganza" – Tiago agarra una piedra la arroja al aire y la patea hacia el mono que escapaba golpeándolo en la cabeza – "jajaja ¡estuvo increíble!" – Tiago mira a su padre un poco molesto. Mientras que Finix se mantenía indiferente a la situación – "oigan ¿vamos a estar serios todo el camino?" – dice Tiago desanimado volando arriba de Blu y Finix.

"Golpear a un Platyrrhini no se me hace divertido" – dice Finix con un tono frío, con la mirada serio, sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores, regañando al polluelo Spix.

"tiene razón Tiago, estamos en peligro, estamos rodeados de depredadores... y podrías llamar su atención" – Blu mira a su hijo enojado pero asustado.

"Y tu como padre permitiendo que tu hijo golpe a otros animales ¿No te da vergüenza como padre?" – dijo Finix con un tono más de regaño y decepción hacia Blu.

"hey... sabes yo te salve y.… y tú no puedes decir cómo educar a mis hijos" - al decir eso Blu se aleja un poco. Tiago aterriza confundido mientras ve a su padre.

"wow... ahora esto va a ser más aburrido" – Tiago mira a Finix – "tenías que arruinarlo, se ve que no tienes muchos amigos... con esa cara de ave mala. Apuesto que los niños corren" – Tiago camina adelante de Finix y atrás de Blu.

"tal vez sí, corren por mi cara… y ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón en algo, no he visto ninguna Aránea, o de una Licosydae" – Finix se preocupa un poco, pero lo olvida al poco tiempo.

"rayos... apuesto que te los comiste... ¿lo hiciste?, comes niños, a lo mejor ese es tu problema si fueras más amable y alegre tendrías más amigos en vez de comértelos" – Tiago mira a su padre y piensa en una forma de ayudar a Blu con sus miedos.

"Tu padre, se nota que fue una mascota, ¿lo fue?" – Finix se acerca más a Tiago.

"si... y va a ser líder, así que será mejor que no vuelvas hablarle de ese modo, aunque conociendo a mi papá, te perdonara de todos modos" – Tiago mira una pequeña colina, se asoma y al mirar hacia abajo ve un charco de lodo – "cool" – dice emocionado.

Finix suspira al escuchar tantas palabras del pequeño, toma aire y exhala, gira a mira a Blu – "Gunderson, ten cuidado, pasaras por un hormiguero, y esas hormigas son muy peligrosas".

Blu mira el hormiguero que casi pisaba, se asusta un poco y se calma - "ya lo había visto" - dice siguiendo su camino.

"vaya que genial" - Tiago gira a ver a Finix y se para enfrente de él, deteniéndolo - "¿tu ala ya funciona?" – sonrió inocentemente.

Finix mueve su ala un poco respondiendo la pregunta del polluelo – "todavía no, duele un poco pero su uso será pronto, tú tienes buena puntería ahora que lo veo, ¿de dónde lo aprendiste?"- Tiago ignora lo que dice Finix, se pone a su lado enfrente de la colina.

"me disculpo por esto" - en ese momento Tiago empuja a Finix fuertemente con todo su cuerpo haciendo que Finix caiga y ruede hasta hundirse en el charco de lodo - "¡ay no el pájaro gruñón cayo!" – grita llamando la atención de Blu.

Blu al escuchar el grito, vuela hacia donde está su hijo - "¿estás bien?" - Blu mira hacia abajo y ve a Finix en el charco de lodo - "se cayó... ahora debemos sacarlo" - dice indiferente y molesto.

"es una gran idea papá" - Tiago se pone atrás de Blu y lo empuja cayendo con él. Tiago y Blu ruedan hasta caer en el lodo, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Tiago se ríe y ruda quedando pansa abajo, sigue riendo mientras ve a su padre asustado y limpiando su cara y a Finix molesto limpiándose también.

"¡Que estás pensando!¡Tiago, podíamos a vernos lastimado ahora no podemos volar hasta la tribu!¡qué te pasa!" - grita Blu pansa bajo asustado mirando a Tiago

¡tú, lo que pasa eres tú! esto es lo que te quiero decir, no tienes o tenemos que vivir con miedo todo el tiempo, podemos divertirnos debes en cuando, es algo que no hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí!¡estas todos los días con mi abuelo o con los Capitanes y ya no has pasado tiempo conmigo o mis hermanas¡" - Tiago se levanta y arroja una bola de lodo al rostro de Finix - "ves no pasa nada" - mira a Finix - "por cierto esto es una venganza por gritarle a mi padre".

"Descuida, ya vengare luego" – Finix le sonríe y se limpia de nuevo el rostro. Blu analiza la situación.

"yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo... y con tus hermanas, pero entiende que al mudarnos aquí ¡cambio todo. Y si eso me quita más tiempo, pero para eso era este viaje para pasar tiempo tú y yo, como padre e hijo" - Blu escupe el lodo que le entro a su boca.

"pero eso no es suficiente, te preocupas por todo, por la comida, por los viajes, por los animales por todo... y no podemos divertirnos, y si mi casa cambio quiero que mi padre lo haga también... puedes dejar de tener miedo, porque sabes que nunca me pasara nada a mi o a mi madre o mis hermanas. Sí te arriesgas un poco solo un poco podrías enfrentar todo no solo a los animales, también a la tribu, a todos aquellos que no creen en ti" – Tiago se acerca a su padre que se mantenía agachado.

"pero eso no es fácil... no puedes cambiar de un día para otro... tú me lo dijiste...y si tengo miedo hijo, de que este lugar pueda ser más fuerte que yo, de perderte y a los demás… como quieres que sea el padre que tú quieres" - Blu mira el rostro de Tiago.

"ya lo eres... cuando los leñadores vinieron fuiste valiente, cuando esa cacatúa te ataco fuiste valiente y cuando le diste un hogar a todos esos pájaros en el norte fuiste valiente... papá" – Tiago agarra la cabeza de su padre y la pego con la suya - "tú eres valiente... ya deja de fingir lo contrario... porque está dentro de ti, ese eres tú, solo mírame... yo soy tu... y si algún día no puedes más y sientes que este lugar es más fuerte que tú, no te preocupes... yo seré fuerte por ti, seré fuerte por los dos" - Tiago agitado le sonrie a su padre.

Blu mira los ojos de su hijo iluminados y llenos de vida, sus palabras suenan en su cabeza, rápidamente se levanta y abraza fuertemente a su hijo cargándolo con sus alas. Blu mira a Finix un poco conmovido, baja a Tiago y le acaricia a su cabeza - "bueno lamento que te hayamos causado tantas molestias, vamos todos a una laguna cerca de aquí y después seguiremos nuestro camino hacia la tribu" - dice Blu mirando a Finix.

"Claro Gunderson" – Finix camina y le susurra a Tiago - "Buena jugada palmera" - Blu más confiado camina de nuevo hacia enfrente de Finix y los guía hacia la laguna.

Tiago se toca su cabeza penando en lo que dijo Finix, peina sus plumas de su cabeza con el lodo y camina hasta llegar a lado de Finix - "bueno ojos raros, te gusto el baño de lodo ¿verdad? te ves menos gruñón" – sonrie.

"Si, es bueno para la piel, no vuelvas a hacerlo, o lo pagaras caro niño" – Finix le sonrie.

"¡wow!" – salta asustado al ver la sonrisa de Finix - "puedes sonreír, que miedo jaja" - Tiago mira a Finix - "sabes algo me agradas... eres como el monstro de Frankenstein, aterrador pero muy amigable".

"Y tu no paras de hablar" Finix se limpiaba las alas lo más rápido posible – "Palmera habladora" – dice serio.

"sí, claro... no te preocupes, a mí no me engañas sé que eres bueno, pero no le diré a nadie" - Tiago camina enfrente de Finix. Este mira a Tiago unos segundo para luego apartar la mirada.

Blu mira a su hijo para luego girar a ver la selva, más emocionado por ver al resto de su familia y ahora más decidido a luchar por el título de líder de la tribu y demostrarle a todos lo que es capaz.

 **(En la tribu Spix)**

En un árbol Eduardo se encontraba con Antón y es teniente de Roberto, Sebastián que cubrían a Eduardo mientras este hablaba con Stefan.

"¡como que todos murieron!" – grita Eduardo furioso a Stefan que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

"lo lamento señor… los 10 Spix que me entrego, fueron muy valientes se enfrentaron a los pájaros del norte, pero unos murieron en batalla mientras que otros al tratar de evadir a los cocodrilos… bueno no lo lograron…" – Stefan se agacha más – "le falle Eduardo y estoy dispuesto a sufrir el mayor castigo de su tribu, si es necesario… ustedes me salvaron. Lamento, a verlo decepcionado" – Eduardo mira al Spix y gira a ver al Capitán Antón, este le pide el perdón para el nuevo integrante.

"levántate colega… hemos tenido muchas bajas… pero hoy ya no tendremos más. Desde hoy eres parte de mi tribu, pero seguirás en constante vigilamiento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – dice Eduardo serio.

"soy Stefan… mi líder, era un ave de ciudad, pero ahora me considero un guacamayo libre" – dice orgulloso y con una sonrisa. Eduardo mira a Antón y le extraña que se haya permanecido callado durante toda la discusión.

"de acuerdo, puedes irte, ve con los humanos a recibir tratamiento… acompáñalo Sebastián" – Sebastián acata la orden y se lleva a Stefan dejando a Eduardo con Antón solos en el árbol – "te mantuviste callado Antón, eso no es normal en ti… has cuestionado mis decisiones todos estos días".

"así es señor… pero viendo que nunca me hace caso prefiero mantenerme al margen, después de todo hace tiempo que dejo de escuchar mis consejos" – dice Antón serio y tranquilo.

"no es porque no quiera escucharlos, pero si entiendes que te respeto como Capitán y que estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho, pero si sigues estando en contra de mi decisión al nombrar a mi hija y mi yerno como líderes, temo que tendremos problemas" – Antón analiza las palabras de Eduardo.

"estoy de acuerdo. Por eso le pido perdón, tengo que admitir que su decisión me dolió un poco, pero después de lo de ayer… necesitamos estar juntos todos… es por eso por lo que limpiamos los cadáveres y los sacamos de las tribus" – Antón.

"¿Qué paso con los pájaros del norte que estaban heridos y vivos?" – Eduardo mira a Antón, este se queda callado unos segundos.

"descuide los dejamos lejos de aquí… apuesto que los humanos que están aquí, también se ocuparan de ellos" – Antón sonrie. Al escuchar eso Eduardo se relaja un poco y los dos miran hacia abajo. Los humanos se habían instalado en la tribu y estaban curando y revisando a cada uno de los Spix y Scarlet.

Bia que se encontraba en una mesa comiendo unas nueces, ella miraba a su madre como motivaba a todos para dejar que los humanos los revisaran. Antonio y Rebekah aterriza donde esta ella.

"Bia tenemos que hablar" – dice Rebekah haciendo que Bia se acerque.

"si lo sé, podemos comenzar diciéndome que es lo que quieren los dos de mi" – Bia mira a Rebekah.

"ya te lo dije quiero tu ayuda" – Rebekah.

"sí, pero ¿Por qué? Que sabes tu de las tribus que nosotros no y ¿Por qué crees que ocultan algo?" – Rebekah los mira a los dos y los junta haciendo un circulo.

"lo que les voy a decir es importante y va a quedar entre nosotros… Eduardo y Felipe hacen sacrificios con las serpientes" – al escuchar eso Antonio y Bia se quedan asombrados.

"¿Cómo que sacrificios?" – dice Antonio preocupado.

"si por mucho tiempo, Felipe a alimentado a las sapientes con carne de Scarlet, como forma de sacrificio… este lugar nunca ha sido seguro, estamos aquí porque Felipe y Eduardo así lo quieren, podemos ir a otro lado del amazonas incluso a otros lados… pero ellos insisten en mantenernos aquí… ¿Por qué?" – dice Rebekah seria. Bia no puede creer lo que escuchaba.

"no… no, debe a ver una explicación… como sabes todo esto" – Bia estaba asustada.

"porque los vi, una vez… y los escuche, hablado de esto… Felipe no es el líder que merece la tribu… estoy segura, pero primero quiero tener pruebas por eso quiero saber la verdad de todo lo que oculta las tribus… para poder quitar a Felipe del trono y dirigirnos a un nuevo líder".

"y… ¿Quién seria ese nuevo líder?" – dice Antonio pensativo. Rebekah lo mira.

"tu padre Antonio, Carlos es el mejor candidato… cuando ustedes llegaron todo cambio" – Rebekah agarra las alas de Bia y Antonio – "díganme… me ayudaran a salvar mi tribu". Antonio se encontraba pasmado, pero solo lo pensó un momento para aceptar la propuesta de Rebekah.

Bia lo pensó un poco más – "no lo sé… si te ayudo a esto, no solo sabremos todo lo malo que ha hecho Felipe. También sabremos… los secretos de mi abuelo" – dice Bia preocupada y por primera vez tenía miedo al conocimiento.

Mientras todos los humanos curaban a los pájaros heridos, Roberto que estaba vigilando que todos estuvieran bien, ve a Carla escapando hacia la selva sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Él extraño decide seguirla y vuela hacia ella.

Por otro lado, Eduardo y Antón se encontraban discutiendo sobre la alimentación y la nueva alianza con los Scarlet.

"así es Eduardo, los humanos no solo están curando a todos aquí, me informaron que el área donde talaron los arboles esta haciendo reconstruida y están sembrando nuevos árboles… con mucha fruta" – dice Antón orgulloso.

"esto no puede estar mejor… no dudo que Blu este tras todo esto" – Eduardo ve su alrededor emocionado – "estoy orgulloso de él" – Antón mira a Eduardo furioso sin que este se dé cuenta.

"bueno debo admitir que sus métodos son efectivos. Con tu permiso veré que mis pájaros sigan en sus posiciones y reciban tratamiento" – Antón da media vuelta, pero es detenido por Eduardo.

"me alegra que vuelvas a ser el viejo pájaro comprensivo y listo viejo… espero que nunca nos vayas a dejar" – Eduardo le sonrie a su amigo Antón. Este toca el ala de Eduardo y sonrie orgulloso. Rapidamente Antón es envestido por su lado derecho por el Asesino Scarlet. Este golpea a Antón con una roca desmayándolo.

El asesino aun herido por la pelea que tuvo con Rex no tiene fuerzas para matar a Antón, este prefiere ir a por Eduardo.

Eduardo rapidamente se balance hacia el Asesino, pero el Scarlet es más rápido y entierra sus garras en el estómago de Eduardo – "se te acabo el tiempo amigo" – dice el asesino al sentir como sus garras perforan a Eduardo. Este siente como su cuerpo se pone débil y mira al Asesino directo a los ojos, Eduardo trata de reconocer quien está detrás de todas las hojas que ocultan el rostro del asesino – "tu nos obligaste a esto" – dice el asesino en el oído de Eduardo listo para darle el tiro de gracia.

Pero en el ultimo segundo Raúl toma del cuello al asesino arrastrándolo en la tierra – "te tengo maldito" – Raúl logra ver los ojos del asesino, su mirada se le hizo familiar. El asesino suelta una risa con dolor.

"que no te distraiga tienes cosas más importantes" – Raúl al escuchar eso gira a ver a Eduardo con la herida en su estomago y Antón que no despierta y yace tirado en la tierra. Raúl vuelva a ver al asesino.

"te matare, ya se que eres… y te vamos a encontrar… no podrás escapar traeré a más" – Raúl aprieta el cuello del asesino.

"eso espero… porque… si no lo haces, yo… los encontrare primero" – dice el asesino con dificultad. Raúl lo aprieta fuertemente, pero lo suelta para volar rapidamente y levantar a Eduardo y llevarlo con los humanos, Raúl al hacer esto gira a ver el lugar donde estaba el asesino solo para darse cuenta de que ya se había ido.

Raúl vuela con Eduardo en su espalda y al llegar con los humanos mira a todos los Spix – "¡vayan por el Capitán Antón, esta en el suelo herido a unos cuantos metros de aquí!" – grita fuertemente haciendo que 5 Spix vuelen rapidamente hacia donde vino Raúl a buscar Antón. Perla que estaba arriba de una Miniván ve como Raúl deja a su padre en las manos de una medico que rapidamente va a curarlo. Bia que había visto todo vuela hacia su abuelo, pero Perla y Raúl van y la detienen en el aire para luego aterrizar en una rama. Perla abraza a su hija mientras ve a todos los Spix asustados por lo que acaban de ver, ella piensa en una forma de calmar toda la situación.

 **(En la selva al Oeste del Amazonas)**

El pequeño Kol se encontraba llorando a lado de Rex que se encontraba desmayado. Kol mira a la nada con sus ojos llorosos desesperado por no poder hacer nada por su amigo. Kol había puesto una hoja con pomada curativa en la herida en el estómago de Rex, pero esto no era suficiente.

Pocos segundos algo llama su atención un aleteo que se acerca hacia ellos, Kol se pone de pie y mira hacia donde escucha el ruido. Rapidamente aterriza Martha enfrente de Kol con dos Spix acompañándola, Kol al verla corre y la abraza fuertemente, ella lo levanta.

"estas bien… estas bien" – dice Martha diciendo un gran alivio. Los dos Spix caminan hacia donde esta Rex y lo miran.

"¿Quién es él?" – dice uno, Kol los mira – "es un amigo…" – gira a ver a Martha – "no despierta, es mi culpa…".

"oye… no, no pasa nada, por eso hemos venido. Llévenselo regresaremos a la tribu, tenemos que salvarlo. Llévenlo con los humanos" – al decir eso un Spix se lleva a Rex en su espalda, el otro lo ayuda colocándolo. Los dos vuelan rapidamente con Rex de regreso a la tribu.

"espera… ¿Cómo lo salvaremos?" – dice Kol preocupado.

"tranquilo… los humanos están en la tribu, debemos volver tú también te ves mal, además tu padre ha despertado" – dice Martha con una cálida sonrisa. Al escuchar eso Kol no se alegra, pero siente un miedo y escalofrió interno.

 **(En la selva al sureste del Amazonas)**

Blu se encontraba lavando sus plumas adentro de la laguna mirando al frente a su hijo jugando en el agua. Tiago salía y se metía al agua mientras reía. Blu gira a ver a Finix que está a lado suyo – "lamentó que Tiago te haya arrojado al lodo. Espero que no te hayas lastimado más" - dice un poco preocupado.

"Si lo hizo, pero me lo merezco" – Finix se limpia más a fondo su cuerpo tratando de remover el lodo. Blu lo mira analizando el porque del comportamiento tan frio del Spix que los acompañaba.

"Bueno tal vez un poco, pero ya casi llegamos a nuestro hogar y puedes quedarte si quieres" - Blu se lava la cara. Finix suspira pensativo.

"Descuide, no es mi intención quedarme con una parvada cerrada" – Finix le da un poco la espalda a Blu.

"¿Cerrada? La tribu no es cerrada, es muy grande y libre" - Blu se molesta un poco ante la actitud de Finix.

"¿Así? Pues desde que llegué ni siendo un Spix fui aceptado" – esas palabras llaman la atención de Blu – "Son cerrados, solo protegen entre ustedes, tu líder sobre todo".

Tiago mira a lo lejos a su papá discutiendo de nuevo con el Spix y nada hacía Blu para luego sumergirse un poco al agua al llegar con su padre y Finix. Tiago escupe un chorro de agua para llamar la atención de Finix – "¿no fuiste aceptado? Eso no suena a mi abuelo" – dice llamando la atención del Spix de ojos Bicolor.

"No palmera, no fue así" – Finix voltea a ver al polluelo.

"Cómo fue entonces, no sabemos nada de la tribu hemos estado afuera 2 días, ¿qué ha pasado?" - dice Blu confundido. Finix mira a Blu pensando si decirle la verdad.

"Me despreciaron por tener un ojo diferente, fenómeno tal vez" – Finix miente – "nunca estuve cerca de ninguno de los que viven en la tribu, me fui tan pronto pude…" – Finix al ver los ojos de decepción de Blu se tienta en decir la verdad – "todo debe estar bien".

"te rechazaron... ooh no esto es el colmo, le dije a Eduardo que deberíamos apoyarnos" - dice Blu un poco molesto saliendo de la laguna - "debemos llegar a la tribu, debo hablar con Eduardo, hacer que entre en razón de nuevo" - Blu se pone su cangurera.

"papá debes calmarte, llegaremos y hablaremos con Abu para que acepte a este gruñón" – Tiago lava su cara y peina sus plumas.

"Eres agradable palmera" – Finix sale de la laguna pensativo.

"lo sé, pero no todos disfrutan mis bromas" – Tiago sale de la laguna y se sacude un poco peinando su cola. Para luego ir con Blu – "si no eres de la tribu, ¿de dónde eres?, la última vez que te pregunte no querías responder, ¿eres una mascota?" - Tiago camina a lado de Finix.

"No soy una mascota, y mi parvada es de muy lejos, la verdad es una parvada que es mejor no mencionar" – Finix se detiene poco a poco recordando a su antigua parvada.

"¿estas escapando?, ¿eres un criminal?, wow... de verdad comes niños" - Tiago mira al frente asombrado.

"Si como niños y muchos, la parvada está cerca, llegarán pronto" – Finix voltea dando la espalda – "Yo debo hacer unas cosas, suerte a ambos" – Finix se aleja.

"wow... espera... ¡puedes comer nueces saben mejor!" - grita Tiago al ver que Finix se va

"oye, ¿a dónde vas?" - grita Blu caminando de regreso al ver que Finix se aleja.

"No saben tan bien palmera, tengo asuntos personales, y ya los dejé muy cerca de su tribu, estamos a mano" - Finix camina alejándose.

"¡escucha no tienes que estar solo podemos estar todos juntos!" - Blu mira a Finix.

"Los dos sabemos que no es así, tu parvada detesta a los extraños y yo lo entiendo... Suerte a ambos, la necesitarán" – Finix desaparece entre los arbustos y hojas.

"¡Aves azules juntas en tierra y cielo, nunca has escuchado eso!" - Tiago mira confundido a Finix, para luego agarra de la cangurera de su padre, su gorra azul. Tiago vuela hacia Finix – "espera gruñón" – Tiago le pone la gorra a Finix – "no te queda... pero te vez genial, es para que recuerdes que puedes regresar cuando quieras" – Tiago cruza sus alas y mira a Finix.

Blu aterriza con un mini costal de comida humana, camina hacia Finix y Tiago - "toma..." - deja el costal a un lado - "espero que encuentres lo que estas buscado" – dice Blu serio.

Finix los mira y les sonríe un poco – "son muy diferentes a su tribu..." – agarra el costal – "gracias Gunderson, gracias enano" – sonrie para luego retomar su camino desaparecido entre los arbustos.

Blu y Tiago miran a Finix irse hasta verlo desaparecer. Blu mira a su hijo - "oye... te comportaste muy bueno con ese pájaro muy amargado, ¿por qué hijo?" – Blu espera la respuesta de su hijo.

"bueno... me recuerda a un amigo hace mucho tiempo, además esta solo nadie debería estar solo" – Tiago mira la selva mientras piensa en su pasado.

Blu sonrie y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo para luego retomar el camino – "bueno eso es muy maduro... tal vez ya estés madurando y creciendo" – Blu camina.

Tiago al escuchar eso gira a ver a su padre asombrado, sonrie volando a su lado - "¿de verdad?, ¿crees que soy maduro? eso significa que puedo salir solo de la tribu"- dice volando.

"claro que no" - Blu sonrie sin mirar a su hijo - "¡oh pa!" – grita Tiago aterrizando y caminando a su lado. Los dos caminan de regreso a la tribu deseoso de volver a ver a su familia.

 **(En el nido de Davyna)**

Carla vuela sigilosamente al nido de Davyna para poder rastrearla, entra al nido, pero parece que no ha vuelto, Carla mira el piso. Roberto aterriza atrás de ella sin que esta se dé cuenta.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" – dice Roberto haciendo que Carla gire a verlo asombrada.

"nada… tío Beto" – Carla agacha la mirada un poco. Roberto se acerca y mira el mismo lugar donde estaba Carla.

"aquí parece que hubo una pelea… alguien palio aquí" – Roberto le muestra a Carla, las marcas en la tierra – "ves… hay rasguños, y parece que dos cayeron las hojas estas aplastadas. Me pregunto quién gano" – Roberto analiza la situación. Carla asustada por lo que dijo Roberto lo mira.

"busco a una amiga… una amiga especial" – dice asustada.

"debe estar con los otros, Carla" – Roberto.

"¡no! Ella no esta porque… es… diferente" – Roberto al escuchar eso se asombra un poco. De pronto Davyna aparece de unos arbustos tropezándose, con rasguños y golpes. Roberto la mira y se pone a lado de Carla protegiéndola – "¡Davyna!" – grita Carla aterrada.

Davyna se levanta y camina un poco – "debes irte de aquí" – dice agitada. Minutos después tres Spix del escuadrón de Antón salen del mismo lugar que la guacamaya naranja, Arlo sale primero y los tres Spix salen riéndose entre ellos.

"muy bien teniente pagaras por tu traición" – dice uno, pero al ver a Roberto los tres se ponen serios – "Capitán Roberto" – dice otro asombrado. Arlo protege a Davyna.

"Capitán…" – dice sin mirar a Roberto.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" – dice Roberto al ver a Arlo protegiendo a Davyna y a los otros tres persiguiéndolos – "¿Por qué atacan a un teniente?".

"encontramos a esta guacamaya del norte, estamos sacándola de la tribu, como ordeno nuestro capitán y el teniente Arlo se interpuso a nuestras órdenes y nos atacó" – dice un Spix mostrándole a Roberto un rasguño en su espalda.

"solo los rasgue… créanme si quisiera matarlos… lo hubiera hecho" – dice Arlo sin quitarles la mirada.

"¡no! No se la llevaran" – Carla camina hacia los Spix – "¡ella es mi amiga y está bajo mi protección, ella no tuvo nada que ver con la guerra" – dice furiosa. Los tres Spix se ríen un poco.

"¿Por qué se ríen? Ella es la nieta del líder, Carla esta tomado la responsabilidad de esta Guacamaya naranja al igual que yo, las ordenes era atacar a todos los pájaros del norte que nos atacaran y expulsar a los otros" – Roberto se acerca a los Spix, intimidándolos – "¿acaso ella los ataco?" – los Spix se quedan callados – "aléjense y regresen a sus puestos… ahora o de lo contrario veremos que dice el Capitán Raúl cuando le diga que ustedes atacaron a su teniente" – los Spix obedecen y se van, Roberto camina hacia Davyna y Carla, mira a Davyna – "¿estas bien? ¿Quién te lastimo?" – dice preocupado.

"esos tres… me agarraron dormida en un árbol… y los tres empezaron a golpearme y rasgarme… puede escapar y herir a uno, pero no lo suficiente… luego llego este Joven y me dio su ayuda, me defendió… esperaba… mantenerme lejos del conflicto" – dice Davyna agitada y con dolor.

"estas lastimada… debemos enviarla con los humanos" – dice Carla exaltada.

"espera Carla… no creo que debamos alarmar a todos…" – Roberto mira a Arlo – "tu… ¿Por qué defendiste a esta señorita?".

"porque su sobrina me lo pidió, como teniente de Raúl, al igual que él estoy dispuesto ayudar a los nietos de Eduardo y hacer lo que me pidan" – dice Arlo mas calmado.

Roberto piensa gira a ver la cara de Carla y luego a Davyna – "okey… tengo un plan" – al decir eso Roberto agarra a Davyna y la sube a su espalda volando de regreso. Arlo le sonrie a Carla y esta le devuelve la sonrisa. Carla vuela atrás de Roberto y Arlo los sigue.

 **(En la cueva de Rex, entre las dos tribus)**

Momentos después los humanos siguen revisando a los Spix y Scarlet. A cada guacamayo que salvan les toman una muestra de sangre y les ponen un numero en una hoja, les toman una foto y les liberan, a los guacamayos que mueren los meten en una caja y los llevan al hospital.

Kol que era revisado y curado por una humana miraba como en otra cama dos humanos curaban a Rex y le tomaban una muestra, Kol solo se podía sentir culpable gira a ver a Martha que se encuentra en un árbol vigilándolo y esperándolo. Martha se preocupa cada vez mas por el comportamiento de Kol y espera que Zeus haga algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto los Spix y Scarlet curados o ilesos regresan a sus nido y esperan a Perla que se encuentra en el gran árbol con Bia abrazándola mientras las dos miraba la salida del nido reflexivas.

"¿crees que el abuelo este bien?" – dice Bia en las alas de su madre, Perla la mira.

"claro que va a estar bien… todos vamos a estar bien" – Perla sigue mirando la entrada pensando en Blu y su hijo.

"mamá, ahora que eres la líder, sabes todo sobre el lugar, ¿no?" – dice Bia mirando a su madre.

"bueno no todos… solo lo que me dicen los demás, todavía no soy líder corazón, pero cuando llegue tu padre habrá grandes cambios" – Perla acaricia la cabeza de su hija.

"¿crees que abuelo oculte cosas" – Perla se asombra un poco – "lo digo porque, llevamos viviendo 3 semanas aquí y siento que todavía desconocemos muchas cosas que ha pasado antes de nuestra llegada" – Bia mira a su madre. Perla piensa lo que dijo su hija. En ese momento Felipe entra en el árbol llamando la atención de Perla y Bia.

"hola… Perla, discúlpenme solo vengo a ofrecer mis condolencias Eduardo ha sido atacado muchas veces estos días" – Felipe mira a Bia y le sonrie.

"Felipe, gracias… no te había visto todo el día… supongo que te has estado divirtiendo con el pájaro que te dio mi padre" – Perla deja a Bia y se pone frente a Felipe.

"Eduardo hizo lo correcto al darme a ese guacamayo verde, no nos conviene que este suelto a ninguna de las dos tribus" – Felipe.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él? Los ha lastimado" – dice Perla un poco enojada. Bia analiza la situación y el comportamiento de Felipe.

"algo así… pero no vine a hablar de él, vine hablar de ti, quiero decirte que vamos a aceptar la alianza con ustedes, y ya no vamos a estar separados… momentáneamente" – Bia y Perla al escuchar eso se sorprenden.

"¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?" – al escuchar eso Felipe suelta una sonrisa.

"Carlos me conto todo lo que paso, que fue un Scarlet quien intento matar a Eduardo y uno de sus capitanes y eso no lo puedo permitir… los Spix y Scarlet tenemos nuestras diferencias… pero nunca nos hemos atacado" – un momento de silencio – "Perla te prometo que encontrare al Scarlet que hizo esto y lo voy a hacer pagar" – al decir eso Felipe se da la vuelta.

"espera… Felipe, dime que paso contigo y mi padre porque hasta ahora juntas las tribus" – al escuchar eso Bia presta más atención y Felipe se detiene sin mirarlas.

"cuando seas la nueva líder hablaremos" – al decir eso Felipe sale del nido volando hacia su tribu. Perla gira para ver a Bia las dos se quedan pensativas por lo que paso.

"vamos, tenemos que estar con los demás Spix, si queremos entender mas este lugar debemos preocuparnos por todos" – Perla camina hacia la salida con Bia. Bia sonrie y vuela con su madre pensando en todo, poco a poco se va convenciendo que su abuelo oculta algo.

 **(En la selva al Sureste del Amazonas)**

Cerca de entrar la tribu Blu y Tiago caminan mirando a su alrededor, Blu nota que no se encuentra ningún guardia vigilando, eso lo extraña un poco.

"parece que todos están ocupados" – dice Tiago mirando la tranquilidad de la selva – "¿Dónde están todos? Abu no deja de vigilar la frontera".

"lo sé, esto no me gusta…" – Blu mira sus alas y su cuerpo – "ya estamos secos" – Blu mira a Tiago – "podemos volar y llegar más rápido".

"¡genial! Ya quiero ver a mamá y también a mis hermanas" – Tiago camina metiéndose en la cangurera de Blu y saca sus gafas de aviador para ponérselas – "jeje ¿estás listo para ser líder?" – Blu le sonrie a su hijo.

"claro que si" – Blu y Tiago se preparan para volar. En ese momento el Scarlet golpea el lado derecho de la cabeza de Blu dejándolo mareado y sangrando en el piso.

"¡papá!" – grita Tiago. El Scarlet golpea fuertemente el lado derecho de la cabeza de Tiago haciendo que el pequeño vuele unos centímetros por el golpe, el asesino se gira solo pare ser recibido por un golpe de Blu haciendo que el asesino de unos pasos atrás y se sobe el pico.

El Scarlet se levanta y camina golpeando en la cara a Blu, dejándolo contra un árbol, Blu con sus alas golpea al Scarlet y lo muerde, el Scarlet golpea a Blu en el estómago y con su pata agarra el cuello de Blu – "no quiero hacer esto… pero es... por un bien mayor" – Scarlet aprieta fuertemente a Blu, que pierde sus fuerzas, el Scarlet sonríe al ver a Blu rindiéndose.

Tiago se levanta con la mirada nublada se levanta temblando, mirando alrededor rápidamente vuela hacia ellos y muerde el cuello del Scarlet con fuerza, el Scarlet suelta a Blu y trata de liberarse de Tiago, Blu recupera su aliento.

"¡Tiago!" – grita levantándose para luego correr y golpear fuertemente con su cabeza el rostro del Scarlet, Blu agarra a su hijo, y lo sube a su espalda y vuela rápidamente – "¡agárrate hijo!" – Tiago se agarra de su padre y siente que en su pico tiene un sabor de moras rojas y sangre, extrañado mira atrás, el Scarlet con dolor se acaricia el pico para luego volar atrás de ellos rápidamente y mirando fijamente a Tiago.

"¡papá!, ¡no sabes a dónde vas papá! ¡por aquí no es la tribu!" – Tiago grita, Blu lo ignora y el Scarlet vuela arriba de Blu agarrando la cabeza de Tiago y llevándoselo para después dejarlo caer al piso azotando su cuerpo contra el suelo, Tiago rueda y siente como una de sus alas se ha lastimado – "¡papá!" – grita de dolor. Blu sigue al Scarlet y lo choca, los dos caen y Blu golpea al Scarlet desesperado, Tiago en el piso se aprieta el ala, el dolor hace que suelte unas lágrimas, Blu gira a ver a su hijo, Blu golpea más fuerte al pájaro, pero el Scarlet con sus patas rasga el pecho de Blu, logrando liberarse se levanta y golpea a Blu en su ojo lastimándoselo y con un palo lo golpea tirándolo, Blu mareado siente como el Scarlet lo vuelve ahorcar.

"eres fuerte Blu... Eduardo se equivoca si sabes pelear" – dice el Scarlet ahorcando a Blu para luego fracturar su ala derecha.

Blu suelta un grito desgarrador gira a ver a su hijo levantándose. Tiago se levanta poco a poco soportando el dolor, de pronto un ala azul le tapa el pico a Tiago y lo mete entre los arbustos hasta una grieta de un árbol. Era Finix abrazando a Tiago para tranquilizarlo.

"Shhh, bien entendí lo que dijiste, a partir de ahora no me digas amargado" – Finix mira los ojos de Tiago y le limpia las lágrimas – "quédate aquí" – dice saliendo del pedazo del tronco y vuela demasiado rápido tacleando al Scarlet.

"por favor, muérete" – dice el asesino al escuchar un ruido gira a ver al niño solo para ser investido por Finix - "¿quién eres tú?" – dice un poco asombrado.

Blu recupera su aliento gira a ver a su hijo saliendo de los arbustos. Los ojos de Tiago están llenos de lágrimas, gira a ver al asesino y a Finix arriba de él.

"papá" – Tiago agarra a su padre y mira su ala lastimada, el pequeño abraza la cabeza de su padre mirando a Finix.

"Un guacamayo, que te va a partir la madre" – dice Finix con rabia, vuela dejando al Scarlet y lo rodea rasgándole su cuerpo mientras vuela.

El asesino Scarlet no puede ver a Finix, es muy rápido mira a Blu y se vuelve a lanzar hacia el para terminarlo. Finix vuela hacia el Scarlet lo toma de sus alas y lo lanza lejos a un árbol.

Al chocar con el árbol vuela hacia arriba perdiéndose por unos segundos de la vista de todos, para luego caer encima de Finix y morder su ala, se aleja un poco y le da un golpe en el rostro a Finix – "esto no es de tu incumbencia muchacho" – dice soltando otro golpe a Finix. Tiago golpea a Scarlet con un palo, liberando a Finix.

El Scarlet, ve a Tiago le quita el palo y con el mismo golpea al niño en el estómago haciendo que caiga - "¡maldito bastardo!" – el asesino aprieta la cabeza de Tiago con la tierra haciendo que grite fuertemente, poco a poco Tiago va perdiendo la conciencia.

"¡él es mi elegido, idiota!" – Finix lo vuelve a taclear quedando arriba de él y golpear su cabeza al suelo. El Scarlet se empieza a cansar los golpes de Finix están a punto de noquearlo, hasta que por fin lo desmayan.

Finix se separa de él – "no te metas con un Alcón idiota…" – dice agitado, mirando al Scarlet desmayado.

Blu se levanta poco a poco con lágrimas y dolor y se prepara para atacar de nuevo, gira a ver a Finix – "¡cuidado!" – grita fuerte.

Finix se gira y otro Scarlet con el rostro cubierto de hojas le entierra un palo delgado en su estómago – "tranquilo…" – dice enterrando el palo, Finix se queda congelado – "sanaras... no tengo la fuerza para matarte" – dice mirando a Finix caer un poco. El Scarlet analiza la situación mira a Finix levantándose al igual que Blu, el Scarlet sabe que está en desventaja entonces decide agarrar a Tiago y volar rapidamente con él.

¡Tiago!" – grita Blu aturdido sin poder volar - "¡No te lo lleves, Tiago!" – Blu cae al suelo llorando y gritando. Finix se levanta camina unos pasos hasta recargarse en un árbol la herida le impide volar solo puede ver al Asesino Scarlet desaparecer con Tiago.

 **(En la tribu Spix)**

Los Spix y Scarlet que están sanos regresan a sus nidos, los humanos se llevan los cuerpos de los pájaros muertos tanto de Scarlet como Spix y los pájaros del norte. Perla se queda con las familias de los pájaros que están siendo atendidos, los humanos se llevan a los Guacamayos más heridos al hospital entre ellos Eduardo y Rex y dejan a otros, los que están menos herido , Perla deja que los humanos se los lleven pues tiene fe en los humanos, los Spix están asustados al ver que su líder se va.

Roberto y Raúl se ponen a lado de Perla como símbolo de protección, Bia y Carla están al frente de su madre se toman del ala, Felipe con Carlos y otros Scarlet arriba de un árbol ven como los humanos se van con sus compañeros heridos de gravedad.

Momentos después Carla comía tranquila en un árbol con su hermana mirando a los humanos irse.

"en que momento todo cambio" – dice Carla mirando la tribu y a todos regresando a sus nidos, algunos tristes otros felices.

"los pájaros, el hambre nos mató, cuando nos mudamos aquí no pensé que fuera tan difícil" – dice Bia viendo a su madre hablando con Felipe – "nos equivocamos también…" – dice mirando a Felipe.

"¿en qué? Estoy empezando a tener envidia de Tiago y papá, ellos se salvaron de todo esto" – dice Carla pensando en Davyna. Ella se encontraba con Roberto en su nido, Roberto le lleva fruta y la mira en su cama durmiendo, Roberto sale de su nido y regresa ayudar a los suyos.

"prométeme algo" – Bia mira a su hermana – "prométeme, que nunca nos guardaremos secretos, ni tú, ni yo, ni Tiago seremos sinceros" – agarra las alas de Carla – "siempre…".

Carla mira a su hermana un poco asombrada – "claro… siempre".

"bien… porque, quiero que me ayudes a descubrir que paso con Felipe y nuestro abuelo, siento que hay algo que no nos han contado" – dice Bia seria. Carla analiza la situación

"¿Por qué? ¿crees que tenga algún secreto que no quiera decirle a mamá?" – dice Carla asombrada. En otro árbol en frente de donde estaban Bia y Carla se encontraba Stefan mirándolas seriamente luego mira a Perla hablando, mantiene la mirada a un más seria – "todos tienen secretos" – dice Bia.

Carla lo piensa un segundo – "bien… lo haremos… pero si es peligroso lo dejamos" – las dos se miran y sonríen – "hablando de secretos… yo tengo uno que contarte y espero que me puedas ayudar a esconderlo…" – dice Carla un poco seria.

"okey… dime" – Bia mira a su hermana. Carla suspira, pero antes de poder decir algo su mirada se congela. Las dos miran al lugar donde esta su madre, miran a Finix ayudando a Blu a caminar. Blu mira a Perla y se trata de levantar. Las niñas al ver eso sienten como un miedo recorre sus cuerpos.

"Blu…" – dice Perla con un tono quebrado, camina hacia él, Finix no deja de sostenerlo. Raúl sostiene a Blu y Felipe sostiene a Finix – "Blu…. ¿Qué paso?" – Perla atrás de Blu – "¿Dónde esta Tiago?" – Perla da unos pasos atrás débil, con miedo, Perla mira la pata de Finix y ve las gafas de aviador de Tiago al verlas Perla se queda en fría – "Blu donde esta Tiago" – dice con lágrimas, empieza a llorar.

"no pude… él… se… se lo llevo" – dice Blu antes de caer desmayado. En ese momento Raúl le grita a unos Spix para que se lo lleven a una cama. Felipe agarra a Finix y se lo da a unos Spix para que se lo lleven, Perla rompe en llanto haciendo que Carla y Bia vuelen hacia ella. Las niñas miran a su padre y luego a su madre. Perla las abraza. Roberto corre y abraza a Perla y a las niñas tratando de ahogar su dolor. Todos acompañan a la familia Gunderson en su dolor.

 **(En la selva)**

Un Spix vuela sobre los árboles, mira a Zeus, Antón y otros Spix de su escuadrón y aterriza se dirige hacia su Capitán – "está hecho" – al escuchar eso Antón suspira.

"es una lástima… esto no tenia que pasar, si tan solo Eduardo me hubiera escuchado" – Antón mira a Zeus – "bueno espero que estés listo" – dice Antón caminando hacia unos Spix que estaban moliendo flore y frutos rojos.

"claro… si quieres que mi escuadrón y yo nos apartemos, listo no me entre pondré en lo que sea que estas planeando" – dice Zeus serio.

"me alegra que seas muy cooperativo, te prometo viejo amigo que esto también te conviene, ahora que la familia de Blu esta inmune y Eduardo herido podemos empezar a salvar esta tribu de los humanos y de todo lo demás y eso será bueno para ti y para tu escuadrón además claro de tu pequeño hijo" – Antón sonrie mientras ve a los de su escuadrón juntar lianas y hojas.

"tienes pensado matar a la familia entera de Eduardo… eso no es un buen plan… muchos Spix los aman sin contar a los Scarlet… mataras a toda la tribu" – dice Zeus serio. Antón le ordena a unos Spix que lo empiecen a cubrir del liquido rojo que formo los frutos y flores rojas.

"recuerdas la masacre de la fosa, pues por fin encontré al responsable o mas bien al Guacamayo responsable y sabes que descubrí… que era un artista y un ave con una misión, pero lo más importante me recordó que la única forma de solucionar todos los problemas que nos rodean es… eliminarlos uno a uno o a todos…" – Antón esta cubierto de rojo – "si… Eduardo y su familia es un peligro y si para salvar a mi tribu tengo que matar a la mitad" – dice mientras se pone las hojas en su rostro y unas lianas para sostenerlas, los Spix le ayudan a ponerse su mascara y le liberan sus ojos.

Antón gira y mira a Zeus – "que así sea… por los Scarlet no te preocupes con el tiempo se harán a la idea, ellos siempre han sido unos malditos traidores que solo piensan en ellos…. No se meterán en esto" – poco a poco los miembros del escuadrón de Antón se cubren del liquido rojo y se ponen hojas en sus rostros – "¿dime Zeus estas del lado de la salvación?" – Zeus mira a Antón y se aleja.

"sabes que si… siempre estoy del lado que me mantenga a salvo" – dice mientras se aleja con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

Antón lo mira unos segundos para luego girar a ver a sus miembros – "¡compañeros, están listos para salvar nuestra tribu!" – grita para alentar a su escuadrón, todos asienten con sus cabezas y miradas – "entonces… vamos, a tacaremos al amanecer" – dice volando hacia la tribu… **(Continuara)**

* * *

 **Personajes Principales**

Tylor Blu Gunderson

Perla Gunderson

Carla Gunderson

Bia Gunderson

Tiago Gunderson

Roberto Spix Guacamayo

Dylan Spix Polluelo*

Antonio Scarlet Polluelo

Kol Spix Polluelo

Finix Spix Guacamayo

Felipe Scarlet Guacamayo

Charlie Verde Guacamayo*

 **Personajes Secundarios/Invitados**

Eduardo Spix Guacamayo

Arlo Spix Guacamayo

Antón Spix Guacamayo

Asesino Scarlet Guacamayo

Rex Spix Guacamayo

Raúl Spix Guacamayo

Zeus Spix Guacamayo

Martha Spix Guacamayo

Stefan Spix Guacamayo

Davyna Guacamaya Naranja

Carlos Scarlet Guacamayo

Rebekah Scarlet Polluela

Tony Spix Polluelo

Greg Spix Polluelo

Nicholas Nolan

Linda Gunderson


End file.
